Highschool of the Dead x Garou
by tirandostylo
Summary: Después de su batalla con saitama, Garou tendrá una lucha moral interna replanteándose sus motivos y objetivos, teniendo una experiencia que tal vez lo ayude a encontrar aquello que perdió...
1. El cazador de muertos vivientes

Solo para aclaraciones pondré al garou despues de su batalla contra saitama en el Webcómic, y el tiempo pasara de manera mas rápida en el mundo de Highschool of the dead que en el de One Punch Man, aparte de eso como sabrán Highschool of the Dead solo cuenta con una temporada y el manga después de un largo tiempo en hiatus fue cancelado, por peleas entre los hermanos creadores y por la muerte de uno de ellos así que solo abarcare lo del anime. Bueno dejando claro esto empecemos.

Garou en Highschool of the dead.

Capítulo 1: El cazador de muertos vivientes.

El cazador de héroes estaba en un bosque cercano a las afueras de la "ciudad Z" El estaba pensando en el desenlace de su batalla contra cierto "calvo con capá".

Garou nunca se imagino lo que pasaria... Justo cuando su victoria frente a los mas fuertes héroes de la asociación era segura, justo cuando logro convertirse en un monstruo capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier rival, le paso lo que mas odiaba; que un monstruo este apunto de ganar y un héroe aparezca al final para arruinarlo todo. El sólo tenia un sueño: crear un mundo donde no exista la justicia parcial, si no un mundo de mal absoluto imparcial.

El quería acabar con la discriminación, con la guerra, el quería acabar con la falsa paz y justicia que los héroes creaban, el quería la paz mundial a base de convertirse en una amenaza absoluta que transmitiera el verdadero terror.

Pero como si el destino o la misma vida quisieran darle una lección un simple héroe clase "b" llamado saitama lo derroto con suma facilidad.

Su mente estaba en un desorden total había perdido sus apariencia como monstruo que se había convertido después de un golpe en en rostro por el héroe saitama.

Tenia unas cuantas heridas, pero ese dolor era ignorado al ver como su sueño era destruido, el caminaba solo por el bosque sin rumbo alguno ahora lo que necesitaba era descansar demasiadas cosas habían pasado en tan poco, pero la fatiga mental y corporal sería disuadidas por una noche larga de descanso.

Camino por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cueva de un gran tamaño, notando que no había la presencia de algún animal o enemigo que interrumpiera su descanso, corto un árbol seco cercano e hizo algo de leña para hacer una fogata dentro de la cueva, después solo se acostó para poder descansar de ese fatídico día.

Ya de mañana garou abrió los ojos notando que algo de las heridas y estrés habían desaparecido para su suerte aunque ya no estaba en su forma de monstruo aun conservaba la resistencia de uno. En eso escuchó como adentro en lo mas profundo de aquella cueva se producía un ruido, sintió curiosidad hací que decidió adentrarse a lo profundo de aquella cueva.

"Me sorprende lo grande de esta cueva", se dijo con algo de curiosidad después de unos 10 minutos caminando logro ver una luz al final del túnel dándose cuenta que era otra salida alterna de la cueva siguiendo su curiosidad avanzo hasta salir, notando que estaba rodeado de vegetación y fauna dedujo que solo había atravesado la pequeña montaña cercana a ciudad Z, sin tomarle importancia decidió seguir hasta la ciudad mas cercana, lo que menos quería en este momento era andar cerca mas con la reciente batalla producida contra la asociación de héroes y monstruos. Después de un tiempo llego a lo que parecía otra ciudad notando que esta estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sin dudarlo se fue acercando para buscar algo de comida y tal vez una muda de ropa nueva, al llegar a lo que parecía la entrada de la ciudad le llamo la atención el nombre de esta en la señal.

~ Bienvenido a la Ciudad de Tokonosu ~

"¿Tokonosu? Nunca he oído de una ciudad con un nombre tan extraño", pensó para si mismo Garou.

"Bueno eso es lo de menos ahora debo conseguir aunque sea ropa nueva para no llamar la atención" termino por decir para seguir caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una zona residencial por la gran cantidad de casas, aprovecho en un rápido movimiento desplazarse para aparecer en uno de los patios de las tantas casas, sin que se dieran cuenta los habitantes de ella, garou aprovecho para tomar un pants blanco parecido al que usaba solo que este tenia lineas negras a los costados igual tomo una camisa deportiva de color negro ajustada como el solía usar. Ya estando un poco mas cómodo decidió retirarse para aparecer de nuevo en la calle y seguir con su camino.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que en cierto punto noto un extraño hombre que se desplazaba de manera extraña y algo torpe, Garou fijándose un poco mejor noto que este hombre tenia marcas de sangre en la su ropa y la comisuras de su boca.

"¿Acaso fue atacado por un Kaijin?", pensó para si mismo el cazador de héroes al notar esos detalles.

"¿Señor se encuentra bien?", dijo Garou con curiosidad, el extraño hombre al escuchar la voz de garou camino de manera torpe para después abalanzarse a el, garou noto como este tipo intentaba morderlo, viendo el comportamiento de este hombre hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, 'defenderse'.

"Puño corriente que destroza rocas", dijo dando múltiples ataques consecutivos y controlados, ataco con múltiples golpes dejando al hombre en el suelo garou dando por sentado que el hombre no se levantaría siguió con su camino pero para su sorpresa ese hombre comenzó arrastrarse hacia el.

"¿como es posible que se siga moviendo? me asegure de no matarlo pero con la fuerza que use debería estar inconsciente", dijo con incredulidad en eso inmovilizándolo se acerco por la parte de atrás, pero en eso vio algo que lo dejo incrédulo, el hombre girando su cabeza hasta un punto de casi romperse el cuello intento darle una mordida, pero para desgracia del hombre garou con sus reflejos sobrehumanos lo tomo de la cabeza y le fracturo por completo el cuello haciendo que ese diera una vuelta por completo. El cazador de héroes se acerco al cadáver solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

"Este hombre ya estaba muerto cuando me atacó, ¿como es eso posible?"

Sin perder el tiempo garou brinco a uno de los techos de la casa y siguió su camino tomando atención de lo que pasaba a su alredor, su atención fue captada así varios gritos provenientes de lo que parecía el centro de la ciudad notando como varias personas con rasgos parecidos a la que acababa de enfrentar estaban devorando a otros civiles.

Lo que mas impacto fue el hecho de que los civiles que eran atacados y mordidos por estos, al poco tiempo se levantaban para unirse a la horda de muertos vivientes.

"¿Que carajo? ¿Como es posible? ¿Acaso esto es causa de algún Kaijin? Lo mejor sera mantenerme en las alturas de los edificios tal vez pueda acabar con todos pero lo mejor es evitar el combate cercano con ellos".

Se dijo a si mimo Garou, en eso siguió brincando de edificio en edificio en busca de un lugar mas seguro para pensar en sus opciones.

Mientras tanto en la academia Fujimi.

Un estudiante, de segundo año de la academia Takashi Komuro, se encontraba corriendo por uno de los pasillos en busca de su amiga de la infancia Reí Miyamoto y Hisashi Igou, el había presenciado como su maestro de educación física Teshima que era atacado por un extraño hombre que había mordido en el brazo a su profesor, pero lo que mas le desconcertó fue que al poco tiempo de ser mordido el ataco a su profesora kyoko hayashi, esto repitiéndose con sus demás maestros que los habían acompañado a la entrada de la escuela. El sabia que esto no era normal, siguiendo sus instintos fue en busca de sus amigos para huir y ponerse a salvo. Al llegar al salón de abrió la puerta con fuerza sin importarle la clase que estaba en curso.

"¿Komuro no estas satisfecho por entrar a clases? ¿y ahora la interrumpes?" le dijo el profesor, pero este comentario solo fue ignorado por komuro, el cual comenzó acercarse al lugar de Rei para después tomarla del brazo y levantarla de su asiento, "Tenemos que irnos de aquí", le dijo komuro en un tono serio.

"¿De que estas hablando?", le dijo reí, en eso su mejor amigo hisashi se acercó a los 2.

"¿que es todo esto takashi?", le respondió su amigo.

"personas han sido asesinadas en la entrada", le dijo komuro en tono serio.

"¿Hablas enserio?" replico su amigo Hisashi.

"¿Que ganaría haciendo una broma de ese tipo?", contestó Takashi irritado.

Rei molesta porque takashi no le decía nada se soltó de su agarre y replico.

"¿que estas haciendo?, no puedo entender si no me dices que est..." antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpida por una bofetada de takashi.

"¡solo escuchen lo que digo!"

Termino por replicar takashi, sin mas remedió los 2 aceptaron salir junto a takashi del salón.

De regreso con Garou;

El se encontraba de saltando de techo en techo notando que esa parte de la ciudad aun no habían llegado esos "zombies" por así decirlo el llego a la conclusión de lo que eran después de observar las escenas pasadas.

"Esto es extraño, al aparecer la asociación no ha llegado a este lugar, es como si no hubiera presencia de héroes en esta ciudad", se dijo para si mismo el cazador de héroes.

El siguió con su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía una escuela.

"Este lugar parece seguro", se dijo para si mismo hasta que noto que en la entrada estaban lo que parecían unos profesores atacando y devorando a los estudiantes, "retiró lo dicho, este lugar igual se fue al diablo", dijo con una tono de fastidio, justo cuando estaba por dar un salto para retirarse noto como en un puente del plantel un grupo de 3 estudiantes estaban luchando contra un zombie, el se quedo viendo la escena por curiosidad hasta que vio como uno de estos eran mordido en el brazo por zombie.

"ya esta muerto, es mala idea tratar de inmovilizar a uno de estos, la única manera de acabar con ellos es rompiendoles la cabeza, aunque mi Ryūsui Gansai-ken y mi Senpū Tetsuzan-ken son mas que suficiente para lidiar con esas pestes... ¿pero que estoy diciendo? El que mueran o no esos estudiantes no es problema mio", en eso se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar, pero sus oídos notaron como los gritos provenientes de la escuela eran cada vez mas fuerte, gritos de ayuda venían de manera mas constante en eso solo le vino a la mente las palabras de cierto calvo con capa que lo había derrotado.

"a pesar que dijiste que querías ser un monstruo del mal absoluto, realmente querías ser un héroe, te comprometiste y decidiste ser un monstruo"

Garou al recordar las palabras solo apretó los puños de la confusión que sentía.

"porque me vienen a la mente las palabras de ese imbécil" se dijo con frustración Garou. "¡Maldición!", termino por gritar a todo pulmón lanzándose al rescate de los estudiantes.

Un grupo de 3 chicas estudiantes, que estaban en sus actividades deportivas empezaron a ser rodeadas por una gran cantidad de zombies "no por favor, alejense de nosotras, por favor que alguien nos ayude", gritaron con terror al ver que iban a ser devoradas, en eso los zombies que estaban en frente de ellas fueron descuartizados en partes de circulares, las chicas anonadadas por ver como los zombies habían sido descuartizados vieron a un chico de pelo blanco en forma de flecha, con un físico bien formado en frente de ellas.

"no se queden ahí paradas y huyan de aquí si valoran su vida", les respondió aquél chico peliblanco en frente de ellas, las chicas reaccionando de su asombro agradecieron y se fueron corriendo. Garou noto como ya una gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban convertidos en esas cosas, y sin dudarlo se lanzo al ataque, varias cabezas y extremidades eran lanzados en todas partes, decir que fue fácil era lo correcto gracias a su lentitud y torpeza en los movimientos de los zombies, al despejar el área deportiva de la escuela garou se dejo relajar para ver la situación de la escuela, viendo que la parte de abajo estaba despejada, decidió subir a la azotea para tener una mejor vista.

Mientras tanto con, Rei , takashi y hisashi habían hecho una barricada en las escaleras de la parte de arriba de la azotea, estaban rodeados por zombies así que decidieron atrincherarse para ayudar a hisashi con la herida hecha por su antiguo profesor, la situación era cada vez mas pésima para su amigo de takashi y novio de rei, su respiración de hisashi comenzó a volverse cada vez mas pesada y aparte de empezar a toser sangre.

"¿Que? ¿porque? ¿el fue mordido hace poco?, ¿como puede haber empeorado tan rápido?", dijo rei triste e impactada al ver el estado de su novio.

"El virus que transmiten esas cosas es letal con una simple mordida de un infectado, la muerte de la persona es segura", dijo una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los 3 presentes.

Takashi en eso dirigió su mirada a donde provenía aquella voz, para notar a un extraño chico de pelo blanco que estaba parado en la orilla de la reja. "¿Tu quien eres? ¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí arriba?", le dijo Rei con algo de duda y sorpresa al verlo aparecer de la nada.

"Soy alguien que ha peleado contra esas cosas de cerca y he visto de cerca lo que les pasa a las personas que son mordidas e infectadas y llegue saltando".

En eso garou dando un ligero salto llego a donde ellos, garou ignorando a los 2 estudiantes se acerco a hisashi.

"escucha bien te daré 2 opciones la primera es que te conviertas en uno de ellos y terminar por atacar a tus amigos, la segunda es que te mate de una manera rápida e indolora antes de que el virus tome control de ti, ¿que eliges?" le dijo garou con una cara seria pero algo sombría.

"por favor no dejes que me convierta en uno de ellos", le dijo hisashi en tono de súplica al ver que no tenia oportunidad de salir de esa.

Garou le dio una sonrisa piadosa en señal de respetó.

Pero justo antes de que acabara con su vida Rei se puso en medió.

"no dejare que lo mates, el no se convertirá en una de esas cosas", pero como si las palabras de garou predijeran el futuro, hisashi vomito sangre y empezó a sentir un gran dolor. "¡hisashi! ¡Resiste!" grito rei entre lágrimas al ver a su novio sufrir.

"¿cual es tu nombre?", le preguntó hisashi en un tono bajo y débil al chico peliblanco en frente de el.

"Mi nombre es Garou", le contestó el cazador de héroes. "Por favor Garou, quiero morir siendo yo y no siendo una de esas cosas se que no te conozco pero cuida de mis amigos y en especial a Rei", le dijo un moribundo Hisashi.

"No tengo porque ser niñera de nadie pero veré ponerlos en un lugar a salvo de esas cosas", Dijo Garou en un tono inexpresivo a lo que Hisashi solo respondió con una débil pero sincera sonrisa, asi Garou tomo a rei por el hombro para empujarla hacia takashi.

"por favor no lo hagas", grito rei entre llanto ante la escena enfrenté de ella. En eso hisashi al no poder resistir mas cayó al suelo escupiendo mas sangre y convulsionando, para después de unos segundos caer muerto. "¡Hisashi!, ¡No!", Rei intentaba desesperadamente salir del agarre de takashi pero el no la soltaba.

"por favor... sueltame el no puede morir ¡Hisashi es especial!", Dijo Rei entre lagrimas.

"No digas estupideces mujer, nadie es inmune", le contesto Garou en un tono molesto.

"Si no me crees miralo por ti misma", término por decir Garou.

En eso vieron como el cadáver sin vida de Hisashi comenzaba a levantarse.

"No puede ser es como en las películas", dijo takashi con asombro e incredulidad al ver que lo irreal se volvía real.

Rei al ver como el cuerpo de su difunto novio volvía a la vida, sintió alegría.

"ven Hisashi, no puede morir", dijo Rei, pero esa alegría fue cruelmente desvanecida al ver el cambio abrupto en Hisashi que ahora tenia una mirada en blanco, sin vida y este se comportaba como uno más de ellos.

"Escuchen bien idiotas, una vez que alguien se convierte en una de esas cosas dejan de ser lo que fueron en el pasado, ahora si no me equivocó tu nombre era Hisashi, no te preocupes, te daré una muerte rápida e indolora", en eso Hisashi se lanzo atacar a garou, pero este en un rápido movimiento de su mano decapito al muerto viviente.

"¡Noooooo!", Grito Rei al ver como el hombre que amaba era decapitado, takashi solo volteo la mirada a un lado al ver a su mejor amigo perder la cabeza.

Garou sin sentir algún remordimiento solo guardo silencio al ver el cuerpo de Hisashi desplomarse al suelo, tomando su cabeza ya cercenada y el cuerpo de Hisashi los puso en el suelo y lo tapó con una manta en signo de respetó para que descanse en paz, pasaron como 15 minutos después de eso, Rei lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Takashi, Garou decidió no decir ni una palabra, pero ya fastidiado se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar y encargarse de los demás zombies que estaban en la azotea.

"¿A donde vas?", le dijo Takashi con duda y preocupación al ver que garou caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.

"ya me aburrí, voy a ver si ay algo mas interesante adentró de la escuela", contestó Garou. "¿Estas loco? Acaso no viste lo que pasa si uno de esos zombies te muerden", le dijo Rei con incredulidad, Garou haciendo caso omiso solo se acerco a la barricada y dando una fuerte patada, empujo a todos los zombies que estaban detrás de esta. Garou en eso dio un gran salto cayendo en la cabeza de uno de estos y aplastándola con facilidad, los demás zombies que estaban en la azotea al escuchar el ruido, se empezaron a cercar en dirección a donde Garou se encontraba. Rei y Takashi en eso tomaron su palo de escoba y bate llendo a donde Garou, notando que este estaba en una pose defensiva.

"¿acaso quiere cometer un suicidio?, Takashi mejor aprovechemos que el esta distrayéndolos para escapar de aquí", pero Rei al notar que takashi no apartaba la mirada de Garou ella igual se enfocó en el, para ver algo que tanto a ella como a Takashi los dejaria sorprendidos. Un grupo de 15 a 20 muertos vivientes rodearon a Garou con una clara señal de que estos estaban dispuestos a devorarlo, pero antes de que algunos de ellos pudiera alcanzarlo Garou haciendo un movimiento de manos dijo "Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño de viento que corta acero)"

En eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los zombies que lo tenían rodeado terminaron hechos tiras de carne irreconocibles, Rei y Takashi quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal escena, como si no fuera gran cosa Garou decidió seguir su camino con calma hacia la puerta que dirigía a dentro del edificio.

"Vamos a seguirlo Rei, tal vez podamos salir de esta si nos mantenemos cerca de el", Rei saliendo de su asombró solo asintió a lo dicho por Takashi.

Ya dentro del edificio mientras bajaban por las escaleras, "Espera", le dijo Takashi... Garou noto que los 2 estudiantes de antes lo seguían por detrás, así que se detuvo y puso su mirada en ellos.

"¿Que quieren?", dijo garou en un tono neutro.

"Soy Takashi Komuro", dijo el estudiante pelicastaño.

"y yo soy Rei Miyamoto", dijo la chica de pelo café claro. En eso Takashi haciendo una reverencia le dijo.

"Muchas Gracias por ayudarnos ahí arriba", Garou sin tomarle importancia solo respondió "Como sea" y siguió por su camino.

"Oye, espera tu no pareces estudiante de esta academia, no llevas el uniforme ademas me parece nunca haberte visto, ¿como hiciste para acabar con todos esos zombies?" le dijo la pelicastaña con curiosidad. "Solo andaba de paso ya que me dio ganas de matar zombies y en respuesta a tu otra pregunta es una larga historia que no me interesa contar", le respondió Garou aun sin interés en los 2, Rei solo hizo un adorable puchero por la actitud indiferente del peli blanco, pero en eso escucharon un grito no tan lejos de su posición, Garou en eso dio un salto y corriendo con velocidad fue a donde provino aquel grito Rei y Takashi sin dudar corrieron tras de el.

"vaya que es rápido", dijo takashi con algo de asombró, al llegar al lugar de donde provino el gritó, garou noto a otras 2 Mujeres una de pelo Purpura que traia un Bokken de madera, garou intuyó que ella practica kendo o algo parecido a lado de ella estaba otra mujer pelirubia que parecía ser mayor de edad que la otra, el dirigió su mirada a donde ellas la tenían puesta, y vio a una chica de pelo rosa atado en 2 coletas usando un taladro en la cabeza de un zombie para defenderse de su atacante.

"alejate maldito, ¡Mama!" dijo entre llanto la chica mientras perforaba el cráneo del zombie con un taladro eléctrico, pero en eso su mirada se posó en otros 4 zombies que estaban frente de ellos.

"Yo me encargó del de la derecha", Dijo Takashi dándole un golpe en la cabeza al zombie.

"y yo del de la izquierda", Replico Rei empalando en la cabeza a otro, Garou en eso dirigió su mirada a los otros 2 zombies restantes, pero vio como la chica que tenia la katana de madera les dio a los 2 fuertes estocadas en sus cráneos para así estos cayeran al suelo. Un chico gordo de anteojos preocupado por su compañera se acercó a ella y le hablo.

"Takagi - sa..." pero no pudo terminar de hablar el chico cuando la pelirubia y Rei fueron preocupados en donde ella estaba empujandolo en el acto. "Takagi", dijo Rei a donde estaba su compañera.

"Asumiré que ya conocen a la enfermera de nuestra escuela, Shizuka Marikawa, Yo soy Saeko Busujima de la clase 3-A", dijo la chica pelipurpura identificada como Saeko.

"yo soy Takashi Komuro de la clase 2-B", contesto Takashi.

"Ohhhh fuiste ganadora del campeonato nacional del año pasado, Yo soy Miyamoto Rei y pertenezco al club de Soujutsu", contesto la pelicastaña.

"Yo soy Kota Hirano de la clase 2-B", Contesto el chico de gafas ya identificado como Kota. "Encantada de conocerlos" Dijo Saeko mostrando una linda sonrisa, Kota mostró una expresión de alegría y asombro al ver el lindo gesto de su Sempai, en eso Saeko dirigió su mirada al chico peliblanco que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"¿y el quien es?, puedo ver que no usa el uniforme de nuestra escuela", Dijo Saeko con curiosidad.

"Bueno es una larga historia pero el nos salvo de un grupo de Zombies en la azotea es muy fuerte, Creo que su nombre es Garou, no es alguien de muchas palabras" Contesto Rei. "Si es bastante fuerte el se encargo de 15 o mas zombies por si solo" termino por decir Takashi.

"Ya veo, es un gusto conocerte Garou", le dijo Saeko con una sonrisa al cazador de héroes.

Garou abrió por un momento los ojos para dirigir su mirada a Saeko, para despues solo ignorar el saludo y mantenerse distante de la conversación, Saeko no le tomo importancia a la reacción del peliblanco, pero cierta chica pelirosa que si había escuchado, fruncio el seño y se levanto saliendo del susto por el cual había pasado. "¿Que hacemos con esto? ¿Porque eres tan amable ella Miyamoto?, si repetiste el mismo año, pero técnicamente tienen casi la misma edad" replico la pelirosa.

"¿De que estas hablando Takagi?", dijo Rei al no entender a que se refería su compañera. "¡No me trates como una idiota!, ¡Soy una genio!, ¡No perderé ante alguien que me trate como una idiota! Yo, Soy... Soy...", estaba Takagi por terminar hasta que los presentes escucharon una risa que a todos les llamo la atención, cuando voltearon de donde provenía la risa vieron que se trataba de Garou.

"Jajajajajaja ¿Una Genio? Muy bien Genio, ¿porque te pones como la victima? Mirate nada mas, estas mas que asustada, tanto que solo dices estupideces, desquitándote con tus compañeros", Le dijo Garou con burla en su tono.

En eso Takagi se vio a un espejo para ver como su ropa estaba salpicada de sangré.

"Si no quieres morir y terminar como uno de esos zombies sera mejor que bajes ese ego tuyo Señorita Genio", término por decirle Garou adelantándose y alejándose del grupo de estudiantes, Takagi se miro mejor en el espejo por unos segundos viendo como temblaba del miedo.

"N-Necesito llevarle mi uniforme a mi madre para que lo lave", dijo con un tono quebradizo pero al escuchar que Garou tenia cierta razón en sus palabras, no pudo contener mas su enojó y comenzó a llorar, Saeko preocupada por Takagi fue a su lado para esta solo poner su rostro en su pecho y llorar aun mas fuerte por la traumática experiencia por la cual había pasado. Después de un rato el grupo de sobrevivientes se encontraba en la sala de maestros descansado un rato, después de todo para muchos este día fue de lo mas traumante, Kota y Takashi se encontraban poniendo una barricada en la puerta para evitar que zombies pasaran, Garou por su parte estaba sentado en un escritorio, el no se sentía cansado pero definitivamente aun no estaba en su máximo potencial después de su batalla con saitama, Takagi por su parte estaba limpiándose la sangre de su rostro y manos, la profesora Marikawa y Saeko por su parte estaban sentadas junto a Saeko descansado, todos estaban tomándose un respiró, Takashi en eso se dio cuenta que Rei tenia la mirada fija en la televisión que estaba en la sala de maestros.

"Rei... ¿sucede algo?", le pregunto Takashi a su amiga de la infancia.

"N-No... No puede ser", dijo la pelicastaña al ver las noticias que ocurrían en la televisión. Todos empezaron a ver las noticias que ocurrían de como la ciudad esta en un completo caos, y la gran cifra de muertos, garou se mantenía ajeno del grupo, ya que unos momentos antes le preguntó a Takashi sobre como podía volver a la ciudad Z y porque la asociación era héroes no había hecho acto de presencia, la respuesta que Takashi le dio solo le dejo con dudas todas estas dudas llegaron a formar una sola pregunta en su cabeza.

"¿Donde rayos estoy?", se dijo mentalmente, pero en eso salio de sus pensamientos al ver como el grupo de estudiantes estaban viendo impactados la televisión, Garou por curiosidad se acerco solo para ver como a lo ultimo de las noticias en la televisión algunos policías disparaban a los cadáveres que yacían en bolsas y se levantaban nuevamente, seguido por la conductora que comenzaba a gritar por ayuda hasta que la cámara cayo al suelo cortando la transmisión solo dejando una señal de estática en el canal.

"maldita sea, ¿porque no dicen nada sobre lo que esta ocurriendo?", dijo Takashi en frustración al ver la poca información que se daba sobre la pandemia.

"Es obvio el miedo lleva al caos, el caos lleva a la anarquía, el estado no puede manejar a una población en anarquía", le contesto takagi.

"¿De verdad ay que decirlo así?", replico Takashi.

"Pues esto es una pandemia", volvió a contestarle Takagi. "Crear suposiciones no nos llevara a nada, ahora si queremos salir vivos de esto debemos hacerlo como un equipo", Dijo Saeko con seguridad en su voz. Todos asintieron al ver que su sempai tenia razón, en eso sin mas dudas todos comenzaron a salir de la sala maestros, Garou aun seguía pensativo sobre su situación el ya había hecho en su opinión suficiente, pero en eso fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Rei le preguntó.

"¿Vienes Garou-san?", garou viendo la situación solo asintió para acompañarlos un poco mas en su trayecto.

"Apenas tenga oportunidad seguiré solo por mi cuenta", se dijo en sus pensamientos para salir del aula.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. La ciudad de los muertos

Capítulo 2: Ciudad de los muertos

Después de salir de la sala de maestros, y matar a unos cuantos zombies en el camino, el recién formado grupo, decidió ir al estacionamiento para subir al autobús de la escuela, para suerte de ellos las llaves estaban en la sala de maestros.

Garou se mantenía al margen ya que no veía necesario su intervención, su plan era ver que suban al autobús para así dejarlos a su cuenta, a pesar de que las palabras de Saitama aun resonaban en su cabeza, no tenia interés en seguir en ese grupo, aparte de que pensaba en regresar por donde vino, ya que al ver las noticias en la televisión pudo notar que decían el nombre de países y ciudades que no conocía, eso le parecía raro era como si hubiera llegado a una realidad completamente diferente.

Todos se mantuvieron caminando un tiempo hasta llegar a lo que parecían unas escaleras de emergencia.

"Solo para confirmar, no es obligatorio pelear a no ser que sea necesario", Dijo Saeko.

"Ellos solo responden al ruido, además son lo suficientemente fuertes para romper una puerta normal, si los atrapan están perdidos así que tengan cuidado", termino por decir Takagi.

cuando comenzaron a bajar escucharon el grito de una chica a unos niveles mas abajo, sin pensarlo 2 veces fueron en su ayuda. Cuando llegaron notaron un grupo de 4 estudiantes que estaban acorralados por varios zombies.

"Takuzo", le dijo una de las chicas de pelo negro corto al chico en frente de ella.

"detras de mi", le respondió el chico tomando su bate con firmeza para defenderse, pero en eso el zombie apunto de abalanzarse fue recibido por un clavo en la cabeza, por departe de Kota, Rei apuñalo con su palo en el estomago a otro zombie haciendo que este se inclinara para después ponerse atrás de el y darle otra apuñalada en la cabeza, Saeko por su parte con su katana de madera le dio un golpe en la cabeza a los 2 zombies haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo.

Garou en cambió se mantenía al margen observando de que eran capaces los chicos que acaba de conocer. Noto que Saeko era buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que Rei, a si recordando que ellas estaban en clubes de artes marciales al aparecer, en cambio Kota tenia una buena puntería por lo que intuyó que el no era ajeno a las armas de fuego o algún tipo de entrenamiento y por último Takashi, el no tenia nada especial pero lo que podía notar es que podía adaptarse y ponerse a la altura de la situación, en cambio la profesora Marikawa según tenia entendido era una enfermera así que tenia conocimientos médicos y Saya a su opinión personal solo era un lastre pero noto que era mas intuitiva ya que ella se había dado cuenta que los zombies se basaban en el ruido para detectar a sus víctimas.

"¿Están todos bien?", preguntó Takashi, a lo que el grupo de 4 estudiantes asintió.

"¿Alguno fue mordido?", replico Saeko, a los que ellos negaron.

"Vengan con nosotros para escapar de la escuela, irémos al autobús que esta en el estacionamiento", el grupo de estudiantes en eso se unieron a los a demás.

Ya abajo casi al llegar a la última planta para salir por la puerta trasera que conducía al estacionamiento el grupo vio a un total de 10 zombies en su camino a la salida.

"Son demaciados", dijo Rei algo preocupada por la situación.

"Tal vez si bajamos sin hacer algún ruido podamos..." antes de que Takagi pudiera terminar de decir su plan Garou quien se había mantenido al margen solo camino en medio del grupo para luego dar un salto y caer en medio de los zombies.

"¿Que esta haciendo? ¿acaso esta loco?", dijo Takagi al ver como Garou se había lanzado.

Pero en eso todos los estudiantes recibieron una gran sorpresa al ver como Garou comenzaba a mover sus manos de una extraña manera haciendo que con sus movimientos apareciera una extraña aura azul.

"Puño corriente que destroza rocas", Exclamo el cazador de héroes, en un rápido movimiento imperceptible para la vista de un humano común Garou apareció cerca de la salida... Solo se escuchó un leve sonido de los cuerpos de los zombies al caer inertes al suelo sin sus cabezas.

Todos estaban con la mandíbula abierta, incluso Takashi y Rei, que aunque ya había presenciando de frente las extrañas e impresionantes habilidades de Garou ellos aun no se creían de lo que el Monstruo Humano era capas.

Unos cuantos segundos después el grupo saliendo de su asombró decidió acercarse a donde Garou que observaba desde el vidrio de la ventana la cantidad de no muertos que había en el exterior.

"Eso fue asombroso", le dijo Kota a Garou, haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos.

"Eres muy fuerte, ahora que veo esos músculos tuyos no son de adorno", le dijo la enfermera Marikawa a Garou tomándolo de uno de sus brazos, hundiendo este en sus grandes pechos.

Garou solo se soltó de agarré de la enfermera, algo irritado, haciendo que ella hiciera un tierno puchero.

"¿Que habilidad fue la que usaste?", dijo Saeko bastante interesada al ver las habilidades de Garou.

"Es mi Ryūsui Gansai- ken (Puño corriente que destroza rocas), un arte marcial que me enseño mi antiguo maestro", dijo Garou de manera desinteresada.

Justo cuando los demás del grupo estaban por hacerle mas preguntas o decirle un halagó Garou los interrumpió.

"Muy bien, veo un total de 50 de esas cosas adelante, ustedes asegúrense de correr a toda velocidad al autobús mientras me encargó de esas basuras, una vez que estén todos adentro arranquen y huyan como lo tenían previsto, no me esperen", les dijo Garou en un tono serio y sin vacilación.

"Que estas diciendo Garou, es peligroso que vayas tu solo, no te dejaremos con todas esas cosas", replico Rei que por alguna razón, se sentía molesta y preocupada por la idea de Garou.

"Tiene razón, no podemos dejarte atrás tal vez no nos conozcamos bien pero somos un equipo no dejamos a nadie atras", Dijo Saeko en un tono firme ante lo dicho por Rei todos los demás del grupo presenté estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por Saeko.

"Escuchen yo solo vine aquí porque estaba de paso, además puedo encargarme de ellos sin dificultad, ustedes asegúrense de escapar y contactar con sus familias y ponerse a salvo", dijo Garou, algo irritado y sin duda en su voz.

"Garou tal vez no te conozca pero agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros en el tejado, por no dejar que tengamos que matar con nuestras manos a Hisashi, solo promete que no morirás y te convertirás en una de esas cosas", le respondió Takashi con seriedad.

Garou dando una sonrisa desafiante le respondió "¡No me subestimes! Tengo aun cosas por hacer como para morir por una de esas basuras de afuera"

Takashi solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

En eso Garou salio por la puerta que conducía al estacionamiento y se abalanzó al zombie mas cercano rompiéndole el cráneo con un fuerte golpe, los demás zombies al escuchar el ruido solo se dirigieron a donde garou, para intentar devorarlo, garou dando un salto al aire cayo a tras de 5 zombies para decir "Puño corriente que destroza rocas" un veloz combo de ataques imperceptible para el ojo de una persona común fue directo a los zombie convirtiendo a estos en una pulpa de carne y sangre. Los chicos que observaban desde adentro estaban mas que impresionados, ciertamente cuando lo conocieron el daba cierta aura intimidante pero ahora que veían mejor de lo que era capaz, definitivamente no parecía un humano ordinario. Garou ya habiendo despejado un camino entre la horda de zombies les dio una señal para que ellos corrieran hacia el autobús, el grupo aprovechando fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el autobús así entrando sin dificultad gracias a que el cazador de héroes mantenía a raya a los infectados.

Garou notando como ya habían subido todos, el decidió acabar con los pocos zombies restantes a una velocidad impresionante el se lanzo a los últimos 10 zombies "puño corriente que destroza rocas", exclamo para que en un rápido movimiento de manos les estallara el cráneo a los últimos infectados.

Mientras garou terminaba de despacharse a los últimos enemigos el grupo de supervivientes en el camión veían con asombró la facilidad con la que Garou despachaba a sus enemigos.

"Es muy fuerte", dijo Saeko entre asombro y Admiración hacia el Cazador de Héroes.

"Entonces desde el comienzo el no necesitaba hacer equipo con nosotros con esas habilidades que ocultaba", dijo Takagi incrédula de como a pesar de ser superado en número el los mataba sin problemas.

"Marikawa, ¿porque no arranca?", dijo Kota viendo que tardaba.

"Es que este no es mi coche, veamos... Embrague, Velocidades", dijo Marikawa mientras buscaba como conducir.

Pero cuando ya estaban todos listos para escapar escucharon unos gritos provenientes a la entrada.

"Salvenos", grito un grupo de sobrevivientes que se acercaba hacia ellos de 7 personas que en su mayoría estaba conformados por estudiantes.

"¿Quien es?", pregunto Takashi, refiriéndose al profesor.

"Es el profesor de 3A", le respondió Saeko.

"Shido", dijo Rei en un tono respectivo y de enojo hacia este ultimo.

"Esperemos", Dijo Takashi a la enfermera.

"Están poniéndose mas zombies adelante del camión, no puedo conducir con muchos de ellos en el camino", les respondió Marikawa.

"Entonces atropellelos", volvió a decir Takashi.

"Si hacemos eso con este camión se terminara por voltear", le dijo Takagi en respuesta a la mala idea de su amigo.

Garou al notar que otro grupo de supervivientes chasqueo los dientes "tzzzz, mas molestias", dijo para si mismo notando como atrás de ellos había otra horda de zombies siguiendo a estos.

"¡Todo el mundo rápido! Les prometo que saldremos todos con vida", dijo el ya identificado como Shido a los estudiantes que lo seguían.

"¡Si sensei!", le respondió una de sus estudiantes corriendo al camión.

Garou decidió solo quedarse parado viendo a los estudiantes que corrían a un lado suyo.

Un estudiante del grupo que usaba lentes y con un par de libros en la mano que estaba rezagado iba corriendo con prisa para llegar al autobús, cuando en eso tropezó cayendo al suelo y lastimándose el tobillo.

El chico cayo cerca del maestro tomándolo de la pierna.

"Me lastime el tobillo", dijo con preocupación.

"Oh, es así, entonces este es el fin para ti", Dijo Shido, dándole una patada en la cara rompiéndole sus anteojos al igual que su nariz, haciendo que soltara mucha sangré y grite del dolor haciendo que mas zombies se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

"El mundo como lo conocemos ha llegado a su fin, en este mundo es la supervivencia del mas apto", dijo Shido con una mirada déspota y de superioridad hacia su alumno en el suelo.

Para mala suerte de Shido esto no paso desapercibido, Garou que pudo ver la escena con claridad al igual que escuchar sus palabras, solo corrió por instinto hacia donde estaba el alumno herido.

Shido siguió su camino para entrar al camión, sin antes notar a un extraño joven peliblanco, corriendo en la dirección contraria.

El chico en el suelo se encontraba gritando, sin darse cuenta de que 7 Zombies lo tenían rodeado con intenciones de devorarlo, cuando en eso solo escuchó a alguien decir, "Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño corriente que corta aceró)", todos los zombies que rodeaban al estudiante herido, fueron cortados en perfectas tiras circulares cayendo al suelo en sangre.

El estudiante solo pudo sentir como alguien lo cargaba, sin poder distinguir quien era, "sujetate fuerte", le respondió aquel que lo estaba ayudando.

Garou en eso con una velocidad sobrehumana corrió hacia la entrada del camión el cual ya había arrancado rumbo a la salida.

Saeko notando que alguien se acercaba pudo distinguir que era Garou quien cargaba a un estudiante herido, "Marikawa - Sensei ¡abra la puerta y no se detenga!"

"¿Pero porque?", dijo la enfermera con duda.

"¡Solo hagalo porfavor!", suplico Saeko, para que así Marikawa abriera la puerta.

Pocos segundos después de que ella lo hiciera vieron como alguien entraba con velocidad sosteniendo a un herido.

"¡Garou!", dijo con sorpresa y cierta alegría Rei al ver al peliblanco.

Así Marikawa presionando el acelerador con fuerza salio a gran velocidad hacia la reja de la entrada atropellando a todo zombie en su camino para así a poco de voltearse, el camión se estabilizará, y siguiera camino adelante.

Garou en eso puso al estudiante herido en un asiento, "Quedate aquí, y limpiate la sangre del rostro", le dijo así el estudiante a sintiendo y comenzó hacer lo que Garou le dijo.

Garou adentrándose al camión dirigió su mirada a cierto maestro de lentes que estaba apoyado en uno de los asientos recobrando aire, después de correr hacia al vehículo para salvar su vida.

"Garou estas..." iba a decir Rei cuando garou solo la aparto de su camino tomándola del hombro y asiendola a un lado, Garou siguió caminando hasta ponerse en frente de Shido, que al levantar la mirada solo vio algo que le heló la sangré, un chico peliblanco mas alto y musculoso que el le estaba dando una mirada asesina que lo juzgaba, era como la mirada de un depredador viendo a su presa, todos miraban expectantes la escena, menos Marikawa que estaba concentrada en su camino.

"Permiteme eso que tienes en el rostro", dijo Garou tomando los anteojos de Shido para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, Shido por el puñetazo salio disparado hacia el fondo del autobús, el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo una abolladura en la parte trasera de este.

Todos estaban con la mandíbula abierta, por la acción de Garou, algunos estudiantes que habían acompañado a Shido y vieron la escena estaban por levantarse de sus asientos para replicar por la acción de Garou, pero el solo les lanzó una mirada asesina haciendo que estos se volvieran a sentar y cerraran por completo la boca, por su parte Takagi, Kota y Takashi estaban sorprendidos por el proceder de Garou, en cambio Rei veía la escena con cierta satisfacción y Saeko solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa pasible en su rostro. Marikawa quería a voltear a ver lo sucedido pero no podía separar la vista del camino.

Garou siguió caminando hacia el lugar del chico al que había salvado "Toma", dijo Garou poniéndole los anteojos que tomo de Shido al chico que rescató, el chico al poder ver mejor con los anteojos puestos vio mejor el rostro de su salvador, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el chico comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas "Gracias", dijo con una voz solloza.

Garou solo ignoro su agradecimiento y se sentó en un lugar algo apartado de estos mientras observaba por la ventana el transcurso del viaje, "¿porque habre hecho eso?", se pregunto en sus pensamientos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, una de las estudiantes de Shido estuvo curando el moretón del golpe que recibió su maestro, y los demás solo mantenían platicas sobre que era lo que harían, hasta que uno de los grupo gritó "Nuestra Ciudad", todos en eso voltearon su mirada a un costado viendo como la ciudad de Tokonosu estaba en un completo caos.

"Esto es una tontería, no vamos a sobrevivir si seguimos nada mas así, además porque tenemos que seguir lo que ustedes hacen, ¿están decidiendo volver a la ciudad sin antes consultarnos? ¿No pudimos quedarnos en la escuela y buscar un lugar seguro?", dijo uno de los estudiantes de pelo rubio corto que acompañaban a Shido, otro de esos estudiantes se puso de acuerdo con su compañero, pero en eso Marikawa molesta freno de golpe el autobús, para después levantarse del asiento de conductor.

"¡Comportense! No puedo conducir con todos ustedes gritando" replicó Marikawa molesta.

"¿Que dijiste?", dijo irritado el chico pelirubio.

"¿Entonces que propones que hagamos?", le dijo Saeko algo irritada por la actitud del tipo.

El chico solo apreto los dientes al no saber que responder.

"No soportó a ese tipo, el ni si quiera es de nuestra escuela y ya se peleó con un profesor, incluso lo dejo noqueado", dijo el pelirubio apuntando con su dedo a Garou. Para mala suerte del chico Garou se había levantado de su asiento, molesto por el ruido.

"Sabes no te conozco pero si quieres problemas con gusto puedo romperte esa boca tuya para que guardes silencio", le contesto Garou en un tono molesto y desafiante.

"¡Maldito!", exclamo el pelirubio lanzando un puñetazo a la cara de Garou, el decidió no esquivarlo así que lo recibió de lleno, Kota estaba por usar su pistola de clavos pero Takagi lo detuvo, Rei molesta estaba apunto de darle con su palo de escoba en el estomago pero Garou la detuvo haciendo una seña con la palma de su mano en señal de que no se metiera.

"Eres débil ese puñetazo no me causo ni cosquillas, hasta Mumen Rider golpea mejor que tu, ahora dejame demostrarte lo que es un verdadero golpe", dijo Garou con una sonrisa siniestra.

El pelirubio al ver la sonrisa depredadora de Garou solo sintió miedo, este sujeto no era alguien cualquiera, nada lo preparo para lo que venia.

Garou soltó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del chico, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas mientras trataba de respirar de manera errática, el golpe fue tan fuerte que no solo le saco el aire, este escupió algo sangre, el chico ya en el suelo fue sostenido del pelo por Garou para ponerlo de frente con el.

"Me importa un carajo tu vida, no estoy de humor para soportar estupideces tuyas mocoso, tal vez casi tengamos la mismo edad pero ay una enorme diferencia entre tu y yo, mientras tu eres un simple humano... ¡Yo soy un monstruo!", le dijo el cazador de héroes con una sonrisa arrogante a su casi inconsciente contrincante, Garou solo lo soltó para que este cayera al suelo. Todos veían la escena con impactó, por su parte Saeko quedo algo interesada por lo ultimo dicho por el "¿Se llamo a si mismo monstruo?", se dijo la pelipurpura con cierto interés.

Garou ya harto de tanta estupidez se dirigió a la puerta del autobús para asi salir a la callé.

"Garou, ¿a donde vas?", le dijo Rei siguiéndolo y algo preocupada al ver como este se iba de repente.

"me voy a casa, ese imbécil tiene razón yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes", dijo molesto yendo en dirección aun túnel cercano.

"Además tengo que regresar a ciudad Z, estoy seguro que si voy por donde vine saldré de este basurero", se dijo Garou a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

"No digas eso, es demasiado peligroso que estés ahí afuera solo, ¡porfavor no te vayas!", le replico Rei en modo de súplica.

Garou estaba por contestar pero en eso noto como un camión sin control se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos, Garou en un rápido movimiento tomo a Rei de forma nupcial y dio un gran salto al interior del túnel, Rei por un momento se sonrojó por la acción de Garou pero después de estar en el túnel vio como un camión se volteo y choco en este tapando la entrada al túnel.

Saeko y Takashi que vieron la escena salieron del autobús corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

"¡Rei! ¡Garou!", gritaron los 2 al unísono.

Rei escuchando su nombre se acerco a un costado del camión en llamas.

"¡Estamos bien! nos vemos en la estación de policía del este" les respondió Rei.

"¿A que hora?", grito Takashi preocupado.

"A las 7:00 PM, si no se puede hoy lo intentaremos mañana" termino por decir ella, para luego ser tomada por garou que la puso encima de su hombro, así corriendo con velocidad del camión en llamas.

"Que estas ha..." iba decir Rei algo apenada por como Garou la tomaba pero en eso vio como el camión explotaba haciendo una gran llamarada, que para su suerte no los alcanzo ya que Garou fue mas rápido.

Una vez fuera del túnel, Garou la bajo dándose vuelta y poniéndose en guardia. Rei miraba extrañada el porque Garou reaccionaba así, pero sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando un zombie con casco se abalanzó a ellos.

Garou en un rápido movimiento dijo "Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño corriente que corta aceró)" en eso el zombie fue cortado en varios pedazos, Rei solo veía sonrojada como Garou se había dado cuenta antes que ella de ese zombie y como había acabado con facilidad a este, "Acaba de salvarme 3 veces seguidas", se dijo así misma en sus pensamientos.

"¿Estas bien?", le dijo Garou al ver distraída a Rei.

"¿Ah? Si me encuentro bien gracias a ti Garou-kun", le dijo algo apenada la pelicastaña.

"No debiste seguirme", el le dijo en un tono serio e irritado.

"P-Perdón Garou", ella dijo algo triste bajando la mirada.

"Ya no importa, ¿en donde queda esa estación de policía?", le dijo para cambiar de tema.

Rei reponiéndose le contestó, "podemos cruzar el puente que esta a unos kilómetros para ir a la ciudad y así llegar".

Garou asintiendo, volteo a ver el cadáver el zombie y en eso el tuvo una idea, subió por las escaleras que subían a la calle de arriba y noto una moto que seguramente le pertenecía aquel hombre.

"Bueno podríamos ir corriendo pero dudo que puedas seguirme el paso así que sube", le dijo Garou a Rei.

Rei con una sonrisa asintió para luego subirse en la parte de atrás.

"¿Sabes conducir motocicletas?", le dijo Rei a Garou.

"No, pero siempre quise aprender", dijo este ultimo con una sonrisa para luego arrancar a toda velocidad.

Rei por el susto, rodeo con sus brazos el abdomen de garou para no caerse.

"Pudiste haberme avisado que harías eso", dijo algo molesta haciendo un tierno puchero, pero Garou solo comenzó a reírse de su comentario.

Rei acomodándose mejor apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del Cazador de héroes para de manera inconsciente comenzar a sentirse segura. "Su espalda es tan grande, el es tan cálido", pensó para si misma con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras se dejaba llevar por la seguridad que Garou la hacia sentir.

[Z - Day / 10:32 PM]

Rei y Garou se detuvieron en un camino colindante a la ciudad, observando la gran cantidad de zombies que había en esa parte en particular.

"¿Crees que vengan ayudarnos?", preguntó Rei a Garou preocupada.

"Lo dudo", le respondió Garou con poco interés.

"¿Porque dices eso?", le dijo Rei algo molesta por el pesimismo de este.

"No seas idiota si las autoridades hubieran querido ayudar, ya hubieran hecho misiones de rescate, pero solo ve el caos en la ciudad, esta pandemia los tomo completamente por sorpresa, tal vez queden una cuantas fuerzas de defensa pero es obvió que se preocuparan por proteger primero a los líderes que a la población", le contestó Garou de manera sincera pero indiferente.

"¿Entonces que haremos?", le contestó Rei preocupada.

"Fácil... Sobrevivir mujer", fue la simple respuesta de Garou.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo mas cuando eres fuerte, pero yo...", dijo Rei bajando la mirada.

"Tonta, si eres débil entonces solo vuelvete fuerte, tu decides si te quedas con esa debilidad o te deshaces de ella, yo igual fui débil pero fueron mis ganas de no permitir que nadie me volviera a pisar o ponerse por encima de mi las que me permitieron obtener esta fuerza", le contestó Garou.

Rei quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Garou, hasta ahorita eran las palabras mas amables y alentadoras que habían llegado por departe de el.

"Bueno sigamos que si nos quedamos aquí hablando de tonterías no llegaremos", termino por decir Garou para continuar con su caminó.

Habiendo avanzado solo notaron calles vacías y llenas de silencio y esto se hacía más notorio mientras más las recorrían, el olor de la sangre y la muerte era lo único que sentían.

"No ay nadie", dijo Rei en un tono triste.

"Es obvio, nada preparo a la población para una catástrofe", le dijo Garou a Rei con sinceridad. "Aunque una amenaza de este tipo en donde vengo solo seria de Nivel Lobo o Tigre a lo mucho, justo cuando se necesita a esa estúpida asociación de héroes", se dijo Garou a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

"Garou, ¡Mira!", le dijo Rei apuntando hacia lo que parecía una patrulla.

Garou sin entender, que quería hacer solo decidió acercarse, al ponerse al frente de la patrulla ellos notaron que esta había chocado, en eso Rei se bajo de la moto para acercarse a ella.

"Hey ¿que haces?", le dijo Garou aun sin entender que hacia.

"Solo espera y verás", esta le dijo mientras revisaba los cuerpos de los oficiales.

Paso menos de 5 minutos hasta que Rei, regreso con Garou el observo como traía lo que parecían ser unas esposas, Un arma de fuego junto algunas balas extras y otros artilugios que pertenecían a los oficiales muertos de la patrulla.

"así que eso era lo que buscabas, aunque no entiendo como nos servirá eso", le dijo Garou ya que para el las armas de fuego eran poco confiables e inútiles.

"Toma", le contesto Rei, entregándole el arma de fuego Garou.

"Mejor tu quedatela, yo prefiero usar mis puños para acabar con esas pestes", le dijo Garou con una sonrisa sádica mientras tronada sus nudillos.

Rei solo suspiro y asintió a quedarse con el arma de fuego, ya que al menos a ella la hacia sentirse mas segura, aparte de que hací no tendría que estar dependiendo de Garou todo el tiempo, así ellos regresaron a la moto y siguieron su camino hasta parar en una estación de servicio. Ellos bajaron de la moto para ponerle algo de combustible, "¿Oye tienes dinero?", le dijo Garou a Rei.

"No mi cartera estaba en mi bolso que se quedo en la escuela", le respondió Rei a Garou.

"Tzzz, iré a revisar en la caja registradora en busca de dinero, esperame aquí, solo grita en caso de que suceda algo", le dijo Garou yendo al interior de la estación, Rei en eso se apoyo aun lado del dispensador de combustible mientras esperaba a Garou, "A pesar de parecer alguien aterrador no es tan malo", dijo ella en voz baja y con una ligera sonrisa mientras recordaba como la rescato varias veces.

Garou por su parte entro a la estación y noto enseguida la caja registradora, el procedió acercarse para romper la caja registradora hací tomando varios billetes, "Esto sera mas que suficiente", se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa, en eso volteo hacia la mercancía de la tienda y tuvo una idea, tomando un bulto de los que vendían en aquella estación aprovecho para tomar algo de comida, bebidas, vendas y medicamentos. "Esto podría servir, además me estoy muriendo de hambre", se dijo a si mismo, cuando de la nada escuchó el grito de Rei que se encontraba en la parte de afuera.

"Maldicion ¡Rei!", se dijo a si mismo mientras iba corriendo en donde ella estaba.

Cuando salió pudo ver como un pandillero tenia agarrada a Rei y este la apuntaba con una navaja a su cuello.

"Vaya que tienes una novia muy bonita, Oni-Chan", le dijo este en forma de burla mientras acercaba el cuchillo al cuello de Rei.

"por lo general yo soy el que busca problemas y no otros así que si no quieres perder uno de tus brazos te sugiero que la dejes ir", le contestó Garou en un tono calmado y confiado.

"¿Estas idiota?, en un mundo lleno de monstruos necesito una buena mujer para no aburrirme", le dijo el pandillero en un tono depravado, mientras manoseaba a Rei.

"¿Monstruos?", dijo Garou mientras comenzaba a reír como un lunático, Rei y el pandillero quedaron confundidos por la manera en que este reaccionaba.

"¿De que te burlas?, yo mate a toda mi familia que se termino por convertir en una de esas cosas en frente de mi, no dude en romperles su cabeza, a mi padre, mi madre, mi abuela, mi hermano pequeño incluso mi hermana menor que iba a la primaria, es obvio que no estoy cuerdo" dijo el pandillero para ponerse a reír, Rei aprovechando el descuido de este, lo empujó un poco para tratar de alejarse de el.

"¡Garou!", grito ella asustada corriendo hacia el cazador de héroes para ponerse a salvo pero el pandillero la volvió a tomar para esta vez comenzar a tocar de manera brusca uno de sus pechos, ella por el dolor comenzó a gemir.

"¡Oh!, su voz y sus tetas están bastante bien, estas son bastante grandes, ¿dime? ¿lo hacen todas las noches? ¿verdad? O a caso.. ¡no me digas!, ¿No lo han hecho?, Eres un idiota ¿no? Jajajajaja", el pandillero comenzó a reír de forma depravada mientras comenzaba a tomar con mas brusquedad el pecho de Rei bajando su blusa un poco para hacer que se viera una parte de su sostén, Rei comenzó a gemir de dolor e incomodidad a causa de esto, "¡Garou!", grito ella con temor.

"¿Dime que es peor? ¿Un lunático depravado? ¿O un monstruo?", le respondió Garou con una mirada sombría, el pandillero al ver la mirada de Garou sintió el miedo recorrer su columna vertebral. En eso garou comenzó a caminar de manera lenta mientras apretaba sus puños haciendo un crujido que tanto Rei y el pandillero escucharon.

"No te acerques", dijo el pandillero con temor apuntando rápidamente su navaja hacia el.

Pero en un parpadeó Garou desapareció... Rei y el pandillero se asombraron al ver la repentina desaparición de Garou.

"¿Donde estas? maldi...", el pandillero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo con el sostenía la navaja con la cual había apuntado a Rei y Garou, Rei pudo sentir un liquido que le había salpicado en su mejilla derecha volteando su mirada, el pandillero con horror vio como su brazo había sido amputado en un corte limpio mientras de este salpicaba bastante sangre. En eso Rei sintió como alguien la tomaba de forma nupcial y la ponía lejos del pandillero, ella noto que era el peliblanco que nuevamente la había salvado así Garou aprovechó a bajarla con delicadeza.

En eso Garou poniéndose en frente de Rei dirigió su mirada al pandillero mal herido y le dijo. "Te advertí que perderías tu brazo si no la soltabas, ¡idiota!", Rei aun sorprendida... No podía creer que Garou en un par de segundos hubiera hecho todo eso.

El pandillero con desesperación trato de tomar la navaja que estaba aun tomada por su mano cercenada que yacía en el suelo, pero en eso sintió un fuerte dolor en una de sus rodillas, haciendo que este cayera al suelo gritando por el tremendo dolor causado, al voltear su mirada vio como una de sus rodillas habían sido dobladas del lado contrario.

Garou solo se puso en frente del pandillero para agacharse y darle un mirada asesina "Te dije que perderías uno de tus brazos" termino por repetirle nuevamente para luego levantarse ignorando los gritos de dolor del pandillero e ir hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras de gasolina para llenar de combustible la moto, después de comenzar a llenar el tanque de combustible dirigió su mirada a Rei que estaba aun procesando lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundos, ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó de Garou una simple pregunta "¿Estas bien?" ella en eso volteo la mirada a Garou que mostraba una mirada tranquila pero por su pregunta noto un ligero sentimiento de lo que parecía preocupación.

Rei por unos cuantos segundos se quedo callada viendo como el cazador de Héroes la había vuelto a salvar, no soportando mas el susto y el trauma fue directo a Garou para hundir su cara en el pecho de este y abrazarlo con fuerza asi comenzando a llorar desconsolada.

"¿Hey que estas haciendo?", le pregunto irritado Garou, pero noto como ella soltaba muchas lágrimas y temblaba, el no sabia que hacer era la primera vez que estaba en una situación así, Rei estaba asustada pero en eso sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza de manera suave y gentil.

"Tranquila, ya paso todo", le dijo Garou con una ligera sonrisa, esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ella sintiera un cálido sentimiento formarse en su pecho, la seguridad que Garou la hacia sentir la calmo y limpiándose las lágrimas ella levanto su mirada y le dijo. "Gracias, Garou-Kun" le dijo ella con una linda sonrisa y un rubor notable en sus mejillas.

"Como sea", dijo Garou de manera indiferente para voltearse e ir en donde estaba la moto que había terminado de llenarse de combustible, Rei en eso fue rápido en donde estaba tirado el pandillero para darle una patada en las costillas, este solo soltó un gemido mas de dolor por el golpe, "No te quedes ahi tonta, tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen mas de esas cosas", dijo Garou apuntando a un grupo de infectados que iban en dirección a ellos, estos habían sido atraídos por los gritos de dolor del pandillero que estaba en el suelo, Rei sin dudarlo fue a donde Garou para ponerse en el asiento trasero y sujetarse de el.

"Por favor no me dejen, se los suplico", dijo con desesperación el pandillero que ya podía escuchar los gemidos de los zombies que se acercaban, pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas cuando vio como ellos habían arrancado la moto y procedieron a dejarlo a su suerte, el pandillero en eso sintió como un grupo completo de zombies se lanzaban a el para devorarlo, las calles que antes eran silenciosas fueron adornadas por gritos de dolor y suplicas por un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que estos se detuvieron.

[Z - Day 1 / 5:05 Am]

Garou y Rei habían pasado un rato conduciendo evitando y rodeando las calles que estaban infestadas de muertos, Garou sabia que podía encargarse con facilidad de estas hordas pero para su desgracia no podía poner en peligro a su acompañante que era mucho mas débil que el. Ellos iban en la moto pasando por uno de los puentes que pasaba a la parte Este de la ciudad, Rei había dormitado por cortos lapsos en una parte del camino, ya que para ella no fue difícil el acomodarse en la espalda de Garou, todo iba relativamente normal hasta que escucharon un zumbido acercarse los 2 voltearon a un costado para notar como un Jet de exploración de uso militar pasaba aun costado de ellos, Rei movió uno de sus brazos en modo de saludo, Garou volteo con ligero interés hacia el drone, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta que este había tomado una perfecta fotografía de estos 2.

El camino fue relativamente normal solo que tardado ya que las calles infestadas no ayudaban de mucho al transcurso del camino, pero para su suerte no pasaría mucho para que se juntaran nuevamente con los demás del grupo.

Fin del capítulo 2.


	3. Reunión entre los muertos

Capitulo 3: Reunión entre los muertos.

Garou y Rei ya dentro de la ciudad seguían en su camino hacia la estación de policía del Éste, la ciudad era un caos total mientras que los muertos vivientes atacaban a unos cuantos civiles, otros civiles se defendían con armas de fuego y cuchillos y otras armas blancas que tenían a su alcance.

"Esto es una locura, es como una guerra", dijo Rei que observaba la carnicería que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

"He visto cosas peores, estos son solo débiles humanos que perdieron la cordura", le contesto Garou con sinceridad recordando como en su mundo los ataques de monstruos de nivel Dragón destruían ciudades en cuestión de minutos.

Rei solo se quedo callada y pensativa viendo de perfil a Garou que no parecía inmutado, después de todo ella no sabia nada de su pasado, varias veces le preguntaba cosas sobre el, pero este solo la ignoraba pero tampoco podía presionarlo, pero se imaginaba que paso por momentos difíciles para volverse alguien tan fuerte.

"Bueno hora de divertirse, ¿tienes aun el arma de fuego?, pasaremos por donde están esos lunáticos" le dijo Garou con un tono neutral.

"Si pero, ¿porque desperdiciar balas en zombies que podemos esquivar en la moto?", le contesto Rei extrañada.

"Tal vez los zombies no sean problemas, pero esas personas de ahí, no dudo que ya hayan perdido la cordura y nos ataquen mientras pasamos, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, ya no están cuerdos" le contesto el Cazador de héroes con seriedad.

Rei sin protestar mas saco el arma de fuego preparándola para disparar, en eso Garou acelerando fue a toda velocidad para seguir con su camino.

En eso un grupo de personas que se encontraban matando a zombies notaron como una moto iba en su dirección, sin pensarlo 2 veces uno de estos abrió fuego con una escopeta que tenia hacia Garou y Rei rosandoles a duras penas.

"¿Porque nos disparan?, si estamos vivos", dijo Rei impactada por el comportamiento de estos.

"Como te dije ya no estan cuerdos, ahora si no quieres que recibamos un tiro, no dudes en usar esa arma que tienes, disparale al imbécil que esta delante de nosotros o ¿acaso no sabes usar esa arma?", dijo Garou notando aun Yakuza que tenia una escopeta apuntando hacia ellos.

"no me subestimes mi papa es oficial de policía", dijo Rei mientras cargaba y disparaba consiguiendo un tiro limpio en el pecho del yakuza.

"Buen tiro mujer", dijo Garou mientras pasaba de largo del demás grupo de sobrevivientes y zombies.

"¡Ya no me llames mujer!, tengo nombre sabes, Dime Rei", Dijo la pelicastaña, haciendo un tierno puchero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Como sea Rei", le contestó Garou de manera desinteresada mientras seguía con su mirada puesta en el camino.

"Así esta mejor Garou-Kun", dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa y un leve rubor.

Ellos avanzaron un par de kilómetros hasta lo que parecía un puente, pero Garou en eso dobló desviándose.

"¿Que pasa?, ¿porque te desvías?, si adelante esta el puente", le dijo Rei confundida.

"Fíjate bien, Rei", le contesto Garou.

En eso Rei vio como había una barricada de policías protegiendo el puente, también habían personas que intentaban pasar por las personas, mientras unos pasaban de manera ordenada según las instrucciones de las autoridades, otros lo ignoraban y trataban de pasar a la fuerza, en eso Garou y Rei notaron como un grupo de lo que parecían estudiantes pasaron una valla de seguridad ignorando las advertencia de los policías, pero estos solo fueron mandados a volar lejos del puente con los cañones de agua de los camiones blindados de la policía.

"Tal vez podamos tomar el puente Onbetsu que esta a unos kilómetros mas adelante", le dijo Rei.

"Entendido" contesto Garou acelerando.

Ellos estuvieron todo el día buscando algún camino alterno hacia el punto de reunión pero sin importar que camino tomaran, estos se encontraban bloqueados ellos siguieron sin darse cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo.

"Parece que no importa que camino tomemos, todos están bloqueados" le contestó Garou algo frustrado.

"Tal vez si seguimos podamos encontrar algún otro camino", le dijo Rei sugiriendo.

"Lo dudo, no importa que puente tomemos sera lo mismo" contesto Garou mientras pensaba en sus opciones.

Pero en eso escucharon un ruido proveniente de mas adelante.

"¿Armas de fuego?", dijo Rei al escuchar.

"No es algo mas conveniente", dijo garou con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en un puente a pocos metros de distancia:

"¡uhhh!, nos hubiéramos quedado en el autobús", comento Marikawa asustada mientras Kota, Saeko y Takashi combatían a varios zombies que los tenían rodeados.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no dijiste que odias a Shido sensei?, comento en un tono sarcástico Takagi.

"Si, lo odio pero, igual odio tener que caminar" Comento Marikawa mientras se ponía un dedo en la mejilla.

"Ya me estoy cansando estos desgraciados nunca se acaban", Dijo Takashi golpeando con fuerza en la cabeza a un zombie delante de el.

"Busujima-Sempai, me estoy quedando sin clavos" comento Kota preocupado.

Saeko le dio un golpe con su katana de madera a un zombie que tenia delante de ella, pero en eso otro muerto se dirigía atacarla por la espalda, pero ella dando un giró lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza "¿Quieres tomar esta?", le contestó Saeko señalando a su katana de madera.

"No soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo" dijo Kota con una expresión graciosa.

"No tengo mas remedio... Ahora debo luchar encerio", dijo Saeko extendiendo su katana de madera mientras daba una sonrisa desafiante lanzándose al ataque.

Garou y Rei iban a toda velocidad rumbo hacia donde provenía el ruido tomando un camino que estaba justo debajo del puente.

"¡Espera! No puede ser Garou no hagas una locura", le dijo Rei viendo que las intenciones de Garou era tomar la rampa de un transporta autos para llegar arriba del puente.

"Lo siento pero siempre quize hacer esto", dijo Garou aumentando la velocidad.

Takagi y Marikawa mientras tanto estaban en problemas ya que un Zombie iba en su camino, estas al no tener con que defenderse estaban en peligro.

"Kyyyyaaa", grito Marikawa lanzándose a Takagi haciendo que las 2 cayeran al suelo.

"¡Maldicion!", dijo Takashi preocupado al ver como varios zombies se habían acercado a ellas con intención de morderlas.

"¡Takagi-San!", grito Kota volteando a ver el peligro en el que estaban sus compañeras.

"¡Oh,no!", dijo Saeko volteando al igual que Kota.

Pero en eso notaron un ruido que provenía desde arriba, Saeko y Kota alzaron la vista para ver una motocicleta arriba de ellos, notando que esta era conducida por una persona conocida.

"¡Woooooooo!", grito Garou con diversión.

"¡Kyaaaa!" gritaba Rei alterada sosteniéndose fuerte de Garou.

"¡Garou-San!", gritaron Kota, Takashi y Saeko al ver quien había llegado.

En eso Garou derrapando, chocó a varios zombies en su camino, Rei aprovecho para dar un salto de la moto y con en palo de escoba que tenía empaló aun zombie en la cabeza, después dando unos pasos adelante dio un giro logrando golpear a 2 zombies que estaban cerca.

Garou siguió conduciendo hacia donde estaba Kota para luego lanzarle el arma de fuego que habían encontrado.

"¡atrapala gordo!", dijo Garou lanzando el arma.

Kota extendió su mano para atrapar el arma dándose cuenta que era de verdad, en eso dando una sonrisa desafiante, apunto el arma para luego disparar dándole 2 zombies enfrente de el.

"¡Doble acierto nena!", dijo este con una sonrisa.

Garou en eso fue conduciendo en dónde estaban Marikawa y Takagi que eran amenazadas por 2 zombies, Garou aparto sus manos de los manubrios de la moto para luego hacer que aparezca una corriente azúl en sus manos, "Ryūsui Gansai- ken (Puño corriente que destroza rocas)", dijo Garou haciendo que los zombies reventaran de la cintura para arriba. En eso frenando y derrapando dio la vuelta para dirigirse en donde estaban los últimos zombies, en eso se paro en el asiento de la moto para dar un gran salto haciendo que la moto caiga al suelo, ya estando arriba de los 3 zombies que rodeaban a saeko dijo "Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño corriente que corta aceró)", los zombies que estaban al frente de Saeko fueron rebanados en partes circulares así cayendo hechos tiras de carne, Garou así solo descendió al suelo sin ningún rasguño, todos al ver que ya no quedaban muertos vivientes dieron un gran suspiro de alivio para juntarse.

"Son difíciles de vencer, ¿verdad?", dijo Marikawa con una sonrisa.

"Si, tu no ayudaste", le contestó Takagi de manera sarcástica.

"¡Marikawa-Sensei!", Dijo Rei contenta abrazando a la enfermera.

"¡Oh!, Miyamoto que coincidencia", contesto la enfermera en un tono despreocupado.

"¿Coincidencia?", le contestó Rei confundida.

"Si están aquí, significa que el puente Tokonosu también esta bloqueado ¿verdad?", les dijo Saeko acercándose a sus compañeros.

"Si, Garou-Kun y yo estuvimos rodeando y buscando caminos alternos pero por suerte los encontramos aquí", le contestó Rei.

"me alegro que esten bien", Miyamoto-San, Garou-San", Contesto Saeko a su compañera.

Pero en eso el grupo noto que Garou no estaba entre ellos.

"¿Garou-Kun?", dijo Rei buscando a garou.

En eso todos voltearon viendo que Garou estaba yendo en donde se encontraba la moto, Garou estaba revisando si aun funcionaba viendo que estaba en perfecta condiciones.

"Perfecto, así no tendré que ir a pie la ciudad Z, aunque irónicamente seria mas rápido que vaya a pie, además si soportara el terreno escarpado de la montaña por la que vine", se dijo a si mismo subiéndose a la moto.

Rei viendo que Garou estaba subiendo a la moto fue corriendo rápidamente hacia donde él.

"Garou, ¿A donde vas?", dijo Rei alarmada al ver que Garou estaba arrancando el vehículo.

"A casa... ¿a donde mas?", contesto Garou desinteresado a la pregunta de Rei.

"¿pero porque? ¿Acaso ay alguien esperándote?", dijo Rei en un tono triste.

"No, vivo solo", le contestó Garou.

"Entonces... ¿porque no te quedas con nosotros?, es mas fácil sobrevivir en grupo en esta pandemia", le dijo Rei.

"Mira... Yo cumplí con regresarte con tus amigos, desde un comienzo les dije que yo prefiero estar por mi cuenta, aparte de que yo solo por mi cuenta puedo encargarme de esas pestes, además tengo una revancha pendiente con alguien", dijo Garou en un tono serio recordando su derrota en contra de cierto calvo con capa.

Garou estuvo apunto de irse cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo del brazo.

"No te vayas... Por favor Garou-Kun, se que eres fuerte pero no quiero que te vayas", le dijo Rei con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

"Hey, si apenas me conoces, además no es como si este grupo me necesité, tienen a personas fuertes entre ustedes aparte de una medico, estarán mejor si están lejos de un Monstruo", Esto ultimo lo dijo Garou en voz baja.

Los demás del grupo se habían acercado hacia donde estaba Garou habiendo escuchado una parte de la conversación.

"Bueno, hablemoslo con calma, además esta anocheciendo y de noche es mas peligroso andar sólo", Dijo Takashi interrumpiendo la conversación, además de notar que Rei se estaba comportando extraño con alguien que acaba de conocer.

"Komuro-kun tiene razón porque no buscamos un lugar donde descansar y después vemos que hacer", le dijo Saeko al grupo.

"Se de un lugar en el que podemos permanecer esta cerca, así que podemos ir caminando", Sugirió Marikawa.

"Oh, ¿es la casa de tu novio?", preguntó Takagi.

"No... No... No es lo que piensan, es la casa de una amiga, ella siempre esta trabajando y viajando, ella incluso me dio una llave para que pudiera entrar y vigilar su casa", Dijo Marikawa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"¿Es un rascacielos? ¿Tiene buena vista de los alrededores?", pregunto Kota.

"Si, es un dúplex situado a las orillas del río, ay una tienda cercana y tiene un coche que parece un tanque... ¡Es así de grande!", Dijo Marikawa extendiendo sus brazos, haciendo que sus enormes pechos se tambalearan.

"Descansar no parece mala idea, estoy agotada, además quiero tomar una ducha mientras aun ay electricidad", dijo takagi viendo que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

"¡Si!", dijo Kota viendo con corazones en sus anteojos viendo el cuerpo de Takagi.

"¡Pervertido!", le grito Takagi a Kota mientras le daba una patada.

"¿Que dices?, Garou-San ¿porque no vienes? Y descansas una noche aunque sea, además de que tomas una ducha para quitarte las manchas de sangre de esos zombies", le dijo Takashi.

Garou estuvo callado pensando en sus opciones, es cierto que no le vendría mal una noche de descanso y una buena ducha no parecía tan mal, después de todo antes de llegar a esta ciudad estuvo en combate contra la asociación de Héroes y Monstruos.

"Esta bien, creo que una ducha y una noche de descanso no vendría mal", en eso Garou fue hacia su moto para subirse.

"Hey, usted señorita enfermera, suba aquí que iremos a ver si no ay enemigos, y en dado caso de que lo haya me encargare rápido de ellos para que no haya problemas" le dijo Garou a Marikawa.

Ella asintiendo se subió al asiento de atrás para así arrancar e ir rumbo al dúplex.

"Ah que bien se siente, ohhhh vaya Garou-Kun, tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte, si que eres alguien muy sano", dijo Marikawa disfrutando la brisa del camino, mientras que aprovechaba que estaba sujeta de Garou para explorar con sus manos el abdomen y pectorales del cazador de héroes.

"Si no quiere que le de un golpe en la cabeza cuando bajemos, deje de tocarme", le dijo Garou irritado de que lo estuvieran tocando.

"mmmmmm eres muy poco divertido", dijo Marikawa haciendo un puchero mientras hundía sus pechos en su espalda de Garou.

"Su espalda es muy grande y fuerte", se dijo en sus pensamientos la enfermera con algo de rubor en sus mejillas mientras acomodaba su rostro en la espalda de Garou.

Una vez llegando Garou y Marikawa notaron que las escaleras que llevaban al Dúplex esta llena de zombies.

"¿Que haremos ay muchos de ellos? ¿Deberiamos esperar a los demás?", dijo Marikawa algo preocupada.

"¿Su teléfono tiene señal?, si es así marque al numero de alguno de ellos para indicarles el camino que deben tomar, por suerte antes de llegar el camino se encontraba despejado, así que no deberían tener problemas", le dijo Garou a Marikawa.

"Si es una buena idea, Garou-Kun, pero que haremos con los zombies de adelan..." Marikawa no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que Garou ya había despedazado a todos los zombies del área.

"¿Que estas haciendo?, llamalos antes de que se haga tarde", le dijo Garou mientras limpiaba sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Marikawa con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y sorprendida de que acabo con los zombies como si nada, solo asintió para llamar al resto del grupo.

Una vez que Marikawa y Garou llegaron al dúplex, Garou le pidió el favor a Marikawa que esperara al resto mientras el aprovechaba que no había nadie mas para tomarse una ducha, la enfermera asintiendo se quedo esperando a los demás, Garou una vez en el baño se quito la ropa para así entrar a una tina llena de agua caliente.

"¡Ahhhhhh! Tal vez no fue tan mala idea aceptar quedarme por esta noche, ¿hace cuanto que no tomaba un buen baño?" se pregunto a si mismo mientras se relajaba, el silencio lo ayudaba aun mas a estar relajado.

"Ahhhhh paz y tranquilidad", se dijo a si mismo mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente.

Pero en eso escuchó varias voces desde la entrada de la casa.

"Tzzzz adiós a mi hermosa paz y tranquilidad", se dijo así mismo molesto mientras salia de la ducha.

En eso cuando procedía a vestirse noto que su camisa que había robado estaba manchada de sangré, aunque su pants blanco sorpresivamente aun estaba limpio.

"Bueno podría aprovechar para lavar mi camisa, después de todo este lugar es grande, debería de tener una lavadora", se dijo a si mismo el cazador de héroes.

Garou en eso aprovecho para vestirse solo con su pants para después salir del baño, en eso noto que los demás del grupo se encontraban a bajo pero no le tomo importancia y decidió bajar a la sala del dúplex para tomar de su mochila algo de comida que había tomado de la estación de servicio y después ir a la lavadora de la casa.

"Ya pueden usar el baño", dijo Garou al grupo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"ahhhh Garou...", Rei que estaba apunto de saludar a Garou pero se quedo callada al ver al peliblanco sin camisa, toda su vista se dedico a explorar el cuerpo bien definido del cazador de Héroes, Brazos musculosos y torneados pero no tan exagerados un abdomen bien definido, pectorales esculpidos a la perfección sin mencionar que al salir con su pelo y cuerpo algo mojado solo hacia que la vista fuera mas placentera, Saeko por su parte estaba impresionada ella no era ajena de ver hombres bien ejercitados ya que al pertenecer a la familia Yakuza Busujima esta se dedicaba entrenar desde temprana edad con hombres que habían dedicado mucho tiempo a ejercitarse, pero esta era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo así de perfecto, instintivamente ella apretó un poco sus muslos a semejante vista, en el caso Takagi no pudo contener su sonrojó, su cara parecía un tomate, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre con un cuerpo así y eso que su padre era una persona robusta y fuerte, Marikawa era la que menos aparentaba ella no dudo en morderse el labio al ver a semejante espécimen de hombre en frente ella, definitivamente Garou cumplía con sus requisitos de hombre. Kota y Takashi por su parte tuvieron un sentimiento de admiración hacia Garou ya que las diversas cicatrices que estaban en su cuerpo eran señal de que el había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando.

Garou sin tomarle importancia a las expresiones en el rostro del grupo este paso de manera monumental de ellos para ir a la sala en busca de su bulto y así salir para dirigirse a la lavadora para limpiar su camisa de las manchas, cabe aclarar que todos los de grupo no apartaron ni un segundo las vista de Garou en especial las chicas.

Ya habiendo desaparecido de la vista de ellos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"Bue... Bueno creo que deberíamos aprovechar que ahora el baño este desocupado para tomarnos igual una ducha", dijo Saeko siendo esta la primera en retomar su compostura.

"Si, tienes razón, Saeko-Sempai" dijo Rei asintiendo.

En eso todas las chicas subieron por las escaleras para dirigirse en donde estaba el baño.

"Mientras ellas se duchan, Exploremos la casa Komuro-Kun", dijo Kota a su compañero.

"Parece buena idea, vamos", le dijo Takashi para así dirigirse a una de las habitaciones.

Garou por su parte ya habiendo lavado su camisa, procedió a meterlo a la secadora, esto tomo menos de 10 minutos en los que aprovechó para subir al piso de arriba a ver que hacían los chicos.

Garou en eso entro a una de las habitaciones del fondo, notando como Takashi y Kota estaban tratando de abrir un casillero que estaba en la habitación, pasando por el baño donde estaban las chicas.

"Son muy ruidosas", pensó para si mismo el cazador de héroes mientras seguía su camino.

"Oh Garou-San, ¿puedes ayudarnos con este casillero?", le preguntó Takashi a Garou.

"¿porque? ¿que ay adentro?", pregunto Garou con algo de curiosidad.

"Es que logramos abrir uno de los casilleros y encontramos munición de diferentes armas, solo que este esta muy trabado estamos usando una palanca pero no ha funcionado", dijo Kota a Garou.

"Ya veo, dame eso", le contesto Garou a Kota.

En eso Kota le entrego a garou la palanca el solo la vio y la tiro a un lado de la habitación, Takashi y Kota se quedaron sorprendidos ya que si Garou no iba abrir el casillero con la palanca, entonces ¿con que la abriría?, en eso Garou clavando su mano al casillero lo jalo para arrancar la puerta y tirarla a un lado del casillero.

"Listo" Dijo garou como si nada.

Kota y Takashi solo vieron esto con una expresión graciosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca, en eso saliendo de su asombro los 2 se acercaron al casillero para ver contenía.

Garou al ver lo que había adentro solo soltó un suspiro de decepción.

"¿Que pasa Garou? ¿Acaso no te parece genial que encontremos armamento para defendernos?", dijo Takashi mientras Kota tenia estrellas en los ojos, y comenzaba a explicar el modelo de cada arma que había aunque esto era ignorado por Komuro y Garou.

"Las armas de fuego me parecen inútiles, prefiero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo", dijo Garou con sinceridad.

"Eh, ¿encerio?" dijo Takashi mientras tomaba una escopeta del casillero y apuntaba a Kota.

"Hey no me apuntes, a pesar de que ese descargada, los únicos a los que debemos apuntar es a ellos", dijo Kota con un tono serio.

"Lo se no dudo que este apunto de empeorar las cosas", le contesto Takashi.

"Se equivocan igual deben estar listos para atacar a personas comunes y corrientes, este mundo ya se fue al diablo, muchos ya no están cuerdos y estas dispuestos hacer lo que sea por sobrevivir así como ustedes, nunca bajen la guardia", dijo Garou saliendo al balcon de la habitación.

"Komuro ayudame a cargar munición, es molesto cargar los cartuchos" le dijo Kota a takashi el cual asintió en ayudarlo.

En eso los 2 prendieron el televisor para ver si aun pasaban noticias y para su suerte así era.

Garou escuchaba desde afuera las noticias, en las que se hablaba de una manifestación afuera de una de las barricadas, la conductora mencionaba solo la posible conspiración del gobierno japones y americano y que la arma era un accidente de un arma biológica de este.

En eso se vio como claramente un oficial de la policía se acerco a lo que parecía el líder de los manifestantes, Garou vio esto con el rabillo del ojo, en eso el oficial de policía apunto su arma para darle un disparo en la cabeza haciendo que todas las personas que seguían aquel hombre solo gritaran del pánico y miedo, después de eso la señal fue cortado por completo.

"Que demente", dijo Kota sorprendido por las fuertes imágenes.

"Esto es malo, lo mejor seria movernos", comento Takashi.

Garou por su parte que había visto las noticias solo tuvo un pensamiento llegar a su mente "Todos los humanos son iguales".

Varios recuerdos e ideales pasaron por su mente, pero después de su derrota, estos habían sido destruidos "¿Que debería hacer?, Ese problema no tiene nada que ver conmigo", en eso recordó las palabras de Saitama "En realidad querías ser un héroe"

Garou solo chasqueo los dientes y se preguntó "¿Que es ser un héroe?".

Mientras Garou estaba sumido en sus pensamientos el no se percató de la presencia que estaba detrás de el, una presencia con malas intenciones, en eso sintió como unos delicados brazos lo rodeaban desde atrás y como 2 grandes pechos se apretaban con su espalda.

"¡Garou-Kun!", Dijo Marikawa que solo tenia puesta una toalla, muestra de que había terminado de bañarse.

"¿Que demonios?", dijo Garou viendo como Shizuka estaba en paños menores encima de el, Garou intentó dar un paso atrás pero en eso tropezó con la entrada de la puerta corrediza.

"Garou-Kun, te has portado muy bien por eso te daré una recompensa", dijo esta con una voz seductora, ella apretó sus grandes pechos contra Garou que estaba desprevenido, nunca se había topado con una situación parecida, estaba pensando en que podría mandarla a volar con un buen golpe o asesinarla pero las 2 eran demasiadas extremistas.

Shizuka aprovechó la confusión de Garou para acercar sus labios al cuello de Garou y darle un suave besó, Garou por su parte sintió como su piel se erizaba, no como cuando estaba frente aun enemigo fuerte, si no algo diferente algo completamente nuevo para el.

"Garou-Kun, me siento tan segura contigo cerca, tus fuertes brazos, tu actitud indiferente y despreocupada me hace sentir segura de que contigo cerca todo estará bien", dijo la enfermera con una voz seductora al oido del cazador de heroes.

Garou solo abrió los 2 ojos de par en par cuando sintió su delicada voz en su oido, pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejo mas confundido, los suaves labios de Shizuka se plantaron en la mejilla izquierda de el para luego acomodarse en su pecho.

Garou por su parte ya había tenido suficiente esto lo estaba incomodado bastante, aunque en el fondo sabia que si esto seguía las cosas podrían ponerse peor para el.

Estaba apunto de darle un golpe cuando noto que ella se había dormido en su pecho, en eso sintió un leve olor alcohol en ella para luego soltar un suspiro.

"Maldita Borracha", Dijo con una voz de fastidio.

En eso tomando a Shizuka de forma nupcial decidió dejarla en la sala. Cuando se volteo para salir de la habitación vio a Komuro y Hirano que mientras sangraban de la nariz le levantaban un pulgar en signo de aprobación de lo que había pasado.

"Estos imbéciles", dijo Garou una cara de molesto pero cómica.

Decidió ignorarlos para luego dirigirse a la sala de abajo dejando a Shizuka en un sofa, y tapándola con una sabana, igual noto que Takagi estaba durmiendo con una blusa azul que dejaba ver su escote y un short negro bastante corto, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo al sentir un olor delicioso que provenía de la cocina, en eso Garou atraído por el olor fue hacia donde provenía entrando a la cocina.

"Garou-Kun, nuestra cena casi esta lista también sera nuestro almuerzo para mañana", le dijo Saeko que estaba al otro cocinando.

Garou sin voltear a ver fue al refrigerador para sacar lo que parecía una soda y unas galletas de el.

"Ya veo, admito que huele bastante bien apenas lo tengas listo sirveme que me estoy muriendo de hambre", Dijo Garou de manera indiferente mientras le daba un sorbo a la soda que tenia en su mano.

En eso Garou dio la vuelta notando que Saeko tenia puesto un delantal y sus bragas negras que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, Garou sin inmutarse un poco solo se sentó en una de las sillas para abrir el paquete de galletas que tenia y proceder a comerlo, Saeko por su parte esperaba alguna reacción pero noto que a el no parecía afectarlo en nada, cosa que la hizo molestar un poco por dentro ya que quería vengarse por lo sucedido con ella cuando lo vio sin camisa.

"¿Acaso no te incómoda mi atuendo? Garou-Kun" le dijo saeko yendo al refrigerador para inclinarse en busca de algunos ingredientes para la comida, haciendo que para suerte de Garou el cazador de Héroes tuviera una vista perfecta de el bien formado trasero de ella, Garou que tenía la vista al frente pudo tener una imagen perfecta de este, por unos cortos segundos noto como la delgada tela que la cubría se pegaba mas a su feminidad, esto lo puso algo nervioso ya que la acción pasada de Shizuka lo dejo bastante incomodo.

Garou la veía fijamente hasta que volteo a otro lado de manera indiferente, aunque el por dentro sentía como comenzaba a sentirse raro.

"Tzzzz, maldita ¿acaso no siente pena?" pensó para si mismo Garou volteando la vista para otro lado, Saeko que veía de manera disimulada con el rabillo del ojo solo dio una ligera sonrisa

"Parece que hice un pequeño avance", se dijo a si misma con un ligero aire de victoria.

"No me incomoda, solo esperó estés lista para el combate cuando sea necesario" dijo garou en respuesta a su pregunta.

"Uso esto solo mientras se termina de lavar nuestra ropa, además no encontré nada de mi talla", le contestó Saeko mientras iba de nuevo a la estufa.

"Ya veo, me avisas cuando este listo", dijo Garou saliendo de la cocina mientras terminaba las galletas y tiraba los envoltorios en el bote de basura.

"Parece que es un chico bastante duro", se dijo a si misma Saeko mientras veía a Garou salir.

Garou siguió en su camino para irse a una de las habitaciones desocupadas, así entrando en una de estas para después acostarse en la cama.

"Creo que debí a verme ido a penas, tuve la oportunidad", se dijo Garou en voz alta sin saber que alguien mas había entrado a la habitación y había escuchado sus palabras.

Garou notando que había alguien mas, notó que era Rei que tenia una blusa rosa de tirantes bastante pegada y sus bragas blancas.

"Esta habitación esta ocupada", dijo algo irritado al ver que no podía tener algo de privacidad.

"Garou-Kun ¿enserio te iras?", dijo esta con una cara triste mientras un notable rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

"Si, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer", le dijo Garou aun acostado de manera indiferente.

Rei en eso se puso en frente de Garou para después subirse a su cama mientras avanzaba gateando acercandose lentamente a el.

"Hey que diablos estas ha..." Garou no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió a Rei ponerse encima de el sentándose en su cintura que yacía acostada en la cama.

"No te vayas, Garou-Kun tal vez no te conozca, pero quiero conocerte, quiero que me dejes estar cerca de ti", le dijo Rei con sus ojos brillosos cuales amenazaban con soltar lágrimas.

"¿Pero que mierda estas diciendo?, yo no soy la clase de persona que piensas, así que alejate", dijo Garou empujándola pero ella lo tomó del cuello para hacer que caiga encima de ella, para quedar en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Las miradas de Garou y Rei quedaron fijas por varios segundos parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Garou podía escuchar los latidos de Rei que comenzaban a ir mas rápido.

"Yo no soy lo que piensas Rei, yo solo soy un monstruo", le contesto Garou con una mirada seria.

"No me importa, podrás llamarte monstruo, pero tu no eres malo por completo, eres alguien noble, que no duda en usar su fuerza por quien la necesita, no se que hayas vivido pero aun así quiero estar cerca de ti", le respondió Rei a Garou con los ojos llorosos.

Garou por su parte tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, o esta mujer igual estaba ebria como Shizuka ya que sintió un leve aroma alcohol o decía la verdad, en eso en un movimiento de Rei que tomo desprevenido al cazador, ella alzo su cara para conectar sus labios con los de el, Rei por su parte cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Garou para sujetarse a el.

"Vez igual como una persona normal, tu puedes sentir eso", le dijo ella con una voz cálida, y una sonrisa junto un ligero rubor que adornaba el rostro de ella.

Rei estaba por separarse de Garou, pero en eso el tomó la barbilla de Rei y volvió a conectar sus labios con los de ella, Rei no se resistió y solo se dejo llevar, sus labios comenzaron a danzar en una armonía perfecta. Ella comenzó a pasar sus manos en el cuerpo de Garou, ella exploraba el cuerpo de Garou quedando fascinada mientras mas descubría los detalles de el, Garou por su parte no impedía que ella pasara sus delicadas manos, le parecía estimulante y raro ante esa nueva sensación que experimentaba, pero para nada era desagradable, el quería seguir en el fondo hasta el ultimo punto para ver a donde llegaba la situación, Garou en eso comenzó a poner su mano en la cintura de Rei haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran aun mas ella no se resistió y al sentir como Garou la envolvía en sus brazos para así Rei dejándose llevar metiera su lengua en la boca de Garou y comenzar entre los 2 una danza placentera de lenguas haciendo que el beso se volviera más provocativo, hasta que después de un poco más de un minuto ellos se separaran en busca de aire para sus pulmones, mientras que el la tenia abrazada, Rei estaba apoyada en su pecho de el, entonces Garou escuchó una ligera risa por de parte de la pelicastaña.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?", le preguntó Garou a Rei confundido.

"Es solo que me siento segura estando entre tus brazos, no quiero separarme, quiero estar así por siempre", le contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

Garou se mantuvo callado pensando, hasta que se acordó de las palabras de 'Zombie Man' cuando los héroes 'Sweet Mask', junto los otros heroes clase S, pidieron que Saitama lo matara, "El no es el mismo Garou, El desea en el fondo vivir como un Humano"

"¿Con que esto es ser humano?", se dijo a si mismo.

En eso Garou soltando a Rei y liberándola de su agarré, se bajo de la cama para salir de la habitación.

"Garou-Kun ¿a donde vas?" le dijo Rei extrañada.

"Voy a fuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco", le dijo Garou de forma calmada.

"¿Siempre te iras?" le dijo Rei en un tono triste.

"Ni idea, pero lo pensare mejor Rei", le dijo Garou con una sonrisa calmada.

Rei quedo sorprendida por la expresión de Garou, hasta ahora era la sonrisa mas sincera que el le había dado, así Garou salio de habitación para dejar a Rei sola en la habitación.

"Tonto", dijo ella haciendo un lindo puchero mientras se tiraba en la cama y abrazaba una almohada, ella puso sus dedos en sus labios mientras recordaba la sensación que experimento al besarlo.

"Lo siento Hisashi, takashi", se dijo ella en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba en su beso con Garou.

Fin del capítulo 3

Bueno aquí un cap mas e estado leyendo sugerencias para futuros Fics y dejenme decirles que si los tendré en cuenta mas adelante cuando este apunto de acabar las 2 historias que estoy manejando que son la de Garou vs Kuroinu y Garou en H.O.T.D elegiré una de las sugerencias para ¡escribirla!

Y aparte escribiré otra completamente mía.

Sin mas hasta la próxima hijos :v


	4. Lucha moral entre los muertos

Capítulo 4: Lucha moral entre los muertos.

Garou saliendo del cuarto fue a la habitación donde estaba Takashi y Kohta, el quería ir al balcón como había dicho a tomar aire fresco, la situación por la que paso lo tenia confundido, ya que era la primera vez que una mujer se le insinuaba de esa manera aparte de la enfermera y mas el hacer que sienta esa extraña sensación de humanidad que tenia en el fondo. El llegando a la habitación noto como Kota y Kumoru veían algo nerviosos desde el balcón las calles de afuera también noto que saeko estaba ahí observando desde unos binoculares las calles.

Garou en eso fue a donde ellos para ver como las calles que antes estaban despejadas y vacías ahora estaban repletas de muertos vivientes también gracias a su vista sobre humana vio a un chico que estaba defendiéndose de la horda con un arma de fuego pero este fue rodeado y fácilmente devorado por los zombies.

"La situación afuera esta empeorando, no tiene sentido", dijo takashi frustrado viendo como las calles eran infestadas.

"¡Komuro!, ¿les dispararemos?" dijo Kota a su compañero.

"Claro que si, nos defende..."

Pero en eso Takashi fue interrumpido por Saeko.

"¿Has olvidado como reaccionan al Ruido?, ¡Komuro kun!" dijo Saeko mientras se volteaba y entraba al dúplex para comenzar a pagar las luces.

"Además una vez que otros sobrevivientes noten las luces prendidas y nuestras figuras, no dudaran en pedir ayuda, y no podemos salvar a todos", termino por decir Saeko en un tono serio, takashi estaba por replicar pero Garou tomo la palabra.

"Ella tiene razón, no sean tan descuidados que eso podría costarles la vida, como les dije antes; deben estar listos para defenderse tanto de muertos y vivos que no todas las personas mantiene la cordura", Dijo Garou asintiendo a lo dicho por la pelipurpura.

"Este mundo ya no es uno en el que puedas vivir por pura cortesía" dijo Saeko para después entregarle los binoculares y comenzar a salir del cuarto.

"Pensé que eran diferentes Busujima-Sempai y mas tu Garou", les dijo Takashi en un tono de decepción.

Saeko se volteo para responder pero Garou fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

"Mientras tu juegas al héroe, ¿que tal en una de esas alguien entra para hacerles daño a tu amigos?, Ahora porque tienes unas cuantas armas te sientes fuerte... ¿Pero si aparece algo o alguien mas fuerte, que harías?

Garou así comenzó acercarse a Takashi con una mirada severa y tomarlo por la camisa para alzarlo.

"¿Y si yo fuera un monstruo y matara todos aquí? ¿Que harías komuro?", dijo Garou soltando algo de su aura asesina...

Saeko y Kota que solo observaban sentían el aura que salia de el, un aura asesina que les hizo erizar su piel, Takashi solo comenzó a temblar impidiendo, que hablara correctamente...

"Antes de querer salvar y cuidar otros... Asegurate de tener la fuerza para cuidarte a ti mismo niño..." término por decir Garou con una mirada severa para después soltarlo de la camisa y hacer que Takashi cayera al suelo sentado.

Garou solo salio de nuevo al balcón con los binoculares en la mano para comenzar a ver la situación en la calle, podía observar como varios civiles pedían a gritos entrar a las casas pero estos solo terminaban siendo devorados, en eso dirigió su mirada hacia lo que parecía un padre corriendo con su hija en busca de un lugar seguro, el se quedo mirando la escena en silencio...

A unas calles mas adelante;

"Papa... ¿Donde esta mama?", dijo la pequeña con duda y miedo.

Su padre había entrado por la reja de una de las casas cerrando esta para evitar que zombies entraran.

"Nos reuniremos con ella mas adelante... Vamos, sigueme.."

Le dijo el padre a su pequeña para tranquilizarla mientras iba a la puerta de aquella casa aparentemente habitada.

"Por favor abran la puerta, tengo una niña conmigo" dijo el padre de la pequeña desesperado.

"¡Vayanse! ¡Vayanse a otro lado!" le respondieron los que estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Porfavor! No me importa lo que me pase a mi, pero a mi hija dejenla pasar...", Grito el padre desesperado

Las personas adentro solo apagaron sus luces de afuera en señal de que no tenían la intención de ayudar.

El padre solo entro en frustración y molestia para así en un arrebató de ira alzar la llave inglesa que tenia en sus manos...

"Papi", le dijo la pequeña confundida.

"¡Abran la puerta o la derribare!", dijo el hombre histérico.

"¡Papa!", dijo la pequeña confundida y asustada.

"¡Abran o la derribaré!", volvió amenazar el padre histérico.

"¡Espere! L- la abriré ahora mismo", dijo uno de los residentes al escuchar las amenazas, así encendiendo las luces de afuera de la casa nuevamente, mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

"Gracias... Nos ha salvado.."

El padre no pudo terminar de agradecer cuando vio como un cuchillo atado con cinta en un palo era clavado en su estómago, el bajo la mirada notando como la sangre comenzaba a cubrir toda su camisa.

"Lo siento", dijo un hombre al otro lado de la puerta abierta responsable del ataque, este hombre estaba acompañado de su familia completa quien solo veían aterrados pero listos para defenderse el hombre saco el cuchillo, para una vez mas disculparse al hombre al que había atacado.

"Lo siento...Lo Siento...lo siento", decía el hombre mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta de la casa.

El padre de la pequeña dio unos pasos atrás aturdido por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido así soltando la llave que usaba para defenderse, dio unos pasos atrás mientras se tambaleaba, así cayendo a un lado de la reja abriéndola sin querer.

"Papa... Papa", dijo la pequeña preocupada mientras veía como su padre moribundo caía al suelo sin fuerza y sangre saliendo de su boca.

"Estoy bien... Ve a esconderte... En donde no haya nadie.", dijo su padre mientras le acariciaba su cabeza a su pequeña, su mano cayo sin fuerza pero su hija la tomo mientras ella tenia una pequeñas lágrimas, amenazando con salir de ojos de color magenta.

"Escondete... Donde... No haya... Nadie...", dijo el padre sin fuerza para así cerrar sus ojos en señal de que había muerto.

"¿Papa?...¿papa?... ¡No!, yo quiero estar contigo... ¡Quiero estar contigo por siempre!", la pequeña comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su difunto padre, para su mala suerte el ruido de su llanto comenzó a llamar la atención de los zombies en la calle así haciendo que ellos se acercaran al lugar.

Garou y Kota quienes vieron esto desde sus binoculares estaban callados procesando lo lamentable de aquella escena a varias casas de distancia.

"Pobre... ¡Es solo una niña! Garou - San. ¿Que hacemos?"

Dijo Kota preocupado, Garou le dio sus binoculares a Kota, Garou tenia una cara sombría, Kota solo se puso nervioso por el aura que este emanaba un aura que producía un miedo absoluto.

"No vayas a disparar, ni hacer algún ruido", le dijo Garou con una voz molesta y un semblante de enojo absoluto.

"Pero... Ay zombies llendo hacia donde..." Kota no pudo terminar de hablar cuando noto como Garou se había lanzado desde el segundo piso del Dúplex hacia calle, Kota vio como Garou cayo de pie con fuerza haciendo que el piso debajo se agrietara considerablemente.

"Takashi avisa a las demás, estamos en problemas", le dijo Kota a komuro que estaba a dentro de la habitación...

Garou ya en la calle solo tuvo un pensamiento...

"¡Debo salvarla! A como del lugar", se dijo Garou de manera interna para que con una velocidad sobre humana fuera hacia la horda de zombies.

"¡Me estorban basuras!", grito con furia para dar un poderoso puñetazo haciendo que varios muertos vivientes explotaran por el poder el golpe.

Garou viendo que no podía perder su tiempo con ellos decidió dar un gran salto para brincar de techo en techo con gran velocidad hacia donde estaba la niña.

Con la niña:

La pequeña tenía una cara de horror al ver como un muerto viviente se acercaba a donde ella, la niña cerro los ojos y abrazo el cuerpo de su padre esperando su aparente final hasta que escuchó un fuerte estruendo y sintió una fuerte ráfaga en frente de ella.

La niña abrió los ojos pero noto como una leve cortina de polvo no la dejaba ver bien, poco a poco el polvo se fue disipando hasta que noto una silueta, al disiparse el polvo por completo vio a un joven de pelo blanco en forma de flecha bastante musculoso, la niña aun con lágrimas en sus ojos noto como el hombre estaba parado sobre una mancha de sangré, al aparecer el había aterrizado sobre el zombie que tenia intención de devorarla.

"¿Estas bien mocosa?", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

La pequeña solo asintió a la pregunta de Garou aun sin salir de su estupor, en eso vio como el hombre en frente de ella fue y cerro la reja no sin antes tomar a 2 zombies por la cabeza para después dirigirse a la casa en frente de ellos, Garou ya estando de frente de la puerta solo dio una patada para romper la cerradura de está, la familia que habitaba la casa fue directamente a la puerta para notar a un hombre desconocido con 2 zombies sujetados de su cabeza.

"¿Quien...eres?", dijo el hombre responsable de apuñalar al padre de la pequeña, su voz denotaba temor.

"¡El Karma!", dijo Garou con una voz llena de ira y rencor, Garou lanzo con fuerza a los zombies hacia la familia para que estos comenzaran a devorar al que parecía ser el padre de la familia y su esposa los demás integrantes de la familia al ver esto se horrorizaron y trataron de huir por la puerta delantera, pero Garou con velocidad se puso detrás de esta para después cerrarla con fuerza sin soltar el picaporte para impedir que ellos la abrieran y escaparan.

"¡Por favor abra la puerta!, ¡dejenos escapar!", gritaron con terror las personas dentro de la casa.

"¿Porque debería? ¿Acaso ustedes le abrieron la puerta a la niña y a su padre?", Dijo el cazador de héroes de manera indiferente, las personas adentro comenzaron a suplicar hasta que comenzaron a gritar en dolor en señal de que estaban siendo devorados, después de unos 2 minutos los gritos cesaron señal de que todos dentro de la casa estaban muertos, aunque no por mucho ya que estos seguramente revivirían, Garou abrió la puerta pero no sin antes decir.

"Esperame aquí niña ahorita regreso", la pequeña asintió para ver como este entraba a la casa, la pequeña escuchó fuerte estruendos por unos segundos hasta que Garou salio sin ningún rasguño, Garou se acerco a donde la niña, quien solo tenia la mirada cabizbaja viendo a su padre, pero en eso sintió como una mano le comenzó acariciar la cabeza de manera reconfortante.

"No llores... tu padre dio su vida para cuidarte... Valora su sacrificio y haste fuerte", le dijo Garou con una voz seria pero con algo de empatía, la niña no soportando mas su tristeza fue hacia Garou para abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar con fuerza, por lo general el la hubiera alejado ya que era ajeno al sufrimiento de otros, pero no era fácil ver como su padre era asesinado en frente de ella, Garou en lo que parecía una extraña muestra de humanidad y empatía se arrodillo a su altura y la abrazó para que ella se desahogara.

"Tranquila todo estará bien, te lo prometo", le dijo Garou en un tono suave para tranquilizarla, Garou en eso la aparto ya comenzando hartarse pero trato de mantener la compostura.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente.

"Si, Oni-Chan", le dijo la pequeña mas tranquila.

"¿Como te llamas?", le preguntó el cazador.

"Alice... Alice Maresato", le dijo la pequeña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Bien antes que nada, no me digas Oni-Chan, solo dime Garou", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente.

"Esta bien Garou-onichan", le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Garou solo suspiro viendo que la niña no entendió la ultima parte, así que solo soltó un suspiro, ya que se acordó que tenia una pila de muertos vivientes por acabar.

"Bueno... Como sea, mantente atrás de mi en todo momento, y no sientas miedo a pesar de lo que veas, ese es el primer paso para hacerse fuerte", le contestó Garou con seriedad.

"Si, Garou-onichan", le dijo la pequeña Alice.

Garou en eso se levantó para así dirigirse a la reja con intención de salir.

"Garou-onichan no salgas ay muchos de ellos, pueden lastimarte", dijo la pequeña Alice con preocupación.

"No te preocupes, ese montón de basuras no podrán contra mi, soy muy fuerte", le contestó Garou con su típico tono indiferente.

En eso Garou abrió la reja para que al instante 5 zombies se abalanzaran hacia Garou.

"¡Garou-onichan!", Grito Alice preocupada al ver como los zombies se lanzaban a su salvador para devorarlo pero en eso vio algo que la dejo con una gran sorpresa, duda y admiración.

"Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño corriente que corta aceró)", exclamo Garou para que no solo los zombies que estaban adelante de el, si no parte de del muro junto con otros muertos vivientes fueran cortados de manera perfecta cayendo en pedazos circulares, Garou en eso avanzó a afuera de la casa para que después viera en frente de el una horda de 60 o mucho mas infectados se dirigían hacia el, Alice no dudo en seguirlo y ponerse atrás de el.

Garou en eso se lanzo al ataque para propinar varios golpes despedazando a unos 10, después, propino varias patadas circulares rompiéndoles el cuello a unos 7 mas que estaban rodeándole, Alice veía con admiración la fuerza de quien lo salvó, este extraño hombre nos mostraba miedo ni preocupación solo valentía y una absurda fuerza.

"Es hora de acabar con estos imbéciles", dijo Garou poniéndose en guardia y acumulando fuerza en su próximo ataque.

"Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño corriente que corta aceró)", dijo Garou con furia para que en un ataque poderoso y preciso descuartizara a todos los muertos vivientes en un rango de 2 cuadras asi acabando a todo zombie que había en su camino.

En el dúplex con los chicos;

Kota que estaba viendo desde la mirilla de su rifle, vio como Garou se desasía con extrema facilidad de los zombies, no solo eso noto como el en lugar de estar asustado ante el abrumador numero de muertos, el sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando el acabar con sus enemigos.

Takashi que veía desde los binoculares quedo aun mas anonadado ante la fuerza o mejor dicho el poder de Garou.

"Tengo que asegurarme de no volverlo a enojar", dijo Takashi con miedo al ver como Garou hacia frente a toda la horda.

Rei, Saeko y Takagi habían salido a la calle para ayudar a Garou mientras Marikawa iba por las llaves del vehiculo militar que estaba estacionado en la parte delantera de duplex segun Takashi, Garou había salido de la nada de la casa según Takashi para salvar a una niña pequeña, Saeko parada en medio de la calle tenia los binoculares puestos adelante para ver si Garou se encontraba bien ella no podía verlo entre tanto infectado pero noto como varios zombies a lo lejos eran mandados a volar descuartizados y los muros que rodeaban los extremos de la calle eran destruidos.

"Saeko-Senpai, ¿puedes ver a Garou?", dijo Rei preocupada.

"Si... El esta...", Saeko no podía hablar por la impresión de la escena que se formaba delante de ella.

"¿El esta bien? Busujima-Senpai?", pregunto Takagi.

Justo cuando Saeko estaba por contestar, Rei le arrebató los binoculares para ver en donde Garou se había ido, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la gran horda de zombies que antes estaban en las calles, estaban descuartizados sin quedar alguno de pie, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver a Garou con una niña en sus hombros mientras cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de un hombre.

Garou se acerco al grupo con un semblante serio y severo.

"Ya todo esta despejado", dijo Garou con calma como si no hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

"Garou-nichan, ¡eres muy fuerte!", dijo la pequeña Alice con admiración.

"Te dije que era fuerte, ahora entremos al dúplex, me asegurare de darle a tu padre un entierro decente", le contesto Garou para bajar a la niña de sus hombros y dirigirse al pequeño patio del Dúplex aun costado, para hací con un golpe al suelo hacer un hueco en la tierra donde dejaría reposar el cuerpo del padre de Alice.

Las chicas estaban asombradas y maravilladas, Rei solo sintió admiración y como sus sentimientos hacia el aumentaban, Saeko tuvo un ligero sonrojo al ver el gran guerrero que era Garou, Takagi fue las mas impresionada nunca pensó que Garou arriesgaría su vida por una niña pequeña, ella lo veía como alguien frío y calculador cosa que era verdad, pero ahora ella lo comenzaba a ver con otros ojos.

Garou ya habiendo enterrado al padre de Alice estaba apunto de entrar a la casa hasta que la puerta de esta se abrió por Marikawa que estaba sosteniendo unas llaves al aparecer del vehículo militar.

"¡Ya encontré las llaves!, ¡Vayamos ayudar a Garou-kun!", dijo esta con determinación pero había olvidado algo importante, y era que estaba desnuda por completo, las chicas solo se apenaron al ver a su maestra sin ropa, a excepción de Saeko que solo soltó una leve risa por la escena, los chicos que observaban todo desde arriba al ver a Marikawa desnuda tuvieron un derrame nasal, Garou al ver esto solo abrió los Ojos de par en par al ver el exuberante cuerpo de la enfermera en frente de el.

"Ponganse algo y no sea una exhibiciónista, ay una niña con nosotros ahora", dijo Garou molesto mientras apuntaba a Alice que estaba detrás de el cubriéndose los ojos.

Marikawa solo dio una mirada hacia bajo para confirmar que no tenia nada puesto,

"¡He!, con razón tenia frío", Dijo de manera inocente la sexy enfermera, para solo sentir como Garou le daba un golpe en la cabeza con muy poco de su fuerza haciendo que a ella le saliera un chichón.

"Mmmm, eres malo conmigo Garou-Kun", dijo Marikawa haciendo una adorable puchero.

"Solo callate y ponte algo no sea que atrapes un resfriado", le dijo Garou con un tono inexpresivo, pero antes de entrar al dúplex se paro y dirigió una mirada a Saeko.

"Busujima ¿no?, sirveme de cenar a mi y a la niña lo que cocinaste...", dijo Garou a Saeko.

"Claro Garou-San", dijo Saeko con una sonrisa dirigida al cazador de héroes.

"Todos ustedes entren igual y no hagan ruido no podemos llamar la atención y darnos el lujo de estar salvando a todos en la mañana veremos que hacer", dijo Garou así entrando a la casa con la pequeña Alice detrás de el.

"¿Cuando aquí el da las ordenes?", Dijo Takagi en un tono sarcástico.

"Vamos el no es tan malo", dijo Rei para después entrar con los demás al Dúplex y tener una noche de descansó.

Fin capítulo 4.

Bueno aquí les de el cap 4 ya mero acabaremos lo de la serie, aunque el final sera inventado ya tengo en mente lo que yo siento seria un final digno para el fic, ¿y que opinan de con quien debe quedarse Garou o al menos tener rikura :v?

\- Saeko

\- Rei

\- Takagi

\- Marikawa

\- Todas

\- Ninguna

Dejen su opinión en los comentarios hijos sin mas me despido... Y no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic de Garou vs Kuroinu. ¡Adiós!


	5. Relación entre los muertos

Capitulo 5: Relación entre los muertos

Garou después de a ver entrado al dúplex aprovecho para cenar algo junto con Alice, la pequeña después de la perdida de su padre había sentido cierto aprecio hacia su Salvador el ex cazador de héroes, así que no dudo en comer junto con el de lo que Saeko había preparado igual los acompañaban los demás que se sorprendieron del apetito del peliblanco, Garou por su parte comió lo que pudo repitiendo 5 veces, Saeko que no había visto el apetito de Garou se sintió feliz al pensar que a Garou le había gustado su cocina, Garou por su parte tenia que admitir que la pelipurpura tenia buen sazón, aunque el ya había comido antes así que se sintió satisfecho.

"Gracias por la comida", dijo Garou mientras iba a su habitación para descansar.

"De nada Garou-Kun cuando gustes", dijo Saeko con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Rei solo vio esto con un enojo que mostraba sus celos de la pelicastaña, Garou no le tomo importancia de hecho ni volteo a ver la escena detrás de el y siguió su rumbó, pero fue detenido por Alice que lo había tomado de su pants haciendo que el se detuviera para darle una miraba a la niña.

"Garou-nichan, ¿puedo dormir contigo?", dijo ella con un tono suplicante y un ligero tierno sonrojó en sus mejillas.

"¡No!", dijo Garou con una mirada severa y un tono cortante.

"Porfavor... Tengo miedo... Papa ya no esta...", dijo ella con un tono mas suplicante y unos ojitos de cachorro, Garou por su parte se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

"Mira... Comprendo lo de tu padre... No es fácil, pero debes entender que la vida nunca sera amable con uno... Pero como te dije si quieres honrar a tu padre... ¡vuelvete fuerte! ¡vive por el!, que el no dudo en dar su vida por ti, además es malo que una niña pequeña duerma con un hombre extraño, pero si quieres descansar y dormir con alguien puedes hacerlo con cualquiera de las chicas, ellas igual te cuidarán", dijo Garou mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

El grupo vio esto con sorpresa viendo que Garou a pesar de tener una fuerza sorprendente y ser alguien frío y alejado, podía ser considerado a su manera,

Kota y Takashi vieron esto con una sonrisa.

"Creo que me equivoque con el", dijo Takashi en sus pensamientos.

En cambio las chicas vieron esto con ternura al ver un lado diferente y hasta cierto punto cálido del hombre rudo y frío que mostraba ser el peliblanco.

"Además no estas tan sola tienes igual a ese perro contigo, solo asegurate de que no haga ruido que no necesitamos a mas zombies molestando, ahora necesitamos descansar", dijo Garou volteandose para seguir su camino hacia su habitación.

Ya de mañana;

Garou y los demás habían terminado de desayunar y comenzaban alistarse para dejar el Dúplex, Garou por su parte estaba revisando en los cajones de la propietaria de la casa para ver si tenia suerte de encontrar algunos pantalones limpios para ponerse ya que para su mala suerte en su enfrentamiento contra los zombies un poco de sangre de los no muertos había salpicado, Garou estuvo buscando por unos minutos hasta que encontró un cajón con uniformes militares.

"Según tengo entendido el uniforme militar en su mayoría es unisex, espero que me quedé", se dijo para el mismo mientras agarraba la talla mas grande que pudo encontrar.

Mientras tanto abajo con Komuro y Hirano, ellos ya estaban listos con sus armas cargadas para irse lo mas pronto posible de ahí, según el plan acordado durante el desayuno irían a casa de Takagi para ver si aun estaban sus padres, aparte de ser en si una gran mansión con grandes muros y resistentes rejas, seria perfecto para un buen refugio temporal, los chicos platicaban de cosas triviales hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

"Ya terminamos chicos", dijo Saeko mientras bajaban ya cambiadas de ropa, los chicos se deleitaron a la vista enfrente de ellos quedando algo sonrojados por lo bien que se veían.

"¿Y como nos vemos?", dijo Shizuka con curiosidad viendo de manera divertida las expresiones de los chicos.

"Excelente", dijeron los 2 alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de aceptación, las chicas solo soltaron una leve sonrisa por su reacción.

"¿Y Garou-Kun?", dijo Rei mientras buscaba con interés al peliblanco.

"Dijo que buscaría que ponerse ya que su pants blanco se mancho de sangre", dijo Takashi.

"Iré a buscar a Garou-nichan", dijo la pequeña Alice, pero en eso escucharon unas pisadas provenientes de las escaleras en señal de que alguien estaba bajando, todos alzaron la vista para notar que Garou usaba una vestimentas diferente, mientras conservaba su camisa pegada blanca que remarcaba su buen físico el tenia encima un chaleco militar desabrochado con las mangas dobladas y un pantalón militar y unas botas militares, a diferencia de los soldados que usaban ese uniforme y les quedaba holgado, a Garou se le adapto de mejor manera gracias a su buen físico, dándole un aspecto mas rudo y disciplinado que hacia remarcar esa aura de 'si te me acercas te mató' el había decidido ponerse eso para que su camisa no fuera manchada de sangre y aparte que las botas le parecían cómodas y bastante residentes solo faltaba probarlas en batalla.

"Es hora de irnos según lo planeado", dijo Garou mientras bajaba hacia el grupo, los chicos tenían que admitir que se veían rudo, las chicas en cambio se quedaron sonrojadas viendo lo bien que se veía usando un uniforme militar, las hacia sentir seguras.

"¡Wow!, te vez genial Garou-nichan", dijo la pequeña Alice con asombro mientras sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro al cual habían llamado Zeke.

"Gracias mocosa tu tampoco te vez mal", le dijo este acariciándole su cabeza para revolver un poco su cabello.

"Bueno es hora irnos", dijo Shizuka seguida por el grupo para ir hacia el vehículo, el camino fue bastante calmado aunque se sorprendieron, cuando pasaron por las calles donde Garou peleo ya que había un gran rastro de destrucción, ninguno decidió preguntar ya que suponían que no obtendrían respuestas, pero grande fue su sorpresa ya que la pequeña Alice unos kilometros adelante como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del grupo le hizo una pregunta a Garou.

"¡Garou-onichan!, ¿Como eres tan fuerte?", Dijo la pequeña Alice con interés mientras estaba sentada en la piernas de excazador de Héroes, viendo como cruzaban por un río en el vehículo.

"Entrene artes marciales desde muy pequeño", dijo sin interés a la pequeña Alice.

"¿Solo artes marciales?, no conozco a ningún artista marcial que pueda acabar con una horda de esas cosas y destruir pisos y paredes así porque si...", dijo esta vez Takagi que observaba desde sus binoculares la otra orilla de río.

"Es cierto, ya he estado en competencias de kendo y otras artes, nunca he visto a alguien con tu talento y capacidad", Dijo esta vez Saeko con interés en la platica.

"Los humanos tenemos limitadores, cuando se logran romper esos limitadores se es capaz de alcanzar capacidades, reflejos y fuerza superior al promedio.. Como se dice nunca ay que subestimar el potencial humano", Dijo Garou con su típico tono indiferente mientras recordaba a Saitama que a pesar de no ser un Mounstro el mostró estar a un nivel abrumador.

"¿Entonces incluso personas como nosotros podrían?", Dijo Rei tomando la palabra esta vez.

"Técnicamente... Aunque yo muchas veces tuve que estar al borde de la muerte para poder tener esta fuerza", fue la simple respuesta del ex cazador de héroes.

"¿Cuantas veces has estado al borde de la muerte Garou-San?", pregunto Kota intrigado.

"Ni idea... Ya perdí la cuenta", dijo Garou como si fuera lo mas normal.

Este comentario sorprendió a todos los del grupo, ya que no podían imaginarse que tuvo que hacer Garou y las veces que arriesgo su vida para hacerse mas fuerte.

"¿Crees que yo pueda hacerme fuerte como tu Garou-nichan?", dijo Alice con unos ojos de cachorro.

"Claro... Al igual que tu... yo era alguien sin fuerza a tu edad, hasta que me harte de que otros se pusieran sobre mi y decidí romper mis limites, solo como te dije no sientas miedo, de ser posible usa ese miedo para hacerte mas fuerte", le contestó Garou con una ligera sonrisa.

El grupo que había escuchado a Garou sintió algo de aliento aunque parecía imposible que un humano hiciera esas hazañas, las palabras de Garou no parecían ser mentiras, entre ellos apareció un sentimiento de motivación, aunque aun les daba intriga saber sobre el pasado de Garou, Takashi solo pensaba lo que Garou le había dicho sobre una cuidad Z y una asociación de héroes cosa que le parecía extraña ya que nunca había oído de esos términos que parecían salidos de un Cómic o un manga, pero tenia el presentimiento que el y los demás obtendrían tarde temprano una respuesta sobre esto.

Ya una vez al otro lado del Río estacionaron el Humvee para que todos bajasen y estiraran las piernas.

"Iré a revisar si no ay moros en la costa... Ahora vuelvo",

Dijo Garou dando un gran salto hacia la calle de adelante, el vio a los lados dando la señal para que el grupo avanzará, hací el Humvee subió a la calle a frente del río, todos se bajaron del vehículo y se juntaron para hablar del plan acordado, Garou estaba sentado encima del vehículo solo esperando a que el grupo siguiera con su camino.

"No parece que hubieran intentado bloquear el puente", dijo Takagi observando desde los binoculares los alrededores.

"Es como decía en las noticias es como si pasara en todo el mundo", replico Saeko.

"Estoy segura que aun hay algunos agentes de policías vivos", dijo Rei tratando de ser positiva.

"Cierto todos los policías de Japón están trabajando", Dijo Takagi tratando de seguir el optimismo de su amiga, Rei sonrió ante su comentario.

"¿Que haremos ahora?, ¿seguiremos con el plan?", preguntó Shizuka desde el volante del vehiculo al grupo.

"Takagi tu eres de Higashizaka 2 ¿no?", le dijo Takashi a su amiga.

"Si", le respondió la pelirosa a Komuro.

"Entonces la casa de Takagi es la mas cercana", Dijo Takashi al grupo.

"Si lo se, aunque no espero nada", Dijo Takagi con una sonrisa que mas que demostrar alegría mostraba cierta tristeza.

"No perdemos nada con ir ahí, además tengo el presentimiento que nos llevaremos una sorpresa cuando lleguemos ahí", Contesto Garou dándole la espalda al grupo.

"¿Porque dices eso?", Dijo Takagi algo extrañada por el comentario de Garou.

"Como dije, es solo un presentimiento", Contestó el peliblanco con su clásico tono indiferente.

Takagi por su parte solo dio una leve sonrisa, le dio cierta esperanza y tranquilidad el comentario de Garou aunque no sabia el porque, así el grupo procedió con su camino hacia la casa de Takagi, las cosas iban bastantes relajadas Garou estaba sentado afuera del vehiculo en la parte trasera y Rei sentada a un costado, Garou estaba disfrutando de la calma y el paisaje de una ciudad donde caían los pétalos de sakura que adornaban en las calles tranquilas... Demasiado tranquilas que parecía sospechoso, ignorando el hecho que estaba infestado el mundo de una horrible pandemia.

"¿Cuales son mis opciones? Ya me he involucrado demasiado con esto... Rei actuó extraño y a pesar de eso no impedí que ella lo hiciera... Aparte ahora rescate a una mocosa, a este paso nunca podre regresar por mi revancha", se dijo Garou en sus pensamientos los cuales eran un desastre pero en eso sintió como Rei se había acercado a su lado con su rifle sujeto a ella.

"Garou-Kun... ¿Todo bien? Te notó muy pensativo", Dijo Rei hacia el peliblanco.

"Si solo pensaba sobre ciertos problemas y cuentas pendientes de donde vengo", Dijo Garou con sinceridad hacia Rei.

"Oye Garou... ¿Te diste cuenta?", dijo la pelicastaña con una sonrisa.

"¿Que cosa?", Contestó el cazador de héroes.

"No hemos visto a ninguno de ellos en el trascurso del camino", dijo Rei.

"A decir verdad... No me había dado cuenta, pero eso solo me da mala espina", dijo Garou con cierto mal presentimiento.

"¿Porque lo dices? ¿A caso no es bueno?", le contesto Rei extrañada.

"Después de la paz siempre llega la tormenta", Dijo Garou en un tono serio.

"¿A caso no es al revés?" le dijo Rei con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"De donde vengó por lo general es al revés", contestó Garou recordando la gran cantidad de Kaijin que habían atacado y destruido varias ciudades.

"Oye Garou... Se que no quieres contar nada sobre ti y tu pasado... Pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa estoy para escucharte si lo necesitas... Tu me ayudaste mucho, y te tengo respeto sin importar que haya pasado yo estaré dispuesta ayudarte", dijo Rei cabizbaja y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas recordando como el peliblanco la había salvado varias veces.

"No entiendo muy bien esas cosas Rei... Yo siempre he sido alguien solitario... Porque me gusta estarlo y a decir verdad no se como corresponder a todo lo que me dices", Dijo Garou en un tono que parecía indiferente pero que mas demostraba confusión

Rei se acerco al Oído del cazador y con su tono suave y algo seductor le dijo:

"Una vez que lleguemos a casa de Takagi podemos... Buscar un lugar mas privado... Y continuar con lo de anoche... Así te mostrare a lo que me refiero... Garou-Kun", le dijo al oído Rei.

Garou solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante la insinuación de Rei.

Pero en eso escucharon la voz de Kota que gritaba desde adentro del vehículo.

"¡Son ellos! ¡Adelante hacia la derecha.. distancia 300", dijo Kota viendo desde los binoculares.

Garou y Rei voltearon para notar que adelante había varios zombies en su camino.

"Gire a la derecha", dijo Takagi desde el asiento de copiloto a la enfermera.

"¡E-Entendido!", Dijo Shizuka girando el volante pero para su mala suerte el camino que había tomado de imprevisto estaba igual infestado de no muertos.

"¡Oh-no! Aquí también ay", Dijo Marikawa.

"Rápido... Gire a la izquierda", dijo Takagi alarmada.

"Esta bien", le respondió la enfermara siguiendo las ordenes de su copiloto.

"¿Porque tomaron otro camino?", dijo Garou extrañado.

"Seguro debe de haber algún motivo", le contestó Rei al peli blanco.

"Ay más de ellos adelante", dijo Marikawa preocupada al notar la gran cantidad de infectados en el camino.

"Arrollelos y saquelos del camino sensei" Dijo Takagi.

Así el humvee iría a toda velocidad arrollando a los no muertos a su paso, Rei y Garou se sujetaban con fuerza al vehículo, el ex cazador de héroes la protegía con su brazo a su cabeza para evitar que algún infectado que pasaba volando encima del vehículo la alcanzará pero en eso Rei noto algo adelante al igual que Garou.

"¡No detenganse!", Grito Rei desde arriba del vehículo.

Saeko que estaba desde adentro del vehículo también se dio cuenta de esto.

"¡Paren! Ay cables adheridos a las paredes... Gira el vehículo de lado ", Dijo Saeko a la enfermera.

Marikawa al notarlo freno de golpe el vehículo derrapando y haciendo que el Humvee se deslizara de manera lateral aplastando el vehículo con los zombies en contra de los cables.

"¡Cierra los ojos!", dijo Kota a la pequeña Alice para que no viera la sangre que salpicada hacia las ventanas del Humvee.

"¿Porque no frena?", dijo Marikawa preocupada al ver que el vehículo seguía avanzando de manera lateral hacia una de las paredes.

"Suelta el acelerador y aprieta el el frenó", le contestó Kota a la enferma.

Marikawa hizo lo que Kota le dijo así haciendo que el Humvee frenara de golpe, pero por desgracia Rei no estaba bien sujeta al vehículo, haciendo que ella saliera disparada hacia la pared lateral en frente del vehículo.

"¡Rei!", grito Takashi viendo como la peli castaña salía disparada hacia el muro,

ella solo cerro los ojos ante su aparente destino, pero luego sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la dejaba en el suelo sin recibir algún daño, Rei alzó la mirada y noto que era Garou.

"Garou-Kun", Dijo Rei con alegría y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿No te lastimaste?", dijo Garou con calma.

"No... Estoy bien otra vez gracias a ti Garou-Kun", Dijo la Rei con una sonrisa.

"Quédate atrás de mi, voy a despejar el camino", dijo Garou para avalanzarse a los zombies que estaban en frente de ellos, Garou en rápidos movimientos fue hacia los muertos vivientes y les destruyó el cráneo para que así cayeran al suelo inertes.

"¡Rei! ¿Estas bien?", Dijo Takashi que había salido del vehículo y fue corriendo hacia la pelicastaña.

"Si... No me paso nada gracias a Garou-Kun" Le dijo Rei a Takashi.

"¿Estan todos bien?", dijo Saeko acercándose a donde estaban sus compañeros.

"Si no nos paso nada", Contestó Rei a la peli púrpura.

"¿Y Garou-Kun?", pregunto Saeko con intriga.

En eso todos voltearon en dirección a los zombies solo para ver como varios cuerpos eran despedazados y volaban por el aire, ellos lograron ver como Garou se hacia cargo de todos los zombies que habían en el camino de manera rápida y sencilla, no dejando que ninguno se acercara a donde ellos.

"Debemos ayudarlo", dijo Saeko preparando su bokken de madera para ir hacia donde Garou, pero en eso noto que todos los zombies ya habían sido acabados al aparecer, aunque habían algunos a los lejos que caminaban de manera lenta hacia su dirección, Garou comenzo a caminar de manera lenta y calmada en dirección al grupo para reagruparse.

"Por el momento no tendremos que preocuparnos por los de atrás, ahora ay que ver como pasar esa valla en frente de nosotros", dijo Garou de manera indiferente.

"¡Wow! Eres increíble Garou, acabaste con ellos como siempre", Dijo Kota con asombro que estaba en la parte de arriba del Humvee.

"Ahora no ay tiempo para eso, debemos buscar la manera de poder avanzar", contestó Garou.

"La valla es resistente dudo que podamos romperla o cortarla", Dijo Takagi desde adentro del vehículo.

"No será un problema yo puedo destruirla con facilidad... Pero el problema es que ay sobrevivientes más haya de esta valla, si no... No estaría para detener el paso de esas cosas", dijo Garou con calma.

"Tiene razón Garou, pero el problema que este es el único camino hacia la casa de Takagi", Dijo Takashi preocupado.

"Chicos... No quiero alarmarlos pero se acerca una gran Horda de zombies por donde vinimos", dijo Kota preocupado viendo la gran cantidad de infectados que se aproximaban.

"Yo diría que son unos 200 o 300 de esas cosas... ¿Que tanto pueden durar en combate?", Dijo Garou al grupo en general.

"No estoy segura... Pero yo peleare hasta la muerte de ser necesario", Dijo Saeko con convicción.

"Buena respuesta Busujima... Prepárense que esta será una carnicería de Muertos vivientes", Dijo Garou con emoción.

Todos los del Grupo asintieron e hicieron un perímetro al rededor del Humvee.

"El plan es simple... Acabaremos con cada uno de ellos... Busujima tu irás adelante conmigo ya que peleas cuerpo a cuerpo... Takashi, Rei y Kota ustedes nos cubrirán desde lejos... Mientras la enfermera, Takagi y Alice les pasarán munición a los chicos durante la batalla", Dijo Garou con un semblante serio y a la vez emocionado por la batalla que se aproximaba, todos asintieron y se pusieron en sus lugares.

La batalla se prolongó por un buen tiempo Garou acababa con todo muerto viviente que se le apareciera pero esto no avanzaba en nada, mientras mataba a 5, 10 más aparecían era como si todos los muertos vivientes de la ciudad se estuvieran dirigiendo a su posición.

"Esto es malo... A este paso se gastarán las balas y sólo estaré gastando fuerzas a lo estúpido", se dijo Garou en sus pensamientos pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

"Escuchen bien a este paso quedaremos arrinconados, apresurense a subir al vehículo y usarlo para saltar encima de la valla, yo me encargaré de distraer y acabar con todos", les grito Garou al grupo.

"No hagas tonterías Garou-Kun", le grito Rei preocupada pero ya era demasiado tarde Garou había ido directo hacia la Horda de zombies los del Grupo gritaron el nombre del peli blanco al ver la locura que iba a cometer pero esa preocupación se convirtió en asombro al ver la hazaña que Garou estaba por hacer, Garou dio un poderoso golpe al suelo haciendo que este se agrietara en un gran area de la calle en donde estaban los zombies, Garou en eso tomó impulso y fue corriendo a una velocidad inhumana hacia ellos.

"Tank Top-Tackle", grito este para si taclear a todos los zombies en sus camino haciendo que estos salgan disparados al aire para caer con los huesos completamente rotos.

"Rápido aprovechemos para salir de aquí", dijo Takashi saliendo de su asombro.

"Pero no podemos dejar a Garou-Kun, por su cuenta", le contestó Rei furiosa.

"No digas tonterías Rei, Garou es capaz de encargarse solo por su cuenta de esas cosas en cambio nosotros solo lo estorbariamos... ", Dijo Takashi molesto.

Pero su discusión fue interrumpida cuando vieron que unas personas con trajes de Bomberos aparecían del otro lado de la valla, para quitarla y ayudarlos dejando que el Humvee pasará sin problemas.

"¿Quienes son ellos?" Dijo Takashi con confusión mientras se acercaba para pasar al otro lado de la valla, todos pasaron la valla pero vieron que uno de los extraños que los habían ayudado se comenzaba acercar a Takagi.

"Me alegro que estés bien mi pequeña", dijo una voz femenina detrás del casco.

"¿No puede ser acaso eres?", dijo Takagi con incredulidad al ver a la persona detrás del casco.

"Sabíamos que regresarías sana y salva hija", dijo la madre de Takagi o mejor conocida como Yuriko Takagi.

"¡Mama!", Grito Saya con alegría al ver a su madre abrazandola con emoción.

"Es bueno verla después de tanto Yuriko-San", dijo Takashi haciendo una reverencia a la madre de Saya.

"Has crecido mucho Komuro-kun", dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa hacia el amigo de la infancia de su hija.

Todos se sentían mejor ya al estar a salvo de la calle pero en eso se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien más a parte de Garou

"¿Y Busujima-Sempai?", Dijo Kota con intriga al no ver a su compañera y amiga...

Garou por su parte siguió acabando a todo muerto viviente que se cruzara en su camino.

"Podria aprovechar esto para irme" Dijo Garou en sus pensamientos, a decir verdad le pareció oportuno para poder marcharse del Grupo, ya que con esta sería una excelente excusa para dejar a todos y regresar a la ciudad z, pero en eso sintió un zombie que se dirigía atras suyo, pero para el no iba ser un problema hasta que noto que el zombie atrás de el fue empalado por un Bokken de madera.

"No me digas que... ", Dijo Garou nervioso al reconocer bien el Bokken.

"Garou yo te cubro", Dijo Saeko rematando al zombie que había derribado.

"Mierda... ¿Que haces aquí? Les dije que se pusieran a salvo", Dijo Garou molesto mientras se encargaba a otros muertos vivientes.

"Perdona Garou pero no podía dejarte solo... ", Dijo Saeko dándole un golpe con su Bokken a otro zombie.

"Yo podía encargarme de esto solo... ¡Maldita sea! Cambio de planes nos dirigiremos por las escaleras laterales yo abro paso tu me sigues", Dijo Garou sin más opción.

"Entendido", Dijo Saeko siguiendo detras a Garou.

Con el grupo:

mientras tanto ellos veían a lo lejos a Saeko y Garou huyendo por unas escaleras.

"Así que ahí estaba Saeko", dijo Takashi viendo desde los binoculares.

"No debió hacerlo Garou podía encargarse de esos zombies", comentó Takagi en respuesta komuro.

"Ella es así nunca deja a nadie atrás, menos si se trata de un amigo", Contestó Kota.

"Solo espero que estén bien y no hagan locuras", dijo Marikawa con preocupación.

En eso Takagi tomó aire en sus pulmones y grito con fuerza.

"¡Los estaremos esperando en mi casa, es arriba de la colina!", les dijo Saya.

"¡Genial adiós a mi oportunidad de largarme!", Dijo con decepción Garou mentalmente.

"¿Que hacemos ahora Garou-Kun?", Dijo Saeko al peliblanco.

"Bueno creo que tendremos que caminar hacia donde dice... No conozco muy bien pero creo que se refiere a esa mansión que se ve a lo lejos en la colina", Dijo Garou apuntando hacia la casa de Saya.

"Yo conozco un poco las calles así que puedo guiar hacia ahi", le contestó Saeko.

"Entonces tu guías Busujima", Dijo Garou con su típico tono inexpresivo.

"No es necesario que me llames por mi apellido solo dime Saeko... Después de todo somos amigos", le dijo Saeko con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

"Como sea... Tu guías Saeko", le contestó Garou en un tono indiferente, Saeko solo sonrió en respuesta.

Ellos estuvieron corriendo por las calles vacías, Garou había pensado en cargar a Saeko para ir corriendo a su máxima velocidad pero sería problemático andar en la noche con ella encima, más por el aspecto que de noche esas cosas se volvian más silenciosas además de la posibilidad de que hayan sobrevivientes desquiciados como el que se topo en el pasado con Rei.

"Garou-Kun... ¿Y si buscamos un vehículo? Creo que así Ahorraríamos tiempo y energías", Sugirió Saeko.

"No parece mala idea ¿conoces algún lugar donde podamos conseguir alguno?", pregunto Garou ante la idea.

Saeko asintió y guió a Garou hacia una tienda de motocicletas y diferentes vehículos.

"Buscare una buena moto tu busca si ay combustible para llenar el tanque"

"No me quejó por lo de la moto... Pero podría ser más peligroso... Además tampoco es como que estemos en una cita", Dijo Saeko con una sonrisa.

"¿Una cita? ¿En una infección zombie? Y yo que pensaba que era la persona menos romántica del mundo", le respondió Garou con sarcasmo, Saeko solo comenzó a reírse del comentario de Garou, en eso Garou fijo su vista en una Ducati de alta velocidad con un diseño muy Genial para su gusto, tenía que admitir que desde su experiencia con Rei las motocicletas le parecieron algo de su estilo aparte de cómodo de usar para sus viajes largos.

"¡Vaya! Si que te gustan las motos de alta velocidad", dijo Saeko con una sonrisa.

"Suelo viajar mucho más estando solo... Nunca me quedo en un solo punto además de que me parece muy bueno este modelo", Dijo Garou admirando la Ducati de color rojo que le gustaba.

"Garou-kun ¿y que te parece este vehículo?" Le dijo Saeko quien revisaba una habitación trasera Garou se acercó y vio un vehículo anfibio el revisó el manual y noto que podría ser más útil que la moto que estaba escogiendo.

"Tzzz este es más útil... Bueno tendré que venir por la moto más tarde", dijo Garou algo frustrado...

Ya en el vehículo anfibio Garou estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad por una carretera llena de zombies, pero esto no fue impedimento para su caminó.

"Definitivamente no voy aburrirme contigo alado", le dijo Saeko al peliblanco.

"Cállate y sujetate fuerte que esto va hacer algo ajetreado", dijo Garou para luego descender de la calle a la orilla del río, Garou y Saeko voltearon hacia los zombies que iban por detrás que caían por las escaleras que descendían a la orilla del río.

"Por suerte ya están muertos y ya no tienen coordinación pero lo malo es que eso no los detendrá", Dijo Garou viendo los zombies que se levantaban como si nada.

"¿Entonces que haremos?", le replicó Saeko dudosa.

"Aprovecharemos el anfibio para cruzar el río, ellos no pueden nadar", Dijo Garou arrancando el vehículo y yendo en dirección al río.

"Espera... Garou", le dijo Saeko pero ya era tarde ya que el peliblanco ya había entrado al río para cruzarlo.

"Bueno... Así los perderemos por un tiempo", Dijo Garou volteando hacia Saeko pero en eso vio algo nervioso como ella había caído sentada y salpicada por el agua haciendo que su ropa se transparentara dejando ver su sujetador y sus bragas debajo de su falda.

"¡No me veas así sabes soy una chica después de todo!", Dijo Saeko apenada mientras se cubría para que Garou no la viera.

"No dijiste eso cuando estábamos en el dúplex y mostrabas más piel ¿Sabes?", le dijo Garou en un tono de fastidio.

"¡Eso y esto es diferente!", le contestó Saeko sonrojada recordando como se le había insinuado al peliblanco.

"¡Claro si tú lo dices!", le dijo el peliblanco en tono sarcástico.

Los 2 supervivientes siguieron por el río hasta llegar a un Banco de arena en medio del río, detuvieron el vehículo y se bajaron.

"Parece que ya perdieron el interés en nosotros, por el momento descansaremos un rato y después seguiremos", Dijo Garou a la peli purpura, en eso Garou se quito su chaleco militar y comenzó a quitarse la camisa blanca que tenía debajo dejando su cuerpo esculpido a la vista de Saeko.

"¿Q-Q estas h-haciendo Garou-kun?", Dijo Saeko sonrojada y con una expresión graciosa mientras se tapaba los ojos para no ver aunque ella tenía entreabierto los dedos de una de sus manos para poder observar de manera disimulada, pero ella en eso vio que Garou le lanzo su camisa blanca.

"Callate y ponte esto... No se mojó tanto a diferencia del chaleco... Además no vayas a resfriarte que necesito que estés en todas tus capacidades para hacerles frente a esas cosas", dijo Garou de manera indiferente mientras se volvía a poner su chaleco aunque se lo dejó desabrochado ya que le parecía más comodo.

"G-Gracias Garou-kun", Dijo Saeko sonrojada mientras comenzaba a desvestirse de su playera Escolar y su sujetador, Garou en cambio estaba volteado para no ver a Saeko cambiarse aunque se sentía algo nervioso el tan solo imaginar que ella estaba sin nada, aunque para su suerte era fuerte no sólo física si no también mentalmente, Saeko procedió a ponerse la camisa blanca de Garou, ella término de ponérselo pero de manera inconsciente ella comenzó a oler la camisa que Garou había tenido puesta durante todo el día. "El olor de Garou-kun... Es fuerte pero no desagradable", se dijo de manera mental mientras sus mejillas mostraban un ligero rubor.

"¡P-Pero que estoy diciendo!", se reprochó de manera interna al notar lo que ella estaba haciendo, Saeko dio un suspiro y se repuso.

"Listo Garou-kun... Ya puedes voltearte", le respondió Saeko.

Garou se volteo hacia Saeko notando que la camisa no le quedaba mal, pero decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto así se acercó al vehículo y se acostó en la parte delantera de éste.

"Veamos una vez que deje a Saeko y me reagrupe con los demás en la casa de saya. ¿Que haré? No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, además que los zombies no son un reto aunque una mordida de ellos si podría infectarme... Sigo siendo humano para mi mala suerte" Garou se mantuvo pensativo durante varios minutos hasta que una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"¿Garou-kun? ¿Todo bien?", Le preguntó Saeko al peliblanco.

"Si... Solo estoy tratando de descansar en unos momentos seguiremos con nuestro camino... Aunque viendo que esta anocheciendo lo mejor sería buscar donde pasar la noche para así seguir apenas amanezca", le comentó Garou a la pelipurpura.

"Creo que tienes razón... Lo mejor sería descansar en la noche para no estar en peligro", le contestó Saeko a Garou el silencio se mantuvo de nuevo hasta que Saeko le hizo otra pregunta a Garou fuera de contexto.

"Oye Garou-kun... ¿A-Ay alguien que te g-guste?", le dijo algo apenada la peli púrpura.

"¿Que me guste? Nunca he tenido tiempo para esas cosas, solo me he dedicado a entrenar y buscar oponentes fuertes ¿porque la pregunta?", le dijo Garou con desinterés. "Nada más solo curiosidad", le contestó Saeko.

"¿Y tu tienes alguien que te guste? O acaso solo te has dedicado al Kendo? ... ", le dijo Garou siguiendo la corriente de la conversación.

"Bueno el Kendo a sido algo que he seguido y entrenado por parte de mi familia y en realidad si ay alguien que me interesa y me gusta", Respondió Saeko mientras habia volteado su mirada a otro lado como para evitar a Garou.

"Ya veo... Bueno eso fue interesante pero creo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo hablando ya es de noche y debemos seguir por nuestro camino", le contestó Garou a Saeko de manera desinteresada.

"¡Esta bien sigamos!", le contestó Saeko para así subir al vehículo.

Garou y Saeko iban a toda velocidad pasando de largo a todos los zombies que estaban en la calle, Garou había preferido no arrollarlos por que a diferencia del humvee este vehículo era más débil.

"Ha este paso terminaremos igual que cuando estuvimos en el Banco de arena del río", le dijo Saeko algo preocupada.

"¡Tengo una idea!", Dijo el peliblanco para así irse derecho en dirección de lo que parecía un parqué.

"¿Porque vamos en dirección a un parque?", le dijo Saeko con duda.

"Ahora veras el porque..." Fue la simple respuesta de Garou.

En eso Garou acelerando fue hacia la fuente del parque para adentrarse al agua nuevamente.

"O-Oye.. ¿acaso te gusta empapar a las mujeres Garou-kun?", Dijo Saeko algo molesta.

¡Callate y pasame la cinta adhesiva del bulto!", le dijo Garou algo apresurado e irritado por el comentario de Saeko, ella asintió sin entender lo que Garou intentaba hacer hasta que noto como atoró el acelerador y el manubrio del vehículo haciendo que diera vueltas alrededor de la fuente.

"Ya veo... Hací que usaras el ruido del vehículo para llamar la atención de ellos", Dijo Saeko sorprendida por la idea de Garou.

"¡Prepárate! Que ahora nos toca despejar el camino para buscar algún lugar seguro", le respondió Garou de manera sería.

"¡Entendido Garou-kun!", Dijo Saeko saliendo del vehículo para así mientras caía al suelo le diera un fuerte golpe con su Bokken a un zombie rompiéndole el cuello, ella después dio un giro para derribar a otros 2 y dejarlos en el suelo inmóviles, ella habiendo acabado con ellos puso su Bokken en el cuello de un zombie haciendo que está se detuviera al intentar acercarse a ella.

"Sabes hueles horrible... Deberías de darte un baño", le dijo en un tono desafiante Saeko para darle una fuerte estocada que mando al zombie hacia la fuente, Garou solto un silbido y se quedó observando un corto lapso las habilidades de Saeko, tenia que admitirlo era una mujer bastante hábil y fuerte.

"Bueno no puedo quedarme atrás, también quiero divertirme", dijo Garou mientras tronaba sus nudillos para así ir al ataque Garou se encargaba de todos zombie que estaba por detrás de Saeko, mientras ella abría paso el noto que al igual que el, ella sonreía cuando peleaba y se cargaba a sus enemigos.

"Tal vez no somos tan distintos", pensó para si mismo Garou pero en eso noto que justo cuando estaba Saeko por matar a otros zombies enfrenté de ella se detuvo, Garou no entendió el porque no atacó hasta que se fijó mejor en los zombies que eran unos niños, Saeko por su parte de quedó estática no podía reaccionar ella no se dio cuenta como los niños zombies se abalanzaron para intentar morderla, pero en eso Garou apareció en frente de ella y dijo:

Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño remolino de hierro cortante)

Así con un increíble poder logró dejar en rajas circulares a todos los niños zombies y todos los de adelante dejando despejado su camino.

"No te quedes quieta idiota", dijo Garou para así cargarla en forma nupcial e ir corriendo en busca de un lugar seguro.

Ya habiendo pasado un rato Saeko y Garou se guardaron en un templo vacío que estaba por los alrededores Garou se encargó de todo muerto Viviente en el camino ya que Saeko no se había recuperado del extraño trauma que había sufrido, Garou prendió unas velas que estaban en el templo para iluminar y fue hacia un altar notando que habían unas katanas acentadas el se acercó y las Desenvaino.

"Son reales... Serán más útiles que su Bokken", se dijo para si mismo, en eso saco del bulto las ropas ya secas de Saeko y se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

"Toma tus ropas ya están secas puedes cambiarte y devolver mi camisa la pondré a secar, mientras iré a buscar algo que pueda ser útil", Dijo Garou de forma indiferente, así yéndose a un lado de las cortinas del templo, después de un tiempo Garou regreso con una bolsa en su mano y lo que parecía una katana.

"Toma esto es un baño portátil al aparecer y además me encontré esto... Definitivamente será más útil que el palo con el que haz estado peleando", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente entregándole la katana que había encontrado.

"Gracias Garou-kun", le respondió Saeko con una sonrisa.

Garou se sentó al otro lado un poco alejado de Saeko pero no tanto mientras comía una barra de chocolate que tenía en su bulto.

"No eres de hacer muchas preguntas ¿o no? Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko.

"No soy de mucho hablar a no ser que sea una pelea... Pero tengo curiosidad... ¿Que paso? ¿Porque no acabaste con ellos? Si eres una gran peleadora", le dijo Garou algo intrigado, Saeko en eso volteó hacia Garou y le dirigió su mirada hacia el peliblanco, Garou se puso serio al ver la actitud de la chica enfrente suyo.

"Tal vez esta historia no signifique nada para ti, pero ¿me escucharías un momento?", le dijo Saeko en un tono suave y algo nostálgico, Garou solo asintió en señal de escuchar lo que la chica tenía que contar.

"Ha vuelto a mi el miedo", Dijo Saeko sentada sobre sus rodillas esta vez estando ya enfrente del peliblanco.

"¿Fue por los niños convertidos en esas cosas?", le preguntó Garou.

"Aunque fue problemático esa no fue la razón... Hace 4 años mate a alguien... Fui atacada por un hombre durante la noche, por supuesto que salí ilesa ya que llevaba mi espada de madera... A ese hombre le rompí un hombro y el fémur... Luego de explicarle lo sucedido a los policías me llevaron en su auto a mi casa..." Le dijo Saeko con la mirada baja.

"¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Fue por defensa propia" Le dijo Garou en un tono confundido.

"Eso no es lo que me molesta... Fue divertido... Tener un enemigo real enfrente mío, lo disfrute... En ese momento tenía mi espada de madera, sabía que tenía la ventaja pero fingí estar asustada para hacerlo creer que estaba indefensa... No me pude contener... ¡Lo disfrute! ¡Fue tan excitante que no me pude contener!

¡Es es la verdadera yo! ¡Es la verdadera naturaleza de Busujima Saeko! ¡Estaba embriagada de mi propio poder (dijo Saeko en un tono alterado y frenético, Garou seguía mirándola con detenimiento) ¿crees que podrás verme normalmente sabiendo que he estado pretendiendo el tener el corazón y alma de una mujer normal? Me di cuenta durante el parque... Que no he hecho nada para cambiar de hecho me he vuelto peor aún... ¿Y bien Garou-kun ahora como me vez? Después de saber sobre mi verdadera yo" Término por decir Saeko con una mirada sádica y vacía, hubo un silencio cortante por un buen tiempo hasta que para sorpresa de Saeko Garou solo comenzó a reírse, ella se confundió hasta que Garou tomó la palabra.

"¡Conozco bien ese sentimiento Saeko... Definitivamente nos parecemos en algo... ahora dejame contarte algo de mi pasado asi como tu me contaste del tuyo", le dijo Garou con una mirada severa y un tono frío que hizo que Saeko sintiera algo de miedo.

Garou procedió a contarle sobre su antiguo maestro Bang y como el lo acogió en su dojo, el como el traicionó la confianza y enseñanzas que adquirió solo para tener un combate real, el como casi asesina a todos sus antiguos compañeros hasta el punto de hacer que todos dejaran de ir al dojo de Bang, mientras más contaba Garou su historia más sorprendida quedaba Saeko.

"Comprendo ese sentimiento de poder, el hacer que tus enemigos sufran, el más que dejarlos heridos, el causarles un miedo absoluto que los desmorone por completo, a diferencia de ti yo he matado a más personas solo por el hecho de querer hacerme más fuerte, mientras que tu solo has matado a uno por defenderte... Mientras de donde vengo muchos querían ser héroes... Yo soñaba con volverme un monstruo capaz de acabar con todo lo que entrara en mi camino... Si me reí de tu historia no es porque me parezca ridícula es solo que en mi opinión entre este grupo eres la persona más cuerda, no estas loca en cambio yo si soy un monstruo con las manos y pies manchadas de sangre... Dime Saeko Busujima... ¿quien es peor? una peleadora que disfruta el tener un buen combate y de acabar con su oponente... ¿O un monstruo que ha hecho sufrir a muchas personas solo por hacerse fuerte?", le contestó Garou con una mirada severa y vacía que no mostraba ningún sentimiento o emoción, Saeko se quedó muda el solo escuchar la historia de Garou le hizo darse cuenta que el tal vez en el fondo no era humano sentía escalofríos el tan solo ver a Garou a los ojos le daba un gran pavor, Garou noto como Saeko tenía miedo un sentimiento el cual estaba mas que familiarizado.

"Sabía que esa sería tu respuesta... Pensé que seríamos algo parecidos pero me doy cuenta que yo estoy en otro nivel, incluso cuando fui derrotado por alguien que se hace llamar un héroe por diversión", Dijo Garou levantándose con intención de dejar sola a Saeko, pero ella en un rápido movimiento lo tomó de la mano.

"¡No eres un monstruo! Ay bondad en ti Garou... Lo pude ver cuando salvaste a Alice cuando nos salvaste incontables veces... Al final lo que yo pase fue un chiste en comparación a lo que tu pasaste... Pero por favor no te vayas", Dijo Saeko con una mirada suplicante.

"Mirate diciendo disparates... Incluso tu temblaste cuando sentiste mi verdadero ser... ¿Lo comprendes? La razón por la cual estaba tan decidido alejarme de ustedes es por su bien, un monstruo como yo merece estar solo", Dijo Garou en un tono serio y inexpresivo.

"¡No es así! Todos cometemos errores... Se que tomaste un camino equivocado pero lograste darte cuenta más tarde que nunca que ese no era tu camino, eres un Guerrero con un gran honor, eres fuerte valiente, amable a tu propia manera... Me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien... Y ese eres tú Garou-kun... Ví cada Azaña que hacías como no sentías miedo, si no... usabas ese miedo como fortaleza eres el hombre más admirable con el que me he encontrado... Por favor no te vayas..." Término por decir entre lágrimas Saeko.

Garou se volteo con una mirada confundida, no sabía que decir o hacer, en su opinión nunca hizo nada que sea admirable el solo actuaba por instinto sin temor a lo que dijeran los demás...

"Saeko yo...",Garou no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que Saeko se había levantado y dado un beso... Garou abrió los ojos de par en par ante la acción de ella el beso se prolongó por unos segundos hasta que los 2 se separaron.

"Tal vez seas un monstruo pero para mi no lo eres ni para nadie de nosotros... No dejes que tu pasado te impida ser mejor Garou", le dijo Saeko mientras rodeaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Garou.

"Eso ultimo debería de decírtelo a ti Saeko", Dijo Garou con una ligera sonrisa.

"Esa respuesta la acabo de encontrar gracias a ti Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko para así volver acercar sus labios a los del peliblanco, un beso se formó entre los labios de los 2 uno que mientras más avanzaba más intenso se hacia llegó un momento que Garou y Saeko cayeron al suelo, haciendo que Garou estuviera encima de ella, sus ojos se encontraron por varios segundos, hasta que el beso continuo, Saeko procedió a quitarle su chaleco de militar a Garou dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesta la tenue luces de las velas le permitió ver con detenimiento el cuerpo músculoso y lleno de cicatrices de Garou, ella comenzó a trazar cada músculo desde sus bíceps hasta sus abdominales, en eso Garou le comenzó a quitar su blusa Escolar a Saeko cosa a la que ella no se resistió, dejándola expuesta solo con su brasier, Garou comenzó a darle suaves besos en el cuello a Saeko ella solo soltó suaves gemidos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Garou con su piel, en eso Garou tomando más Picardía dirigió sus manos a la parte trasera del sujetador de Saeko para desabrocharlo, ella trago saliva al sentir como su brasier era removido para dejar expuestos sus grandes senos, Garou se perdió por un momento admirando la belleza de Saeko su suave piel adornada por el brillo de las velas, el tomó valor y puso su mano su seno izquierdo para comenzar a masajearlo de manera lenta, mientras en un arrebató dirigió su boca al pezón derecho para comenzar a pasar su lengua al rededor se su aureola y después darle una suave mordida a su pezón.

"¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Garou-kun! S-se más gentil... E-Es mi primera vez... " Dijo entre gemidos Saeko mientras comenzaba a sentir como Garou se entretenía con sus pechos, ella hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Garou en señal de comenzar a disfrutarlo, nuevas sensaciones experimentaba pero no quería parar... Ella estaba decidida a llegar a lo último con el hombre por el cual había desarrollado sentimientos, Garou soltó su agarre de los senos de Saeko para comenzar a deslizar sus manos desde las piernas de la chica hasta debajo de su falda, el deshizo los amarres laterales que sujetaban sus bragas a su cintura así estas cayeran al suelo, Garou comenzó a frotar sus dedos en la feminidad expuesta de Saeko, ella comenzó a excitarse más el sentir el tacto de Garou.

"G-Garou, m-me estas v-volviendo loca", dijo Saeko en excitación al sentir como Garou frotaba su dedo índice y medio en sus labios inferiores, hasta que introdujo estos en su vagina para comenzar a masturbarla, ella no pudiendo resistir más comenzó a sentir como un calor abrazador se deslizaba hacia su entrepierna, Garou solo estaba hipnotizado por como Saeko reaccionaba una chica sería y fuerte completamente dominada por el, el sentir como ella estaba completamente mojada solo hacia que jugara con sus dedos dentro de ella con más sizaña, hasta que Saeko no logrando aguantar más dijo.

"G-Garou-kun... Algo viene... Estoy por venirme...", exclamó Saeko en éxtasis.

Esto solo fue señal para que Garou aumentara la velocidad de sus dedos, Saeko en eso tomó Garou por la nuca y le dio una apasionado beso que se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas que duró un minuto hasta que ella soltó un gemido.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡M-me vengo!", dijo al final para sentir como ella soltaba sus líquidos en el piso del templo y en la mano con la que Garou la masturbaba, Saeko en eso sintió como Garou se había levantado repentinamente para comenzar a quitarse sus últimas prendas, ella siguió el ejemplo de Garou y se Quito su falda sus medias y sus tacones.

Ella completamente desnuda comenzó acercarse a Garou hasta el punto de estar abrazados en un largo beso, ella comenzó a usar su mano derecha para tomar el gran miembro de Garou y comenzar a masturbarlo, comenzó a sentir como la masculinidad del peliblanco se hacia cada vez más grande hasta el punto que casi no daba en su delicado agarré.

"E-Es... Tan grande... No se si quepa adentro de mi", pensó con duda Saeko.

Garou se separó para así tomar la pierna de Saeko y alzarla para comenzar acercar su pene la hendidura húmeda de la chica, en eso el ex cazador procedió a hundir su falo sin remordimiento dentro de la chica.

"¡Ahhhhh! Mmmm, Garou es muy grande... M-M partes", dijo en una combinación de dolor y placer al sentir como Garou se abría paso dentro de ella, Garou solo acercó sus labios a los de Saeko para hacer que ella se callara, ella gustosa aceptó el beso comenzando con una batalla de lenguas, hasta que Garou aplicando más fuerza rompió la barrera de pureza de la peli púrpura, haciendo que ella aun recibiendo el beso de Garou soltara un gemido, Garou sin importarle el gemido de Saeko, comenzó a bombear de adelante hacia atras de manera lenta pero constante, Saeko comenzó a soltar gemidos que combinaban el placer y el dolor pero mientras más Garou se abría paso dentro de ella, más le gustaba esa sensación, hasta que llegó el punto que Garou comenzó con su estocadas de manera rápida.

"Ahhh... Tu pene... Se s-siente tan bien... G-Garou-kun", exclamó en éxtasis Saeko al sentir a Garou tan profundo de ella.

"¡Saeko tu coño se siente estupendo!", le dijo Garou en un tono deformado por el placer.

"¡P-porfavor... N-No pares...!", Suplico Saeko en respuesta.

Garou en eso se acostó en el suelo del templo, Saeko con ganas de más no dudó inmediatamente en sentarse en el pene de su amado para comenzar complacerse con este, Garou tomó los pechos de Saeko para comenzar a masajearlos mientras igual apretaba los rosados y endurecidos pezones de ella.

"G-Garou-kun... P-porfavor... C-Chupa mis tetas", Dijo en éxtasis mientras cabalgaba con enjundia y vigor la masculinidad de Garou, el peliblanco aceptando las súplicas de Saeko comenzó a lamer y chupar con fuerza el pezón derecho de ella.

"A-Asi Garou-kun eres genial... No pares... Ya mero acabo", exclamó Saeko entre gemidos y placer, Garou al escuchar esto puso sus manos en sus muslos para comenzar embestirla a una gran velocidad, la pelipúrpura sintió su mente quedar en blanco al sentir como Garou bombeada a una velocidad inhumana dentro de ella, pudo incluso sentir con el pene de Garou había llegado hacia su útero, este movimiento fue constante por varios segundos.

"¡Saeko... Estoy por v-venirme!", dijo con una voz entrecortada Garou.

"¡E-Esta... Bien G-Garou-kun... Acaba adentro, yo igual estoy casi mi límite..." Dijo Saeko con una voz igual entrecortada, así con una última estocada Garou invadió el útero de Saeko y procedio a soltar su carga dentro de ella.

"¡Garou-kun!", dijo Saeko sucumbido por el placer absoluto y por el inmediato orgasmo que la invadió al sentir el semen de Garou dentro de ella, Saeko no pudiendo aguantar más le dio un último y prolongado beso a Garou el cual no dudó en recibirlo...

5:00 Am:

Garou estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del templo mientras que Saeko dormía de manera plácida y con una cara de paz y satisfacción en su pecho, tuvieron unas repeticiones más de su acto sexual hasta que Saeko se quedó sin fuerzas y se durmió en su pecho.

"¡Vaya problema que me metido!", dijo Garou algo decepcionado por no a ver podido aguantar su lujuria, eso noto como Saeko se apoyo más a el y dijo su nombre mientras dormía como si estuviera soñando con el, Garou solo soltó una leve risa viendo la tranquilidad con la que ella descansaba como si el mundo no estuviera en completo caos.

"Con que... ¿Esto es ser humano?" Se dijo para si mismo mientras recordaba su anterior batalla, el no estaba seguro de por donde empezar una vez que sus planes fueron frustrados, tampoco entendió bien que era vivir con un ser humano común y corriente, pero como si el destino lo hubiera guiado aquí estaba una respuesta a tantas preguntas.

"Ya mero amanece... Pero dejaré que ella descanse", se dijo a si mismo Garou para cerrar los ojos y dejarse ganar por el sueño.

8:00 Am:

Saeko abrió lentamente los ojos, en eso noto que había soltado algo de saliva mientras dormía apenandose un poco para después limpiarsela, en eso sintió como estaba alguien alado suyo que la tenía rodeada con su brazo, se dio cuenta que era Garou sin camisa y completamente desnudo, ella en eso igual vio sus prendas y las de Garou dispersas por el templo, ella se acordó como tuvo relaciones con Garou no una si no varias veces, esto hizo que su rostro se pudiera rojo como un tomate.

"Y-Yo y Garou lo hicimos", se dijo apenada mientras recordaba cada segundo de lo sucedido, ella volteo hacia Garou y noto que estaba profundamente dormido, ella aprovechando esto se pego un poco más a el para dejar que el calor corporal de Garou la invadiera.

"M-Me siento tan segura y cálida con el", pensó con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Garou, en eso ella dirigió su mirada hacia bajo notando la masculinidad de Garou expuesta, ella se mantuvo viéndola fijamente mientras se sonrojaba al contemplarlo en toda su gloria, en eso una idea le llegó a la mente que hizo que quedará aún más Roja pero dejó la vergüenza de lado y se dispuso hacer lo que su instinto le decía.

Garou estaba por su parte tranquilamente durmiendo mientras soñaba su pelea con Saitama, recordando como no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad contra el hasta que se despertó de la nada.

"Fue solo un sueño", dijo Garou algo frustrado al recordar esas escena, en eso el soltó un leve gruñido al sentir una sensación en su entrepierna, el bajo la mirada y vio algo que lo puso nervioso hasta el punto de comenzar a sudar a montones, era Saeko que se encontraba practicándole una felación, ella degustaba de su masculinidad pasando su lengua a lo largo de su tronco hasta llegar a su glande y comenzar a meterlo por completo en su boca.

"¡Ahhhh! S-Saeko p-para... " Dijo Garou entre súplicas.

"¡Garou-kun! Buenos Días", dijo ella mientras hacia movimientos con sus manos de arriba hacia bajo mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, un leve sonrojo y una notable comisura de saliva que pasaba a un lado de su boca, señal de que ella ya llevaba tiempo haciendo eso.

"¡Nada de Buenos días! ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?", Dijo Garou con una voz entrecortada.

"Bueno... Es que note que ya había amanecido y no quería despertarte así no más... Así que pensé en despertarte con una sorpresa", Dijo la peli púrpura con una sonrisa mientras seguía frotando el miembro de Garou de arriba hacia abajo.

"Nada de excusas sabes que podías despertarme de manera normaaaaa... ", iba a decir Garou pero fue interrumpido por Saeko que había vuelto a introducir el falo de Garou en su boca esta vez haciendo que llegue hasta su garganta.

"E-El sabor de Garou-kun... Definitivamente me gusta" Pensó para si misma mientras sentía como el falo de Garou llegaba hasta su garganta.

"S-Saeko espera... Y-Yo... ¡Ahhhh! " Garou otra vez fue interrumpido cuando Saeko logró hacer que el Ex cazador eyaculará, ella trago de manera audible cada gota que Garou había soltado dentro de su garganta y boca.

15 minutos más tarde:

Garou y Saeko ya vestidos estaban preparándose para salir y seguir en su camino hacia la casa de Takagi;

"La próxima vez despiertame de manera normal", Dijo Garou algo irritado.

"¿Acaso no te gusto la sorpresa?", le dijo Saeko con una sonrisa pícara mientras rodeaba su cuello de Garou con sus brazos y pegaba su cuerpo con el de el.

"Nunca dije que no me gustara ¿sabes?", le dijo Garou de manera calmada y algo pícara.

"Entonces cada que tenga oportunidad así te voy a levantar... Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko con una sonrisa y un rubor que adornaba su rostro.

"¡Eso es jugar sucio! ¿Sabes?", le dijo Garou en tono sarcástico.

"Entonces jugaré sucio contigo cada vez que tenga oportunidad", le dijo Saeko en doble sentido y un tono divertido.

"Tzzzzzz como quieras... " Respondió Garou mientras se rascaba la mejilla y miraba hacia otro lado, Saeko solo procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla para separarse de el.

"Hablando de jugar sucio... ¿Estas lista para luchar de nuevo Saeko?", le preguntó Garou de manera sería mientras le pasaba la katana que había encontrado en el templo, Saeko tomó la katana y la desenfundó viendo que tenía un buen filo.

"Gracias Garou-kun... Todo miedo y duda en mi desapareció gracias a ti... ¡Ahora te demostrare lo realmente fuerte que soy!", Dijo Saeko con convicción.

"Buena respuesta... Ahora veamos quien acaba con más de esas cosas", le dijo Garou en un tono desafiante, el cual Saeko correspondió con una sonrisa, así los 2 salieron del templo llevándose la sorpresa que adelante de ellos había una cantidad de 20 a 30 zombies.

"¿Estas lista?", preguntó Garou.

"¡Si! ¡Hagamoslo!" Le contestó Saeko con una sonrisa desafiante

"Tu por la izquierda y yo por la derecha Saeko", le dijo Garou, Saeko solo asintió para así los 2 se abalanzaran en su cacería, Garou corriendo como WatchDogMan se movió de manera rápida entre los árboles que rodeaban al templo para comenzar a decapitar a mano limpia a todos los zombies de su lado, no le tomo menos de 2 minutos el acabar con una cantidad de 15 zombies algunos quedando descuartizados aparte de perder su cabeza, Garou volteo en dirección hacia Saeko para ver algo que le pareció no sólo admirable si no algo que el nunca pudo imaginar en decir... Le pareció Sexy en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Saeko a una velocidad considerable estaba dando Cortes limpios a diestra y siniestra a todo muerto viviente que se le apareciera, no tenían oportunidad alguna contra la chica, hizo incluso Cortes que decapitaban de manera precisa algunos, Garou noto en ella esa sonrisa una sonrisa depredadora que no mostraba piedad o misericordia, la sonrisa de una cazadora...

Ya después de un rato Garou y Saeko iban corriendo en dirección a casa de Saya, para su suerte acabaron ellos juntos con la gran cantidad de Zombies en el camino así que estaba despejado.

"¡Garou!", Dijo Saeko mientras corrían, haciendo que Garou se detuviera por un momento.

"¿Que sucede?" Contestó Garou mientras se detenía para voltear hacia Saeko.

"Te harás responsable ¿verdad?", Le dijo Saeko tomando al peliblanco de la mano mientras le daba una linda sonrisa adornada de un sonrojo.

"Haré una excepción esta vez... Solo porque vales la pena de mi atención", le dijo Garou con una sonrisa.

Saeko solo se acercó a el y le dio otro beso en la mejilla para si seguir su camino.

En casa de Takagi;

Kota y Alice estaban en el balcón trasero de la casa vigilando.

"¿Porque estamos viendo a la reja trasera?" Preguntó la pequeña Alice con curiosidad.

"Si dieron la vuelta entonces deben de llegar por la parte de atrás", Contestó Kota, en eso Alice y Kota vieron con el perrito llamado Zeke el cual habían adoptado comenzaba a ladrar, "¿Zeke?" Dijo Alice confundida así volteando hacia donde ladraba el cachorro.

"¡Garou-onichan, One-Chan!", Dijo Alice con alegría llendo corriendo en donde Garou y Saeko habían aparecido.

Saya que vio por una de las ventanas se alegro al ver a los 2 a salvo pero su expresión se volvió a una de enojo y confusión al ver que Saeko abrazaba a Garou del brazo.

"Abran la reja trasera", Dijo Saya a uno de los trabajadores de la casa que rápidamente asintió.

Alice que ya había bajado fue corriendo con alegría para lanzarse con Garou y Saeko, ella abrazo a la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa aunque Garou no tuvo más remedio que tomar su abrazo ya que si no se caería al suelo.

"¡Bueno creo que es hora de relajarse un poco!", Dijo Garou más tranquilo.

"Tienes razón Garou", le respondió de manera cariñosa al peliblanco.

Así procedieron a entrar a la mansión de Takagi.

Fin del capítulo 5

Bueno aquí lo dejó Papus recién salido del horno, ya ví los comentarios y pues Garou tendrá su diversión con todas al aparecer como todo protagonista Badass rompe bragas que es el, aunque realmente por la que más se interesara será por Saeko ya que tienen un ligero parecido.

Bueno sin más hasta la próxima hijos v:


	6. Paz momentánea entre los muertos

Capítulo 6: paz momentánea entre los muertos.

Habiendo llegado a la casa de Saya osea la propiedad de los Takagis una familia Yakuza y política muy respetada y temida en la ciudad, Garou y Saeko fueron hacia la Sala de casa para encontrarse con los demás.

"Oye Saeko recuerda sobre lo que hablamos en el camino", le dijo Garou a la pelipúrpura.

"Si, Cariño", le dijo Saeko con una sonrisa y sus mejillas adornadas por un sonrojo.

"¿C-Cariño?", respondió Garou algo nervioso.

"Tranquilo sólo te diré así de vez en cuando en que estemos solos... Como quedamos antes de llegar a la casa de Takagi", Le dijo Saeko de manera cariñosa.

Flashback:

Garou y Saeko iban caminando de manera calmada, Saeko lo había tomado del brazo desde hace ya un tiempo aunque Garou no le tomó importancia, tenía que admitir que en cierto modo le gustaba que aparte de un lado sádico ella mostrará esa faceta suya, se le hacia algo interesante a Garou.

"Saeko lo mejor es que guardemos en secreto sobre lo que pasamos", le dijo Garou de manera tranquila mientras Saeko lo abrazaba del brazo.

"Eso mismo estaba pensando... Ay que esperar el momento oportuno para... Revelarles sobre nosotros", Le dijo Saeko de manera calmada y cariñosa.

"Que bueno que lo comprendas ahora debemos ver que hacer conforme a la situación del Grupo en general", le respondió Garou con sinceridad.

"Si aunque me preocupa como Rei, Marikawa-Sensei y Saya vayan a reaccionar, aunque komuro-kun y Kota-kun seguro se sorprenderán pero no tendrán problema alguno", Contestó Saeko de manera tranquila.

"¿A que te refieres con Rei, Saya y la enfermera?", le preguntó Garou.

"No creo que te hayas dado cuenta... Pero yo si... Te recuerdo que soy una chica y se un poco más sobre esas cosas... Ellas parecen tener un interés hacia ti", Dijo Saeko de manera tranquila, pero Garou sintió como Saeko comenzó apretar su brazo con fuerza, mientras ella desprendía un aura maliciosa que lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso, en eso recordó las veces que Marikawa y Rei se le habían insinuado... En especial Rei, pero no había notado lo de Saya esto sólo hizo que su posición fuera más complicada.

"Genial le gusto a las locas", Dijo Garou de manera mental con algo de fastidio.

"No te preocupes Garou... Ay que ser sutiles para no generar problemas... Pero no dudare en defender lo que es mío", le dijo Saeko de manera sería, Garou sólo trago saliva por la actitud de Saeko.

"Hubiera dejado que la Asociación de Héroes me matara", se dijo Garou mentalmente de manera sarcástica.

Fin del Flashback;

"Me alegra que estén bien los 2", Dijo Takashi con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo Komuro-kun", le dijo Saeko con una sonrisa a Takashi.

" bien... ¿Como les fue? ¿No tuvieron problemas?", les pregunto Rei con una sonrisa mientras que por dentro buscaba información para cerciorarse que no hubiera pasado nada raro.

"Sólo nos encontramos con un montón de zombies nada fuera de lo común", Dijo Garou de manera disimulada e indiferente.

"Me alegro que no hayan tenido problemas", Dijo Marikawa de manera alegre.

"¿Como les fue a ustedes? ¿Todo bien en nuestra ausencia?", pregunto Saeko con curiosidad.

"Si todo bien a decir verdad es una suerte que la familia de Saya se haya puesto a la par de situación, me atrevería a decir que reaccionaron mejor que las mismas autoridades", Dijo Kota.

"Bueno al menos podré darme un buen baño y descansar por el resto del día", Dijo Garou con un mejor ánimo, en eso los demás del Grupo vieron que había llegado Saya a la Sala.

"Veo que les fue bién", dijo Saya con un tono extraño como si sospechara de algo.

"Si nada fuera de lo común, sólo tuvimos problemas ya que no conocía tan bien esta parte de la ciudad y aparte las calles estaban infestadas de zombies", Dijo Saeko con un tono bien disimulado.

"Oye Takagi... ¿Puedes prestarme tu baño? Quiero darme un ducha y acostarme a descansar... Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche haciendo Guardia a causa de la gran cantidad de zombies", Dijo Garou en un tono indiferente, Saeko se río internamente por la obvia mentira de Garou.

"Si... Puedes usarlo ay varios baños en la casa puedes usar el del segundo piso que esta al fondo a la derecha también el baño es parte de una habitación libre... Siéntete libre de usarlo", le dijo Saya con una sonrisa.

"Excelente... No me molesten que iré a descansar..." Dijo Garou de manera indiferente para dirigirse al baño, al aparecer su actuación de el y Saeko había funcionado un problema menos por el momento... El entro al baño de su cuarto notando que era bastante elegante y tenia una gran tina y una regadera, Garou comenzó a llenar la tina, para después comenzar a desvestirse, para después comenzar a limpiarse del sudor de una noche bastante ajetreada, el después de limpiarse procedió a entrar a la tina de agua caliente dejando que su todo su cuerpo se relajara.

"Ahhhhhh... Ya me hacia falta, definitivamente me lo merezco después de estar andando de niñero", se dijo para si mismo Garou con satisfacción el se dejó relajar por completo hasta el punto de que comenzará a darle sueño, después de unos 20 minutos adentro de paz y tranquilidad merecida, precedió a salir y vestirse, en eso el sintió su estómago gruñir en señal de tener hambre.

"No me vendría mal un bocadillo antes de descansar", Dijo para si mismo el comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la gran casa hasta que en su camino se topo con una mujer mayor de pelo largo, de color púrpura y los ojos del mismo color, con una figura esbelta y un vestido de estilo aristocrático que consiste en un fino vestido de color rojo y una tela blanca que envuelve sus brazos.

"Vaya así que tu eres el famoso Garou...", Dijo la mujer al peliblanco.

"¿Y... Usted quien es?", Dijo Garou en un tono indiferente.

"Perdona mis modales... Yo soy Yuriko Takagi soy la madre de Saya... Porfavor sólo dime Yuriko", dijo la ya identificada como Yuriko.

"Ya veo...", Dijo Garou con desinterés.

"Saya me hablado mucho de ti y tus hazañas... Agradezco que hayas cuidado de ella y sus amigos... Si ay algo que necesites no dudes en hacermelo saber", Le dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa.

"Bueno a decir verdad estoy buscando la cocina... Tengo algo de hambre", le respondió Garou con sinceridad.

"Ohhh ya veo... La cocina esta en la parte de abajo siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras", le contestó Yuriko con una sonrisa.

"Gracias... Ahora con su permiso", Dijo Garou con su típico tono indiferente para seguir su camino.

"Vaya que es un joven serio, apuesto y rudo... Me recuerda a mi esposo de joven... Ya veo porque Saya esta interesado en el", Se dijo para si misma Yuriko mientras seguía su camino.

Garou una vez que llegó a la cocina vio que no había nadie cosa que aprovechó para servirse a su antojo lo que hubiera en el refrigerador, el se preparó un sándwich de buen tamaño y tomó una lata de gaseosa que estaba ahí luego procedió a sentarse para comer de manera tranquila, el por curiosidad noto a Rei por una de las ventanas de la cocina que estaba conversando con Takashi afuera de la casa aunque no le tomó importancia, ya que le parecía más interesante el buen sabor de su emparedado.

Afuera con Rei Takashi:

"Rei te he notado extraña ¿esta todo bien? ¿Es acaso lo que pasó con Hisashi lo que te sigue afectando?", le dijo Takashi.

"No... No es eso Takashi... Aunque recuerdo con tristeza a Hisashi... Tengo en cuenta que no fue culpa ni tuya ni mía, además estoy tomando en cuenta el concejo de Garou-Kun... Hacerme fuerte por los que ya no están", Dijo Rei con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

"Vaya si que has cambiado... Antes solo te hubieras deprimido y te desquitarías o pensé que me compararias con Hisashi pero parece que haz madurado", le dijo Takashi con cierto asombró.

"Eso es gracias a Garou-Kun", Contestó Rei con una sonrisa.

"Veo que en tan poco tiempo ya aprecias a Garou-San", Dijo Takashi de manera tranquila pero en el fondo el comenzaba a sentir celos.

"Bueno el me a rescatado varias veces, además que sus consejos me han ayudado... Más que escuchar mis problemas el me ayudado a buscar soluciones para ellos", Le dijo Rei con un tono alegre mientras el rubor en sus mejillas comenzaba hacerse más notorio, Takashi solo chasqueo los dientes notando como Rei comenzaba a comportarse de manera cercana a Garou.

De regreso con Garou:

El ya había acabado de comer y estaba por salir de la cocina hasta que se topo con Saeko que al aparecer había salido igual del baño, ya que desprendía de ella un agradable olor a shampoo.

"Garou... ¿Pensé que estarías descansando?", le dijo Saeko con tono de sorpresa.

"Vine a desayunar algo a decir verdad después de bañarme me dio hambre", le contestó Garou.

"Me hubieras dicho y te preparaba algo de comer", le respondió Saeko con una sonrisa.

"No era necesario, solo era un merienda para calmar el apetito", le contestó el peliblanco con sinceridad.

"Aun así... No me molesta el prepararte la comida las veces que sea", le dijo Saeko con una linda sonrisa y un rubor que adornaba su rostro.

"Suena tentador... Así que lo pensaré para la próxima vez Saeko", le dijo Garou con una sonrisa.

"Saeko mañana temprano quiero que entrenes conmigo", le dijo Garou esta vez de manera sería.

"¿Entrenar? No me molestaría en lo absoluto... Pero ¿porque el interés en entrenar?", Le dijo Saeko con curiosidad.

"Note que eres fuerte la mejor peleadora del Grupo, tienes buenos reflejos y habilidades, pero nada fuera del límite humano, si tienes un entrenamiento apropiado serás mucho más superior e incluso no tendrás problemas en enfrentarte a esas cosas cuando estén en un gran número", le dijo Garou con seriedad.

"Ya veo así que quieres que rompa esos limitadores que tu mencionaste... Pero aún así no entiendo ¿porque quieres que sea más fuerte de lo normal?", Pregunto una Saeko confundida

"Porque no quiero que te pase nada... En caso de que yo no llegue a estar", le comentó Garou con una mirada sería.

Saeko no pudiendo aguantar más puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Garou e invadió el espacio personal de el.

"Oye... Donde quedó lo de disimular", Dijo Garou con diversión.

"Tu eres mejor en eso que yo... Además no ay nadie de los chicos cerca", le dijo Saeko para después robarle un largo beso a Garou.

"Esto es solo para que no me sienta tan sola el resto del día", le dijo Saeko de forma cariñosa para así soltar su agarre y dirigirse a la cocina.

"Esta mujer... ", se dijo para si mismo Garou con una sonrisa mientras seguía su camino hacia su habitación, Saeko por su parte se quedó en la cocina para buscar igual algo de comer, entonces noto que Rei había entrado a la cocina.

"Saeko-Senpai, ¿no has visto a Garou-kun? Me pareció ver que estaba aquí hace unos minutos", le dijo Rei de forma amistosa.

"Mmmm ni idea cuando llegue a la cocina ya no había nadie, tal vez este con Kota o este recorriendo la casa", Dijo Saeko obviamente mintiendo sobre el paradero de Garou.

"Ya veo... Bueno tal vez lo vea más tarde, nos vemos senpai", Dijo Rei de manera alegre para salir de la cocina.

Garou estaba yendo a su habitación hasta que escucho que alguien corría en su dirección.

"¡Garou-nichan!", Dijo Alice con alegría seguida por su cachorro Seke.

"Mocosa... ¿Que sucede?", Dijo Garou ahora algo frustrado viendo que su plan de ir a descansar al aparecer estaba por ser interrumpido.

"Garou-nichan... Quiero pedirte un favor", le dijo algo tímida la pequeña Alice.

"¿Que sucede? Si es para ir a jugar o alguna otra tontería ni me metas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... ", Dijo Garou en un tono indiferente.

"No es eso... Garou-nichan, quería pedirte que me entrenes", Dijo Alice de manera tímida.

"¿Entrenarte? ¿Porque quieres que te entrene?", Dijo Garou algo sorprendido.

"Quiero ser fuerte como tu... No quiero ser protegida o perder a alguno de ustedes por mi debilidad como perdí a papa", Dijo la pequeña Alice mientras bajaba la mirada y de sus ojos sobresalían unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero en eso ella sintió como Garou la comenzó acariciar su cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa.

"Esta bien te entrenare pero será un proceso muy largo... Incluso puede tomarte años pero si lo haces bien te prometo que serás fuerte", le dijo Garou con cierto orgullo en su voz, Alice inmediatamente recuperó su estado alegre y dio una tierna sonrisa.

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Garou-nichan", Dijo la pequeña con alegría.

"Bueno vamos afuera para entrenar te haré hacer primero ejercicios para que empieces a ganar fuerza y resistencia, después te enseñar algo de mi Ryūsui Gansai-ken", Le dijo Garou con una sonrisa, la pequeña Alice solo asintió y se dirigió con Garou al gran patio de la propiedad Takagi, Garou la hizo hacer primero un calentamiento a Alice para que no se lastimara durante su entrenamiento luego el la hizó correr 5 vueltas alrededor de la propiedad, el sabía que en su Estado actual enseñarle alguna de sus técnicas no tendría ningún sentido, primero ya que su cuerpo era débil y pequeño segundo ella debía de prepararse para soportar las próximas rutinas; después la puso hacer sentadillas, largatijas y por último una ronda de abdominales, obviamente la dejaba descansar después de cada rutina de 5 a 10 minutos ya que Alice siempre después de terminar algunas de las rutinas, casi se caía desmayada.

Antes de que acabará el entrenamiento Garou estaba sentado viendo que ella terminara su ronda de 20 abdominales hasta que llegó Rei quien había estado buscando a Garou.

"¡Garou-kun! Al fin te encuentro", Dijo Rei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Para que me buscabas?", le dijo Garou en un tono indiferente.

"Quería hablar algo contigo en privado... Oye ¿porque Alice esta haciendo ejercicio?"

"La estoy entrenando", le respondió el peliblanco.

"¿Entrenando?", le respondió Rei confundida.

"Ella me pidió que la entrenará para que se hiciera más fuerte... Dijo que no quiere perdernos como le pasó con su padre", le dijo Garou.

"Wow... La pequeña Alice ¿dijo eso?", Dijo Rei sorprendida.

"Si... No la culpó al contrario la respeto", Dijo Garou con cierto tono que demostraba orgullo.

"Igual te sugeriría que practiques tu puntería Rei, la otra vez ví que desperdiciaste muchas balas, yo no se nada de armas de fuego así que eso podrías preguntárselo a Kota", Le dijo Garou en un tono de estar reprochando su mala puntería.

"¡Hey! No es mi culpa nunca había usado un rifle en mi vida" Le dijo Rei haciendo un lindo puchero.

"Por eso más debes de practicar, porque errores como esos podrían costarte la vida en situaciones parecidas o a un peores", le dijo Garou de manera tranquila.

"C-Creo que tienes razón Garou-kun", le respondió Rei Cabizbaja.

"No te desanimes solo recuerda volverte más fuerte... Nunca estés conforme con tu fuerza actual si realmente quieres proteger y no perder a quienes te rodean", Le dijo Garou de manera seria.

Rei solo alzó la mirada al recordar todas las veces que el le había dicho o escuchado que diga esas palabras, se quedó callada por un instante hasta que ella tomando valor decidió de manera interna seguir con su plan que tenía en mente así que le habló para poder hacer lo que ella había planeado.

"Tienes razón Garou-kun... Bueno veo que ahora estas ocupado, así que pasaré más tarde por ti ay algo de lo que quiero hablarte", Le dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

"Como sea, solo que no sea muy tarde, que quiero descansar bien al menos esta noche", le contestó Garou de manera indiferente.

Rei solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa para irse.

Después de un rato Garou cargaba a una Alice exhausta, el entrenamiento la había dejado sin fuerzas pero ella aún estaba consciente.

"Garou-nichan, mañana quiero volver a entrenar", le dijo Alice cansada.

"Esta bien mañana a la misma hora entrenaremos así que procura darte un buen baño y descansar", Le contestó el peliblanco.

"Si, Garou-nichan... Puedes dejarme en mi cuarto ahí ay un baño personal... Comparto el cuarto con Shizuka-San", le respondió la pequeña de manera alegre.

"Ok tu me guías", le contestó Garou.

Ya una vez en el cuarto de Alice, Garou la dejó en la puerta del baño y estaba por salir hasta que vio entrar a Shizuka que tenía puesto solamente una blusa negra de tirantes que revelaba su gran escote y unas bragas con encaje de color morado.

"Garou-Kun... ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!", le dijo Shizuka que al aparecer estaba saliendo de bañarse.

"Solo vine a dejar a Alice en su cuarto hoy entrenó conmigo ya que quiere hacerse más fuerte así que la deje aquí para que usé el baño del cuarto", Dijo Garou de manera indiferente, sin reaccionar a la vestimenta de la sexy enfermera.

"¿Ay un baño en el cuarto? Yo pensé que era un clóset..." Dijo esta de manera inocente y divertida, Garou por su parte solo tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza en señal de no creerse lo despistada que podía ser la enfermera.

"Bueno como sea... Me retiro", Dijo Garou dirigiéndose a la puerta pero en eso fue detenido por Marikawa que se había puesto en medio de su camino ella aprovechó para ponerle seguro a la puerta y comenzar acercarse a Garou lentamente.

"Sabes Garou-kun... He notado que tu y Busujima han actuado raros", le dijo ella acercándose de manera lenta hacia Garou hasta el punto de invadir su espacio personal.

"No se a que se refiere Marikawa y deje de hacer y pensar estupideces", Le contestó Garou algo nervioso pero no lo suficiente para demostrarlo el comenzó a retroceder unos pasos hasta que por accidente cayó en la cama, el estaba por levantarse, pero Shizuka se puso encima de el impidiendo que se levantará.

"No puedes mentirle a una mujer mayor Garou-kun... Pero te creeré... Pero aún así no sabes cuantas veces quería acercarme a ti, pero siempre me regañabas o me alejabas, aunque no lo pareciera eso me molestaba, para mi suerte tu no eres un estudiante de la Academia así que meterme contigo no me causaría ningún conflicto moral", Le dijo Shizuka de manera provocativa pegando sus grandes pechos al cuerpo del peliblanco.

"Escuche enfermera será mejor que se detenga, no sabe lo que esta haciéndo...", Le dijo Garou algo nervioso.

"Vez... Siempre eres así... Diferente a los demás hombres mientras muchos se quedaban viendo mis pechos o mi trasero tu siempre me vez a los ojos, no me vez como un objetó... Por eso es que cada vez más te deseó Garou-kun", Dijo Shizuka para comenzar a pasar su mano por su cuerpo de Garou hasta bajar a su entrepierna y apretar con fuerza y Picardía su paquete.

"Wow es bastante grande a pesar de no estar erecto, ya quiero verlo en su máximo potencial Garou-kun", Dijo Shizuka al oído de Garou con una voz suave y sensual, Garou solo trago saliva viendo que esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero en eso sintió como la pelirubia le dio un beso muy suave y lento en el cuello haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, en eso sintió como Shizuka comenzó a frotar con su mano en la entrepierna de el haciendo que comenzará a sudar por montones.

"¿No quieres sentir lo que una mujer mayor y de verdad con experiencia puede llegar hacer Garou-kun...?, Dijo esta al oído de Garou para darle un suave soplido a su oído.

"Y-Yo... Y-Yo..." Dijo Garou nervioso con su conciencia pendiendo de un hilo, pero para su suerte Alice habló desde el baño.

"Garou-nichan ¿sigues ahí?", dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta esto hizo que Shizuka aflojara su agarré de Garou el cual aprovechó a una gran velocidad de las garras de la sexy enfermera.

"¡Mmmmm! Se me escapo... Bueno no importa... Tarde o temprano va a ser mío", Dijo para si misma Marikawa.

Garou por su parte estaba al otro lado de la puerta respirando agitadamente mientras sudaba por montones.

"¡De la que me salve!", se dijo para si mismo mientras se alejaba de la habitación de Marikawa y se iba a la suya, al llegar a su cuarto el procedió primero a pasar por uno de los balcones, pero cuando paso noto que Saya estaba justo en este viendo hacia la ciudad, Saya notando los pasos de alguien detrás suyo volteo para notar que era Garou.

¿Garou-kun? ¿Que haces aqui?, le dijo Saya sorprendida.

"Quería tomar algo de aire fresco y estar solo un momento", le respondió Garou de manera indiferente.

"Yo igual vine a tomar aire fresco a decir verdad me siento confundida", Le respondió la pelirosa de manera desanimada.

"Ya veo... Yo igual me siento así pero en mi caso son por estupideces sin sentido", le dijo Garou de manera desinteresada.

"Dime Garou... ¿Tu cual crees que sea la mejor opción en estos momentos?", le dijo Saya con interés en su opinión.

"¿A que te refieres Takagi?", le dijo Garou algo confundido.

"En si debemos quedarnos o ir a otro lugar... Sabes se que estos temas no te interesan... Pero me he esforzado mucho para tratar de sobresalir a los demás... Tratar de ser una genio, no me gusta ser comparada o subestimada, mis padres siempre me ven como una niña pequeña e inmadura eso me molesta... Demasiado" Le dijo Saya con frustración, Garou solo se quedó callado por unos segundos, en cierta manera se identificó un poco con lo de no querer ser subestimado así que de manera asombrosa el decidió responderle sobre lo que pensaba.

"Comprendo eso no de querer ser subestimado... Yo igual me harte en el pasado de ese sentimiento de frustración... Pero no dejes que eso te nuble la vista y te haga ser egoísta", le dijo Garou en un tono inexpresivo.

"¿Egoista?", le dijo Saya confundida.

"Esta bien querer ser siempre mejor no estar conforme con tu nivel actual... Pero te digo por experiencia que cuando uno va en busca de poder para no ser subestimado uno comete muchas estupideces te lo digo porque yo cometí muchas en mi camino y lastime a personas que me estimaban solo para demostrar que tenía razón...(Dijo Garou en este parte con seriedad mientras recordaba como traicionó las enseñanzas del viejo Bang para ir en busca de poder) Mirate tienes la dicha de saber que tu familia sigue viva en este Apocalipsis pero que hay de ¿Saeko? ¿De Rei? ¿De kota, Komuro o la enfermera? O mira Alice... Ella perdió a su padre en frente de sus ojos y tal vez a su madre... Te sugiero que valores lo que tienes y que no tengas que demostrarle a los demás de lo que eres capaz... Si quieres demostrar que eres una genio entonces eso demuestratelo a ti misma... Te lo dice alguien que ha recorrido un camino lleno de equivocaciones", término por decirle Garou para salir del balcón e irse, Saya tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras analizaba lo que Garou le había dicho, ella no había pensado en todo eso...

"Demostrarmelo a mi misma... Que respuesta más tonta... Gracias Garou-kun", Dijo esta con una sonrisa y un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

Garou por su parte ya estaba decidido en ir a su cuarto aunque la plática con Saya le ayudó a despejar su mente el se sentía con ganas de tener su gran y apreciada privacidad, el llegó a su cuarto noto que estaba oscuro ya que había anochecido a si que prendió las luces pero en eso vio que Rei estaba en su cama sentada a un costado.

"G-Garou-Kun", Dijo esta apenada al ver que Garou ya había llegado.

"¿Que haces en mi habitación Rei?", le dijo este algo irritado.

"Te dije que quería hablar contigo Garou-kun... Pero conociéndote seguro ibas a ignorarme y vendrías directo a tu habitación", Dijo Rei algo molesta.

"Ha... Me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo me conozcas bastante bien", le contestó Garou de manera sarcástica, Rei comenzó acercarse Garou hasta el punto de estar en frente de el.

"Garou-kun... ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije en el humvee cuando estábamos yendo a casa de Saya?", Le dijo Rei algo apenada mientras dirigía su mirada a un costado.

"Mmmm no... Y a decir verdad creo que ahorita no es tiempo ando cansado por la mala noche que pase", le dijo Garou en un tono de fastidio, pero en eso Rei lo abrazo y se acercó a su oído para decirle.

"Sobre lo de continuar lo de aquella noche... Garou-kun", le dijo Rei de manera seductiva, Garou solo comenzó a sudar frío ya recordando lo que le dijo, Garou estuvo apuntó de contestarle pero fue callado por un repentino beso de la pelicastaña, uno el cual Rei tomó la delantera comenzando a introducir su lengua en la boca de Garou, Garou comenzó a seguirle el paso en su juego, pero en eso recobrando su compostura la alejó.

"Rei tu no quieres esto...", Garou no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio a Rei soltando algunas lágrimas.

"Lo sabia... Tu y Saeko tuvieron algo anoche...", Dijo Rei mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

"No se lo que dices... Yo y Saeko no tuvimos nada", le dijo Garou algo Impaciente.

"¡Mentiroso! Los ví cuando se dieron un beso por la ventana de la cocina", le dijo Rei en cólera y tristeza, Garou se quedó callado sin saber que responderle hasta que otra vez Rei puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello volvió a darle un beso.

"Te mostraré que yo soy mucho mejor que ella Garou", le dijo Rei para así arrodillarse y comenzar a desabrocharle su pantalón y bajárselo para dejarlo solo con su ropa interior.

"Rei no hagas ughh..." Garou no pudo volver hablar ya que fue callado por Rei que había pasado su lengua sobre el miembro del peliblanco que aún estaba cubierto por la tela de su ropa interior.

"Si quiero hacerlo Garou-kun... Tu eres el único al que quiero no me importa Saeko... Me importas tu" Dijo Rei con convicción y excitación, ella ya no le importaba nada, solo iba a conseguir lo que quería y esta vez era Garou, ella volvió a pasar su lengua sobre su miembro cubierto por su bóxer haciendo que el peliblanco diera otro gruñido, Garou luchaba por tratar de hacer algo para detenerla pero solo viendo como Rei hacia esto de manera lasciva hacia que el dejara que ella siguiera como si un instinto muy primitivo en el le pidiera que dejara a Rei continuar.

"Garou no me importa nada ni nadie... Cuando estoy contigo me siento segura, me siento feliz, me siento completa, ni tu ni Saeko impedirán este momento" Le dijo Rei con una voz excitada para así bajarle al cazador de héroes su rompa interior, Rei solo quedó boquiabierta al ver el gran falo de 10 pulgadas en todo su esplendor, ella dio un trago audible y lo tomó con su mano derecha para comenzar a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo sin apartar su mirada de la de Garou que poco a poco comenzaba a perder el brillo en sus pupilas, Rei paso su lengua desde su escroto hasta el tronco para luego llegar hasta su glande y comenzar hacer suaves movimientos con su lengua para estimular la entrada de la uretra del peliblanco, Rei se deleitaba con la sensación de la calidez y dureza del miembro de Garou no podía pensar en nada más que en Garou hasta el punto de ya no aguantar más ella comenzó a desabrocharse su blusa Escolar para después quitarse su sostén dejando a la vista sus grandes senos.

"S-Su pene... S-Sabe... Tan bien... P-Podría lamerlo todo el día si pudiera", Se dijo mentalmente la pelicastaña mientras en eso ella vio como de la punta del miembro de Garou salió una gota de líquido pre-seminal en señal de que ella estaba logrando excitarlo, ella paso su dedo por la punta del miembro de Garou para después meterlo a su boca y saborearlo.

"Delicioso...", dijo con una voz suave y lasciva.

Garou ya había tenido suficiente el la tomó de su cabello y la obligó a que metiera todo su miembro a su boca de Rei, ella dio un gemido de sorpresa pero se dejó llevar viendo que Garou al fin había aceptado su erótica insinuación. Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás para comenzar con una felación que los 2 comenzaron a disfrutar.

"S-Su polla... E-Es... Tan g-grande", se dijo de manera interna Rei mientras sentía como Garou se abría paso hasta su garganta, en eso Garou saco su miembro de la boca de Rei para tomarla por la garganta de una manera suave y ponerla frente a su rostro.

"Te dejaré algo claro Rei... Yo no le pertenezco a nadie", le dijo Garou con una voz fría para así dirigir sus labios a los de ella y comenzar con un apasionante beso el cual no tardo en volverse en una batalla de lenguas, Garou dirigió sus 2 manos a sus 2 pechos y comenzo a masajearlos haciendo que soltara varios gemidos de placer la pelicastaña mientras el manoseaba sus pechos el comenzó a lamer sus ya endurecidos pezones más proceder a darle suaves mordidas para después comenzar a chupar su aureola derecha con fuerza.

"Aghhh Garou-kun... Que Rico... Mis pechos son solo tuyos", exclamó Rei en un tono deformado por el placer y la lujuria mientras hundía sus dedos en las hebras del cabello del peliblanco, Garou comenzó a quitarle su falda que cayó al suelo así solo dejándola con sus bragas, el la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para después rosar lentamente su mano por su espalda hasta su glúteo y apretarlo con fuerza, Rei soltaba una cantidad interminables de gemidos por cada sensación que Garou la hacia sentir.

"Haré que te arrepientas de provocarme", Dijo el peliblanco con un tono de cazador.

Así Garou la tomó de forma nupcial para dejarla en la cama y seguir con su caza, Garou comenzó a besarla a lo que la pelicastaña no se negó Garou mientras usaba su mano izquierda para jugar con su seno izquierdo de Rei utilizó su mano derecha para descender de manera lenta hacia la entrepierna de Rei y comenzar a frotar con su dedo índice y medio encima de sus bragas que cubrían sus feminidad, Rei comenzó a soltar gemidos de placer al ser masturbada por Garou, el peliblanco no soportando más su excitación bajo por completo las bragas de Rei para así ponerse en frente de ella y abrirla dejándole una buena vista de su condición como mujer.

"G-Garou-kun... Se gentil..." Dijo con una voz entrecortada y suplicante Rei.

Garou se acercó hacia ella y puso su boca a su oído de Rei para decirle unas solas palabras que hicieron que ella se mojara aún más.

"No tendré piedad", le dijo con una auténtica voz de predador.

Así Garou acomodo su pene comenzando a frotarlo en sus labios Exteriores e interiores de Rei, la pelicastaña solo sentía como su entrepierna se derretía por la sola fricción de sus genitales, ella apretó las sabanas de la cama en señal de estarlo disfrutando, pero en un movimiento repentino de Garou el introdujo su miembro con fuerza y vigor adentro de su vagina así haciendo que ella diera una gran grito el cual fue silenciado por Garou que la había callado con un beso, Garou comenzó con movimientos lentos y controlados mientras mantenía las súplicas de Rei ocupadas en una fiera batallas de lenguas.

"M-Me... Esta... Cogiendo... Garou... Y.. Yo... E-Estamos teniendo s-sexo" Pensó entre jadeos y gemidos que no eran audibles gracias a que Garou la mantenía ocupada con una batalla de lenguas, así Garou notando que Rei ya no mostraba signos de dolor y solo de placer comenzó a bombear su falo dentro de ella a una velocidad considerable, Rei solo apretó sus uñas en la espalda de Garou mientras se deleitaba ante esta nueva sensación, una comisura de saliva comenzó aparecer a un lado de la boca de Rei, ella en eso sintió un calor intenso descender desde su vientre hasta su parte inferior para así dar un gemido de placer.

"E-Esto... Es... U-Un... O-Orgasmo", Dijo mentalmente Rei en Estado de éxtasis pero en eso noto que Garou la volteo y la puso en 4 para seguir con fieras estocadas hacia ella.

"G-Garou-kun... E-Espera", Dijo la pelicastaña entre Jadeos pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas por Garou quien solo seguía embistiéndola con una gran velocidad, Rei comenzó a morder una de las almohadas para tratar de soportar el placer pero Garou viendo que ella estaba tratando de resistir empezó a penetrarla a una velocidad sobrehumana hasta el punto que Rei se Orino y mojó las sabanas de la cama, ella dio otro fuerte gemido, pero Garou en eso la volvió a callar con otro beso, Garou la tomó de la cintura para cambiarla de posición, tomó a una Rei tumbada boca arriba, y dejó la pierna levantada de la pelicastaña apoyándola en su hombro del peliblanco mientras Garou se ponía de de rodillas en la cama y comenzó a penetrarla sujetando con una mano la espinilla de su pierna alzada de Rei mientras su otra pierna de la chica se mantenía estirada en la cama, Garou mantuvo su fuerza y velocidad a pesar del segundo orgasmo de Rei no dejó que ella se recuperara en ningún segundo Garou siguió penetrandola cambiando de posición cada que ella tenía un orgasmo, repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que Rei comenzó a perder poco a poco la cordura en el acto que ella había propiciado parecía como si nunca tendría fin hasta que ya en la última posicion de: La unión de la Diosa.

Garou estaba sentado sobre la cama, apoyado contra la pared que estaba junto la cama, mientras Rei subía y bajaba sobre su pene dejandose guiar por el placer que su vagina la hacia sentir y rodeando la cintura de Garou con sus piernas, ella ya habiéndose acostumbrado pero estando en su limite comenzó a ondular su pelvis para estimular bien su clítoris y sus paredes vaginales.

"G-Garou-kun... Ya... No puedo... Más... Tu... Polla... Soy adicta... Porfavor... Acaba.. A-Apartir de ahora y para siempre... S-Soy... s-solamente tuya", dijo casi fin fuerzas y entre gemidos la pelicastaña mostrando su faceta más pervertida, Garou en eso la sujeto de su trasero con sus 2 manos para así el penetrarla a una velocidad sobrehumana, Rei abrió los ojos de par en par mientras soltaba un gran gemido y sacaba su lengua por lo profundo que Garou llegaba en ella, su interior había sido moldeado por la persona a la que amaba... Así Garou en un último estoque al fin soltó una gran descarga de su esperma en el vientre de Rei, ella al momento de que Garou se viniera dentro sintió un choque eléctrico, adictivo de placer puro recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"S-Se... Vino... D-Dentro... Tengo toda... Su corrida... Dentro de... M-Mi", dijo Rei de manera mental mientras de su boca deslizaba una comisura de su saliva para así caer exhausta a la cama y dormirse al instante.

"Rayos... Y solo acabe una vez", Dijo Garou con algo de decepción, el procedió a tomar las prendas de Rei para dejarlas en un estante alado de la cama y procedió acomodarla bien para así taparla con la sabana y dejar que descanse.

El tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha, noto que apenas eran las 10 de la noche, el se quedó unos minutos bajo el agua de la regadera pensando en lo que había pasado y lo que había hecho sintiéndose decepcionado de el, pero como el estaba acostumbrado hacerle frente a sus problemas decidió hacerles frente a estos... A si que tuvo una idea y procedió a salir de la ducha.

El camino hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y tocó la puerta, inmediatamente una voz respondió.

"¿Quien es?", Dijo Saeko al otro lado de la puerta.

"Soy Garou... ¿Puedo pasar?", le contestó el peliblanco.

"Adelante Garou-kun", dijo Saeko de manera alegre al saber que Garou la había venido a ver, el procedió a pasar al cuarto de Saeko notando que ella tenía una playera algo grande y debajo de esta playera estaba usando unas bragas diferentes a la de la noche pasada.

"Garou-kun... ¿Que sucede?", Dijo Saeko con curiosidad.

"Rei fue a mi cuarto Saeko...", Dijo Garou con sinceridad, Saeko solo se quedó callada hasta que respondió.

"¿Y-Y que paso?", le dijo algo temerosa por la respuesta de Garou.

"Tuvimos relaciones", le dijo Garou con seriedad y sin duda en su voz.

"Y-ya veo...", Dijo Saeko cabizbaja.

"Apartir de esta noche me iré de la propiedad... Solo estoy causando problemas... Juro que no quería meterme con ella pero Marikawa antes igual intento seducirme pero logre safarme de ella... Trate ir a mi habitación para estar solo pero Rei ya estaba esperándome y me provoco... No pude controlarme... Lamento haberte fallado Saeko... Bueno me retiro descansa", Le dijo Garou con un tono que parecía inexpresivo pero Saeko pudo notar que había decepción en el, Garou estaba por salir pero Saeko lo detuvo dándole un abrazo desde la espalda para detenerlo.

"¡No te vayas!", le dijo Saeko con una voz quebradiza.

"Saeko te he traicionado... Siempre término lastimando a los que me estiman... Sigo siendo un monstruo por dentro", Dijo Garou con un tono de decepción.

"¡No eres un monstruo! E-Eres la persona a la que amo", le dijo ella entre súplicas, Garou se volteo para verla notando que ella estaba llorando de manera desconsolada, el solo sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al verla de esa manera.

"¿Porque lloras? ¿Porque sueltas lágrimas por un idiota como yo? Deberías estar enojada pero en lugar de eso me pides que me quedé... ¿Porque?", Dijo Garou confundido.

"Si... Eres un idiota... Pero eres el idiota al que amo... No me importa lo que Shizuka o Rei hagan no dejaré que te aparten de mi lado... Eres el primero en aceptarme por mi verdadera yo cuando otros tal vez me hubieran visto con repulsión tu me aceptaste como soy... Porfavor Garou no me dejes... No quiero volver a estar sola", le dijo Saeko mientras soltaba lágrimas a montón.

"Saeko he traicionado a tantos he lastimado a muchos y nunca me he sentido culpable pero el verte asi... Es algo que no soportó porfavor no llores por alguien como yo", le dijo Garou mostrando que estaba preocupado algo muy raro de el pero después de averse vuelto tan cercano a Saeko verla así le disgustaba.

"Si no quieres verme llorar... Entonces quédate conmigo sin importar que... Eres el único hombre al que quiero aceptar... Se que eres un lobo solitario... Pero estoy dispuesta a ir a donde sea, con tal de poder estar contigo... No me abandones, no sabes cuanto enojo tengo porque lo que pasó con Rei pero mi tristeza sería aún mayor si tú te marchas", le dijo Saeko con una voz quebradiza y con muchas lágrimas saliendo de sus delicados ojos de pupila purpura, Garou puso su mano en una de su mejillas y con su dedo pulgar limpio una de sus lágrimas que resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

"¿Encerio quieres a alguien como yo?", le dijo Garou con duda.

"Seguiría escogiendote por sobre todos los hombres del mundo Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko con una mirada suplicante y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Garou solo la tomó de su barbilla y le dio un cálido beso muy diferente al que le dio a Rei este beso era cálido... Era sincero uno que mostraba el lado más humano del monstruo, Saeko rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Garou y se dejó llevar por el calor del hombre al que amaba, ellos siguieron con ese beso hasta que de manera inconsciente terminaron acostados en la cama, Saeko procedió a quitarle su camisa a Garou para seguir con su acto ese tierno beso se convirtió en una danza de lenguas muy lenta y placentera como si siguieran una coreografía, Saeko comenzó a quitarle sus pantalones junto su ropa interior a Garou para dejarlo completamente desnudo, ella tomó su pene con suavidad y comenzó a darle lentos y cálidos besos a lo largo de su tronco hasta su glande, Garou podía sentir una gran diferencia entre Saeko y Rei con Rei solo fue instinto pero con Saeko era algo muy diferente al que lo hacia sentir bien que lo hacia sentir completó.

"Garou-kun... Te amo...", le dijo la pelipúrpura para hacer rodear con su lengua el glande de su amado y así con lentitud y suavidad comenzar a practicarle una felación, Garou se perdió en la escena frente sus ojos, el podía sentir lo que Saeko realmente sentía por el, ella comenzó a meter por completo el miembro del peliblanco en su boca hasta que llegará a su garganta para luego sacarlo y volverlo a meter, ella repitió eso por muchos minutos hasta que Garou no pudiendo resistir más acabo adentro de la boca ella, Saeko solo se quedó saboreando la corrida de Garou en su boca a pesar de que una comisura de semen salió de su boca ella con su dedo índice lo limpio y luego lo lamio de forma seductora.

"¡Sabe Rico!", Dijo la pelipúrpura con unos ojos brillosos y un sonrojo que la hacia ver irresistible, Garou en eso se puso encima de ella para comenzar a quitarle su camisa y sus bragas para suerte del peliblanco ella no estaba usando sostén, el comenzó a dar varios besos en todo su cuerpo haciendo que ella soltara gemidos muy eróticos al sentir el tacto de los labios de Garou en su piel, Garou se detuvo admirando la belleza de Saeko completamente desnuda para así comenzar a besar con suavidad sus pechos y comenzar a lamer sus pezones y comenzar a darle suaves mordiscos.

"G-Garou-kun... S-Se siente bien... M-Más fuerte", Dijo Saeko con la voz entre cortada, Garou obedeciendo a sus súplicas mordió con más ímpetu mientras los chupaba con más fuerza, en eso Saeko que estaba tumbada sobre su espalda en la cama, posiciono sus pies sobre los hombros de Garou para que este comenzara a introducir su pene dentro de ella, Saeko gimió de placer al sentir una penetración muy profunda que traspaso su cuello uterino y llegó hasta la entrada de su utero, Garou estaba perdido por la expresión de éxtasis que Saeko mostraba tenía que admitirlo era hermosa... El comenzó con sus embestida de manera paulatina hasta que tomó un ritmo considerable.

"Q-Que bien... Se... S-Siente... Tu... P-Polla me vuelve... L-Loca... Cariño", le dijo Saeko entre excitacion y gemidos mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus delicados dedos.

"Saeko... T-Tu coño... E-Es... El mejor", le dijo Garou con la voz entrecortada mientras seguía con su embestida, hasta que después de varios minutos Garou sintió como sus bolas hicieron un ligero estirón en señal de que había eyaculado, Saeko al sentir el esperma caliente de Garou tuvo un orgasmo instantáneo los 2 juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso que hacia que sus labios se fundieran.

Después de unos minutos Garou y Saeko estaban acostados en la cama, Garou le había contado por petición de Saeko lo que había hecho con Rei cosa a la que el no se negó el se había vuelto incapaz de mentirle a la pelipúrpura.

"Y eso es lo que pasó... A decir verdad a diferencia que contigo tu me hiciste acabar más rápido contigo se siente mucho mejor... No importara que tanto hiciera pensé que con Rei no llegaría acabar se sentía vacío", le dijo Garou con su típico tono pero en el fondo con sinceridad.

Garou en eso volteo hacia Saeko que estaba haciendo un lindo puchero en señal de estar molesta.

"¿Que sucede pensé que no te molestaría? Más que me pediste que te contara", le dijo Garou algo confundido.

"Pues obvio me molesta... Más que Rei saco más provecho de ti... Además hiciste más posiciones con ella que conmigo" Esto último lo dijo Saeko en voz baja.

"¿Posiciones? Solo buscaba la manera de acabar rápido pero por más que me esforzará no lo lograba pero contigo... Me arrinconas tengo que admitir que tu me haces sentir aún mejor", le dijo Garou algo frustrado ya que Saeko era la única que lo hacia sentir bastante bien a la hora del Coito aunque el mismo no comprendía el porque.

"Aun así... Me tienes que hacer más cosas que ella... Ya se ahora que me acuerdo tengo algo que podría ayudar", le dijo Saeko para buscar en su cajón lo que parecía un libro.

"Encontré esto en la Biblioteca de la casa... Me sorprendió que tuvieran una biblioteca aunque algo pequeña tenia bastantes libros... Y después de nuestra primera noche... Este me llamó la atención pensé que podríamos... Ya sabes... P-Ponerlo en práctica", Dijo Saeko al principio en un tono alegre pero lo último lo dijo algo apenada y sonrojada, ella le pasó el libro a Garou para que lo viera.

"¿Kamasutra?", Dijo Garou algo extrañado por el nombre en eso procedió a leerlo notando que era una especie de guía para diferentes posiciones sexuales con tu pareja.

"¿Entonces quieres que pongamos en práctica algunas posiciones de este libro?", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Bueno... A mi si me gustaría que probar... algunas cuantas...", Dijo Saeko apenada y sonrojada mientras volteaba su mirada aún lado y jugaba con sus dedos.

"Ya veo, bueno todavía no ha dado la media noche... Así que podemos divertirnos un buen rato", le dijo Garou de manera monótona mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo, Saeko solo sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza para después darle un beso en los labios.

"Tendrás que hacérmelo mejor que con esa maldita de Rei... Así que ven aquí chico malo...", le término por decir Saeko mientras pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de Garou y le rodeaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Esta será una noche muy larga", se dijo de manera interna Garou para comenzar con una noche que ni el ni Saeko olvidarían en su vida.

Fin del capítulo 6

Bueno como que le sobró algo de historia a mi Lemon v': jajajajaja. Pero bueno esta es mi primera vez tratando de hacer un Harem así que buscare la manera de vincular a las personajes con Garou aunque obvio el tendrá un mejor vínculo con Saeko ya que como dije el y ella se parecen un poco.

Bueno sin nada más que decir hasta la próxima no olviden pasar por mi otro FIC papus


	7. Competencia y práctica entre los muertos

Capítulo 7: competencia y práctica entre los muertos.

Nota del autor: Como sabrán he tenido que agregar unas cosas a la serie... Y tengo pensado agregar más cosas, despues del final de la historia del anime para no dejar que los personajes como Saya y Shizuka sean agregadas de manera precipitada esto es para darle más consistencia a la historia ya saben no todo es lemonada v: así que mi idea es darles un lapso de tiempo mas a la historia cronológicamente hablando, despues de lo sucedido con el final de la serie, me aseguraré de mantener la esencia de esta y de Garou lo más posible para que no se vea aún más forzada... Y aparte que quiero desarrollar a los personajes de HOTD cosa que en el manga cancelado no se pudo pero ahí jugara Garou un papel importante ya que el no sólo estará ahí para mojar bragas xddd Bueno sin más comenzamos.

Un día nuevo estaba amaneciendo casi dando las 7 de la mañana, Rei estaba durmiendo desnuda en la cama de Garou, comenzaba a levantarse después de la 'gran noche' que Garou la hizo pasar, ella abrió sus soñolientos ojos para después frotarselos...

"Ehhhh... ¿Que pasó donde estoy?" Dijo una confundida Rei, pero en eso noto que ella estaba desnuda y que no estaba en su cuarto si no el de Garou, ella comenzó a recordar todo lo que hizo con el peliblanco haciendo que su rostro quedará rojo como un tomate.

"Y-yo y G-Garou-kun... Lo hicimos anoche" Dijo apenada para luego agarrar y hundir su rostro en la almohada que tenía aun lado, ella comenzó a recordar como Garou la dejó en un completo 'K.O' mientras que ella tuvo múltiples orgasmos por Garou ella solo logró hacer que el peliblanco acabará una vez... Lo que fue más que suficiente para hacer que ella quedará en completo éxtasis, mientras recordaba cada momento de su apasionado encuentro ella más se sonrojaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

"G-Garou-kun... ¿Donde estará?", en eso ella vio que alado de un estante que estaba cerca de la cama estaba su ropa de ella junta y doblada, ella solo sonrió con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas para volver a recordar al hombre que la hizo completamente suya... Incluso comenzó a fantasear con volver a repetir el momento, ella en eso sintió un olor algo fuerte proveniente de las sabanas, las tomó y las olió recordando como ella las había mojado en una de las tantas repeticiones que Garou la había hecho pasar.

"F-Fue... I-Increible", dijo la pelicastaña de manera interna a pesar de ser su primera vez, lo que Garou la hizo sentir fue algo a otro nivel, ella comenzó a sacudir su cabeza para recuperar la compostura... Ya que mientras más recordaba más sentía como su zona femenina comenzaba a humedecerse, ella tomó su ropa y procedió a levantarse para comenzar a ponerse sus prendas, ya una vez vestida tomó las sabanas de la cama y las dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia ya que sería malo y sospechoso que alguien se llegará a dar cuenta.

"Iré a mi cuarto y me dare un Baño después buscare a Garou-kun", se dijo con una sonrisa para irse a su habitación.

Mientras esto ocurría en el Cuarto de Saeko, se podía ver a una pareja durmiendo de manera tranquila y pacífica,

Garou y Saeko estaban disfrutando de su paz y el silencio de su compañía mutua hasta que un despertador que Saeko había puesto en su habitación comenzó a sonar, Garou algo irritado estiró su brazo y tomó la alarma para después apretarla con fuerza y hacerla añicos, Garou en eso se levantó notando que Saeko seguía durmiendo después de la noche que pasaron juntos.

[Flashback]

Garou y Saeko iban por la posición #10 del libro - La postura del Columpio.

Mientras Saeko le daba la espalda a Garou ella se sentaba y subía sobre el gran pene de su amado, él la tomaba de la cintura mientras los pies de la pelipurpura servían de apoyo sobre la cama, el cuarto hacia eco de las caderas de Saeko Garou chocando el uno con el otro esta última posición

favorecía según el libro una gran amplitud de estimulación.

"S-Saeko... Y-Ya no puedo... M-Mas... Quiero v-venirme dentro de... Ti", le decía Garou con la voz entre cortada ellos habían decidido cambiar de posición cada que alguno de ellos acabará aunque ellos siempre terminaban juntos después de cada posición.

"Esta b-bien G-Garou-Kun acaba... L-Llename aún m-más con tu semen c-caliente lo... Quiero t-todo", decía Saeko con voz entrecortada y llena lujuria mientras movía sus caderas con enjundia de arriba hacia abajo.

Garou soltó sorpresivamente un gemido para así descargar por una última vez todo adentro de Saeko.

"¡M-Me... V-Vengoooo!" Dijo con lujuria y excitación Saeko.

Garou solo vio como Saeko se levantaba de manera lenta e hipnótica de su polla mientras de su vagina desbordaba un gran cantidad de esperma de el, Saeko se volteo y se acostó sobre Garou para acomodarse en su pecho, los 2 soltaban respiraciones agitadas que poco a poco se normalizaban.

"E-Esoo... F-Fue... I-Increible... Garou-kun", dijo Saeko con la voz entrecortada para así acercarse a la altura de rostro y darle un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda a Garou, el volteo para verla quedándose hipnotizado por su sensual figura que estaba encima suyo, Garou la rodeó con su brazo y la acercó aún más a el, vio rápidamente un despertador que estaba alado de la cama notando que marcaba las 2:15 AM el procedió a darle un beso a sus suaves y rosados labios, para decirle algo que a Saeko la dejó sorprendida y sonrojada.

"Te amo Saeko", le dijo el Garou con un mirada seria que no parecía mostrar emoción y un tono al aparecer inexpresivo, pero en el fondo de esas palabras había un sentimiento cálido que el ya había aceptado.

"Garou-kun... Yo igual te amo", le dijo la pelipurpura con una hermosa sonrisa adornada por un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

"Jeje al fin te hice gemir Garou-kun, siempre soltabas gruñidos o yo era la única que gemia", le dijo una Saeko con un semblante y tono orgulloso de haber sometido al cazador de héroes.

"¡Solo paso por esta vez! No volverá a pasar", dijo Garou mientras desviaba su mirada aún costado, Saeko solo comenzó a reír tiernamente para así acomodarse mejor y dejarse llevar por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Garou, el solo la tomó con más fuerza para abrazarla y comenzar a cerrar sus ojos dejandose llevar por el sueño y el cansancio.

[Fin del Flashback]

Garou se levantó y se sentó en la cama para después bostezar en señal de aún tener sueño, pero en eso sintió como Saeko se puso atrás de el presionando sus pechos en la bien formada espalda del cazador y lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Bueno Días Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko para darle un beso en su mejilla del peliblanco mientras le regalaba un linda sonrisa con unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"Bueno Días Saeko", le respondió Garou para tomarla gentilmente de su mano y darle un beso a esta, Saeko solo sonrió aún más por el gesto de su hombre y ahora pareja oficial.

"¿Porque pusiste la alarma tan temprano?" Le dijo Garou algo irritado.

"Porque me pediste que entrenaramos temprano... Garou-kun ¿a caso lo olvidaste?" Le dijo Saeko algo confundida.

"¡Ah! Tienes razón... Perdón destrui el despertador", dijo Garou señalando a donde estaba los pedazos de la alarma, Saeko solo comenzó a reírse de manera linda.

"No te preocupes... Yo igual quería seguir durmiendo contigo", le respondió Saeko de manera cariñosa, pero en eso escucho el gruñido de estómago de Garou en señal de estar hambriento.

"¿Que te parece si nos damos una ducha juntos y después te preparó algo de desayunar? ", le dijo Saeko de manera coqueta mientras acariciaba los pectorales del peliblanco.

"Me parece una buena idea", Contestó Garou con algo de interés, Saeko procedió a levantarse de la cama mientras tomaba del suelo sus bragas y sacaba de un cajón algo de la poca ropa que tenia, Garou igual aprovechó a tomar sus prendas que estaban en el suelo para después voltear y ver a Saeko que estaba yendo hacia la ducha, Garou se quedó hipnotizado al ver el sensual movimiento de las caderas de la pelipúrpura como si ella lo estuviera provocando para que la siguiera.

"¿Vienes?... Garou-kun", le dijo de manera coqueta para así entrar al baño.

"Esta mujer... Enserio será mi perdición", Dijo Garou con una sonrisa depredadora para así ir tras de Saeko tomar un buen y largo baño junto ella.

1 hora más tarde:

La pareja estaba en la cocina, Garou solo se mantenía pensado en que manera entrenaría a Saeko ya que a pesar de que el es fuerte, el peliblanco no conocía o nunca se interesó en el kendo solo conocía ciertos aspectos básicos de este... A diferencia de Alice que era alguien que necesitaba pulirse desde 0, su actual pareja ya era una gran usuaria de una arte marcial completamente diferente y enseñarle algunas de sus técnicas tomaría demasiado tiempo, pero en eso Garou fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Saeko le sirvió un desayuno típico japones preparado por ella que consistió en Arroz, sopa de miso, aji no hiraki (pescado asado) y tsukemono (verduras encurtidas) Garou se quedó sorprendido por lo bien que olía y lo apetitoso que parecía.

"Se ve bastante bien... Itadakimasu", Dijo Garou expectante para así comenzar a comer con rapidez mientras Saeko lo acompañaba con una porción más pequeña que se había servido para ella misma, ya que anteriormente había visto el buen apetito de Garou por eso preparó más comida para el, Saeko solo vio con una sonrisa lo bien que disfrutaba su novio de su comida, en eso ella comenzó a imaginarse si así sería su vida con Garou en un futuro si ellos llegaran a seguir juntos... Ella comenzó a fantasear en todas las posibilidades incluso en la de tener una familia con el peliblanco cosa que la sonrojo demasiado, pero en cierta manera la ponía contenta de tan solo pensarlo, Garou por su parte solo veía como Saeko estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos cosa que lo extraño un poco.

"¿Estas bien Saeko?", le dijo el peliblanco al ver que Saeko andaba por las nubes.

"H-He... Si estoy... B-Bien", dijo de una manera bastante cómica para darle un primer bocado a su desayuno.

"¿Y a esta que le pico?", pensó Garou con confusión pero decidió no darle importancia y seguir con su desayuno.

1 hora después:

Garou y Saeko estaban afuera entrenando justo después de haber esperado un tiempo para poder entrenar, Saeko por órdenes del peliblanco llevo su Katana para esta primera sesión.

"Muy bien Saeko como primer entrenamiento la idea es simple a decir verdad no conozco casi nada del kendo pero por eso tu me atacaras como si fuera un enemigo o uno de esos zombies osea sin piedad", le dijo Garou con entusiasmo.

"¿Atacarte? Pero que tal si algo sale mal... No quiero llegar hacerte ningún daño Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko algo confundida y preocupada.

"No te preocupes solo quiero comprender el arte marcial en que de te especializas para poder ver que donde puedo hacer que mejores", le contestó Garou con una sonrisa.

"B-Bueno... Solo porque confío en ti Garou-kun", Dijo Saeko desenvainando su Katana y poniéndose en guardia.

"Esa es la actitud", le dijo Garou con una sonrisa para así ponerse en guardia.

"¡Ahora!", le dijo Garou para que así Saeko se abalanzara al ataque ella lanzo varias estocadas y cortes a buena velocidad y precisión considerable Garou solo la esquivaba con facilidad sin esfuerzo alguno, ella comenzó a intercalar sus cortes de manera aleatoria pero no era suficiente, Garou por su parte solo observaba sus posturas y movimientos analizándolos y memorizandolos ya que para su suerte el era un prodigio en el combate, Saeko hizo un rápido movimiento hacia sus piernas para desestabilizar la postura de Garou pero este solo procedió a brincar para esquivarlo sin esfuerzo alguno, pero entonces noto como Saeko adivino el lugar en donde el caería así que dio una estocada hacia adelante con su Katana para tratar de darle al pecho pero ella vio con sorpresa como Garou se paro en la parte sin filo de la hoja de la Katana en perfecto equilibrio.

"No está mal pero ahora ya ví todo lo que tenía que ver", dijo Garou para así bajarse de la hoja de la Katana y caer al suelo.

"Esperame aquí ya vuelvo", Dijo Garou para así desaparecer a una gran velocidad que sorprendio a la pelipurpura, pasaron unos 3 minutos hasta que el regreso con varias pesas que encontro en una de las bodegas y 2 barrotes de acero de buen grosor.

"Prestame tu Katana Saeko", le dijo el peliblanco Saeko quien confundida solo aceptó entregársela.

"Escucha bien Saeko el kendo que manejas es excelente un arte muy eficaz y muy pulido pero nos enfocaremos en 2 técnicas a mejorar y en 3 estados de tu cuerpo a perfeccionar" Le dijo Garou de manera sería.

"¿Cuales son Garou-kun?" Le dijo Saeko con interés.

"Mejoraremos tu Kenjutsu y tu iaido... Nunca he utilizado armas para combatir como habrás visto destaco en el combate físico pero he tenido experiencia combatiendo contra fuertes contrincantes que usan la espada para luchar o en varios casos una Katana (Dijo recordando a Atomic Samurai) en el caso de tu kenjutsu lo haremos con entrenamiento físico aumentando el peso de tu Katana para así aumentar la velocidad en tus movimientos y en el caso del iaido lo haremos con la concentración absoluta para obtener esto perfeccionaremos 3 Estados de tu cuerpo, Físico, Espíritu y Mente... Estos últimos 2 lo haremos con largas sesiones de meditación e incluso agudizando tus sentidos", le dijo Garou de una manera sería, Saeko se había sorprendido un poco ya que el iaido era un arte difícil de perfeccionar ella solo había visto a muy pocos profesionales que lo dominaban haciendo cortes limpios solo desenvainando y envainando y eran muy contados aquellos que lo dominaban.

"¿Podrías mostrarme que es lo que quieres decir Garou-kun? Comprendo tu explicación pero no se a que punto de fuerza quieres que llegué", le dijo Saeko con algo de duda.

"Esta bien observa", le dijo Garou para así acercarse al barrote de acero en frente de el, Garou tomó una posición de combate con la Katana para así desenfundar y enfundar la Katana a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano, Saeko quedó confundida ya que solo escucho el sonido de la hoja enfundarse pero en eso vio con sorpresa como Garou había hecho un corte limpio en el barrote partiéndolo a la mitad, después el tomó las 2 mitades de los barrotes para lanzarlas al aire y así estos apuntó de caer al suelo Garou desenfundó nuevamente la Katana para hacer cortes a gran velocidad para dejar en varias rajas perfectamente cortadas el barrote.

"I-Increible... ¿Enserio nunca haz usado una Katana? Solo he visto que partan a la mitad troncos de bambú pero ¿barrotes de Acero?... Dudo mucho llegar a ese nivel en tan corto tiempo... " Dijo Saeko algo dudosa.

"Escucha... No se trata del tiempo si no de hacer que tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu alcancen un perfecto equilibrio... No es ser engreído pero muchas de mis técnicas las aprendí y perfeccione solo observadolas... Soy un prodigio en el combate... Se que podrás hacerlo" Le dijo Garou de una manera sería.

"P-Pero... ¿Como sabes que podré?", Dijo Saeko aún dudosa.

"Porque eres mi chica... " Le dijo Garou con seriedad, esto solo hizo que Saeko abriera los ojos de par en par mientras un rubor comenzaba adornar sus mejillas.

"Garou-kun... ", Dijo esta con sorpresa, felicidad y cierta esperanza.

"Aparte yo te estaré entrenando", le término por decir el peliblanco, Saeko solo sonrió y aceptó lo dicho por Garou.

"Muy bien hoy nos dedicaremos a entrenamiento físico y al siguiente nos dedicaremos en meditación, así que estaré intercalando los entrenamientos en un día de físico y un día de meditación, así que agregaré a la funda de tu Katana mientras prácticas con movimientos suburis, estas pesas circulares que pesan 5kg cada una, así que cada 2 días le aumentaremos una hasta que puedas soportar 5 pesas en total", Le explicó Garou con detenimiento, Saeko solo asintió para comenzar con sus repeticiones de suburis con su Katana enfundada mientras tenía la pesa puesta, Garou la hacia hacer 25 repeticiones con descansos de 5 minutos después de estos, Saeko por su parte a lo largo del entrenamiento sintió como los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda eran forzados a sus límites con solo 5 kg extras pero ella se aseguró de no rendirse, las palabras de Garou resonaban en su mente cada que ella sentía que no podía más, después de 5 repeticiones de 25 suburis, Garou dejó por hoy el primer entrenamiento.

"Lo hiciste bien en ningún momento flanqueaste confío en que avanzaras demasiado, mañana haremos meditación para que así aproveches a descansar tus músculos", le dijo Garou con cierto tono de orgullo.

"Gracias Garou-kun... Tus palabras me ayudaron demasiado, no quiero decepcionarte", le dijo Saeko algo cansada pero con determinación.

"Se que no lo harás", le dijo este para así los 2 entraran de nuevo a la casa.

Garou acompaño a Saeko hacia su cuarto una vez que llegaron Garou estaba por irse al suyo pero en eso la pelipurpura lo tomó de mano.

"Garou-kun... Ay algo que quería decirte", Dijo Saeko con seriedad.

"¿Que sucede?", le contestó Garou de manera sería.

"¡Me gustaría que bueno... Te empieces a quedar en mi cuarto por las noches... Para evitar que algunas de las chicas hagan algo extraño", dijo Saeko algo apenada y sonrojada, ella comenzaba a mostrar celos y cierto temor de que Garou caiga de nuevo.

"Ya veo... Esta bien traeré mis cosas a tu cuarto después, para que empecemos a compartir habitación", le dijo Garou sin problema aparente.

"Gracias Garou-kun mientras iré a darme una ducha para quitarme el sudor del entrenamiento... Nos vemos", Le dijo Saeko a Garou para después darle un beso e irse, Garou por su parte fue a su habitación para recoger sus pocas pertenencias, después de unos minutos el dejó sus pertenencias en el cuarto de Saeko y fue a la sala en busca de Alice para continuar con su entrenamiento de ella, así encontrándola en la Sala junto Shizuka.

"Hey Alice ¿estas lista para tu entrenamiento?", le dijo Garou.

"Si Garou-nichan", le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

"Entonces sigueme... Que hoy haremos lo mismo", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente.

"Si... Solo que aún me duele todo el cuerpo Garou-nichan", le dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y temblaba.

"Garou-kun ¿Que clase de entrenamiento le estas haciendo a Alice?", le preguntó Shizuka con curiosidad.

"Uno de calistenia y aumentó de resistencia y fuerza, después de eso dentro de un mes o 2 le empezaré a enseñar una de mis técnicas", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente.

"¿No importa si veo su entrenamiento me da curiosidad?", le dijo Shizuka de manera alegre.

"No importa siempre y cuando no estorbes", le contestó Garou.

Así Garou, Shizuka y Alice fueron afuera de la mansión para comenzar con su entrenamiento, mientras Alice empezaba con sus ejercicios Marikawa aprovechó el estar junto a Garou para tratar de acercarse.

"Garou-kun... tu y Saeko han estado muy pegados ¿paso algo el día que estuvieron juntos? Y no intentes volver a mentirme que no soy fácil de engañar cuando algo o alguien me interesa", le dijo Shizuka de manera directa.

"Si... Yo y Saeko tuvimos relaciones", le dijo Garou de manera indiferente como si no tuviera nada de malo, esto sorprendió a Marikawa de gran manera.

"Pero... Aun así ¿sientes algo por ella?", le dijo Shizuka insistente ella en el fondo no quería rendirse incluso si se aún quedaba una oportunidad ella lo aprovecharía.

"A decir verdad... Ni yo lo entiendo muy bien nunca he tenido tiempo para fijarme en esas cosas, durante gran parte de mi vida he entrenado y me he dedicado a volverme fuerte, pero definitivamente me siento cómodo con ella... Y para su información ella y yo ya somos pareja", Le dijo Garou con seriedad, esto hizo que Shizuka sintiera una gran decepción ya que no pensó en perder su oportunidad de manera tan rápida y definitiva.

"Y-ya veo... Me alegro por ustedes Garou-kun", le dijo Shizuka tratando de fingir alegría pero Garou noto que ella mentía, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto

"Aún no le diga a los demas... Yo y Saeko le diremos a los demás del grupo conforme sintamos que es correcto", le término por decir Garou para que así Shizuka solo acepte el guardar el secreto.

Mientras tanto con Saeko ella estaba saliendo de su cuarto usando un hermoso Yukata que le habían prestado.

"¿Me pregunto si le gustara a Garou-kun?", se dijo Saeko que se había arreglado bien para el peliblanco pero cuando salió noto a Rei afuera de su cuarto que la estaba esperando.

"Hola... Saeko-Sempai... ¿De casualidad no haz visto a Garou-kun? Lo he Estado buscando", le dijo Rei de manera amigable, pero Saeko en el fondo sintió algo de veneno en sus palabras.

"Acabo de terminar de entrenar con el... No hace un rato vino a dejar sus cosas en mi cuarto... Creo que se fue a entrenar a la pequeña Alice", le dijo Saeko en un tono amable y con una sonrisa, ella sabía bien que no tenía que preocuparse por Rei y menos debía dejarse llevar por sus provocaciones.

"¿Porque Garou-kun vino a dejar sus cosas en tu cuarto?", le preguntó Rei esta vez un poco más irritada.

"Porque comenzaremos a compartir el mismo cuarto", le dijo Saeko con tranquilidad.

Rei solo comenzó a desesperarse por dentro por la respuesta de Saeko ella sabía que a este paso las cosas terminarían mal pero supo contenerse.

"¿Y porque estan compartiendo el mismo cuarto?", le dijo Rei con un tono amable pero por dentro estaba comenzando a molestarse.

"Porque ahora somos una pareja oficial", le contestó Saeko con una sonrisa y un tono de cierta superioridad.

"Eh... Ya veo, así que Garou-kun ¿se interesó en ti? Pero sabes el y yo igual hemos tenido un momento muy cercano...", le dijo Rei en tono de burla.

"Si... Lo se Garou me lo dijo personalmente justo después de que pasaste tu momento con el... Pero dejame decirte Rei que nada de lo que hagas y digas me hará apartarme de su lado... Mientras que tu solo tuviste sexo con el yo he tenido momentos tan cercanos con el que incluso ni tu te crearías, se cosas de el que tu no así como el sabe cosas de mi que ningún otro...", Le dijo de manera sería Saeko.

"Ni creas que me rendire Saeko-Sempai... Yo conocí antes a Garou-kun y no dejare que lo apartes de mi... Le demostraré que yo soy mejor", le contestó Rei furiosa.

"Buena suerte aunque dudo que logres algo Rei..." Le término por decir la pelipurpura para seguir en su camino y dejar sola a una Rei furiosa.

Garou ya habiendo terminado su entrenamiento con Alice la acompaño junto a Marikawa a su habitación para que descansará la pequeña.

Garou - Procura darte un baño y descansar... Que conforme más avanzamos en el entrenamiento más difícil se hará.

"Si... Garou-nichan", Le respondió la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa para así entrar al baño, Garou estaba por salir hasta que Marikawa lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo.

"¿ahora que?", Le dijo el peliblanco en un tono inexpresivo.

"Garou-kun, sabes... A pesar de que ahora tengas pareja... Aun me sigues gustando... Se que eres alguien muy cerrado ¡Pero no me rendire! No me importa ser la principal de tu atención pero si me importa el tener una parte de ti", le dijo Marikawa con seriedad, Garou quedó sorprendido por lo general la enfermera solo era alguien despistada a quien no se le podía tomar con seriedad pero esta vez ella había mostrado algo que no lo había mostrado en los días que estuvo con el grupo 'convicción'.

"¡Ya veo... Has lo que quieras pero mi lealtad esta con Saeko", le dijo Garou con seriedad.

"Lo se...", le dijo Shizuka para acercarse al rostro de Garou y robarle un beso el cual dejó a Garou con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Pero mi corazón esta contigo Garou-kun", le dijo Marikawa con una mirada soñadora y un rubor que adornaba su bello rostro, Garou solo decidió no decir nada para así salir del cuarto.

"Tendré una parte del pastel cueste lo que cueste Garou-kun", Dijo Marikawa mientras veía la puerta por la cual Garou había salido, mientras el peliblanco ya afuera se acariciaba las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba todo este embrollo, no solo era Rei, si no Shizuka que se interesaban en el pero prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto, el iba caminando de manera tranquila por los pasillos para ir a la planta baja pero en eso volvió a ver a Yuriko que lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

"Ah vaya... Buenos Días, es bueno verte Garou-kun...", le dijo Yuriko con gentileza.

"Buenos días", fue la simple respuesta del peliblanco

"Te agradezco que hayas platicado ayer con Saya... Ella puede ser muy terca y orgullosa pero hoy que platiqué con ella a cambiado bastante", Dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa.

"¿Como sabe que platiqué con Saya?", Le dijo Garou algo extrañado.

"Porque solo me imagino a una persona capaz de hacerle cambiar... Garou-kun", le dijo Yuriko mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una de las ventanas, Garou solo se quedó callado ante las palabras de la madre de Saya sin entender a que se refería.

"Sabes... En el momento que empezó esta catástrofe no supimos que hacer o como reaccionar... Las fuerzas de autodefensa por suerte no perdieron su tiempo en esperar las órdenes de un incompetente ministro y contactaron a mi esposo que ya era un militar retirado para que diera órdenes... Así fue como se mando personal a defender las plantas de energía y otros recursos primordiales pero mientras más pasa el tiempo ellos trabajan sin saber cómo están sus familias o sus seres queridos", le dijo Yuriko de manera sería.

"Un gran sacrificio... Por la vida de unos cuantos", fue la simple respuesta de Garou.

"Temo que si... Pero vamos a tener que tomar la responsabilidad no sólo por aquellos que quieren sobrevivir", le dijo Yuriko con seriedad y cierto aura deprimente.

"Es un trabajo sucio... Pero a veces ay que caminar sobre fango... incluso sangre para tomar un camino seguro", le dijo Garou de manera inexpresiva, pero Yuriko solo sonrió ante lo dicho por el peliblanco.

"Me pregunto cuanto habrás vivido para tener tanto conocimiento Garou-kun", Le dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa.

"Más de lo que desearía... Para mi mala suerte y desgracia", le contestó Garou con seriedad.

"A decir verdad me gustaría que conozcas a mi esposo ya le he hablado de ti y tiene interés en conocerte", Le dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa.

"¿Para que quiere conocerme?", le dijo Garou con seriedad.

"Quiere hacerte unas propuestas pero eso a su debido tiempo Garou-kun", Le dijo Yuriko de manera apacible.

"Como sea... Solo espero no me haga perder el tiempo", le respondió el peliblanco con desinterés, Yuriko por su parte solo se río por el comentario de Garou.

"Oiga... Sra Takagi ay un favor que quería pedirle... ahora que me acuerdo", le Garou esta vez con interés.

"Porfavor no seas tan formal conmigo... Dime solamente Yuriko... ¿Y bien que es lo que necesitás? Garou-kun", le dijo la madre de Takagi.

"De casualidad ¿tienen alguna lanza o un arma parecida a una?", le preguntó el cazador.

"Si mi esposo colecciona armas de todo tipo, ay lanzas incluidas de toda clase... ¿Pero para que tipo de lanza en específico necesitas?", le dijo Yuriko con interés.

"Una en específico para el arte del soujutsu", Le respondió el cazador.

"Mmmm es una lanza de tipo Yari... Si tenemos muchas puedo regalarte una ya que la tenemos más de adorno que para combate ¿es para ti esa lanza?", Le preguntó Yuriko con interés.

"No... Es para Rei ella domina ese arte marcial quiero dársela para que se defienda ya que con las armas de fuego de alto calibre es pésima", le respondió Garou mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Yuriko solo soltó una sonrisa por el comentario de Garou.

"Vaya que te preocupas por tus amigos", le dijo Yuriko con una sonrisa.

"Para nada... Solo quiero que sepan defenderse cuando yo tenga que irme", le respondió Garou, para así seguir con su camino, pero antes de eso se detuvo y le hizo otra pregunta.

"¿De casualidad tienen ropa de mi talla que les sobre?", le dijo con interés el peliblanco.

"¿Que tipo de prendas buscas? Garou-kun", le contestó la madre de Saya.

1 hora más tarde:

Garou iba bajando por las escaleras principales cuando en eso vio a unos hombres que intentaban cargar una caja con esfuerzo pero al no ser su asunto decidió ignorarlos y seguir con lo suyo, hasta que una voz que reconocía bien le llamo.

"Llevaba tiempo buscandote Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko que tenía puesto un hermoso kimono tradicional de color azul, Garou se le quedó viendo fijamente arqueando sus cejas en señal de sorpresa tenía que admitir que ese kimono se le veía muy bien, Saeko por su parte noto que Garou llevaba puesto otro conjunto de ropa diferente al que llevaba en la mañana que consistía en una camisa negra ajustada de manga larga y pantalones blancos sueltos, con un cinturón amarillo envuelto alrededor de su cintura (idéntico a como vestía antes), Saeko estuvo un momento viéndolo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas tenía que admitir que a ella le gustaba que usará ropa ajustada.

"¿Y ese kimono?", le preguntó Garou interrumpiendo a la pelipurpura de sus pensamientos.

"Me lo prestó la mamá de Saya... Me dijo que me quedaba bien lo tradicional", le dijo algo apenada.

"Pues tiene razón... Te queda bien saeko", Le dijo Garou con un su típico tono mientras le daba un ligera sonrisa.

"G-Gracias... G-Garou-kun... A mi igual me gusta lo que tienes puesto", le dijo Saeko algo sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus 2 dedos índices para disimular.

"¿Esto? Así es como solía vestir antes de llegar a esta ciudad por suerte la madre de saya tenía ropa parecida a la que usaba... Ahora ya tengo algo más de ropa con esto", le contestó Garou.

"Me aseguraré de lavar tus prendas para que así siempre tengas que usar Garou-kun", le dijo Saeko con una sonrisa.

"Encerio no es necesario... No quiero obligarte a nada", le contestó Garou mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi novio ¿no?", le dijo con una sonrisa aún más calida que a Garou casi le hizo arquear mas sus cejas de la impresión, el por instinto la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a el para después darle un beso.

"Gracias... Saeko", le dijo el peliblanco de manera sincera cosa que hizo que la chica se sintiera feliz para luego acurrucarse en su pecho y dejarse llevar por el momento, hasta que retomando la compostura se acordó de una cosa importante que debía decirle.

"Es cierto Garou-kun, Saya me pidió que todos nos juntaramos en la habitación de Rei, al aparecer tendremos una junta de equipo", le dijo Saeko.

"Ya veo esta bien... Vayamos para así ver que tiene que decir", le contestó Garou a su chica para así dirigirse al cuarto de Rei.

Ya en el cuarto Rei, Takashi, Kota, Marikawa, Shizuka, Saya y Alice estaban presentes para hablar de sus posibles movimientos...

"Al fin llegaron solo faltaban ustedes 2", les dijo Saya algo molesta.

"Perdona... No hace un momento que encontré a Garou", respondió Saeko de manera tranquila.

Rei que solo veía a Saeko junto a Garou se mantenía lo más tranquila posible aunque no evitaba sentirse celosa, Marikawa por su parte solo se mantenía expectante aunque en el fondo como Rei sentía celos al verlos tan juntos.

"No se preocupen nosotros igual acabamos de llegar", Dijo Takashi de manera alegre.

"¿Y bien de que quieres hablar Saya?", le respondió Garou de manera sería aunque la pelirosa dio una sonrisa al ver que Garou la había llamado por su nombre.

"Sobre cual será nuestro próximo movimiento... Creo que se habrán dado cuenta de como somos vistos en esta casa ¿verdad?", Dijo Saya con seriedad.

"Nos tratan como unos niños...", Dijo Kota cabizbajo al recordar como varias veces uno de los trabajadores intentaba quitarle sus armas cuando el les daba mantenimiento.

"No deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por eso", Dijo Rei esta vez tomando la palabra.

"Si solo me mandaron a llamar por una estupidez como esa entonces me retiro... ", Dijo Garou algo irritado.

"No es solo por eso que los llamé... El simple hecho que tomen a nuestro Grupo de esa manera nos dificultará muchas cosas... Como el de al menos poder movernos y tomar decisiones libremente... Yo he llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor es quedarnos pero debemos buscar la manera de mostrar nuestra valía e independencia", dijo Saya con seriedad.

"¿Y como hacemos eso?" Dijo Marikawa con duda.

"Cuando mi padre regrese que es el líder ahí aprovecharemos hablar con el aunque dudo que nos escuché", les dijo Saya con seriedad.

"Takagi... Con todo respeto tu padre me da algo de miedo", le dijo Takashi con el rostro pálido.

"No queda de otra es la única manera además...", le iba responder la pelirosa con seriedad.

Pero en eso todo el grupo escucho ruido afuera de la casa para después dirigirse afuera por el balcón delantero, Garou por su parte se interesó en ver porque tanto escándalo así que igual fue, el noto que todos los guardias y hombres que servían en la casa estaban formados con Yuriko adelante esperando, al igual que todos los supervivientes que estaban alrededor del camino principal de la mansión, en eso vio como llegaba una camioneta negra seguida por varios vehículos, estos se detuvieron para que después de la camioneta bajara un hombre alto de mirada depredadora con los ojos de pupila color marrón y el pelo negro azabache.

"Takagi... ¿Ese es?", Dijo Takashi con un tono nervioso.

"Si... El antiguo señor de Tokonosu, así como el líder actual de la familia Takagi... El hombre que todo lo juzga por sus propias reglas... Souichiro Takagi; mi padre", Dijo Saya con seriedad en sus palabras, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el porte del padre de Saya aunque Garou solo lo veía con desinterés pero en eso vio como llegaba una carretilla elevadora que cargaba una jaula con un zombie dentro, el solo entre cerro los ojos dándose una ligera idea de adonde iba esto.

"El nombre de este hombre es Tetsutaro Doi... Ex partidario de la familia Takagi así como mi mejor amigo... Y hoy durante la operación de rescate, en un esfuerzo para salvar a sus camaradas ¡Fue mordido!", Dijo Souichiro de manera sería sin rastros de tristeza, todos las personas de la multitud de supervivientes comenzaron a murmurar con preocupación entre ellos.

"Lo que hizo fue la cosa más noble que cualquier ser humano podría hacer... Y sin embargo ya no es un ser humano... Se ha convertido en algo extremadamente peligroso", Dijo con seriedad Souichiro, en eso el zombie dentro de la jaula comenzó a golpear la reja de esta para intentar salir, las personas sintieron una gran preocupación y miedo al ver la reacción del muerto viviente, Souichiro en cambio desenvaino su katana para ponerse en guardia.

"Es por eso que yo como líder de la familia Takagi voy a cumplir con cualquier obligación y responsabilidad para con nuestros partidarios", término por decir el padre de Takagi para alzar su katana, para que así uno de sus hombres soltara el candado de la jaula y dejara salir el zombie hacia el líder de la familia Takagi, el cual solo dio una mirada fría hacia su difunto mejor amigo para después decapitarlo para acabar con su sufrimiento, los supervivientes vieron con horror y trauma la acción de su líder pero en cambio Souichiro en ningún momento flanqueo.

"Esta es la realidad a la que nos enfrentamos, incluso si son tu amigos, tus seres queridos o la gente que una vez amaste debes derrotarlo sin dudarlo... Si quieres sobrevivir ¡Lucha!", Dijo sin una pizca de temor o duda, Shizuka, Rei y Alice voltearon su mirada a otro lado para no ver la escena mientras que Saeko, Takashi y Kota solo se mantuvieron estoicos mas en el fondo se dieron cuenta de la realidad, pero en eso notaron que alguien se estaba comenzando reír de manera discreta voltearon su mirada y notaron que era Garou.

"Perdón... Es solo que hasta ahora está es primera persona cuerda que he visto en un buen tiempo después de Saeko... Tal vez me llegue a llevar bien con ese viejo", dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa a pesar de presenciar tal acto.

"¿Acaso te parece gracioso Garou-san? ¿Todo este sufrimiento y amargura?", le dijo Takashi con enojó.

"Creo que no comprendes... Saya ¿Que era lo que ibas decir? antes de que nuestra junta fuera interrumpida por este espectáculo", Le dijo Garou a Saya haciendo que los demás se confundieran.

"Veo que te diste cuenta Garou-kun... Mi padre es hombre que pone las reglas y su palabra es absoluta es ahí cuando les hago esta pregunta a todos... ¿O nos quedamos? ¿O nos vamos?", les dijo Saya con seriedad.

"¿A que te refieres Takagi-san? Si aquí estamos seguros este lugar es una fortaleza...", le dijo Kota con duda.

"Lo diré con otras palabras... Si vamos a permanecer y ser absorbidos o irnos y seguir por nuestras propias reglas", respondió Saya con un semblante serio, todos los del grupo en eso se dieron cuenta de lo que ella quería decir.

"La vida como ustedes la conocen se acabó las cosas que les gusta desaparecieron, ahora es cuando les recuerdo este mundo se fue al diablo... Así que si quieren mi opinión lo mejor es quedarnos pero primero debemos demostrar que somos punto y aparte", Dijo Garou con seriedad.

"¿Y como planeas hacer eso Garou-kun?" Dijo Rei con duda.

"A decir verdad ya tengo algo en mente", dijo Garou con una sonrisa de cazador que a los del grupo le dio algo de miedo.

Después de un rato:

Garou había dicho su plan al grupo, viendo el constante interés de los subordinados de Souichiro por las armas que ellos poseían, habían acordado usar eso como señuelo para atraerlo, Kota que había tomado todas armas que poseian estaba rodeado por los subordinados del clan Takagi justo como el plan había sido acordado.

"Hey... Mocoso danos tus armas un niño como tu no sabe usarlas en su máximo potencial", le dijo uno de los subordinados.

"¡No! Estas armas no son mías pero están bajo mi custodia", les respondió Kota resguardando todas las armas de fuego que tenía.

"Veo que no nos darás las armas por las buenas", dijo otro de los subordinados.

"No tenemos tiempo para tus niñerías así que no nos dejas opción", dijo otro del grupo de subordinados para hacerle una señal a sus compañeros para que estos comiencen acercarse a Kota para quitarles sus armas, pero en eso todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar al escuchar una voz conocida.

"¿Que esta sucediendo?", Dijo Souichiro acercándose a donde estaban Hirano y sus subordinados.

"So-Sousei", dijeron al unísono al ver a su jefe aparecer.

"Este Chico piensa que las armas son un juguete así que... " Le respondió uno de sus subordinados.

"Soy Souichiro Takagi el antiguo señor de Tokonosu y Maestro de la Songonryu Tendo... Joven ¿Cual es tu nombre?", le dijo Souichiro que estaba a lado de su esposa.

"Hi-Hirano Kota, Academia Fujimi clase 2B # de lista 32", dijo Hirano agachado en frente de el con sus todas sus armas tomadas.

"Tu voz tiene espíritu Kota-kun estoy seguro que pasaste por mucho antes de llegar aquí, por lo tanto... ¿Es imposible que me entregues esas armas?", Le dijo Souichiro con una mirada severa.

"No puedo... Estas armas significan mucho para mi... Además esa decisión no es mía... Si no de el líder de mi grupo y de mis compañeros", le respondió Kota.

"El tiene razón señor... Esas armas las usamos para defendernos pero fue gracias a alguien que nos estuvo cuidando a mi, a su hija y a todos mis compañeros", le respondió Komuro que fue corriendo alado de Kota.

"A ti te conozco... Has sido amigo de mi hija desde que eran niños", le contestó Souichiro reconociendo a Takashi.

"Si... Desde el comienzo de este infierno hemos permanecido en un solo grupo y ha sido gracias a Garou-San que hemos llegado con vida a este lugar", le dijo Takashi con respeto al padre de Saya.

En eso Rei, Shizuka, Alice junto Zeke y Saeko llegaron junto sus amigos.

"He visto con mis propios ojos su valía Takagi-Sousei, gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo y al cuidado de Garou-Kun es que estamos aquí", le dijo Saeko poniéndose del lado de sus compañeros.

"Eso es cierto Papá... Esas armas están bajo la custodia de Garou y si estoy viva es gracias a mis amigos y al cuidado constante de Garou-kun... Es maleducado, Terco, Temerario, Estúpido pero fuerte como ningún otro, si estoy aquí no como una zombie es por el y no por ti", le respondió Saya con sinceridad y sin temor al llegar al lugar.

"Cariño Garou es el chico del que te hablé", le dijo Yuriko al Oído de su esposo.

"Ya veo y ¿en donde esta? Ese Garou del que me hablan", Dijo Souichiro con interés.

"Estoy aquí viejo...", Le respondió Garou que había aparecido de la nada en frente de Saya, tanto Souichiro y Yuriko junto sus subordinados quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del peliblanco.

"¿Escuche que quieres esas armas viejo? Entiendo que estamos en su propiedad pero no puedo entregárselas ya que las usa mi gente para protegerse", Le dijo Garou con una mirada severa.

"Me estas diciendo ¿que tu cuidarás de mi hija y de cada uno de tus acompañantes?

¿Acaso tienes la fuerza suficiente para proteger a mi hija y tus amigos Garou-kun?", le dijo Souichiro en un tono desafiante.

"Pues les he estado protegiendo el trasero desde un comienzo... Así que al menos en mi opinión tengo derecho en opinar por ellos y si no crees en mi fuerza te invitó a que la compruébe por usted mismo viejo", le respondió sin titubeos.

"Aceptó tu desafío muchacho puedo ver en tu mirada que has visto a la muerte más de una vez... Quiero saber que tan digno eres para proteger a mi hija, Garou-kun", le respondió el papa de saya para después decirle a sus subordinados que se alejaran y hagan un círculo alrededor, en eso Souichiro le pasó una katana a Garou, el cual tomó pero después la tiro a un lado.

"¿Que sucede acaso no pelearas chico?", le dijo Souichiro.

"Yo solo necesito mis puños para acabar con esto", le dijo Garou con una sonrisa depredadora.

"Será mejor que no te arrepientas en pleno combate muchacho", le respondió Souichiro para así ponerse en guardia y lanzarse al ataque, todos los subordinados del clan Takagi comenzaron a lanzar porras en favor de su jefe, Yuriko solo tenía una sonrisa apacible aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, en cambio los del Grupo de Garou estaban tranquilos ya vieron que el padre de Saya al ser un hombre de honor había caído en la trampa y con todo lo que habían visto de Garou sabían que el no perdería, Souichiro lanzaba varios cortes en todas en todas las direcciones de manera letal y precisa, pero Garou solo estaba esquivando con suma facilidad todos los ataques del jefe del clan, el sabía que era algo superior en el manejo de la espada que Saeko pero para la desgracia del jefe del clan el no estaba en nada fuera del límite humano, a si se mantuvieron por varios minutos hasta que después de un tiempo se detuvo y retrocedió para tomar distancia de Garou.

"Veo que tienes buenos reflejos pero aún no me demuestras que eres digno de cuidar a mi hija", dijo Souichiro algo impresionado.

"Bueno a decir verdad ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver ahora dejame mostrarte una de mis técnicas", le respondió el peliblanco para comenzar a tronarse los nudillos, Garou procedió a mover sus manos con lentitud haciendo que un extraña corriente azul apareciera a la par de sus movimientos, tanto el padre de Saya como Yuriko y sus subordinados comenzaron a sentir como el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente Garou en eso desapareció y reapareció en frente de Souichiro... El líder del clan Takagi como Yuriko y sus subordinados presenciarían algo que jamás olvidarían.

"Ryūsui Gansai-ken", exclamó Garou para comenzar a borbandear con múltiples ataques en contra del Sousei el cual no pudo hacer nada en contra de esta técnica jamás vista por los demás a excepción de los de grupo de Garou que ya habían presenciado increíble técnica pero aún los dejaba sorprendidos por las increíbles habilidades del peliblanco, Saya solo apretó sus puños al ver como su gran y fuerte padre al que tanto admiraba era tratado como un costal... Pero trato de contenerse ya que Garou le prometió que solo lo dejaría inconsciente sin causarle algún daño verdadero, y dicho y hecho que después de varios golpes precisos de Garou el padre de Takagi cayó al suelo con su katana hecha pedazos al suelo.

"¡C-Cariño!", Grito Yuriko con preocupación al ver a su esposo ser derrotado con suma facilidad, en eso sus subordinados fueron a lado de su jefe para asegurarse de su bienestar.

"Tranquilos... Solo lo deje noqueado... Yuriko una vez que despierte Souichiro quiero hablar junto con el y usted sobre mi grupo en privado", Término por decir Garou para irse a lado de los demás, Garou solo decidió sentarse y apoyarse en un árbol que estaba a lado de un estanque.

"Esperemos a que despierte no debe tardar...", término por decir el peliblanco para así relajarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fin del capítulo 7

Bueno ya saben la temática dejen su Follow y agreguen la historia a sus favoritos v'; para motivar, también no olviden en dejar su opinión, sin más hasta la próxima Papus


	8. Creciente tormenta de los muertos 1

Nota del autor:

Este capítulo ya será introducción al final y desenlace del fanfic, después de este vendrá lo de shido etc. además de que a partir de aquí cambiará ya abruptamente el final de la serie que todos conocemos.

Capítulo 8: Creciente tormenta de los muertos parte 1.

Después de unos minutos del enfrentamiento, Souichiro ya se había despertado de su enfrentamiento con Garou notando que estaba descansando en el regazo de su esposa Yuriko, el se levantó lentamente para poco a poco recobrar la conciencia.

"¿Q-Que... A sucedido?", pregunto un confundido Souichiro viendo a los alrededores notando que el grupo de su hija estaba cerca de ellos observando a la distancia junto un estanque.

"Menos mal ya despertaste cariño", le respondió su esposa con una sonrisa de alivio.

"¿Perdi contra el joven Garou cierto?", pregunto el Sousei recordando los golpes a gran velocidad que recibió en todo su cuerpo haciendo que perdiera el combate.

"Si, es así... Incluso destruyó tu katana", le dijo Yuriko entregando a su esposo su Katana que estaba destruida.

"Ya veo... ", Fue la simple respuesta del líder con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ser derrotado por un verdadero guerrero y no por un mentiroso.

"Cariño... Garou-Kun... Me pidió que tuviéramos una junta en privado con los demás chicos", le respondió su hermosa esposa.

"Esta bien... Llevalos a mi despacho personal Yuriko... Diles que los veré ahí en una hora mientras término de ver unos detalles", le dijo Souichiro a su esposa la cual asintió al pedido de su esposo.

Con el grupo de Garou:

Ellos veían como el Sousei recobraba la conciencia y se levataba, Saya sintió un alivio al ver a su padre en buen estado. "Gracias por cumplir Garou-kun", se dijo con alivio mentalmente.

Garou por su parte se había dormido sin dudarlo ya que se fastidio de esperar, pero en eso los del Grupo notaron como la madre de Saya comenzaba acercarse hacia ellos, Yuriko ya estando en frente del Grupo les dijo.

"Souichiro dijo que en una hora se juntaran con el para hablar de su asunto ¿te parece bien Garou-kun?"

Garou solo entre abriendo sus ojos dirigió de manera monótona su mirada hacia Yuriko para responder.

"Esta bien... Solo no te olvides de pasarle mi pedido que hice en la mañana contigo Yuriko", le dijo Garou de manera inexpresiva para después volver a cerrar los ojos, Yuriko solo respondió a lo dicho por Garou con una sonrisa pasiva para dirigirse a donde su esposo.

"¿Que fue lo que le pediste a mi madre Garou-kun?", le dijo con curiosidad Saya al peliblanco.

"Ya lo verán más tarde... Ahora que me acuerdo, ustedes dijeron que soy su líder... ¿Cuando decidieron eso sin consultarme primero?", Dijo un Garou algo molesto.

"Bueno tu eres el principal miembro aparte de que sin ti no podríamos haber llegado a la casa de Takagi-San", Dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

"Garou-nichan tu eres muy fuerte y listo, eres el mejor", le respondió la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa mientras Zeke ladraba y movía su cola en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por su dueña.

"Cuando estuvimos atorados por la horda de zombies en el camino a la casa de Saya tu nos guiaste conforme nuestras habilidades y capacidades... Eres el más apropiado para ese puesto", Le respondió Kota con una sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti salimos ilesos de la escuela Garou-san... Estoy dispuesto a seguir tus órdenes cada que tengamos que pelear", le dijo Takashi con una sonrisa.

"No sólo eso también nos motivas hacernos más fuertes... Nunca tienes miedo a pesar de las adversidades Garou-kun", Le respondió Rei con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Siempre sabes que hacer en los peores momentos Garou-kun... Yo te seguiré a donde sea", le respondió Saeko con una cálida sonrisa.

"Bueno con todo esto dicho es obvio que eres el más indicado para ser nuestro líder Garou-kun", término por decir Saya con una sonrisa hacia el peliblanco mientras que todos a sentían.

"Vaya problema..." "solo no se acostumbren", Dijo el cazador pero eso último lo pensó de manera interna.

"Bueno por el momento vayan a dentro de la casa que se está nublando al aparecer vendrá una fuerte lluvia", fue lo último que respondió Garou para después todos los del Grupo hicieran caso y entrarán, pero en eso Garou tomó de manera sorpresiva a Saeko de la mano para detenerla.

"¿Que sucede?... ¿Garou-kun?", Dijo Saeko con interés.

"Vayamos a un lugar privado para hablar hay algo que es necesario que sepas Saeko", Le dijo Garou de manera sería a lo cual la pelipurpura aceptó para así ir a la antigua habitación de Garou que estaba desocupada y era la más cercana.

"¿De que querías hablar Garou-kun?", le dijo Saeko con interés.

"Saeko... Por lo general no soy alguien abierto, prefiero guardarme las cosas que compartirlas pero quiero contarte sobre algo... Mi pasado y de donde vengó", Le respondió Garou con seriedad.

"¿Tu pasado Garou-kun?", le dijo Saeko con aún más interés.

"Si... Solo antes de contarte de el tengo una pregunta que hacerte... ¿Me creerías después de hablarte de el?", le respondió Garou con un tono aún más serio, Saeko solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa es cierto que ella ya sabía algo del pasado de Garou... Pero no todo y por el tono y la última pregunta que le hizo el peliblanco sabía que era algo serio y tal vez difícil de creer.

"Bueno... Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, de esta pandemia de zombies sacada de una película de terror y de todo lo que has hecho... Yo no dudaría de tu palabra Garou-kun", Le dijo Saeko viéndolo a los ojos, Garou por unos instantes se perdió en su mirada, en sus hermosos ojos de pupila púrpura y ahí se dio cuenta que ella no mentía ni dudaba de el a lo que solo dio una ligera sonrisa.

"Escucha bien esto, Saeko... Por el momento solo tu lo sabrás y confío en que no se lo dirás a nadie aunque tarde o temprano los demás tendrán que saberlo o tal vez descubrirlo... Mas por lo que tengo pensado para el grupo y los supervivientes", le dijo Garou de manera sería viéndola a los ojos de manera directa.

"Confía en mi, así como yo confío en ti Garou-kun... Te escuchó", Le respondió Saeko con sinceridad a su novio.

Así Garou le empezó a contar primero que el venía de realidad o otro mundo según el, Saeko a pesar de la extraña historia de Garou en ningún momento dudo sobre lo que el decía a pesar de que el le contaba la diferencia en nombre de ciudades de su mundo y que en ese solo era un mega continente y no 5 como en este, también le contó que a diferencia de este mundo en el suyo existían los héroes como en los programas y comics además de la existencia de una asociación encargada de dirigir y velar por la seguridad de las ciudades que tenían nombres de las letras del abecedario, después comenzó a contar sobre su niñez sobre su cierta admiración hacia los monstruos y villanos además de que le parecía injusto de como los largos y bien preparados planes de estos eran rápidamente destruidos de manera injusta por los héroes que a pesar de tener toda la desventaja siempre ganaban de manera poco creíble, Saeko ante esto último se quedó sorprendida por este lado de Garou notando como el a diferencia de la gran mayoría el sentía admiración sobre los monstruos pero decidió no pensar sobre ello y seguir escuchando su historia, así Garou procedió a contar el como era molestado por sus compañeros de la escuela por su admiración hacia estos y como siempre que jugaban lo obligaban a ser el malo para después golpearlo entre todos hasta que un día el se hartó y se defendió pero esto le trajo problemas por un conflicto dentro de su escuela, el cual lo llevó a su expulsión y como su expulsión lo llevó a que lo echarán de su casa de manera injusta a pesar de que el solo se estaba defendiendo.

Saeko sintió pena por la dura infancia de Garou ahora comprendía el porque de su lejanía con los demás, ella apretó en esa parte de la historia sus manos con furia al no poder acompañarlo en esos difíciles momentos "ojalá hubiera estado ahí contigo Garou-kun", pensó con tristeza por no poder hacer nada en esos momentos pasados por la persona a la que ella amaba con el fondo de su alma.

Después de eso Garou le contó el como llegó al Dojo del viejo Bang casi sin fuerza y hambriento el cual lo adoptó como su discípulo y lo acogió sin dudar, Saeko en eso reconoció esa parte de su pasado en cual el desertó de su Dojo en busca de poder, después Garou le contó lo que hizo al poco tiempo de ser expulsado el como iba de Dojo en Dojo derrotando y mejorando sus técnicas, así una vez terminado con todos los Dojos conocidos fuera en caza de los héroes de la Asociación para autoproclamarse y ganarse el apodo de 'Garou el cazador de Héroes o El Monstruo Humano' después de atacar a la base de la Asociación y acabar con cada héroe presenté, también le contó sobre cada una de sus peleas con diversos héroes de diferentes rangos y clases hasta el punto que poco a poco estarse convirtiendo en un verdadero Monstruo o como en su mundo se les decía Kaijin.

Saeko se sorprendió de gran manera por esto ya que se le hacia raro el que un humano pudiera convertirse en uno, pero Garou le explicó que esto tenía que ver con los limitadores humanos que había mencionado con anterioridad así como uno podía romper los límites humanos uno podía perder su humanidad para convertirse en algo peor y superior, así el procedió a contarle la última parte de su historia en donde la Asociación de monstruos lo intento reclutar pero el prefirió seguir por su cuenta para al final lograr convertirse en un verdadero Monstruo y de como fue capaz de derrotar a todos los héroes y monstruos de la Asociación de como estuvo apuntó de cambiar un mundo de Justicia imparcial por uno de Terror absoluto y parcial pero esto fue detenido por un extraño héroe calvo con capa que lo venció de manera fácil sin al aparecer esfuerzo alguno.

"Yo quería acabar con la guerra, las disputas estúpidas de la humanidad, con la discriminación quería erradicar con el sufrimiento a base de volverme un ser capaz de atemorizar a todos pero un maldito héroe apareció de la nada y detuvo todo lo que había planeado... Después de eso, ese extraño héroe clase B me perdono la vida, me dijo que no volviera hacer cosas malas y me pidió que viviera como un humano... Así que viendo que no podía hacer nada mas escape de los demás héroes que pedían mi muerte y me escondí en una cueva afueras de un bosque cercano de la ciudad Z... Yo me adentre a esa cueva y llegue a la ciudad Tokonosu, debí a ver muerto pero aún así aquí estoy", le término por decir Garou a Saeko con un tono inexpresivo y con una mirada pérdida.

Saeko solo tenía su mirada cabizbaja todo lo que Garou había pasado era algo que nadie debía de sufrir ella de manera instintiva lo abrazo y hundió el rostro de Garou en su pecho, Garou se sorprendió de gran manera por la acción de ella, así el levanto su mirada para ver que Saeko estaba llorando.

"¿P-Porque... L-Lloras?", le dijo Garou confundido por el proceder de ella.

"F-Fue difícil... ¿Verdad?", le dijo la pelipurpura con un tono triste.

"¿A-Aque te refieres?... Saeko

¿Porque lloras? Cuando yo fui quien se buscó y causó todo eso... Cuando yo fui el peor ser de mi mundo... ¿Porque lloras por alguien que fue y tal vez aún sea un monstruo?", le dijo Garou mientras salía de su abrazo y la veía directamente a los ojos.

"¡No eres un Monstruo!", Le dijo Saeko con un grito mientras tenía algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, Garou se sorprendió por la actitud de ella que siempre era calmada y sería pero ahora se mostraba con tristeza y enojó.

"Ellos te hicieron creer... Esos malditos te hicieron el villano y el monstruo del cuento, cuando eres alguien más noble y justo que cualquier estúpido héroe... ¡Tu eres algo mejor que eso! No sabes como lamento no haber estado ahí, en esos momentos difíciles cuando te sacaron de tu casa por una idiotes... No te merecías eso Garou-kun... Tal vez cometiste equivocaciones en el camino pero aquí sigues vivo, haz salvado a muchos sin buscar algo a cambio, te haz esforzado más que nadie para superarte a pesar de tomar el camino incorrecto y por suerte alguien te hizo darte cuenta que no eras un monstruo... Lo puedo sentir a pesar del poco tiempo que he podido estar contigo tu tienes nobleza y un instinto de moral aún mayor que cualquier héroe o ser humano... Eres más humano de lo que te imaginas y lo se porque si no... Yo no estaría viva aquí contigo", Le dijo Saeko con un tono sollozo y varias lágrimas mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco.

"Saeko...", fue la simple respuesta del excazador de héroes.

"¿Fue difícil... El que todos te señalaran y dijeran lo que eres cuando en realidad eras algo mejor verdad Garou-kun?", Le dijo Saeko entre sollozos.

"Si... Lo fue nadie me escuchaba o me entendía y solo por pensar diferente me discriminaban", Dijo Garou con un tono sinceró.

"Y-ya no será así... Porque yo he visto tu lado más humano y no sabes cuanto te agradezco el que me permitas estar a tu lado... Ya no volverás a estar solo ya no es necesario que sufras solo, porque compartiré contigo ese dolor y sufrimiento... Incluso si los demás te señalan o te acusan por algo que no eres yo siempre me mantendré contigo... ¡Porque... Te Amo Garou-kun!", le dijo esta vez Saeko viéndolo de manera directa a los ojos, Garou solo abrió sus ojos de par en par para sentir como algo que había perdido había regresado un sentimiento de calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo un sentimiento de alguien en quien confiar en alguien a quien considerar familia, Garou de manera inmediata dio un abrazo el cual Saeko correspondió sin dudar.

"Tranquilo... Yo siempre estaré contigo Garou-kun, sin importar quien o que venga me mantendré a tu lado", le dijo con una voz cálida mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

"Gracias... Saeko", le dijo Garou con una sonrisa muy diferente a las demás una sonrisa que mostraba su humanidad restaurada, Saeko vio esta sonrisa de gran manera ya que era la primera vez que lo veía así, ella no resistiendo más tomó a Garou de la nuca para así juntar sus labios con los de el, ella le dio un profundo beso para corresponder a la calidez del momento hasta que se separó para buscar aire para su pulmones.

"Garou... H-Hagámoslo una vez mas... Antes de ir a la junta", le dijo la pelipurpura con una mirada seductora.

"Hey... ¿Sabes que solo nos quedan 20 minutos? ¿Además como pasamos de algo emotivo a algo sexual?", le dijo Garou con un tono extrañado y a la vez divertido.

"Para mi sigue siendo emotivo... Además solo será algo rápido", le dijo haciendo un tierno puchero y con un tono suplicante, Garou estaba por rechazar la oferta hasta que Saeko le dijo algo que lo término por convencer.

"No llevó nada abajo de mi Yukata Garou-kun", Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Garou cediera a sus impulsos, así le aflojó la parte delantera de su Yukata para que dejar al descubierto sus pechos de Saeko el vio de manera profusa los senos de su chica, el que no era de los que se preocupaban por esas cosas como tener pareja y mucho menos pensaba en el físico tuvo que admitir que... ¡Eran perfectos! Al menos para el que disfrutaba la carne de buena calidad, desde el tamaño hasta el contorno de sus aureolas y pezones rosados, el de manera inmediata saco su lengua para comenzar a lamer y degustar las glándulas mamarias de la pelipurpura, la cual al instante comenzó a disfrutar del estímulo a sus pezones ya endurecidos que su novio le hacía sentir.

"¡Ahhh! G-Garou-kun... Q-Que rico... M-Muerdelos", le dijo en forma de suplica Saeko para que de manera inmediata comenzara a complacer sus pedidos.

"S-Se... S-Siente... Tan b-bien... No p-pares", volvió a suplicar con la voz entre cortada la pelipurpura soltando gemidos de gozo y excitación, Garou ya no aguantando más comenzó a desamarrar su cinta amarilla que sujetaban sus pantalones holgados para bajarselos y sacar de su cautiverio su gran miembro ya listo para satisfacer a su chica, así el subió la parte baja del Yukata de Saeko para dejar expuesta su feminidad ya humedecida y lista para la acción... Saeko instintivamente abrió sus piernas para darle pase libre a su amado.

"Garou-kun... Estoy lista... Quiero tu gran pene dentro de mi", le dijo con una voz suplicante y excitada como si tuviera necesidad de que su amado la tomara nuevamente, Garou sin negarle su pedido a su dama tomó su miembro para frotar su glande en la vulva de su chica la cual se mordía el labio de la sola fricción de sus aparatos, así Garou con la fuerza y velocidad de una bala introdujo su falo dentro de Saeko la cual soltó un fuerte gemido de placer, Garou comenzó a penetrarla a diestra y siniestra, el se perdía en el movimiento de los senos de Saeko en cada estocada y en su rostro de satisfacción al ser penetrada por el, era una imagen celestial o al menos esa palabra se le vino a la mente, asi Garou sin perder tiempo en posición de misionero alzó un poco de las partes traseras de las rodillas de Saeko para comenzar a embestirla a una velocidad extremadamente exagerada haciendo que su chica tenga orgasmos casi instantáneos, pero Garou a pesar de los gemidos y suplicas de Saeko no se detuvo al menos hasta después de 5 minutos que fueron los más placenteros y satisfactorios para Saeko, el peliblanco que por fin estaba cerca de su climax bajo un poco la velocidad de sus estocadas para hacerlas más lentas e incluso hacer movimientos circulares con su pelvis para mejorar el estímulo, la pelipurpura en menos de 5 minutos había tenido varios multiorgasmos sabía que Garou era una vestía en la cama pero esta vez era un monstruo en la cama, en eso Saeko extendió sus 2 brazos y tomó las manos del peliblanco en un agarre de amantes para así tener su vista fija en los ojos de pupila amarilla de su novio.

"G-Garou-kun... A-Acaba adentro... Q-Quiero... U-Un bebé tuyo...", le dijo la pelipurpura con una mirada suplicante en su rostro adornado por un rubor notable, el a pesar de lo descabellada de la proposición de su chica se le hizo imposible negárselo así con un último estoque que llegó hasta lo más profundo de ella y vertió su semilla en Saeko que curvo su espalda y saco su lengua en señal placer y satisfacción, Garou de manera inmediata se bajo hacia su rostro para darle un profundo beso que se convirtió en una danza de lenguas mientras dejaba que toda su corrida fluyera dentro de ella en su unión íntima.

10 minutos más tarde:

Saeko se encontraba saliendo del baño, ya arreglada como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque su rostro mostraba una felicidad y satisfacción notoria.

"Me siento estupenda... ¿y tu Garou-kun?", le dijo Saeko con una cálida sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción.

"¿Ahhh? Si... Por suerte terminamos a tiempo nos queda 5 minutos para ir a donde Souichiro para la junta", le respondió Garou quien ya estaba listo para moverse.

"Vamos cariño", le respondió Saeko con una linda sonrisa adornada por un rubor notorio, así la pareja fue camino a la junta con su grupo y los padres de Saya.

Ya habiendo llegado notaron a todos afuera del estudio de Souichiro.

"Menos mal... Llegaron a tiempo solo faltaban ustedes", Les dijo Saya algo molesta al verlos juntos nuevamente, cosa que Garou no le tomó importancia pero Saeko lo pudo notar, también noto que ese sentimiento fue compartido por Rei y Shizuka.

"Perdona... Garou-kun y yo estuvimos hablando de ciertas cosas", Le respondió Saeko a la pelirosa.

"¿Ya podemos entrar? Mientras más rápido acabemos mejor", le respondió Garou a Takagi en un tono de fastidio.

"Si, ya está mi padre y mi madre adentro pasemos para al fin ponerle fin a esta disputa", Le respondió Saya a Garou para así todos entraran.

Ya adentro vieron a Souichiro sentado tras de un escritorio junto a su esposa Yuriko acompañándolo aún lado.

"Bueno... Al fin llegaron, porfavor tomen asiento para empezar con esto", Les dijo el papa de Saya para así todos tomaran asiento en uno de los espacios de los lujosos muebles.

"Antes de empezar... Te quiero dar una disculpa Garou-kun, haz demostrado ser un hombre digno y un gran Guerrero superior a mi... Así que al a verme derrotado escucharé sus demandas para llegar a un acuerdo ahora mismo", Les comentó Souichiro de manera sería e impasible, Garou le dirigió una mirada a Saya en señal de que ella tomara la palabra.

"Bueno nuestra primera demanda tiene que ver con lo que hable contigo mamá... Sobre lo de quedarnos o irnos después de haberlo pensado y discutido con mi grupo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería quedarnos... Pero bajo 2 condiciones;

1- Queremos ser tomados como un grupo aparte del clan Takagi, eso no significa que no ayudaremos con lo que se necesite pero haremos las cosas a nuestro modo.

2- Queremos ciertas dependencia para tomar nuestras propias decisiones.", Les dijo Saya de manera directa y sin titubeos a sus padres, Yuriko solo soltó una sonrisa de gusto al saber que su hija se quedaría junto sus amigos pero solo faltaba saber que era lo que su esposo diría ya que el era un hombre difícil de convencer.

"Ya veo... Me alegro que decidas quedarte con nosotros hija... Y comprendo tu punto de vista aceptaré estas condiciones ya que para suerte mía y de tu madre esta Garou para cuidarte... Pero así como ustedes piden condiciones yo tengo las mías", Les respondió Souichiro de manera franca.

"¿Cuales son papá?", le dijo Saya con algo de duda al saber lo terco que su padre puede ser ya que el siempre en las negociaciones a pesar de estar en algunas ocasiones en desventaja siempre terminaba ganando.

"La primera es que Garou ayude en las misiones de rescate o de obtención de recursos necesarios para mantener el refugio y a los sobrevivientes de pie.

La segunda es que Garou deje un heredero para la supervivencia del clan Takagi", Dijo Souichiro sin titubear y de manera directa.

"Ya veo en ese caso... ¿Espera que?", Dijo Saya comenzando a procesar lo dicho por su padre, Garou y los demás comenzaron a tratar de descifrar lo que el papa de Saya había dicho, Garou por su parte solo comenzó a sudar frío al comenzar a repetir de manera mental lo que dijo Souichiro en eso volteo notando que Saeko tenía una cara en blanco, que Rei estaba con una cara de estar pérdida y Shizuka solo estaba con su típica cara despistada mientras que Kota y Takashi tenían expresiones graciosas, por parte de Yuriko ella tenía los ojos de tamaño de platos al escuchar las condiciones de su esposo al grupo de su hija.

"Como dije quiero que Garou ayude en las misiones importantes además de que nos de un heredero a mi y a Yuriko por de parte tuya y de el... Para que así la familia Takagi no desaparezca a cambio accederé a sus condiciones", Dijo Souichiro de manera aún más sería.

"¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡", Gritaron todos al unísono después de la explicación más detallada de Souichiro, Saya al escuchar lo pedido por su padre hizo que su rostro quedará rojo como un tomate hasta el punto de comenzar a salir humo de su cabeza.

"P-Pero... ¿Q-Que estas diciendo p-papá?", le dijo Saya completamente avergonzada.

"Garou ha demostrado ser un hombre digno para ser parte de nuestra prestigiosa familia, fuerte, sin dudas y sin miedos... No me imagino alguien mejor para ti Saya", le dijo Souichiro.

"P-Pe... P-Pe... P-Pero papá... ¿C-Como y cuando fue que tomaste esa desicion? Más sin consultarme a mi y a Garou-kun.", Respondió una saya sumamente avergonzada.

"¡Hey! Viejo... ¿Pero que estupideces estas diciendo?", Le dijo Garou algo molesto.

"Lo que escuchaste joven Garou... Yo necesito mantener no solo la sociedad japonesa de pie aún con esta catástrofe, si no también la supervivencia de la familia Takagi, mi hija necesita a un hombre como tu un verdadero guerrero que no duda y siempre sigue hacia adelante.", Dijo Souishiro con aún más seriedad y severidad en sus palabras.

"Además, Saya ¿enserio no sientes nada por el joven Garou que ha demostrado estar a la par de la situación?", Le comentó Souishiro en un tono más que serio, ya que Yuriko le había contado de lo mucho que Saya hablaba del peliblanco.

Saya quedó más que Roja a causa de lo dicho por su padre, ella comenzó a recordar como Garou varias veces la había puesto en sus cabales y había demostrado en el fondo ser alguien considerado a su propia manera, ella sabía que sentía algo por Garou pero la manera en que su padre la arrinconaba solo la hacia sentirse nerviosa.

"¿Garou-kun? ¿Tu que dices?", pregunto Souishiro al peliblanco, Garou tenia una mirada cabizbaja todos estaban esperando a que el dijera algo al respecto hasta que el alzó su mirada y vio directo a los ojos al padre de Saya.

"No puedo aceptarlo viejo... Saya es libre de estar con quien deseé y no por presión de su familia...", Dijo Garou de manera tranquila sin titubeos.

Saya abrió los ojos que adquirieron un notable brillo y sus mejillas de la pelirosa tomaron un muy sutil color carmín en señal de sorpresa y de estar conmovida por la respuesta del peliblanco, los demás del grupo solo sonrieron ante la respuesta de Garou pero en eso el volvió a tomar la palabra para confesar algo que tomó a los demás desprevenidos.

"Además yo ya tengo pareja... Y es Saeko", Dijo con aún más seriedad, Takashi y Kohta quedaron por completo sorprendidos ante tal revelación, mientras que Shizuka y Rei solo bajaron al mirada ante la realidad de la cual ya estaban informadas, pero la más afectada por dentro fue Saya, que ya sospechaba del porque los 2 andaban muy juntos pero esto solo hizo que una gran estaca atravesara su corazón.

"Escuche viejo... Yo ya tengo a alguien y mi lealtad esta con Saeko, desde el comienzo de esta catástrofe yo busque maneras o momentos para irme... Prefiero caminar solo sin que nadie me retrase en mi caminó, sin que nadie venga y me diga que hacer, yo no tengo familia ni amigos, pero las circunstancias han cambiado... Ahora tengo alguien que camina a mi lado, que me respalda y no con fuerza si no con su compañia, yo he hecho cosas horribles que a más de uno le haría odiarme e intentar asesinarme mientras que el mundo entero me señalaba y trataba como un monstruo, apareció alguien lo suficientemente demente para querer caminar a mi lado y esa es Busujima Saeko... Lo siento pero no puedo estar con Saya", le dijo Garou de la manera más sincera que podia, Rei y Shizuka solo bajaron la mirada aún con más tristeza pero no les quedó de otra que aguantarse, sabían que Garou era alguien que no podía cambiar de opinión con facilidad, Saya apretó con fuerza los labios y con sus manos su falda negra para después solo dar un suspiro y guardar la frustración que sentía... Por su parte Saeko solo sonreía mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima de felicidad al escuchar lo que su novio sentía en realidad sintió un fuerte impulso de ir abrazarlo pero para su mala suerte este no era el momento indicado.

"Con que la hija del maestro Busujima... Ya veo, su padre fue mi maestro hace años le mantengo un gran respeto... Pero consideralo... solo quiero un heredero, que el linaje de la familia más influyente en Tokonosu siga de pie... Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses muchacho", dijo de en un tono sereno Souishiro.

"Bueno ahora me toca hablar a mi... Yuriko ¿Trajo lo que le pedí?", Pregunto Garou.

La madre de Saya solo asintió para darle una mirada a su esposo el cual también asintió, Yuriko camino hacia una puerta de una habitación colindante para entrar unos segundos y después salir con una lanza verdadera, Rei, Saya, Saeko, Takashi, Shizuka y kohta solo vieron con algo de curiosidad y asombro esto.

"Esta lanza de aquí es del tipo

Jumonji yari, se rumorea que perteneció a Sanada Yukimura en el período Sengoku... la compró mi esposo en una subasta el suele coleccionar armas de gran calidad, fue reconstruida a base de la punta de la antigua lanza, la cual fue fundida junto una aleación de Grafeno y Acero inoxidable, la lanza cuando la compró Souishiro estaba en malas condiciones hací que la mando a cambiar por una de aleación de carbino, un material muy resistente, ligero y flexible, en pocas palabras tenemos una Jumonji yari de gran calidad y resistencia, en las manos correctas puede ser el arma mas letal", Dijo Yuriko con detenimiento, ella se la paso a Garou el cual la tomó y pudo sentirlo... Era un arma excepcional y tenía un largo de un poco mas 2 de metros.

"Joven Garou... No me molesta entregarle esa arma se que usted podrá darle un gran uso, más siendo un guerrero excepcional", le dijo Souishiro en un tono halagador, pero recibió una respuesta que lo sorprendió.

"No... Te equivocas, no es para mi... Es para Rei...", contestó Garou con seriedad, todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta del peliblanco en especial Rei que no se lo esperaba.

"E-Esa lanza... ¿Es para mi?", dijo algo confundida la pelicastaña.

"Si, comenzaré a entrenarte haré que rompas tus limitadores... Actualmente estoy entrenando a Saeko y Alice, las haré lo suficientemente fuertes para que le hagan frente a cualquier problema incluso cuando no este", Contesto Garou de manera sería viendo a los ojos a Rei, el extendió su mano para entregarle el arma a Rei que no dudó en tomar.

"Mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento te entrenare junto a Saeko así que prepárate que no seré condescendiente", le contesto Garou de manera aún más sería, Rei dudó por unos segundos pero al ver a los ojos de Garou sintió toda su duda disuadirse, ella aún sabiendo que Saeko ya era la pareja de el, aún no se rendía quería demostrarle al peliblanco que era digna de su atención y más de estar a su lado.

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo y no te decepcionare Garou-kun", le contesto con un temple firme la pelicastaña a lo que Garou solo respondió con una sonrisa.

El peliblanco después de eso dirigió su mirada a Souishiro.

"Por lo que mire ustedes necesitan armas aparte de las katanas y las pocas armas de fuego que tienen, me propongo para ir alguna bodega de armamento de las fuerzas de autodefensa para conseguir ese armamento que les urge viejo ¿Ademas tengo una pregunta se quedarán acá o se marcharán a otro lado a esconderse?", le dijo el peliblanco de manera sería al padre de Saya el cual solo dio una sonrisa y aceptó lo primero dicho por Garou y después contestó a su última pregunta.

"Prepararé todo para la Misión de extracción de armamento, máximo necesitarás unos camiones para transportar todo lo necesario Garou-kun y conforme a tu pregunta solo necesitamos conseguir víveres y armamento ya que nos iremos a un lugar apartado de las ciudad", Le contestó Souichiro con una sonrisa a lo que el peliblanco aceptó lo primero a regañadientes ya que deseaba aprovechar para entretenerse con uno que otro muerto viviente.

"Ya veo... Y si les dijiera que aún existe un lugar o un mundo donde pueden tener las personas una vida normal ¿Que diría Souichiro?", le dijo Garou sin titubeos.

"¿Un mundo a que te refieres joven Garou?", le respondió Souichiro con interés.

"Escuchen todos... Que les diré de mi procedencia, ya que yo no vengo de Japón o para ser más específico yo no vengo de esta realidad y eso lo comprobé después de varios días aquí", comentó el peliblanco con seriedad.

Todos los del grupo se sorprendieron menos Saeko que ya estaba informada de la procedencia de Garou.

"¿A que te refieres? Garou-kun", contestó una Saya confundida.

"Les diré de donde provengo... El si me creen o no es su problema, pero yo regresaré a ese lugar después de ocuparme de este asunto así que escuchen y después hagan sus preguntas", dijo el peliblanco con un semblante serio para así comenzar a explicar sobre donde venía y de su mundo, dándoles al grupo y a los padres de Saya una explicación detallada sobre el lugar de donde provenía algo parecida a la de Saeko, solo que exceptuando sobre su pasado y dando más énfasis al orden de las diferentes ciudades, la Asociación de Héroes y sobre que a diferencia de este mundo repleto de zombies en su mundo la única amenaza eran los Kaijin pero que estos por lo general eran derrotados por la Asociación después de eso el explicó el como llegó a Tokonosu por medio de una cueva en las montañas cercanas a la ciudad.

"¿P-Por eso me preguntaste sobre una ciudad Z cuando estábamos en la escuela?", dijo un incrédulo Takashi.

"Eso explica porque eras muy fuerte", dijo Kohta impresionado.

"Y-Yo... Yo te creo Garou-kun", Dijo Rei sin dudas aceptando la historia del peliblanco.

"Yo igual Garou-kun... Estoy a favor de ir a tu mundo", Contestó Shizuka de igual manera.

"Por lo general te tacharia de loco... Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado y nos has demostrado no dudó de tu palabra Garou-kun", respondió Saya con una sonrisa.

"Yo igual Garou-nichan", comentó la pequeña Alice con una sonrisa mientras Zeke daba un ladrido en señal de igual estar deacuerdo.

"¿Tu que piensas Cariño?", le dijo Yuriko a su esposo el cual solo tenía los ojos cerrados meditando sobre todas sus opciones.

"Te creo muchacho... Después de a ver visto y escuchado sobre tus hazañas te daré el beneficio de la palabra ¿Solo una pregunta que moneda se usa en tu mundo?", Dijo Souichiro de manera sería.

"El mismo que en Japón el Yen", Contestó Garou, el padre de Saya solo dio una sonrisa condescendiente ya imaginandose un plan para su familia y su gente.

"Bueno... con esto damos por terminado la Junta ya pueden retirarse, Garou en un rato quiero que pases a mi Oficina donde estaré con algunos subordinados míos tengo que meditar y pensar sobre ciertos asuntos", término por decir el padre de Saya para que así todos los del grupo salieran.

"V-Vaya que fue una Junta interesante...", dijo Marikawa tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente, pero en eso el peliblanco tomó la palabra.

"Kohta asegúrate de enseñarle a Takashi como disparar su arma de manera correcta... La vez anterior tuvo problemas para recargar e incluso para disparar... Esos errores podrían costarle la vida", comentó Garou de manera indiferente, Takashi se había molestado un poco por el comentario de Garou pero después de analizarlo se dio cuenta que tenía razon.

"E-Esta... Bien Garou-san", Dijo kohta a las órdenes del peliblanco.

"Escuchen bien... Este mundo ya está acabado, pero por eso mi plan es llevarlos al mío, una amenaza de este tipo osea una amenaza zombie solo sería un chiste ya que ahí hay personas muy fuertes que no necesitan de armas de fuego para pelear, ademas de que aún con la amenaza de los Kaijin se vive una vida común y corriente pero por si acaso los haré fuertes el tiempo que estemos aquí lo usaremos para mejorar sus capacidades en especial ustedes Saeko, Alice y Rei", contestó el peliblanco de manera sería a lo el grupo solo dijo un gran "Hai", en señal de estar deacuerdo con lo que su líder decía.

"Bueno mientras estaré solo en mi habitación meditare sobre unas cosas", terminó por decir el peliblanco para así alejarse del grupo.

Los del grupo se separaron y siguieron su propio camino pero en eso alguien habló a Saeko para que ella se detuviera y volteara a ver de quien se trataba.

"Souichiro-Sousei", dijo Saeko algo confundida de porque la llamaban.

"Necesito que me sigas... Ay algo que quiero entregarte", le dijo el padre de Saya de manera sería para que si lo acompañara a una parte de la propiedad de edificación de estilo oriental japonés, Souichiro le pidió a Saeko que se sentará a lo que la pelipúrpura aceptó mientras el papa de Saya sacaba una Katana, así sentándose en frente de Saeko y entregársela.

"¿Que piensas? Se dice que el maestro Busujima, piensa que su hija es mejor espadachín que Sayako Chiba solo tu su hija, posee esa gracia y pureza... Quien puede blandir su espada sin mancharla", dijo Souichiro con un temple serio y disciplinado, Saeko que tenía la Katana en sus manos solo la desenfundó para poder ver su filo dándose cuenta de la calidad de la hoja de la Katana.

"Esta es... Extremadamente rara" respondió Saeko con sorpresa admirando la Katana desenfundada.

"¿Te diste cuenta?...", dijo Souichiro con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ligeramente curveada... Es la Kogarasuzukuri de doble filo... Shoju Kanemasa... Si mal no recuerdo es la Katana de Murata", comentó Saeko con seriedad para después volver a enfundar la fina Katana en sus manos.

Souichiro solo dio una gran sonrisa para poner su mano derecha en su barbilla en señal de sorpresa.

"Admirable... No me equivoque contigo, perteneció al general Murata durante la era Meiji... Quien la mando hacer especialmente en la armería militar de Tokio, se dice que era capaz de cortar la cabeza de un cerdo en dos sin dejar una sola mancha en la hoja", término por decir Souichiro a la hija de su antiguo maestro.

"Una hoja perfecta", contestó Saeko para inclinarse asentar la legendaria Katana en medio de los 2 pero antes de que la soltara fue interrumpida.

" ahora es tuya", le comentó Souichiro, Saeko solo procedió a dejarla en en suelo y mirar de frente al Sousei.

"Respeto mucho su ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptarla sin razón alguna", respondió Saeko con seriedad y sinceridad.

"Recibí un arduo entrenamiento de el Maestro Busujima... ¿La aceptarias como muestra de mi gratitud?", agregó el padre de Saya con una sonrisa.

"De ser así creo que lo mejor sería que se la diera directamente a mi padre", respondió Saeko sin titubeos en su voz, el padre de Saya hizo una palmada en su rodilla y dio una gran carcajada a lo dicho por la hija de su maestro.

"No esperaba menos de la hija del maestro Busujima... Eres muy honesta", le dijo con una gran sonrisa Souichiro.

"Porfavor, Perdoné mi descortesía", respondió Saeko volteando un poco la mirada por la pena.

"Creo que ya te diste cuenta... Pero a mi hija le falta mucho por aprender", dijo el papa de Saya con un tono jovial.

"Es cierto que varias veces he tenido que salvar la vida de su hija, pero también he logrado sobrevivir gracias a ella... La hija de la familia Takagi quiere y respeta mucho a sus padres", respondió Saeko con una sonrisa de y manera sincera.

"Se dice que los padres y los hijos se parecen mucho... Pero ella es algo terca", respondió Souichiro.

"Con más razón, ademas no tiene de que preocuparse ya que ella se mantendrá en la propiedad... Además siempre puede pedirle a Garou que la vigile y la cuide, a pesar de su temperamento el es un gran hombre en el fondo", dijo Saeko con una sonrisa.

"Si... A decir verdad el tener a ese muchacho cerca me da cierta cierta seguridad pero a la vez cierta incertidumbre", contestó Souichiro cambiando su tono a uno serio.

"¿A que se refiere?", pregunto Saeko algo extrañada.

"Lo pude ver en sus ojos durante nuestro combate, es como si hubiera un monstruo escondiéndose detrás de el... Pero después de nuestra conversación pude notar que el no hace mucho cambio, dime Busujima tu que eres su pareja del joven Garou ¿Sabes que le ocurrió para que sea así?", le respondió Souichiro de manera directa.

"Si... El mismo me contó su pasado... No puedo decírselo ya que le prometí guardarlo en secreto hasta que el decida decírselo a los demás... Pero es alguien que ha sufrido mucho y se ha esforzado por ser alguien fuerte para no volver a sufrir y más que nada para hacerle frente a cualquier adversidad", le contesto Saeko con seriedad.

"Ya veo, entonces no me equivoque con el... Y perdón por mi atrevimiento señorita Busujima... Pero ahora estoy más decidido para que el joven Garou acepte a mi hija", le respondió Souichiro con seriedad y una ligera sonrisa de media luna.

"Ya veo... Pero aún así no me preocupa Souichiro-sousei, ya que Garou y yo compartimos un fuerte vínculo", dijo de manera calmada.

"Si me di cuenta... Tu eres la única capaz mantener a raya ese lado oscuro del joven Garou... Pero creo que sabes como un guerrero de su estirpe llama la atención de las féminas y eso es algo que debes tener en claro más si estas aceptando el estar con un hombre de su clase", le contestó Souichiro de manera seria.

"Si lo se... Y he estado meditando sobre lo que debo hacer y creo tener una respuesta para ello", le respondió Saeko de manera sería.

"No dudó que llegue a funcionar más si es algo que la misma hija del maestro Busujima a planeado", término por decir Souichiro.

En otro lugar (habitación de Garou):

Garou estuvo una hora solo en su antigua habitación para pensar que hacer una vez que todo este embrollo acabará, tenía claro que no podía seguir con el grupo una vez que llegaran a su mundo más con toda la Asociación de Héroes buscando su cabeza.

"Tengo que hacerlos fuertes así no me necesitarán", dijo para si mismo Garou, pero en eso escucho la puerta abrirse dirigiendo su mirada a ella notando que era Rei.

"Garou-kun... No digas eso", dijo Rei al peliblanco.

"Veo que como siempre no me hacen caso cuando digo que quiero estar solo", le respondió Garou a la pelicastaña.

"Vamos... No seas así eres nuestro líder", le contestó Rei acercándose a donde el sentándose en la cama junto a Garou.

"Es fácil que me hagan su líder... Pero no se acostumbren demasiado", le contestó Garou con seriedad.

"No digas eso Garou-kun... Alice-chan te admira mucho... Siempre eres valiente incluso usas el miedo como un arma nunca retrocedes, nos motivas hacernos más fuertes sin que nos diéramos cuenta te volviste nuestro líder, incluso alguien a quien admirar", respondió Rei con una sonrisa adornada por un ligero rubor en su mejilla.

"Solo cumpli con llevarlos aún lugar seguro... Y no tienen nada porque admirarme... No soy un estúpido héroe a decir verdad yo odió a las Héroes", le contestó Garou con severidad.

"No... Tu no eres un héroe, pero si eres mi salvador, nuestro salvador", le contestó Rei con una sonrisa pegándose más al peliblanco.

"¿Ahora que?", le contestó Garou algo irritado de que invadieran su espacio personal.

"Te diré una de las reglas que tenemos las chicas", le contestó Rei asi apoyándose de manera repentina en el hombro de Garou, Garou solo alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa por el repentino comportamiento de Rei.

"Nos gustan los chicos que son lindos y dulces con nosotras", le comentó la pelicastaña con un tono suave.

"¿Eso es todo? Yo no soy nada de eso Rei", le dijo el peliblanco confundido, pero en eso vio como Rei se sentó en sus piernas haciendo que el se confundiera más por la repentina acción de ella.

"Si... Cuando te conocí solo apareciste de la nada en mi vida, en plena castatrofe pensé que eras alguien extraño, pero mientras más te conocía más veía lo decidido y lo considerado que a tu manera puedes llegar hacer, me di cuenta que detrás de esa fría coraza tuya... Hay un gran ser humano que esta dispuesto ayudar sin esperar algo a cambio... Sabes lo que hay que hacer... Siempre sabes lo que hay que hacer... ¡Es por eso que quiero estar contigo¡ ¡Quiero estar a tu lado! ¡Hare lo que sea para estar a tu lado!...", le dijo Rei con fuerza y determinación, Garou solo tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par no sabía que responder a las palabras repentinas de Rei, pero en eso sintió como la pelicastaña tomó su mano izquierda de el y la dirigió a sus pechos.

"¡No me importa si estas enamorado de alguien más! Pero... Quiero estar contigo ¡De lo contrario no podré sobrevivir!", término por decir Rei en voz alta y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Garou solo por instinto e impulso la boto a la cama y se puso encima de ella tomandola de sus 2 brazos para impedir que se moviera y viéndola de manera directa a los ojos.

"No se como sentirme con lo que dices Rei, sabes que ya tengo a alguien y aún así sigues atrás de mi, no lo entiendo... Lo que dices no tiene sentido", le dijo Garou de manera sería viendo las pupilas café de la pelicastaña de manera directa, Rei que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas solo bajo por un momento su mirada y volvió a ver a Garou directo a los ojos perdiéndose en sus ojos de pupila amarilla del peliblanco.

"Es por eso que las mujeres somos difíciles de entender... Garou-kun", le respondió Rei con una sonrisa y un tono seductor, Garou solo comenzo a sentir su mente nublada y podía sentir como sus impulsos comenzaban a traicionarlo, hasta que escuchó como alguien abrió la puerta, Rei y Garou voltearon la mirada para notar que se tratan de Saeko que tenía una Katana, Rei se alarmó un poco pensando que Saeko iba hacer una locura, pero en eso los 2 vieron como ella dejó la katana a un lado y le puso seguro a la puerta, la pelipúrpura en eso procedió a quitarse su Yukata para quedar completamente desnuda frente de Garou y Rei.

"S-Saeko-Sempai... ¿Q-Que estas haciéndo?", le preguntó una Rei avergonzada por la repentina acción de su compañera, Garou en eso se perdió admirando la figura de su novia tenía que admitir que por más que la viera sin ropajes nunca se cansaba de verla así, Saeko empezo a subirse a la cama de manera seductora hasta estar en frente de Garou y darle un provocativo beso en frente de Rei.

"Sa... Saeko-sempai ¿que estas haciendo?", dijo una Rei avergonzada y furiosa de que estuviera besando a Garou en frente de ella.

"Garou-kun sigue con lo que estabas haciendo con Rei", le dijo la pelipúrpura sin titubeos, en eso Garou obedeciendo se acercó a Rei para darle un beso, Rei trato de separarse pero otra vez fue sometida por sus impulsos para así rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Garou y comenzar con una danza de lenguas entre la pelicastaña y el peliblanco.

"Hoy veremos quien es mejor Rei... Y ya no me digas sempai, dime solamente Saeko", dijo la pelipúrpura para comenzar a desabrochar la blusa de Rei dejando expuesto sus senos de la pelicastaña ocultos por su brasier de color rosa.

"Garou-kun... Hoy tendremos algo de diversión extra, así que procura no contenerte con ninguna de las 2", le contestó Saeko con un tono provocativo a su novio para así empezar con una experiencia que Garou jamás olvidaría.

Fin capítulo 8 parte 1.

Shielos que fuerte v: nuestro querido monstruo ya está poco a poco recorriendo el camino de la zukulencia.

No voy a mentir este a sido el cap más difícil en escribir y no dudó que el próximo igual lo sea... Pero lo bueno de hacer un fic con una serie incompleta es que es un lienzo en blanco el cual puedes explorar o pintar a tu gusto y respetando las votaciones Garou tendrá su acción con todas solo paciencia queridos lectores.

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic de Garou en Kuroinu y agregar los fics a sus favoritos etc.

Les dejo mi perfil wattpad donde ando escribiendo un fic suculento de Garou en Saimin Seishidou ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Bueno sin más hasta la próxima.

Wattpad: TirandoStyloPapu


	9. Creciente tormenta de los muertos 2

Capítulo 9: Creciente tormenta de los muertos parte 2.

Garou se encontraba en una habitación con varios escritorios como si de una oficina personal se tratase, la razón fue que Souichirou lo había citado para comenzar con los planes de obtención de recursos necesarios.

"Muy bien Garou-san, como sabrás necesitamos de armamento y provisiones para la supervivencia del campamento aunque... Después de escuchar lo que nos dijiste, habrá un cambio de planes...", le comentó el padre de Saya de forma sería.

"¿Ha que se refiere viejo?", le preguntó Garou con algo de curiosidad.

"Me dijiste que en tu mundo se utiliza la misma moneda que en el tuyo... Así que necesitaremos de los fondos necesarios para que apenas lleguemos a este podamos acomodarnos a la sociedad de manera rápida y segura", le contestó Souichirou con detenimiento.

"Ya veo... eso significa, ¿Ir a un Banco o algo parecido para obtenerlo?", pregunto el peliblanco.

"Exacto... Tendremos que ir a uno para tomar el dinero necesario para esto... Diría que sería robar pero en una sociedad que ha caído en un Pandemonium el dinero es algo inservible", le contestó el sousei con sinceridad.

"He... Con de eso se trata... No me importaría, aunque nunca me he preocupado por el dinero, seria robar un Banco como uno de esos tanto a villanos que veía en la televisión", respondió el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa, Souichirou solo comenzó a reírse de gran manera por lo dicho por Garou.

"Igual hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer... Takashi me pidió el favor de buscar a su madre que sigue en esta ciudad... Tal vez aproveché esta misión para tratar de buscarla y traerla al refugio", agregó Garou, cosa que el padre de Saya sonrió por el hecho de que en el fondo se preocupara por los miembros de su equipo.

"Entre mañana y pasado mañana estaremos realizando esta misión y no te preocupes una vez acaben con las misiónes haré varias de rescate para tratar de evacuar a los que se puedan... mientras puedes retirarte joven Garou", comento Souichirou para que así Garou saliera del cuarto.

"Ese muchacho es prometedor... Tengo que convencerlo de unirse al clan Takagi", termino por decir Souichirou con una sonrisa y mirada calculadora.

Garou por su parte saliendo de la sala de reuniones tenía pensado adelantarse con las encomiendas de Souichirou... Ya que el suponía que a como iban las cosas no faltaría mucho para que el regresará a su mundo y si el mismo se encargaba sin ayuda de terceros que lo estorbaran más rápido regresaría, el se dirigió a la planta baja de la mansión para salir por la puerta principal, pero en eso noto que Saeko y Rei estaban en la planta baja viendo con una mirada incrédula en dirección a la entrada principal de la mansión.

"Hey ¿Acaso sucedió algo?", pregunto un Garou curioso

"G-Ga... ¡G-Garou-kun!", Respondió Rei apenada y completamente sonrojada al recordar el encuentro que había tenido con el peliblanco y Saeko hace unas horas atrás.

"Cariño", le respondió Saeko llendo con una sonrisa hacia él para abrazarlo y darle un beso el cuál a Garou tomo desprevenido.

"Veo que sigues aún con energías", le respondió Garou rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su chica para verla directamente a los ojos, el ya se le estaba haciendo normal el como lo solía llamar la pelipurpura incluso en cierto modo le agradaba ya que era la única persona que sabía de él.

"¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Te dije que siempre que tenga oportunidad, jugaré sucio contigo Garou-kun", le contesto en doble sentido Saeko con una gran sonrisa y un tono provocativo.

Pero en eso la conversación de la pareja fue interrumpida por Rei que comenzó a toser molesta de que se pusieran románticos, más en frente de ella.

"Si no vas hacer eso conmigo, no lo hagas en frente de mi con otra chica Garou-kun", le comento Rei haciendo un puchero y de manera celosa.

"Habla la que no aguanto ni 15 minutos con Garou-kun", le contesto Saeko con un tono de burla, Rei solo se sonrojo hasta el punto de casi quedar roja como un tomate al recordar cómo nuevamente no dió la talla para Garou.

"N-No... N-No será así la próxima", respondió Rei apenada y furiosa.

"Bueno ignorando este escena ridícula... Yo me iré hacer unos encargos del padre de Saya", Comento Garou interrumpiendo la pelea de las 2 chicas.

"Voy contigo", respondió Saeko que tenía la Katana que le entrego Souichirou aún lado.

"No es necesario ustedes quédense en caso de que algo pase además será más rápido que yo vaya solo", dijo Garou con su típico tono indiferente, pero en eso observo que Rei veía hacia la entrada de la mansión con rabia.

"¿Que sucede Rei?", Pregunto Garou confundido.

"Velo por ti mismo Garou-kun", le dijo Rei con un semblante serio y molesto, Garou haciendo caso fue hacia la puerta para después sorprenderse un poco al ver a cierto tipo que consideraba una molestia.

"Así que ese imbécil sigue vivo", comento Garou al ver a Shido hablando con uno de los subordinados del clan Takagi.

"Síganme", le respondió Garou a las 2 chicas las que asintieron en especial Rei que preparo la bayoneta de su rifle lista para clavarla en la cabeza de Shido.

"¿Quien iba a pensar que ayudaría al hijo del congresista Shido en un momento como este? Desafortunadamente este no es momento para hablar de las elecciones", Dijo uno de los subordinados de la familia Takagi que estaba cubriendo al profesor Shido de la lluvia.

"Muchas gracias, aunque ahora solo soy un simple profesor", le respondió Shido con una sonrisa falsa tratando de mostrarse con un santo.

"¡Admirable! Lograste escapar de la escuela y poner a salvó a estudiantes", le respondió el subordinado de los Takagi creyéndose la falsa faceta del profesor.

"Así es, el trabajo de un profesor", le contesto Shido con un tono benevolente.

"Fuiste bendecido con la educación de tu padre", termino por decir el subordinado admirando el sentido del deber como profesor de Shido.

"¿Podría ayudar a mis amados estudiantes?... Yo no importo...", El profesor de la academia Fujimi que estaba apunto de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido en eso, por una voz muy conocida que le hizo su piel erizarse.

"Eres todo un ejemplo... Aunque pensé que con ese golpe sería suficiente para hacer que una serpiente como tú aprendiera su lección", dijo Garou con una voz burlona y soltando algo de su aura asesina.

"B-Bu... Busujima-san... M-Mi... Miyamoto-san, me alegra estén bien", dijo con nerviosismo Shido.

En eso Garou estaba apunto de tomarlo por el cuello pero Rei se le adelanto poniendo la Bayoneta de su rifle justo a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del profesor.

"¿Sabes porque soy buena con este tipo de armas? Es porque me enseñaron bien como usar una Bayoneta... Me enseñó mi padre, quien nunca perdió una lección en la prefectura. Y por tu culpa mi padre sufrió... (Dijo Rei con Furia para en eso apretar con más fuerza su rifle y molestarse aún mas) Jamás te perdonaré por las lágrimas que derramó. Me dijo que tuve que repetir un año por su culpa ¡Y el único que tiene el poder de hacer eso en la escuela eras tú! Pero tuve que resistir porque mi padre me lo pidió, me dijo que era la única manera de continuar con su investigación y poder arrestar a tu padre y a ti", en eso Rei acercó la punta de su Bayoneta a la mejilla de Shido haciendo que sangrara.

"¿A-Acaso piensas matarme? ¡Te convertirás en una criminal! ¿Acaso no eres la hija de un oficial de policía?", Contesto Shido con nerviosismo y una sonrisa irónica burlándose de Rei.

"¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!", Grito Rei furiosa y con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, pero en eso la escena fue interrumpida por una voz conocida atrás del grupo.

"¡Entonces Matalo!", Agregó Souichirou que había llegado.

"Yo soy socio de su padre, pero ahora eso no importa. Si lo deseas... ¡Matalo!", Termino por decir el padre de Saya con un tono severo... Garou solo veía esto con una sonrisa por lo interesante de la situación mientras que Saeko mantenía un semblante serio.

"Está bien, mátame. ¡Mátame y vivirás con ese remordimiento toda tu vida! Esa es la mejor lección que te puedo dar como tú profesor", dijo Shido extendiendo los brazos mientras daba unos pasos atrás y con una sonrisa confiada pero que expresaba su nerviosismo por la situación. Rei con una mirada severa se quedó observando a Shido con odio y repulsión mientras luchaba contra sus impulsos de acabar con aquel que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos a ella y su padre.

Saya, Kohta, Shizuka (que tenía Alice enfrente de ella tapándole los ojos mientras la pequeña tenía abrazada a Zeke), Yuriko y Komuro veían la escena con seriedad y preocupación Takashi estuvo a punto de intervenir hasta que Garou lo detuvo.

"¡Que estás haciendo Garou-San!", Dijo Takashi molesto.

"Esto es algo que Rei debe hacer por su cuenta... Déjala decidir", contesto Garou con seriedad y dándole una mirada severa a Komuro el cuál por algo de miedo se mantuvo en su lugar... Rei estuvo varios segundos con su rifle alzado hasta que ella lo bajo... Todos en eso dieron un suspiro de alivio al ver que su compañera no hizo una locura.

"¿Estás segura de tu decisión?", Pregunto Souichirou.

"No vale la pena matarlo", respondió Rei con seriedad al darse cuenta lo poco que valía Shido, pero en eso Rei sintió una mano en su hombro volteando para ver de quién se trataba.

"G-Garou-kun", dijo Rei.

"Haz madurado Rei... Ya no eres esa llorona que conocí en esa academia", respondió Garou con una sonrisa lobuna en señal de sentirse orgulloso de ella.

"G-Gracias... G-Garou-kun", respondió la pelicastaña con un ligero sonrojo por el cumplido.

En eso Garou se dió la vuelta y comenzó avanzar hacia Shido que estaba bajo la lluvia con un rostro de furia y derrota al ser humillado, hasta que noto a cierto cabeza de flecha acercándose a dónde el.

"¿Sabes Rei?... hizo lo correcto en dejarte vivo, ella no debe manchar sus manos con sangre de inmundicia como tú... Pero para tu desgracia, mis manos estan manchadas de sangre como no tienes idea", dijo Garou acercándose a dónde Shido para luego tomarlo del cuello y alzarlo para comenzar asfixiarlo.

"G-Garou-kun, detente el no vale la pena", dijo Rei alarmada yendo hacia él para tomar el brazo con el cuál asfixiaba a Shido.

"Joven Garou... No lo detendré si ustedes decide acabar con la miserable vida de ese hombre, pero ¿Acaso ese es el ejemplo que quiere que la pequeña Alice Maresato siga?", Agregó Souichirou con un semblante serio, el peliblanco habiéndose olvidado de que Alice estaba atrás de él observando, volteó para verla y notar que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas sobresaliendo de sus ojos.

"Tzzzz. Tienes suerte que estemos enfrente de una niña pequeña pero si ella no estuviera aquí... En estos momentos tu cabeza ya no estaría en tu cuello Señor profesor ejemplar", respondió Garou con irritación y sarcasmo para soltarlo haciendo que caiga sentado mientras Shido buscaba con desesperación aire para sus pulmones. Garou solo se dió la vuelta para ignorarlo y dirigirse de nuevo con su grupo.

"Bien hecho líder", dijo Saya con una sonrisa mientras los demás mostraban el mismo sentimiento de su compañera.

"Cómo sea", contesto Garou a regañadientes.

Después de varios minutos por Orden del padre de Saya el grupo de Shido sería sacado del refugio.

El grupo seguiría viendo con una sonrisa como una de sus molestias principales se había marchado... Pero las sonrisas colectivas serían interrumpidas junto su momentánea felicidad al ver que Shizuka comenzaría a brincar de la felicidad de manera infantil.

"¡Si! ¡Lo recordé! ¡Por supuesto! ¡No debo estar equivocada!", Dijo una emocionada Shizuka.

"¿Que sucede Sensei?", Pregunto Alice acercándose a la rubia.

"¡Recordé el número de teléfono de mi amiga!", Contesta con una sonrisa Shizuka abrazando a la niña y apretándola contra sus pechos.

"¿Tu amiga? ¿La que tenía las armas y el humvee?", Pregunto Rei con curiosidad.

"¡Si! ¡Ella definitivamente está viva! ¡Ella es parte del SAT, el Equipo Especial de Asalto... ¡De todos modos dame tu teléfono!", Diría de manera jovial Shizuka para que así Takashi le pasará su celular.

"Bueno al menos podremos ver si hay más sobrevivientes ¿No es así Garou-kun?", Preguntaría Saeko al peliblanco pero en eso notaría que el estaba caminando hacia más adelante de la gran terraza de la propiedad.

"¿G-Garou-san? ¿Que sucede?", Preguntaría Takashi algo confuso.

Pero en eso verían que Garou clavaría su mano en el suelo y comenzaría a jalar con fuerza.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh!", Grito Garou con fuerza para lograr sacar un gran trozo de escombro del suelo.

Todos se quedarían asombrados y con los ojos como platos al ver el tamaño exagerado de escombro que había sacado del suelo.

"G-Ga... ¿G-Garou-kun? Q-Que... ¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunto Rei sorprendida pero Garou ignorando al grupo solo comenzaría a correr para después dar un gran saltó de varios metros de altura el cuál agrietaria en dónde estaba parado y sorprendería aún mas a los chicos.

"¿Ahhhhh donde...?", Kohta que estaba por preguntar vería como un extraño objeto estaría volando en el cielo dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

"Uuuu... ¡¿U-Un misil?!", Gritaría Kohta alarmado al identificar a la perfección el proyectil.

Garou por su parte que estaba ya a varios metros de altura comenzaría a dar vueltas en el aire para ganar impulso.

"E-Espero no fallar...", Termino por decir para después lanzar el escombro con gran fuerza, para que a una velocidad superior a la del sonido fuera en dirección al proyectil.

Los chicos que verían desde lejos quedarían perplejos al ver la fuerza y la velocidad a la cual el escombro fue lanzado.

"E-El... ¡E-El planea derribarlo!", Grito Takashi.

"¡I-Increíble!", Exclamaria Shizuka junto Alice.

Todos en eso quedarían expectantes hasta que notarian como el escombro logró alcanzar el misil para hacerlo estallar en el aire solo haciendo una pequeña explosión.

"¡L-Le dió!", Gritaron todos en celebración... Souichirou y Yuriko que habían visto todo, quedarían con la mandíbula abierta ante tal escena.

"I-Imposible", exclamó el padre de Saya anonadado por tremenda demostración de fuerza bruta de Garou.

"¿E-El encerio es humano?", Pregunto con incredulidad la madre de Saya.

Todos estarían celebrando pero Saeko se daría cuenta de algo.

"¡G-Garou-kun!", Gritaría alarmada al ver cómo el peliblanco estaría en caída libre.

"¡N-No puede ser!", Diría alarmada Rei al ver lo rápido que descendía Garou.

Saya al ver la situación irían dónde sus padres para pedirles ayuda.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!... N-Ne... ¡Necesitamos ayudar a Garou-kun!", diría exasperada Saya a sus padres, Yuriko solo se acercaría a dónde Saya para abrazarla.

"M-Mama.. ¿Que haces?", Diría Saya al borde del llanto.

"H-Hija... No hay nada que podamos hacer desde nuestra posición... L-Lo... Siento", diría Yuriko con tristeza

Takashi, Kohta, Shizuka, Saeko, Alice y Rei que habían llegado al balcón del segundo piso solo verían con horror como Garou ya estaba a pocos metros de distancia de caer en una casa a unos 3 o 4 kilómetros de la mansión... Hasta que al fin lo que temian se cumplió.

"¡Garouuuu!", Gritaron todos al unizono al observar como el cayó en una casa destruyéndola por completo hasta hacerla escombros.

Saeko cayó de rodillas al pensar que Garou había muerto, Rei comenzó a soltar lágrimas con una mirada vacía, Shizuka solo abrazo con fuerza Alice mientras las 2 comenzaban a llorar al igual que las demás, Saya abrazo con fuerza a su madre mientras comenzaba a lagrimar con fuerza... Takashi y Kohta bajaron la mirada mientras soltaban una lágrima, Yuriko que abrazaba a Saya sabía lo importante que era Garou en el fondo para ella así que la abrazo con más fuerza... Todos mantenían un semblante y sentimiento triste hasta que el padre de Saya hablo con autoridad.

"¡No lloren! ¿Acaso creen que alguien del calibre de ese muchacho vaya a morir de esa manera?", Dijo con fuerza y autoridad.

Todos alzaron la mirada viendo la espalda del Sousei el cuál no flanqueo en ningún momento.

Pero en eso llegó uno de los subordinados de la familia Takagi de manera alarmada hacia él patriarca de la familia.

"¡S-Sousei! ¡Tenemos problemas!", Respondió el subordinado de forma agitada.

"¿Que sucede?", Pregunto Souichirou.

"N-Nos llegaron reportes que el 20% de la central electrónica dejo de funcionar junto vehículos y otros aparatos eléctricos", contesto el subordinado alarmado.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?", Pregunto Souichirou preocupado.

Saya que estaba limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro salió de su tristeza para comenzar analizar lo dicho por el subordinado de la familia.

"¡P-Pulsó electromagnético!", Exclamó Saya.

"¿Pulsó electromagnético?", Pregunto Takashi confundido.

"Un ataque EMP... Cuando una cabeza nuclear esta en la atmósfera superior, los rayos gamma hacen que los electrones sean repelidos por las partículas atmosféricas lo que causa el efecto Compton. Los electrones quedan atrapados en el campo electromagnético de la tierra y generan un pulso electromagnético de amplió rango, este efecto es letal para todo aparato electrónico. El pulso electromagnético se transmite atravez de antenas y circuitos integrados", explico Saya con detenimiento.

"Entonces en estos momentos... Eso significa que...", Dijo Saeko que se había recompuesto durante la explicación de su compañera.

"Si... No podemos usar aparatos electrónicos", respondió Saya sorprendiendo al grupo.

"Pero... Si el celular aún funciona... Solo que no tengo señal", respondió Shizuka que estaba tratando de llamar a su amiga.

"Eso significa que el sacrificio del joven Garou no fue envano... De haber explotado el misil, la planta eléctrica estaría frita por completo", respondió Souichirou que estaba probando un radio comunicador mientras le explicaban la situación en la planta eléctrica.

"Garou-San... Sin el tal vez ahora sí estaríamos en verdaderas penumbras", agregó Yuriko con una sonrisa melancólica.

"¡Rapido! ¡Revisen que funciona y que no! Necesitamos hacer un recuento de daños.", Grito con fuerza el padre de Saya para que todos sus hombres se pusieran a trabajar.

"Ese tonto... Nos volvió a salvar...", Exclamó Saya con tristeza mientras soltaba una lágrima.

"¡No podemos rendirnos!", Grito Takashi a lo que todos salieron de su depresión para ponerse de acuerdo... Aunque Rei, Saeko, Shizuka, Saya y Alice les costó dar una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Chicos! No quiero alarmarlos pero al aparecer... ¡Un montón de esas cosas lograron pasar!", Dijo Kohta viendo desde la mirilla de su rifle el cuál aún funcionaba.

"¡Sousei! El autobús que estaba de salida chocó y explotó... Varios zombies han logrado pasar.", Grito uno de sus subordinados mientras entraba a la propiedad.

"¡Rápido! Cierren las rejas y prepárense para acabar con todo muerto viviente que se les acerqué", Dijo con fuerza el padre de Saya a lo que todos asintieron.

"¡Sousei! La reja no soportará mucho tiempo", grito alarmado uno de sus subordinados.

"Es hora de prepararnos para la batalla querida", exclamó el padre de Saya a su esposa desenfundando su Katana.

"Señora... Le traigo armas", le respondió uno de sus subordinados que llevaba un maletin para la madre de Saya.

"¡Gracias!", Contesto la madre de saya para que en un movimiento repentino y atrevido, Yuriko rompiera la parte baja lateral de su vestido rojo para que pudiera moverse mejor, dejando ver el delgado hilo lateral de sus bragas que apretaba su cintura.

"¡Estoy lista!", Dijo Yuriko haciendo una pose de batalla algo provocativa con 2 subfusiles en las manos.

"M-Ma... ¡M-Mama!", Exclamó Saya al atrevido proceder de su madre que no sentía pena alguna, en cambio los del grupo se sorprendieron y apenaron ante esto, en especial Takashi y Kohta que vieron una agradable y atrevida vista de Yuriko.

"Tenemos que aguantar lo más posible... Saya te haz comportado de una manera muy madura ante este apocalipsis", le dijo Souichirou a su hija el cuál se sentía orgulloso de ella.

"¡P-Papa!... Yo", antes de que Saya pudiera terminar de responder a su padre escucharían un gritó de uno de los subordinados de la familia.

"Al... A-Algo cae del cielo", grito con exasperación el subordinado al ver cómo algo descendía hasta que cayó frente la horda de zombies al otro lado de la reja aplastandolos y haciendo un charco de sangre y viceras.

"Eso sí que dolió... Pero no más que el golpe que me dió en el rostro ese maldito calvo con capa", dijo una voz conocida por todos entre la cortina de polvo que se formó.

"E-Ese... Ese... Es", dijo entre tartamudeos Yuriko.

"¡Garou-kun!", Grito con alegría Saeko al ver que el objeto o más bien persona que había descendido era su novio, el exdicipulo de Bang al ver que todos comenzaron a gritar su nombre con alegría quedó algo confundido.

"¿Acaso me perdí algo?", Pregunto Garou confundido el cuál tenía uno que otro rasguño y una ligera herida en la cabeza la cual le hizo sangrar un poco, pero en eso volteó hacia la gran horda de zombies que estaban en frente de el.

"Bueno... Parece ser que es hora de liberar un poco de estrés", exclamó Garou tronando sus nudillos para después ponerse en guardia. Garou en eso se puso en frente de la gran horda.

"Senpū Tetsuzan-ken (Puño corriente que corta acero)", dijo Garou haciendo un movimiento de manos, cortando en un rato de 15 metros delante de él a uno 30 o más zombies que buscaban entrar a la propiedad de los Takagi.

"I-In... I-Increíble...", Dijo Yuriko al igual que los subordinados al ser ver por primera vez la letal técnica que aprendió de uno de los mejores artistas marciales de su mundo.

"¡Les dije que mi futuro yerno no podría morir de esa manera!", Dijo con una sonrisa de Orgullo Souichirou hacia el futuro miembro de su familia.

"P-Pa... ¡P-Papa!", Dijo una Saya apenada y roja por lo dicho por su padre... Saeko, Rei Shizuka solo les salió una vena en la sien de la molestia mientras veian la escena del Sousei con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

"Tengo que terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas", dijo Garou suspirando y comenzando a mover sus manos de manera lenta mientras dejaba copias de sus movimientos pareciendo iluciones... Garou estaba preparándose para usar el Abandonment(見切り,Mikiri): para eliminar todas las restricciones que había puesto en su mente. Los bloqueos de su movilidad, agilidad y maniobrabilidad haciendo que todos sus ataques y movimientos aumenten de poder. En eso en los puños del excazador de héroes comenzó aparecer un aura roja y azul en cada mano.

"¿Q-Que está haciendo Garou-kun?", Pregunto con incredulidad y curiosidad Saya notando los extraños movimientos del peliblanco.

"S-Su aura... Su presencia todo de el ha cambiado después de ese extraño movimiento", respondió Souichirou que había sentido aún desde lejos el incremento de fuerza de Garou.

"Y-Ya está por atacar", exclamó Saeko haciendo que todos se callarán para ver lo que el peliblanco iba hacer.

"Combinación secreta: Puño colmillo asesino de dragones (Renkei Ōgi: Kyōga Ryūsatsu-ken)", grito Garou con fuerza para que un poderoso ataque de pura fuerza física fuera en dirección a la calle haciendo que cada zombie que se cruzara solo quedara hecho polvo dejando una pequeña estela de partículas de sangre, el ataque igual termino destruyendo por completo el pavimento de las gran calle en línea recta en un rango de 4 kilómetros, el se aseguró de controlar su fuerza para no destruir las casas circundantes aunque aún así dejo varios rasguños y cortes limpios a estás... Se levanto una gran cortina de polvo por varios segundos hasta que poco a poco comenzó a disiparse.

"N-No... N-No puede ser", exclamó Yuriko casi cayendo al suelo de rodillas al ver cómo toda la gran horda de zombies había desaparecido por completo.

"¡Garou-nichan eres genial!", Grito Alice brincando y celebrando la impresionante hasaña de su sensei. Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula abierta hasta el punto de tocar el suelo viendo cómo el pavimento de la avenida que conducía a la mansión igual había sido destrozada... Su novia solo sonrió soltando una ligera risa, como si no pudiera esperar más de su novio.

"Haces realmente nombre a tu apodó Garou-kun", dijo Saeko con absoluta maravilla y jubiló.

"¿A-Apodó? ¿C-Cual apodo busujima-senpai?", Pregunto Takashi aún sin salir de su estupor.

"En su mundo el se autoproclamo y se ganó un apodó... El sobrenombre de ¡Garou El Monstruo Humano!", Dijo con gran orgullo la pelipurpura haciendo que todos quedarán aún mas estupefactos ante tal sobrenombre al mismo tiempo que Garou regresaba a la entrada de la mansión con cierto porte y aura intimidante.

"Tzzz necesito un baño para quitarme el polvo de la grava", termino por decir Garou con monotonía como si no hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

Fin de capitulo 9

Bueno aquí un capítulo más y ya mero falta poco para el fin de este Fanfic... Que más puedo decir me tarde en escribirlo v': incluso lo volví a reescribir basándome del borrador que había terminado... Pero hasta que me convenció es que lo subí... Disculpen la tardanza... ¿Que les pareció? Dejen su comentario y opinión papus. Sin más hasta la próxima que ya mero acabó el próximo capítulo del otro fic.


	10. Plan fortuito entre los muertos

Capitulo 10: Plan fortuito entre los muertos.

Habia pasado aproximadamente ya una semana desde lo sucedido con Shido y el ataque del misil EMP a la ciudad. Para suerte de los supervivientes cierto exmonstruo estuvo presente para evitar una catástrofe aunque hubo algunas bajas se había logrado evitar un gran daño a la propiedad fortaleza de los Takagi... Después del ataque aunque se había logrado salvaguardar el bienestar de todos, el bullicio del ataque de Garou hizo que más zombies aparecieran en menor cantidad durante algunos dias aún mostrando ser un reto y dificultad para los supervivientes. El ex cazador de héroes había aprovechado esto para hacer que su equipo aprendiera a cuidarse solos, ya que durante las mañanas que entrenaba a Saeko, Rei y Alice. Aprovechaba en las tardes para mandarlas a pelear con las pocas hordas de zombies que entraban o se acercaba a la mansión. Esto había ayudado a que Rei y Saeko que eran las que usualmente iban hacerles frente mejorarán sus respectivas técnicas y artes en las que estaban acostumbradas. Garou observaba de cerca y las ayudaba solo cuando estuvieran en verdaderos problemas aunque tenía que dejar que ellas estuvieran al borde de la muerte para que lograrán hacerse realmente fuertes.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta esa semana transcurrió de manera rápida hasta que Souichirou por fin había preparado todo para la primera misión para poder marcharse a la realidad de Garou. El había pedido ir solo pero al final solo la enfermera Marikawa había sido seleccionada para acompañar en la misión y ayudar al equipo ya que se necesitaba de la ayuda medica para el grupo de expedición mientras los demás del equipo de Garou ayudaban defender el recinto. El plan era simple, asaltar una base de las fuerzas de autodefenza para conseguir armamento y provisiones, además de ayudar alguno que otro superviviente en el caminó al igual que saquear el banco local de Tokonosu.

La primera fase del plan había sido un éxito al igual que habían logrado rescatar a unos supervivientes de un centro comercial entre ellos había una oficial de policía que no había dejado de molestar a Garou y a los subordinados de la familia Takagi por el robar un Banco... Aunque en una sociedad destruida y desmoronada "¿Para que serviría el dinero?", O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Asami Nakaoka quien llevaba puesto el uniforme de la policía que consiste en una camiseta de color blanco, un chaleco de color azul y una corbata de color negro, en el chaleco tiene botones de color dorada o un amarillo brillante, tiene el pelo de color café claro y los ojos azules, lleva una especie de blazalete con lineas de color verde y blancas, lleva pendientes en formas de estrellas ella se mostraba algo triste tras la muerte de su superior Matsushima.

"Entonces... ¿En dónde queda la estación de policía de la hablas?" Pregunto el subordinado por el paradero de la estación mientras conducía un camión transportando todo lo que habían conseguido.

"Se encuentra en Higashi... Al este de la ciudad... Tal vez hayan agentes aún trabajando y buscando salvar a más personas además que hay una armería que podría ser de ayuda", respondió Asami.

"Vamos lo más rápido posible... Que ya quiero acabar con esto", respondió Garou algo exasperado por el aburrimiento.

"No seas desesperado Garou-kun", le dijo Marikawa apoyando sus pechos en el brazo de Garou.

"Ha esto igual es lo que me refiero", pensó con fastidio el peliblanco cansado de todas las insinuaciones de la enfermera.

"N-No te preocupes Garou-San", no falta mucho para que lleguemos, puede igual encontremos información sobre la situación de la ciudad en alguna de las bases de datos de las computadoras de la comisaría si es que no les afectó el misil", dijo el subordinado tratando de ser positivo.

"Así es Garou-kun...", Respondió Shizuka para acercarse al Oído de Garou de manera lenta.

"Además está vez... Podríamos divertirnos a solas", Dijo la enfermera con un tono provocativo para darle un suave mordisco en la oreja al peliblanco poniéndolo nervioso.

"N-No otra vez... Por eso no quería que ella viniera", se dijo a si mismo en pensamientos.

~ Flashback ~

"Todos hagan un conteo de daños y bajas, revisen que los refugiados no hayan sido mordidos... No podemos permitirnos bajar la guardia", grito el Sousei con liderazgo a su subordinados quienes cumplían sus órdenes sin problemas. Yuriko fue con los de grupo a dentro por curiosidad después de a ver presenciado la increíble habilidad de cierto peliblanco.

"G-Garou-kun... ¿Seguro estás bien? Tienes muchos raspones y moretones... Caiste desde una gran altitud aunque sea deja que Marikawa-sensei te cure", exclamó Saeko quien estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su novio aunque el peliblanco no mostraba signos de dolor o fatiga.

"Tranquila Saeko... He pasado por cosas peores, ahora debemos asegurarnos que tapar cualquier abertura en el perímetro aunque veo que el papá de Saya se está encargando", respondió Garou de manera indulgente.

"Aún así sería bueno que te revisará Garou-kun... Para asegurar que no tienes alguna herida interna", Sugirió Marikawa preocupada a lo que las chicas y las demás del grupo apoyaron. Garou solo soltó un suspiro condecendiente viendo que no lo dejarían de molestar.

"Está bien... Solo está vez además mi regeneración es superior a la humana así que en uno o 2 días de descanso estaré como nuevo", termino por decir Garou para seguir a Marikawa a su habitación donde tenía el equipo médico necesario.

Los demás del grupo se unieron ayudar por petición de Saya que quería ser de ayuda para su padres y subordinados.

~ Habitación de Marikawa ~

"Garou-kun... ¿Sientes algún dolor interno o en alguna parte en específico de tu cuerpo?", Pregunto Marikawa con preocupada.

"No... Ya les dije que he pasado por peores... Esto no es nada", contesto Garou con indiferencia... Marikawa solo soltó un suspiro condecendiente.

"Bueno... Entonces solo quítate la camisa... Revisaré que no tengas algún golpe y curarme rápido algún rasguño", dijo Marikawa algo resignada. Garou solo asintió con fastidio ya que quería acabar con esto lo más pronto posible y se quitó su playera dejando descubierto su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

"Bueno te revisaré para no tardar... Garou-kun", respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras en sus pensamientos tenia otros planes.

Marikawa procedió en eso a sacar de uno de sus cajones un estetoscopio para comenzar a revisar si Garou no tenía algún problema.

"Muy bien Garou-kun... Respira hondo y luego exhala", le dijo la enfermera a lo que el peliblanco acepto.

"Bien ahora date la vuelta y haz lo mismo", volvió a decir Shizuka.

El cazador haciendo caso se dió la vuelta y volvió a repetir la acción mientras la enferme ponía el estetoscopio en la espalda de el.

"Definitivamente no me arrepiento de volverme enfermera...", Se dijo así misma Shizuka mientras pasaba las palmas de sus manos entre la bien formada espalda de Garou.

"¡Hey! ¡No estés haciendo nada raro!", Exclamó él peliblanco ya con algo de molestia al sentir que Marikawa se desviaba del propósito de la revisión.

"Mooo... Garou-kun yo no sería capaz de hacer algo raro a tus espaldas... Soy muy seria con mi profesión", respondió mientras a la vez se mordía el labio en que más exploraba la espalda remarcada de Garou.

"Más le vale", contesto Garou con desinterés.

Shizuka en eso dejo el estetoscopio aún lado y comenzó con lo que tenía planeado.

"Garou-kun quédate quieto unos segundos", exclamó marikawa.

"Si... Cómo sea", dijo con fastidio el peliblanco. En eso Shizuka se quitó su blusa de color verde para acto siguiente quitarse igual el sostén.

"Oiga... ¿Puede no tardarse tanto? Ya me estoy aburriendo", exclamó Garou aún más impaciente al notar que la enfermera comenzaba a tomarse su tiempo hasta que sintió como de la nada 2 bultos de gran tamaño se apoyaron en su espalda y como las manos de la enferma comenzaron a rodear su torso descubierto.

"¿Q-Que está haciendo?", Dijo con nerviosismo el peliblanco para voltearse y ver algo que le hizo erizarse por completo.

"No te preocupes... G.a.r.o.u-kun... ahora se viene lo interesante", le respondió Marikawa que se había quitado su blusa de color verde oliva junto su brassier dejando a la intemperie sus grandes senos. Garou por un momento se quedó con los ojos tan abiertos como el tamaño de los pechos en frente suyo. Shizuka en eso tomo nuevamente su estetoscopio y se lo puso a Garou que estaba completamente abrumado ante semejante vista.

"Ahora que yo te revise... Te toca a ti checarme Garou-kun", le dijo en un tono provocativo la enfermera para tomar la mano de Garou y hacer que sujetará el estetoscopio, ella en eso dirigió la mano de Garou hacia su descubierto pecho para que la comenzará a checar.

"Ahhhww", soltó la enfermera un gemido erótico por el tacto del frío estetoscopio que toco su pecho.

"E-Esto no está bien... No era parte del trato Marikawa", le dijo Garou nervioso y algo abrumado ya que a pesar de a ver estado con Saeko y Rei definitivamente Shizuka tenía sus exuberantes atributos.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte Garou-kun... Tu solo déjate llevar", le respondió con un tono suave y sensual haciendo que se erizará la piel de el peliblanco. La rubia tomo la otra mano libre de Garou y la puso en su otro seno para que el ex cazador comenzará a ser persuadido.

"¿Que te parecen? ¿Garou-kun? ¿Acaso no quieres sentirlo? Apuesto a que son los más grandes que haz visto", le dijo en un tono coqueto Shizuka.

Garou tragó saliva de manera audible y en un impulso apretó con algo de fuerza el pecho de la enfermera hundiendo sus dedos en la tierna, exuberante y firme carne de las tetas de la enfermera, Shizuka solto de manera inmediata un gemido erótico y más cuando Garou comenzó a poner de su parte sintiendo y trazando el tamaño.

"S-Son tan grandes que puedo hundir mis dedos en ellos", se reprochó mientras cedía en el juego de la rubia.

"S-Sus manos... Son tan ásperas... P-Pero... Que bien se siente", pensó con exitacion Marikawa mientras Garou exploraba con sus palmas su gran seno.

"G-Garou-kun... A-Apreita mis p-pezones", exclamó con una voz quebradiza Shizuka.

Garou obedeciendo con su dedo índice y pulgar tomo el pezon derecho de la enfermera para comenzar acariciarlo de manera suave y apretarlo con fuerza logrando que Marikawa soltará gemidos aún más fuertes.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Q-Que... R-Rico... Garou-kun", exclamó Shizuka disfrutando que el hombre que la atraía la comenzará hacer sentirse bien. Garou solo se mantenía encerrado en el festín de lujuria que la enfermera le estaba proporcionando, el tuvo que tomar varios segundos que le parecieron eternos para recuperar la cordura teniendo que reunir fuerza de voluntad cosa que en el pasado le hubiera sido más sencillo pero después de los encuentros sexuales que tuvo con Saeko y Rei el había descubierto lo bien que se sentía y lo difícil que era detenerse, pero aún el siendo un artista marcial de gran calibre no estaba preparado e informado para Shizuka la cual a diferencia de su novia y Rei ya tenía experiencia ya que tenía una manera para persuadir a Garou.

"Y-Ya... Ya fue suficiente", exclamó él peliblanco pero Shizuka haciendo caso omiso desamarro la cinta amarilla del pantalón holgado de Garou y sin previo aviso saco el pene de el. Shizuka pudo sentir como un gran calor comenzaba acomularse en sus lomos al ver el gran miembro... Incluso se maldijo al no tener algo cerca para medirlo.

"E-Es... E-Es el más grande que he visto", se reprochó con deseo al no haber acorralado al cazador anteriormente, ella en eso tomando sus 2 pechos abrazo con calor y deseó el gran pene para aprisionarlo y comenzar con una rusa.

"Ha esta la llamo la unión soviética", le dijo Shizuka con un tono lascivo mientras comenzaba a masturbar el pene de Garou entre sus grandes tetas.

"Uhhhgg maldita", respondió Garou con despreció al ser nuevamente acorralado por la suave sensación del abrazo de los 2 montículos celestiales frotándose en su tronco.

"E-Es la primera vez que pasó y tengo uno así de grande entre mis pechos", pensó Shizuka con una sonrisa viendo cómo la punta del pene sobresalía entre sus mamas.

Ella comenzando a sentirse cada vez más caliente y emocionada dirigió su lengua a la punta del miembro del peliblanco para así comenzar a lamerlo con deseó.

"E-ES... E-ES INCREÍBLE", se dijo así misma metiendo la punta en su boca mientras seguía masturbando Garou el cual comenzaba a soltar gruñidos de placer.

"S-Si... No hago algo", pensó con la mente colgando de un hilo Garou.

"T-Tu polla es increíble Garou-kun", exclamó Marikawa completamente sometida ante sus más bajos impulsos.

Garou sintiendo que estaba en lo último solo apretó de manera repentina y con fuerza la cabeza de Shizuka haciendo que ella tragara por completo su miembro, ella tuvo que reprimir su repentino reflejo de náuseas al sentirse atragantada cosa que no le costó gracias a que era mayor su exitacion.

"¡D-De.. D-Detente!", Exclamo Garou para así sacar su miembro de la garganta profunda y eyacular embarrando el rostro, pelo y pechos de la enfermera en redes de su semilla espesa.

"¡Ahhhhh!", Gimió con gozo Marikawa al sentir el cálido fluido cubrirla. Tanto la enfermera como Garou respiraban de manera agitada los segundos pasaron mientras el peliblanco se recuperaba... Hasta que noto como Shizuka aún seguía practicándole una felación a su miembro el cual aún seguía erguido.

"¡I-Increible!... Aún sigues así de duro tras correrte tanto Garou-kun", exclamó Shizuka deteniéndose un momento para comenzar a quitarse su pantalon y solo quedarse con sus bragas.

"¡¿Podría dejar de quitarse la ropa?!", Exclamó un Garou ya eufórico de la situación.

"Moooo... Pero si estamos apenas en la mejor parte Garou-kun", replicó Shizuka para acercarse y acurrucarse en el pecho del peliblanco que estaba sentado en la cama.

Garou intento quitársela de encima hasta que volteó aun costado notando la presencia de 2 personas, su rostro palideció y comenzó a sudar a montones al reconocer bien a las 2 chicas.

"T-Te dije que no debíamos dejarlos solos Saeko", dijo Rei con una pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras hacia un puchero algo adorable. La pelipurpura solo soltó un suspiro sabiendo que se había confiado y bajado la guardia.

"T-Temo que está vez tienes razón Rei", le contesto resignada Saeko mientras le daba un mirada sería y fría a Shizuka y Garou.

"¿Puedo saber quién le dió permiso de meterse con mi novio?", Pregunto Saeko mientras un aura asesina salía de ella.

Marikawa y Garou se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que la enfermera solo se asustó un poco Garou no dudo en sentirse algo atraído y sorprendido por esa faceta de su chica.

"Ha mejorado su instinto asesinó", pensó con cierto orgullo e incomodidad el peliblanco.

"Se lo volveré a preguntar Shizuka-Sensei... No, mejor dicho Marikawa Shizuka... ¿Quien le dió permiso de meterse con mi Garou?", Pregunto nuevamente Saeko dejando de lado el honorífico de su maestra.

Marikawa viéndose acorralada sabía que no podía mentir así que como la persona mayor del grupo decidió decir la verdad.

"Estaba arrinconando a Garou-kun para tener relaciones con el... Y nadie me dió permiso yo puedo meterme con quién desee", Contesto Marikawa cambiando se su típico humor inocente y despreocupado a uno serio y desafiante.

"Se equivoca... Usted puede meterse con quién deseé, menos con mi novio", le respondió Saeko con un semblante mas serio.

"E-Eso... Eso... ¡Es injusto! ¿Porque tú y Rei si pueden divertirse con Garou-kun y yo no?", Le pregunto la rubia a Saeko la cual junto con Rei se sorprendió de gran manera.

"¿C-Como sabe eso?", Pregunto una Rei avergonzada y sonrojada.

"¿Crees que no se podían escuchar sus gemidos desde afuera del cuarto de Garou-kun? Yo igual quiero estar con el, no es justo", contesto Marikawa con algo de tristeza, envidia y decepción.

"¿Acaso mi opinión no vale nada?", Pensó con molestia Garou.

Saeko en eso se acercó a Garou el cual estaba por subirse sus pantalones.

"¿Garou-kun? ¿Quieres seguir con esto?", Pregunto la pelipurpura mientras abrazaba de un costado a su novio. Shizuka y Rei se sorprendieron por las palabras de Saeko la cual miraba con unos ojos brillantes al peliblanco.

"¿Q-Que rayos estás diciendo Saeko? ¿Además que te hace pensar que quiero seguir con esto?", Pregunto Garou sorprendido y algo apenado por la atrevida propuesta de su novia.

"No sé... Pero tan solo ver cómo estás ahí abajo me hace dar cuenta que sería una lastima dejar así a tu gran amigo", le contesto la pelipurpura que había impedido que Garou se terminara de subir sus pantalones para tomar con su mano el pene del peliblanco.

"¿S-Significa que?", Pregunto Shizuka con alegría.

"Solo por esta vez... Y solo será porque yo estoy aquí... Ya que Garou es solamente mío", respondió Saeko para ponerse de rodillas y meter a su boca el miembro erguido.

"E-Espera... S-Saeko...", Garou comento pero antes de seguir la pelipurpura detuvo la felación para hablar.

"Cuando te ví caer en ese edificio me sentí con miedo y vacía Garou-kun... Pensé que no volvería estar entre tus brazos que no volvería estar contigo en la cama", termino por decir Saeko para después continuar con su acto.

"S-Saeko... N-No deberíamos hacer esto...", Respondió Rei avergonzada y algo exitada.

"Porque mejor no vienes aquí y me ayudas Rei... ¿O acaso no quieres que te comparta a Garou en este momento?", Le dijo Saeko.

Rei se reprochó a si misma cuando de manera involuntaria y solo siendo guiada por sus instintos se acercó a Garou para agacharse a la altura de la pelipurpura, ella en dirigió su boca al escroto de Garou y comenzó lamer y chupar sus bolas como si de unos caramelos se tratarán.

"C-Carajo...", Se dijo así mismo Garou que al ser sometido, tomo la cabeza de su novia y la empujó hacia adelante haciendo que ella comenzará a practicarle una garganta profunda.

"Entonces... ¡Está decidido!", Dijo Shizuka con animosidad para quitarse sus bragas y acercarse de manera lenta y sensual hacia Garou.

"Voy a disfrutar esto como no tienes idea... Garou-kun", termino por decir la enfermera para empezar a besar a Garou haciendo que tengan una batalla de lenguas... Shizuka se mantuvo así por unos segundos los cuales parecieron una eternidad.

"Saeko... Rei... ¿Que les parece si le enseño Garou-kun un poco sobre cómo complacer mejor a una mujer?", dijo Shizuka después de separarse del provocativo beso, las chicas se confundieron hasta que vieron a Shizuka acostarse a la cama para después abrir las piernas dando una clara vista de su vulva húmeda en señal de estar completamente exitada.

"Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer un buen cunnilingus Garou-kun... Así que ven aquí chico malo", dijo Marikawa mientras igual les hacía un seña a las chicas para que se acercarán a ver y aprendieran.

Garou intento detenerse antes sus impulsos más la vista e instintos lo traicionaron sintió por un momento su boca hacerse agua al ver la feminidad de la enfermera la cual hacia ligera contracciones como si invitará a Garou hacerla suya, el soltó un suspiro y recompuso su conciencia sabiendo lo denso que podría ponerse la situación hasta que sorpresivamente Saeko lo empujó para que fuera dónde Shizuka.

"Aprende lo que puedas para que después puedas hacerlo mejor conmigo Garou-kun", exclamó la pelipurpura en un tono provocativo haciendo que su novio comenzará a sudar por montones.

Garou por orden de Saeko y Shizuka se inclino a la altura de la hendidura y se perdió al admirarla en todo su esplendor hasta que la enfermera habló.

"Ahora Garou... chupa y lame todo lo quieras, en especial enfócate en mi clítoris... Hoy podrás darte un festín conmigo", le dijo Shizuka con deseó. Garou no haciéndose esperar más fue con ferocidad y comenzó a lamer los pliegues de la enfermera con urgencias como si estuviera devorando un fruto exótico.

"Ahhh... D-De eso hablaba... G-Ga.. G-Garou-kun", exclamó en éxtasis la enferma mientras era explorada con fuerza en su interior el cuál era invadido por los dedos y lengua del peliblanco. Saeko y Rei miraron aún más asombradas la vista al ver cómo su sensei disfrutaba hasta no poder más del sexo oral de que Garou le proporcionada, ellas comenzaron a sentir las repentinas ganas de cambiar de lugar de la rubia cosa que de manera interna las comenzó a prender.

Garou noto como más de los jugos de la rubia se desbordaban por sus sensibles pliegues, cosa que le hizo aumentar la fuerza de su lengua para hacer movimientos ondulantes alrededor de su clítoris hasta que siendo más atrevido le dio una suave mordida.

"¡Awgghh¡ E-Eso... Es excelente G-Garou-kun... E-Estás mejorando", Exclamó Shizuka con gozo y éxtasis mientras ella tomaba su gran seno derecho para comenzar a chupar su pezon. El peliblanco comenzó a sentir como su mente y sentidos eran aturdidos por los gemidos de la rubia y el sonido lascivo que hacia su vagina mientras sacaba e introducía sus dedos dígitos en su interior de ella, hasta que el un repentino proceder la enfermera no aguanto más.

"M-Me... M-Me vengo", grito con fuerza tomando la nuca de Garou pegando su rostro más a su entrepierna para así rociarlo con sus líquidos, el cazador solo cerro los ojos al sentir como era empapado por la enfermera.

"I-Increible", exclamó con éxtasis y un tono entrecortado Shizuka.

Garou en eso se levantó para limpiarse el rostro, el sentía como su parte más primitiva le pedía a gritos que continuará, pero en eso sintió como un par de manos lo tomaron de la entrepierna.

"E-Estas soltando mucho líquido preseminal G-Garou-kun", contesto Rei con pena y a la vez con lujuria para de manera instintiva meter el gran falo en su boca.

"Tu acuéstate en la cama y relájate Garou-kun... Te lo mereces", le dijo Saeko empujando al peliblanco en la cama para que cayera aun costado de Shizuka la cual se puso encima de él para evitar que se levantará.

"DDe.. D-Detente", exclamó Garou pero Marikawa solo ignorando la suplica del cazador comenzó a besar el fornido cuerpo del chico.

"Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho", pensó con exitacion la enfermera dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos.

Garou intento apartarse nuevamente a la enfermera y a Rei pero su tumba fue finalmente cavada cuando vio y sintió como Saeko se sentó en su rostro.

"No puedes escapar a ningún lado... Ahora chico malo hazme lo mismo que Shizuka", exclamó su novia dándole una vista lasciva de su feminidad la cual estaba chorreando a montones por eso calor del momento.

"Carajo", fue lo último que puso pensar Garou al dirigir su lengua a la vulva de su mujer.

"Awwwhggg! G-Garou-kun!", Gimió de manera repentina y lasciva la pelipurpura comenzando a sentir como el calor en su interior se hacía progresivamente más fuerte.

Saeko comenzo a frotar su entrepierna con gozo en el rostro de su novio, Garou por su parte mientras comenzaba a darle sexy oral a Saeko, también comenzó a dejarse llevar más al fondo, dandole de manera inesperada una fuerte nalgada la cual Saeko al sentirla soltó un gemido erótico y de placer ante la inesperada acción de Garou.

"G-Garou-kun... M-Mas... más fuerte", suplico a su pareja Saeko, Garou cumpliendo los deseos de su chica comenzó a proporcionarle varios azotes los cuales comenzaron a marcarse en su trasero dejando la marca de su palma.

"I-Increible...", Dijo Rei presenciando el acto en cuál ella era parte, no queriendo quedarse atrás ella dejo de practicarle un felación al peliblanco para ponerse en la cintura de él y sentarse con deseó en el pene su amante.

"T-Tu... G-Gran, polla m-me me encanta Garou-kun", dijo entre gemidos erráticos y lascivos Rei la cual comenzó a mover sus caderas con lujuria.

Marikawa se levantó en eso y se acercó en dónde Rei para inclinarse a la altura de la entrepierna del cazador y comenzar a chupar su escroto y clítoris de Rei la cual comenzo a perder la cordura.

"E-Espere... Sensei", dijo entre gemidos Rei pero Shizuka solo la ignoró y continúo. Hasta que en unos instantes después Rei se corrió mojando la cama junto las caderas Garou.

"Veo que no duraste mucho como siempre Rei", exclamó Saeko con burla hacia la pelicastaña la cual estaba en un lado de la cama como una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

"G-Garou-kun es el mejor", exclamó Rei con la voz entrecortada para después quedarse dormida.

"Ahora es mi turno", dijo Marikawa con jubiló tomando el falo de Garou para acomodarlo entre su entrada.

"Aquí voy", dijo con emoción la enfermera para así en un empujón introducir el miembro en su cálido interior.

"T-Tan.. Tan grande", gimió la sexy enfermera al sentir como el glande del peliblanco se abrió paso y tomo con la punta su cérvix.

Saeko viendo cómo Marikawa estaba por montando a su novio la tomo de los hombros y compartió con ella un provocativo besó el cual Shizuka al estar tan exitada no dudo en recibir convirtiéndolo en una batalla de lenguas. Tanto Marikawa y Saeko comenzaron a mover sus caderas con enjundia, no importando nada en ese momento más que el placer que Garou les proporcionaba.

"Ahh, Garou-kun... Eres tan fuerte", dije Shizuka cuando sintió como las palmas del peliblanco tomaron su suave y redondo trasero para comenzar a mover sus caderas con fuerza y penetrarla con más vigor.

"G-Garou-kun... J-Justo ahí, tu lengua, me derrite", gimió Saeko la cual abrazo en ese momento a Shizuka juntando sus cuerpos y presionando sus tetas con las de la enfermera.

"Al diablo", termino por pensar Garou al sentir como estaba llegando al límite hasta que en un fuerte estocada que resonó en la habitación soltó su semilla dentro de la enfermera.

"¡Aghhwww!", Soltó un fuerte gemido la rubia sintiendo como su interior era inundado.

"A-Aun... E-Estas tan duro", dijo con asombro Shizuka viendo cómo a pesar de la segunda gran descarga Garou seguía de pie.

"Ahora es mi turno... Y quiero que seas más rudo conmigo cariño", le dijo Saeko levantándose del rostro de Garou para dirigirse con urgencia hacer uno con su novio.

"D-Después yo voy de nuevo", respondió Rei que se había recuperado de su repentino orgasmo.

"Y después otra vez yo", dijo Marikawa que seguía con ganas de más.

"¿Acaso yo no puedo opinar?", Dijo Garou molesto.

~Fin del flashback~

"Está mierda se está complicando demasiado...", Se dijo así mismo Garou.

"¡Hey! Garou-kun", dijo con fuerza Marikawa sacando de sus pensamientos al peliblanco.

"¿Ahora que quieres?", Le dijo algo irritado.

"Es sobre mi amiga... Rika... Logré comunicarme con ella me dijo que buscaría la forma de llegar a la propiedad de los Takagi", le explicó la enfermera.

"¿Acaso ella sigue viva?", Pregunto Garou.

"Si... Ella tiene entrenamiento militar después de todo... Son muy pocos los de su grupo que quedan además de que la JSFD aún sigue operativa aunque sin órdenes de altos mandos que cayeron", le respondió Shizuka.

"¿Esto lo sabe el viejo Souichirou?", Pregunto Garou.

"N-No... Le dije a Saya, ella me dijo que lo hablara con su papá para ver que procede pero como ella me explico la situación incluso la fuerzas armadas están desamparadas", le contó Shizuka.

"Tzzzk... Parece que a su país no le tardo mucho en caer... Pero tal vez en mi mundo haya algo que pueda acabar con este virus", dijo Garou mientras veía las calles vacías pasar desde la ventana.

Shizuka le pregunto a qué se refería pero el solo la ignoró mientras nuevamente se sumía en sus pensamientos además de que la oficial seguía molestandolos con preguntas.

1hora después el grupo llegó a la estación de policía.

"Tal vez haya aún vivos... O compañeros... Y la armería se encuentran adentro yo los guiaré para que sea más rápido", dijo Asami mientras tomaba el liderazgo.

"Cómo sea... Solo ve avanza con cuidado que así como tal vez haya supervivientes... Tal vez haya muertos rondando adentro", le dijo Garou a lo que la oficial asintio.

el vehículo de transporte se estacionó en la parte delantera, Garou, Asami y Shizuka avanzaron por la comisaría mientras el subordinado de los Takagi se quedaba cuidando la entrada junto los pocos supervivientes que salvaron mientras más avanzaban notaban cadáveres y uno que otro cartuchos de balas en suelo.

"E-Esto es malo... No puede ser que no haya ningún vivo", exclamó Asami con tristeza y preocupación.

"Sigamos avanzando hacia la bodega de armas para recoger todo lo que podamos... Después iremos a las oficinas a ver si hay información o algo parecido", respondió Garou.

"Sería bueno igual ver si encontramos algunos suministros médicos como botiquines o algo parecido", replicó Marikawa a lo que los demás asintieron.

Primero el grupo se dirigió a la planta baja en dónde se encontraba la bodega de armas cuando entraron en ella vieron que todo estaba vacío.

"E-Esto es malo... Al aparecer se llevaron todo", dijo Asami decepcionada.

"No todo... ¡Mira ahí!", Contesto Garou apuntando hacia un maletín.

La oficial en eso se dirigió a revisar el maletín para abrirlo encontrándose con una escopeta junto varios cartuchos de munición y una linterna. Shizuka por su parte reviso igual la bodega y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con 2 botiquines de primeros auxilios cosa que venían bien en estos instantes.

"Tal vez no fue un desperdicio de tiempo", dijo Garou con algo de desinterés subiendo un poco la moral de las 2 chicas.

"V-Vayamos a las oficinas... Tal vez nos encontremos con algo de información sobre la situación actual", respondió Asami así dirigiéndose a la planta alta

Durante el camino todo parecía relativamente tranquilo ya que al aparecer la mayoría de los muertos vivientes había sido acribillados, tal vez durante el desalojo del edificio hasta que llegando a las escaleras notaron a un Zombie parado.

"¡Katō!", Dijo Asami con una gran impresión y tristeza al reconocer a unos de sus superiores. Ella al haber hablado involuntariamente por la impresión hizo que el muerto viviente avanzará hacia ella, varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro de la oficial tras estar abrumada por el terrible aspecto de su compañero difunto. El zombie avanzó con algo de lentitud, mientras la oficial seguía congelada sin tener la voluntad necesaria para tratar de defenderse, justo cuando el infectado estuvo a unos pocos de metros de atacar a su colega un fuerte puñetazo lateral le estallo el cráneo embarrando con sus sesos en la pared.

"¡Katō!", Dijo Asami con tristeza hasta que sintió como alguien la tomo del cuello alzandola y asfixiandola.

"¿Que carajos crees que estás haciendo?", Pregunto un Garou molestó.

"Y-Yo... Y-Yo... K-Katō-San", dijo con tristeza y dificultad al sentirse asfixianda.

"Te lo diré una única vez... Deja de estar llorando por los muertos y comienza a comportarte como una policía", le respondió Garou en un tono severo.

Asami abrió los ojos en sorpresa comprendiendo que por su falta de autocontrol casi pierde su vida.

"Perdón... Garou-san... Tienes razón, soy una pésima oficial", respondió con tristeza Asami.

"Entonces deja de ser una pesima oficial y comienza a ponerte en tus cabales", le dijo Garou que sacó la escopeta que habían encontrado y se la entrego.

"Recuerda que aún portas ese uniforme estúpido así que ponte a la par de la situación", le termino por decir Garou para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Azami vio por unos segundos la escopeta y soltó un suspiro de decepción por su falta de confianza en ella hasta que Marikawa la tomo del hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"No te sientas mal... Garou puede ser muy serio pero una vez que lo conoces es lindo", exclamó Shizuka con una sonrisa siguiendo al peliblanco.

"¿Cuál será la definición de lindo de Marikawa?", Se pregunto con sarcasmo Azami la cual solo soltó un fuerte suspiro y apretó el arma en sus manos con fuerza.

"Aún así... Garou-san tiene razón, debo de estar a la par de la situación... Con o sin apocalipsis zombie, sigo siendo una oficial", se terminó por decir Azami con determinación para seguir atrás de la pareja en su recorrido por la estación.

El grupo subió por el edificio de la comisaría hasta llegar a las oficinas, en busca de algún superviviente o de al menos información sobre la situación.

"E-Es aqui chicos", exclamó la policía pasando junto a Garou y Shizuka.

"No siento la presencia de alguien aquí adentro... Más que el de uno que otro muerto caminando por otros lugares del edificio", dijo Garou con algo de fastidio y decepción al notar que al aparecer no nadie había conseguido sobrevivir.

"De todas maneras podemos buscar información... No podemos rendirnos fácilmente", dijo Azami aún con cierta esperanza de que sus amigos y compañeros aún siguieran con vida.

Ella de manera desesperada se puso a buscar por toda la habitación alguna pista o señal de que no todo estuviera perdido.

"Es inútil... Incluso las computadoras aquí no funcionan debe ser porque estuvieran más cerca del pulso electromagnetico", dijo Garou que después de unos minutos se unió a la búsqueda.

"Azami-San... Tranquila... Todavía estás tú y además hay civiles en el campamento en el que estamos los cuales se sentirían más a salvó con una policía cerca", comento Shizuka tratando de subir los ánimos de la chica.

"N-No... No, debe de haber algo... No puede acabar así", Dijo con algo de exceptisismo la oficial. En eso dirigió su mirada a lo que parece un pizarrón notando que había algo escrito en el.

"¡M-Miren!", Exclamó con algo de esperanzas Azami.

"Todos los supervivientes a la tercera escuela elemental de Shintoko", Leyó en voz alta Shizuka.

"Vaya... Así que aún hay algunos supervivientes", respondió Garou con algo de sorpresa.

"¡Se los dije! Mis compañeros no podrían caer fácilmente... No sin antes poner a salvó a una parte de la población civil", contesto Azami con entusiasmo y felicidad.

"Bueno... ¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿Regresamos al campamento?", Pregunto Marikawa indecisa.

"Ustedes regresen al campamento... Aún hay una posibilidad de que la evacuación haya sido un desastre... Yo iré a cerciorarme de que hayan sobrevivientes como lo dice aquí", respondió Garou.

"¿T-Tu solo? ¡Es peligroso! Aunque sea déjame acompañarte", contesto Azami insegura hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro notando que se trataba de la enfermera.

"No te preocupes Azami-san... Garou es 100% confiable apenas verifique algo nos lo comunicará", respondió Marikawa con un tono de absoluta confianza.

"Y-Ya... Veo... En ese caso toma algún intercomunicador para que estemos en contacto... Puedes usar el canal de la policía al cual ya está configurado para informarnos", suplico Azami a lo que el peliblanco solo asintio.

El grupo salió del edificio hasta el vehículo en el que habían llegado subiendo en el Marikawa y Azami.

"Debo regresar en la noche pero de todas maneras estaremos en contacto", dijo Garou de manera sería alejándose de los demás.

"¡Espera Garou-kun!...", Dijo la enfermera.

"¿Ahora que quieres?", Pregunto con algo fastidio sabiendo en el fondo que diría alguna estupidez.

"¿No vas a despedirte de tu amante?", Le dijo de manera coqueta Shizuka haciendo que Azami se sorprendiera de tal revelación.

"No", contesto Garou con fastidio y de manera indiferente dando un salto hacia un edificio cercano para comenzar alejarse con rapidez.

Azami quedó sorprendida con la agilidad sobrehumana del peliblanco, al ver cómo logro saltar desde la calle al techo de un edificio hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos la voz de la enfermera.

"Moooo... Garou-kun eres malo", exclamó la enfermera haciendo un lindo puchero.

"Me preguntó que le habrá visto a ese monstruo", pensó con una gota en la nuca Azami.

Fin del capítulo 10

Bueno después de un tiempo de cero inspiración decidi agregar unas cosas del manga para ayudar a terminar la historia tal vez se alargue un capítulo o 2 para que no se vea forzado el final.

Sin más hasta la próxima.


	11. Cuentas pendientes entre los muertos

Capitulo 11: Cuentas pendientes entre los muertos.

Nota del autor:

Hola estimados lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fanfic. Cómo algunos sabrán tuve unos problemas a causa de esta pandemia en especial por motivos económicos, perdí el lugar donde rentaba, mi trabajo y bueno lo demás sobra contar. No fue hasta que hace poco que me empezé a recuperar y la situación comenzó a mejorar y aquí estamos :3.

Sin más espero les guste.

Capitulo 11: Cuentas pendientes entre los muertos.

~ Propiedad de la familia Takagi ~

El atardecer nublado, el silencio y la muerte se fucionaban en el ocaso del sol opaco, por las nubes grises ocultándose entre las montañas... Justo en la propiedad de los Takagi eso se había vuelto común entre los sobrevivientes sobre todo... En la parte delantera de la mansión, muchos de estos supervivientes discutían y se mantenían escépticos sobre la esperanza de; "un lugar donde no hay zombies", que les dijo el líder de los Takagi en la mañana cuando varios comboys salieron de los terrenos para buscar suministros antes de irse... Muchos se mostraron en contra después de todo eso que prometieron solo parecía mentira...

Mientras en la parte trasera habían algunos trabajadores haciendo guardia y lo que parecía en el jardín, estaban 2 chicas y una niña entrenando.

"Todavía eres muy débil... Por algo Garou me prefiere", dijo con superioridad Saeko la cual estaba teniendo una lucha de entrenamiento con Rei, la pelicastaña lanzaba varios estoques con su lanza la cual después de un tiempo y gracias a sus prácticas había logrado dominar casi por completo.

"¡Cállate! Le demostrare que yo soy mejor, que tu", contesto Rei eufórica girando su lanza con un tajo circular para tratar de rebanar a la pelipurpura, pero ella dando un salto hacia atrás logro esquivar para después avanzar hacia al frente de la pelicastaña y darle un golpe con la empuñadura de su Katana. Rei siendo superada y aturdida al perder el aire de sus pulmones tras el golpe, intento reponerse pero en eso Saeko le dió una patada en el tórax haciendo que Rei caiga y suelte su lanza.

"Recuerda lo que Garou nos dijo en el entrenamiento, jamás caigas en provocaciones y pierdas la calma en un combate", dijo Saeko viendo a Rei con superioridad.

Rei solo soltó un suspiro y se levantó tomando su lanza, sabía que Saeko se había vuelto más fuerte después de los entrenamientos más aún con las últimas batallas contra zombies pero su velocidad y reflejos ahora estaban a otro nivel.

"La próxima vez te vencere Saeko", le contesto la pelicastaña con irá y vergüenza al ser subestimada.

"Quiero verte intentarlo", respondió Saeko de forma altanera a su rival.

Las 2 solo soltaron una carcajada para después darse la mano... Saeko y Rei en eso fueron a dónde estaba la pequeña Alice que hacía unos abdominales por su entrenamiento impuesto por Garou.

"¿Haz logrado hacerle un tajo a la barra de acero?", Pregunto Rei con interés en los avances del entrenamiento de la pelipurpura.

"Aún no lo he intentado, pero a pesar de a verme vuelto más fuerte siento que aún estoy lejos para romper esos limitadores que Garou me menciono", contesto con algo de impetu Saeko.

"¿Y tú lo haz logrado con tu lanza?", Pregunto Saeko.

"Lo intente, pero no logré ni hacerle un tajo", contesto algo desanimada Rei.

Las 2 soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo... Sabían que a pesar de tener un tiempo antes de aventurarse al 'mundo' de Garou, si no aumentaban sus fuerzas y habilidades no serían capaces de cuidarse.

"Rei hay algo que quiero preguntarte...", Exclamó Saeko interrumpiendo el breve momento de decepción de las rivales.

"¿Que sucede Saeko?", Pregunto Rei confusa.

"¿Ya sabe Takashi sobre tus sentimientos por Garou?", Dijo de manera directa la novia del peliblanco... La pregunta tomo desprevenida a Rei la cual se avergonzó.

"D-De.. ¿D-De que hablas Saeko-san? Si se sabe de mis sentimientos por Garou-kun... Los demás pensaran mal, más al saber que tu eres su pareja oficial", contesto la pelicastaña.

"Más Takashi está enamorado de ti... Y si se llegará enterar de tus sentimientos por otros medios, solo causaría problemas para ti y Garou", respondió Saeko con cierto tono de angustia al imaginarse el problema que causaría.

"N-No... N-No veo porque debe saberlo, es personal entre Garou-kun y yo... Se que Takashi a hecho mucho, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a Garou...", Contesto Rei con franqueza y ladeando su mirada.

"Más si algo sucede, inmediatamente Takashi se irá en contra de Garou... ¿A caso no has pensado en eso?", Dijo Saeko sin pelos en la lengua.

"L-Lo... Lo sé, pero no quiero causar problemas a nadie, menos a Garou-kun", contesto Rei cabizbaja.

"Bueno, solo digo... Al final no me importa mucho ya que no me siento amenazada por ti en ningún aspecto... Después de todo Garou solo tiene ojos para mí", Dijo Saeko de forma altanera, molestando a Rei por su respuesta.

"M-Maldita...", Dijo entre dientes con furia la pelicastaña, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, tarde o temprano Takashi tendría que enterarse de su 'relación' y sentimientos por Garou después de todo el debía saber la verdad.

"¿C-Crees que deba decirle?", Dijo Rei con duda.

"Si quieres evitarte problemas futuros... ¿Además que harías si el se te llegará a confesar?... ¿Lo aceptarías por obligación o le mentirías?", Contesto Saeko que se había dado la vuelta para ir hacia donde Alice, dejando a Rei pensativa hasta que sintió algunas gotas cayendo del cielo en señal de que la lluvia se aproximaba.

Con Garou:

Las calles que antes estaban llenas de zombies ahora eran adornadas por cadáveres despedazados... Garou estuvo avanzando con fácilidad y calma aunque tenía que admitir que los zombies le comenzaron aburrir por el poco reto que significaban.

"No debo estar tan lejos de la escuela Shintoko... Aunque con esta lluvia será más fácil moverme sin que esos zombies molesten", se dijo así mismo Garou. El cabeza de flecha estuvo avanzando por unos minutos y cómo había pensado el ruido de la lluvia lo ayudaba avanzar sin que los caminantes se dieran cuenta de sus pasos en eso vio como a unos cuentos metros de la calle por dónde avanzaba había una extraña barricada obstruyendo su caminó. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la persona que estaba afuera gritando para que la dejarán pasar.

"¿Acaso ella es de las personas que se refugian detrás de esa barricada?", Pensó Garou con algo de curiosidad al saber que podrían haber aún más sobrevivientes en la ciudad. El cabeza de flecha por curiosidad se acercó a la mujer por interés en el campamento de supervivientes ya que entre uno de sus tantos objetivos era ver si aparte de la residencia de los Takagi había otro lugares con personas aún vivas.

"Disculpe señora...", Dijo Garou a unos cuantos metros de la mujer.

La mujer al escuchar que alguien le hablaba por la espalda se volteo con sorpresa para ponerse en guardia con la lanza que sostenía.

"¿Q-Quien eres?", Pregunto la mujer madura de pelo color castaño pero tirando a naranja muy parecido a cierta chica que el cazador conocía también tenía puesto un uniforme de policía y una mochila negra.

"No tiene que apuntarme con esa cosa señora... Solo vine por curiosidad al escuchar ruido por esta parte del vecindario, ya que al ver muchos muertos caminando por los alrededores pensé que no habría sobrevivientes por las cercanías", contesto Garou con algo de aburrimiento.

"Y-Ya veo", respondió la señora con desconfianza.

"¿Acaso usted se refugia aquí? ¿Hay más sobrevivientes?", Pregunto Garou con curiosidad.

"S-Si aquí me refugiaba junto varios vecinos, P-Pero...", Comentó la mujer con algo de rabia.

"¿Pero?", Pregunto Garou.

"Bueno, todo iba bien e iba funcionando pusimos una barricada en la calle principal y nos resguardamos entre varios en una casa, pero todo cambio cuando la luz se cortó en esta parte de la ciudad... Además poco después llegó un tipo extraño que los metió a todos en sus bolsillos, me enviaron a buscar provisiones luego me negaron a volver a abrirme la puerta", termino por decir la mujer molesta y frustrada.

"Ya veo... Vaya que es una molestia", respondió Garou al escuchar la situación de la mujer.

"Por cierto de ¿dónde vienes? ¿Porque estabas por esta zona?", Pregunto la mujer sospechando del peliblanco.

"Bueno... Estoy explorando en busca de supervivientes para evacuar a los más que pueda de la ciudad, vengo de un campamento en la residencia Takagi...", Confeso Garou ganando el interés de la mujer.

"¿Acaso trabajas para Souichirou-san?", Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad.

"Yo no trabajo para el... Más lo estoy ayudando. ¿Acaso usted conoce al viejo?", Pregunto Garou interesado.

"Bueno podría decirse... ¿Pero como es que tú lo conocés?", Pregunto la mujer con curiosidad y aún desconfianza.

"¿Que le parece si hablamos en otro lugar? Hay cosas que igual quiero saber", contesto Garou con algo de desinterés pero sabiendo que tenía que ver si estos supervivientes iban hacer evacuados.

"O-Ok... Solo te advierto, no intentes nada raro o enpalare tu cabeza", dijo la mujer en un tono amenazador.

"Cómo quieras", fue la simple respuesta de Garou para darse la vuelta mientras la mujer lo seguía.

~ Residencia Takagi / Habitación de Rei ~

La pelicastaña estaba sentada en su cama... Después de mucho pensarlo sabía que debía decirle la verdad a Takashi sobre su 'relacion' con Garou... Lo había citado después del almuerzo y sabía que no tardaría en llegar.

"Solo espero no empeorar las cosas", se dijo así misma con desdén hasta que fue interrumpida por unos toques a la puerta de su cuarto.

"A-Adelante...", Contesto Rei para ver cómo pasaba Komuro.

"H-Hola Rei... Vine lo más rápido", dijo Takashi mientras pasaba a la habitación.

"S-Si gracias... Es que deseaba hablar contigo", exclamó Rei tomando el interes de Takashi.

"¿Que sucede Rei?" Pregunto Takashi con curiosidad.

"Takashi ¿Cómo haz visto todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora?", Pregunto Rei con una voz pausible y nerviosa en el fondo.

"Siendo sincero hay tanto sobre lo que podría decir pero la realidad es que no se por donde empezar", respondió Takashi con cierto tono de Burla.

"Si, todo esto ha sido una locura... Pero Takashi ¿Dime qué hay de nosotros?", Contesto Rei llamando la atención de Takashi.

"¿D-De nosotros", comento Takashi confundido.

"En el transcurso del tiempo a pesar de ser unidos durante la secundaria nos separamos", dijo Rei la mirada gacha.

"Si... Tu relación con Hisashi fue algo que me tomo desprevenido", confesó Takashi.

"Si, después de lo que el profesor Shido me reprobara y me hiciera repetir el año a causa de la investigación que hacía mi padre en contra del suyo... E-El siempre escucho y mis problemas y me escucho sin importar el motivo, el me ayudó a soportar esos difíciles momentos", dijo Rei con un sentimientos de tristeza.

"Rei... Lo siento tanto te deje sola a pesar de que siempre sentí algo por ti no hize nada para estar a tu lado", contesto Takashi con remordimiento.

~ De regreso con Garou ~

"Bueno no hay mucho tiempo entonces si es cierto que habrá una evacuación... Y ahora que ya sabemos un poco de ambos mi nombre es Kiriko Miyamoto", Contesto la mujer ya conocida como Kiriko.

"Soy Garou... Ciertamente se parece a su hija (solo que esta última es más molesta)", dijo y pensó eso último a la madre de Rei.

"Te agradezco que hayas ayudado a mi hija y sus amigos", contesto Kiriko haciendo una ligera reverencia.

"Ni lo mencioné... Y si me gustaría hablar sobre el sujeto que llego al campamento que hacías con tus vecinos", comento Garou llamando la atención de Kiriko.

"¿Que tiene ese tipo?", Contesto Kiriko a lo que Garou dijo.

"Tengo un presentimiento incómodo con ese tipo... ¿Podría decirme lo que sabes sobre el?", Respondió Garou a lo que la madre de Rei procedió a contarle todo sobre aquel forajido.

"Esto solo cumple mis sospechas... Antes de que te diga sobre quién es me gustaría que hicieras algo por mi", dije Garou a lo que Kiriko con algo de desconfianza aceptó.

~ 20 minutos más tarde ~

Kiriko estaba nuevamente en la entrada de la barricada de su antiguo campamento gritando a los que estaban detrás de la puerta.

"¡Maldita sea abran de una vez!", grito con irá la madre de Rei al ser ignorada... Ella grito durante unos 5 minutos blasfemias y amenazas hasta que ya fastidiada decidió parar para marcharse.

"¡Al diablo con ustedes! Yo mejor me voy a la evacuación que hacen las autoridades... Quédense en su mugroso campamento a morir", Grito Kiriko dándose la vuelta para ir en sentido contrario hasta que la barda se abrió saliendo uno de los supervivientes.

"¿Q-Que dijiste? ¿Kiriko-san?", Pregunto el superviviente.

"Que iré a la zona de evacuación en la escuela Elemental Shintoko... Pero eso no es asunto de ustedes", termino por decir Kiriko siguiendo su caminó hacia que una calle adelante doblo y se encontró con Garou.

"¿Cayeron?", Pregunto Garou.

"Dalo por hecho, estoy segura que el sujeto que dijiste ira a la trampa", contesto Kiriko con una sonrisa.

Garou solo asintio con una sonrisa leve y procedió a ir con la madre de Rei al punto.

~ Mansión Takagi ~

La habitación de Rei estaba en completo silencio, Takashi solo estaba sentado aún costado de la cama... Rei a un costado con la mirada bajá y la mejilla roja al recibir una cachetada por de parte de Takashi.

"Yo amo a Garou-kun", resonaba en la mente de Takashi... El pensó que el cuidar de Rei durante este este tiempo sobreviviendo un apocalipsis zombie el asegurarse que ella siguiera viva, pero al aparecer alguien se había adelantado alguien que a pesar de a ver ayudado de maneras increíbles al grupo para sobrevivir, aún seguía siendo casi un desconocido por el poco tiempo que habían convivido con el.

"Por más que deseo cambiar las cosas veo, que nunca seré para ti", dijo con tristeza el castaño.

"Lo siento Takashi...", Dijo Rei con gran tristeza al ver de esa manera a su amigo de la infancia.

"¿I-Incluso si es pareja de Saeko?", Pregunto Takashi apretando los puños.

"Incluso así no renunció a mis sentimientos por el", contesto Rei con franqueza.

"...", No hubo respuesta de Takashi, solo se levantó y no hubo respuesta y lo único que corto el silencio fue el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Rei solo se dejo caer sentada al suelo mientras lágrimas abundaban en sus ojos de pupila avellana.

~ 500 metros de la escuela elemental Shintoko ~

"¡Vayan más rápido por un demonio!", Grito con despreció Shido Koichi el cual aún tenía sus características gafas las cuales estaban cuarteadas en un lente y su traje manchado de sangre.

"¡Y-Ya vamos Sensei!", Contestó Yūki Miku y Tsunoda, 2 de los últimos estudiantes con vida del accidente en el autobús escolar.

~ Flashback ~

El autobús se había estrellado dejando que varios Zombies lograrán pasar el perímetro acercándose a la propiedad. Shido que estaba sentado el asiento del conductor tenia un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y un labio partido también podía más de 3 costillas rotas, por desgracia las bolsas de aire no se activaron haciendo que él y sus alumnos tuvieran un duro golpe.

Shido comenzó a reaccionar mejor a su entorno en unos pocos minutos y logró notar como varios zombies habían logrado entrar por la destruida puerta trasera de autobús. Algunos de los estudiantes que seguían a Shido reaccionaron al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros comenzando hacer devorados.

"T-Tengo que salir de aquí...", Dijo Shido asustado al ver el gran número de muertos que habían entrado.

El sensei ignorando las súplicas agonizantes y de dolor de sus alumnos que le habían confiado su vida, dando una fuerte patada a la puerta delantera atascada del bus. 2 de los alumnos al ver que su profesor estaba escapando siguieron su ejemplo y salieron por dónde su sensei.

"¡Sensei! No nos deje atrás, Salvenos, ¡Que alguien me ayude!", fueron algunos de los gritos que escucharon de sus compañeros que servían como distracción. Una vez que salieron Yuki Miku una estudiante pelo de color naranja al igual que Rei, pero mucho más corto y usa una diadema para mantenerlo hacia atrás. Y Tsunoda el chico que Garou casi mata en el autobús, siguieron a Shido.

Fin del Flashback:

"Si todo sale bien seremos evacuados aún lugar seguro...", Dijo Shido de forma alegre y despreocupada.

"Si, sensei sobreviviremos gracias a usted", dijo Miku con una sonrisa mientras Tsunoda igual daba un elogio.

"Se los dije, solo los más fuertes sobreviven", comento Shido en regocijo al saber que el fue superior.

"En eso tienes razón... Pero por desgracia ustedes no son los más fuertes... Pero yo si", dijo una cuarta voz que no le pertenecía a nadie del grupo pero que les hizo sentir un peligro conocido cerca.

"¡E-Eres tú maldito monstruo!", Dijo Tsunoda con odio hacia el cabeza de flecha.

"¡Guarda tus halagos! Que eso no impedirá la páliza que te daré infeliz", respondió Garou con una sonrisa que puso bastantes nerviosos al profesor y los estudiantes.

"Garou-san porque mejor no discutimos esto... ¿Estoy seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo", suplicó Shido, pero Garou contesto a la propuesta como un golpe en su rostro rompiendole sus anteojos robados.

"Con esto es el segundo par que te quitó", comento Garou un comentario sarcástico viendo cómo terminaba como una vez comenzó.

El Tsunoda se lanzó a Garou viendo que este tenía intenciones hostiles, lanzó un golpe en dirección al rostro del peliblanco pero el solo lo recibió como la primera vez.

"Patético", Dijo Garou.

"Cabron, ya verás", replicó Tsunoda.

El chico se preparó para dar otro golpe pero cuando estiró su brazo noto como este estaba hecho una tira de huesos y articulaciones fracturadas.

"Debieron a verse quedado en ese camión a morir", comento el peliblanco para después darle una patada lateral al rostro del chico haciendo que girará varias veces hasta que su cabeza chocó con el suelo.

"Primero", dijo Garou con una sonrisa.

Miku al ver que Garou se dirigía hacia el intento suplicar, más le sorprendió lo que le dijo.

"Escucha toma al imbécil de tu novio y llevatelo, yo quiero la cabeza de Shido, no la de ustedes", dijo el cabeza flecha.

La chica sabiendo que era su última oportunidad hizo caso y fue hacia un inconsciente Tsunoda para cargarlo con algo de dificultad y alejarse de escena.

"E-Esperen, no me dejen", grito con angustia Shido.

"Acabemos con esto infeliz", dijo Garou con una sonrisa de emoción.

"Espe...", Shido no pudo terminar su súplica cuando Garou le encestó un golpe a la boca del estómago sacándole el aire al profesor, Shido con desespero intento buscar aire pero su intento fue parado al ser recibido con un rodillazo al rostro rompiendole su nariz. El profesor en un desesperado intento de buscar distancia dió 2 golpes a Garou que no se molestó en esquivar, el cabeza de flecha soltó una risa de diversión y pena ajena para después quebrar el antebrazo de Shido, el Shido al sentir ese dolor insoportable intento dar un grito de agonía pero para su mala suerte no tenía aire en sus pulmones y solo se dejó caer al suelo para comenzar a retorcerse en sufrimiento.

"¿Vamos acaso no eras el más fuerte? ¿El superior?", Dijo Garou con sarcasmo mientras se agachaba un poco para ver al profesor herido.

Shido logrando en un esfuerzo exhaustivo pudo reunir algo de aire para su respiración, el cual uso para soltar unas maldiciones a su dolor.

"E-Eres un M-Maldito", dijo Shido con odio y rencor.

"Claro que lo soy, te diré algo yo soy un desgraciado, pero al menos soy fuerte y lo suficiente para decidir lo quiera, tu en cambio solo eres una serpiente que vive de otros a base de engaños", contesto Garou con diversión. Garou en eso noto una pisadas que venían desde atrás viendo que era un zombie que había pasado cerca y había escuchado el bullicio.

"Mira nadamás... Es tu día de suerte", dijo Garou con un tono jovial, Shido al ver al zombie y que Garou lo tomo de la cabeza mientras se retorcía comenzó arrastrarse en el suelo para alejarse pero para su desgracia sus intentos eran infructiferos.

"P-Perdoname, yo solo quería vivir... No quería reprobar a Miyamoto, mi padre me obligó", suplicó estando tirado en el suelo, mientras Garou se paraba en frente de él.

"Eso no me importa, el que hayas hecho es lo de menos, además yo no te mataré, si no será él", dijo Garou acercando el zombie a Shido.

"Recuerda esto en el infierno, los débiles no tienen derecho a elegir como mueren", termino por decir Garou para soltar al zombie encima de Shido el cual comenzó a gritar de pánico y dolor.

"P-Por favor piedad...", Exclamó él maestro entre lágrimas.

"Suerte en el infierno", dijo Garou para dirigirse al punto de evacuación.

"Veo que terminaste de saldar cuentas...", Dijo Kiriko que estaba sentada en la cajuela de un automóvil estacionado.

"Si, solo no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos... Estoy seguro que sería una molestia", dijo Garou con algo de desinterés.

"Ese infeliz causo problemas a mi esposo y mi hija, no pensé que seguiría vivo pero con lo que me contaste estoy segura que fue un dolor en el culo", dijo Kiriko levantándose y acompañando a Garou.

"S-Si, ni lo menciones", fue la única respuesta de Garou para después seguir hacia el punto de evacuación.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado ya estoy trabajando en la próxima actualización así que verán algo nuevo pronto... Sin más se les desea mucha salud en esta etapa de la pandemia... Recuerden: Si no tienen nada que hacer afuera... ¡Quédense en casa! Hasta la próxima.


	12. Camino seguro entre los muertos

Capitulo 12: Camino seguro entre los muertos.

Garou iba en un vehículo militar rumbo a la propiedad de los Takagi, después de llegar a dónde se supone sería el lugar de evacuación, se llevó una desagradable respuesta.

"Si, no se asusten con el comboy militar que se acerca, yo estoy adentro", dijo Garou desde una radio.

"O-Ok Garou-san, espero tengas una buena explicación", respondió Saya desde el otro lado para colgar.

"Si no te preocupes... Cambio fuera", contesto Garou para colgar con fastidio al ver que estaba por llegar a la mansión Takagi.

~Mansión Takagi~

Se veía bastante prisa entre los subordinados de el patriarca de los Takagi Souichirou - Sousei. La razón: Evacuación. Ya que se podía ver cómo una extraña caravana de vehículos blindados iba en dirección a la propiedad.

~ Con Souichirou ~

"Todos prepárense para defender a los civiles, no dejaremos que pasen", dijo Souichirou desde un comunicador hacia sus subordinados. Su esposa Yuriko que estaba junto su esposo, se mostraba con un semblante serio, solo esperaba que esa extraña caravana no sea de enemigos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!", Grito Takagi entrando a la oficina de su padre.

"¿Que sucede Saya?", Pregunto el Sousei con seriedad.

"No ataquen a la caravana, Garou se comunicó y Hirano vio desde los binoculares a Garou que está dentro de uno de los vehículos", respondió Saya con preocupación ganando el interés de sus padres.

Yuriko y Souichirou sin dudar 2 veces se comunicaron con sus subordinados, pidiendo que dejarán pasar a la caravana al no ser enemiga.

~ Con Garou ~

Este veía el panorama desde el parabrisas del auto, disfrutando de un atardecer calmado. (ignorando la cantidad de zombies que merodean en la ciudad) ahora que su trabajo había sido cumplido esperaba que al fin pudiera seguir con lo que tenía planeado.

"Veo movimiento adelante en la propiedad del Sousei Takagi", dijo una mujer de ojos color avellana, pelo púrpura atado en un coleta y con mechones sueltos en los costados.

"Ya me comunique con ellos, seguro pensaban que somos enemigos pero nos dejarán pasar", respondió Garou ganando un asentimiento de la mujer la cual recibía el comunicador.

"El viejo está esperándonos en su oficina, debemos de contarle lo sucedido", dijo Garou recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la amiga de Marikawa.

"Ya está listo, sigue por la entrada trasera ya que la calle principal que entra a la propiedad está destruida", comento Garou ganandose una mirada confundida por de parte de la mujer que conducía... ¿según ella la propiedad se entraba por la avenida principal? ¿acaso le sucedió algo?

"Está bien... ¿Ha todo esto conoces Shizuka?", Pregunto la morena con interés

"Por desgracia", respondió Garou recordando a cierta enfermera voluptuosa.

"Te agradezco por a verla cuidado ella es una amiga muy querida para mí... Ha todo esto mi nombre es; Rika Minami soy francotirador en las fuerzas de autodefensas", Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Yo solo soy Garou", respondió el cabeza de flecha con fastidio no queriendo iniciar una conversación.

"Vaya que eres de pocas palabras", comento Rika con una gota de sudor tras la nuca.

"Bueno hablaremos una vez lleguemos, así que no te apresures", respondió Garou haciendo que Rika asintiera.

"Garou-san... ¿Rei está en la mansión de los Takagi? ¿Cierto?", Pregunto una Kiriko esperanzada.

"Si, no te preocupes ella está con sus compañeros de la escuela", respondió Garou con desinterés.

"Menos mal... Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi hija en esta horrible pandemia", dijo Kiriko Garou solo no respondió al no interesarle la gratitud de la mujer mayor.

"Tal vez te permita salir con Rei si es que tú y ella lo desean", dijo Kiriko con un tono alegre y cómico.

"S-Si supieras", pensó Garou con poco entusiasmo al recordar a cierta pelicastaña que buscaba siempre estar con el.

En un par de minutos la caravana arribó en la entrada de la propiedad siendo recibidos por el patriarca Souichirou y su esposa Yuriko ademas del grupo de Garou el cual parecía ver con curiosidad la situación.

Garou bajo del vehículo, siendo recibido por su novia Saeko la cual se acercó al cabeza de flecha y le dió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"Me alegro que estes bien Garou... ¿Que sucedió?", Pregunto Saeko confusa al ver los vehículos militares los demás del grupo se acercaron a dónde la pareja para escuchar.

"El lugar de Evacuacion no cumplió su propósito... A pesar de ser un lugar seguro muy pocos civiles fueron rescatados... En pocas palabras la evacuación fue un fracasó", respondió Garou ganando sorpresa e incredulidad por de parte de su grupo.

"¿Entonces todo está acabado en nuestro mundo cierto?", Pregunto Saya con tristeza.

"Eso no es del todo cierto... Pero sugiero que hablemos con tus padres para informarles de la situación", contesto una voz ajena, los chicos al dirigir su mirada a dónde provino la voz, vieron a una mujer atractiva de piel morena (bronceada) con el pelo púrpura atado en una cola de caballo tenia puesto un uniforme militar negro.

"¿Usted quien es?", Pregunto Saeko con interés pero su pregunta fue respondida por otra persona.

"¡Rika!", Exclamó Shizuka con felicidad al ver a su mejor amiga con vida, la sexy enfermera fue corriendo con entusiasmo para dar un salto y abrazar con fuerza a su amiga.

"Me alegro de verte con vida Marikawa", dijo Rika con una sonrisa y correspondiendo al abrazo.

"Así que tú eres la amiga de Shizuka Sensei", comento Hirano que se había acercado junto Takashi, el y Rei cruzaron miradas y luego las desviaron en direcciones contrarias con incomodidad. Rei solo se acercó a Garou por la incomodidad que le causaba el pelicastaño, pero esa incomodidad fue interrumpida cuando Rei escuchó una voz conocida.

"¡Rei!", Dijo Kiriko con felicidad al ver a su hija.

"¡M-Mama!", Exclamó con felicidad llendo con prisa hacia su madre para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

"Estoy feliz de que estés bien hija", dijo Kiriko con alegría y paz al tener a su hija a su lado y entre sus brazos.

"Yo igual mama", respondió Rei con una pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que brotaban de sus ojos.

"Cuando ese joven Garou me dijo que estabas bien, no sabes cuan feliz me puse hija", dijo Kiriko acariciando la mejilla de su hija la cual había soltado una pequeña lagrima.

Rei dirigió su mirada al chico que amaba y sintió una gran gratitud por el que salvará a su madre no solo la salvó a ella, también a su madre posiblemente la única familia que le quedaba.

"Gracias Garou-kun", pensó Rei con felicidad. Garou por su parte iba con Saeko, Takagi y Rika hacia la oficina personal de Souichirou para discutir sobre la situación.

~ Oficina de Souichirou ~

Todo el grupo de Garou como los padres de Takagi y Rika junto otro compañero de nombre Tajima estaban presentes incluso la mamá de Rei asistió por curiosidad, está incluso saludo a Yuriko la cual era una amiga cercana.

"Bueno antes que nada me presento soy Rika Minami la oficial a cargo y este es el teniente Tajima pertenecemos a las fuerzas de autodefensas o al menos lo que quedan de ellas", respondió la mujer morena con algo de amargura.

"Soy Souichirou Takagi y ella es mi esposa Yuriko somos los que estamos a cargo de este campamento", dijo el padre de Saya.

"Bueno ahora que ya saben quién soy explicaré la situación... Cómo sabrán hace más de una semana apareció lo que llamamos como "El Síndrome Sangriento" este virus posiblemente modificado genéticamente en un laboratorio es la combinación del Ébola y la caquexiacrónica generada en algunos alces y venados... Aunque obviamente está enfermedad ya existía nunca se había confirmado algún caso humano, pero según algunas teorías que recibimos de los altos mandos es que alguien consiguió el virus y lo muto para hacer un arma biológica capaz de destruir la sociedad humana en menos de 72 horas", dijo Rika con seriedad haciendo que más de uno de los presentes quedarán sorprendidos.

"Pero no tiene sentido... La caquexiacrónica es algo que mata de manera lenta y dolorosa degenerando el sistema nervioso y neurológico... En cambio está enfermedad mata y convierte en zombies casi al instante", Replico Marikawa incrédula por lo que su amiga había dicho.

"Está mutación tiene ciertas propiedades genéticas del Ébola lo cual genera un sangrado masivo ya sea en vomitos, oidos nariz, ojos o incluso ano... Esto más la fiebre y los dolores corporales genera un estado de shock en el cerebro destruyendo todos los sectores menos el hipotálamo que regula el hambre y ciertas partes del movimiento... Es por eso que cuando reviven no pueden ver, ni sentir el olor, solo escuchar", contesto Rika a su amiga haciendo que ella quedará sorprendida, de ser así. ¿Quien mutaria un virus así de letal y agresivo?.

"¿No saben nada del responsable?", Pregunto Saya con seriedad esperanzada de que al menos se pudiera hacer pagar al que causo esto.

"Solo tenemos especulaciones... Algún gobierno resentido con otro, alguna organización terrorista, muchas opciones pero ninguna respuesta...", Contesto Rika desanimando a los presentes.

"Señorita Rika agradezco la información que nos comparte pero ¿que tal fue con la evacuación?", Pregunto está vez Souichirou ganando el interés de la morena.

"Logramos rescatar muy pocos, por desgracia muchos de los que llegaban ya estaban contagiados y nos vimos obligados a dispararles para no arriesgar a los pocos sobrevivientes actualmente solo quedan algunos buques y bases al norte del país, pero se estima que 89% de la población japonesa a sido erradicada por la pandemia", contesto Rika haciendo que todos los presentes quedarán horrorizados de tanta muerte, menos Garou al cual le importaba muy poco al fin al cabo no había tiempo para lamentarse.

Su objetivo principal era regresar a dónde pertenecía, después de todo el buscaba igual su propio camino y hasta ahora solo tenía contemplado el que Saeko lo acompañará.

"En ese caso no hay mucho por defender", contesto Souichirou con algo de decepción, su objetivo de preservar la sociedad Japonesa en esta pandemia al aparecer era imposible.

"No todo está perdido", contesto Rika ganando el interés de los presentes.

"¿A qué te refieres?", Pregunto Saya confundida.

"Garou nos contó sobre su extraña situación y lo que tienen planeado", respondió Rika haciendo que todos vieran a Garou confundidos.

"Primero escuchen lo que tiene que decir", contesto el peliblanco.

"¿Acaso ustedes igual vendrán al mundo de Garou?", Pregunto confundida Marikawa.

"No... No podemos irnos con aún supervivientes esparcidos por el país... Nuestra idea es que un grupo pequeño vaya llevando una muestra del virus y buscar algún científico o laboratorio capaz de desarrollar una vacuna ya que ahí por lo que nos contó Garou la ciencia tal vez esté más avanzada", contesto Rika.

"Pero aún así una vacuna tardaría años en buscarse dudo que encontremos alguien capaz de crearla", Replico Saya.

"Ciertamente pero por suerte antes de que la ONU cayera enviaron información de la pandemia por medio de la OMS", contesto Rika sacando una carpeta.

"Esto aquí en el código genético del virus", Termino por revelar Rika haciendo que todos los presentes quedarán atónitos.

"¿Acaso la ONU ya sabía de este virus? ¿Cómo es que en tan poco se haya descubierto?", Pregunto Yuriko perpleja.

"Cómo dije solo tenemos suposiciones... Tal vez incluso organizaciones internacionales y gobiernos estén vinculados pero solo son teorías señora Yuriko", respondió Rika haciendo que todos los presentes se preguntarán sobre los orígenes de esta pandemia.

"Bueno el punto es este: un grupo va busca alguien capaz de desarrollar una vacuna en lo que nos quedamos para salvar a los más que podamos", Explico Tajima.

"¿De cuantos hablamos?", Pregunto está vez Kohta.

"Mínimo 4 Maximo 6", Contesto Tajima.

"En ese caso yo no iré ¡Me ofrezco para ayudar con los supervivientes", contesto de manera agresiva levantando la mano Takashi haciendo que el grupo se sorprendiera de tal declaración.

"Pero... ¿Que dices Takashi-San? Se supone somos un equipo...", Replico Hirano preocupado.

"Ya no me interesa ser parte de este equipo", contesto de manera cortante Takashi sorprendiendo, molestando y decepcionando a más de uno de los presentes.

"C-Como sea... El grupo que irá prepárese que saldrán mañana por la mañana", contesto Tajima acabando el ambiente tenso y la reunión.

Justo cuando Garou salió volteó hacia Takashi el cual mostraba aún un semblante molesto mientras se alejaba de los demás, Hirano fue con prisa tras de el para averiguar que sucedía.

El cabeza de flecha en eso noto como Rei que estaba junto a su madre Kiriko, mostraba una mirada triste y cabizbaja.

"Hey... Rei ¿Que paso mientras no estaba?", Pregunto el cabeza de flecha a la castaña mientras se acercaba.

"Y-Yo.. Y-Yo no lo sé", contesto Rei mintiendo con amargura, pero esto no paso desapercibido por el ex cazador.

"Es muy difícil engañarme, así que dime lo que sucedió", contesto Garou con un tono más severo haciendo que Rei no tuviera de otra más que contarle sobre lo sucedido cuando hablo con Takashi y reveló su relación con el cabeza de flecha.

"Genial ahora tendré que solucionar esto", respondió Garou dándose la vuelta y llendo por dónde se fue Takashi.

"Y-Yo... Lo siento mucho Garou-kun... N-No quería causarte problemas", dijo Rei con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No lo menciones... Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, mas sabiendo los sentimientos que Takashi tenía hacia ti, así que mejor paso ahora que después... Mientras iré hablar con el", contesto Garou llendo a dónde Takashi.

Rei solo vio a Garou irse con algo de culpa pero sabía que Garou era el único que podía solucionar esto.

~ En otra parte de la propiedad de los Takagi ~

Takashi estaba por el portón trasero de la mansión, decir que el tener que ver a Rei y más el ver lo mucho que ella ve al cabeza de flecha lo hacía ponerse más molesto y frustrado.

"Es como si no fueras para mí", dijo para si mismo Takashi con decepción.

"En realidad eso es porque tú no hiciste nada por acercarte a ella", dijo una voz que Takashi reconoció bien.

"G-Garou-san...", Dijo Takashi con un tono molesto al ver al que le robó a Rei.

"Deja de ser un maldito mocoso y admite parte de tus errores", Exclamó Garou con un tono severo.

"¡Cállate! ¡Si tú no hubieras aparecido! R-Rei...", Justo cuando Takashi estuvo por seguir fue interrumpido.

"Tal vez ella habría muerto o tu, o tal vez hubieran logrado sobrevivir, a pesar de estar en plena pandemia todos demostraron coraje para pelear contra esos zombies...", Replico Garou.

"¿Tu que vas a saber? Yo siempre ame a Rei pero...", Otra vez Takashi fue interrumpido.

"Pero nunca hiciste algo en el pasado para mejorar tu relación con Rei... Y solo te diste cuenta que era tarde cuando tu amigo Hisashi logro lo que tú no, al intentarlo", Exclamo Garou con frialdad, Takashi por su parte apretó sus puños en rabia e impotencia, más al saber que lo que Garou dijo era verdad, pensó que una promesa de la infancia iba hacerse realidad, pero al final tanto Rei como el solo eran niños, y el nunca hizo algo para por lo menos demostrar sus sentimientos a Rei.

"¡Cállate!", Grito molesto Takashi arremetiendo hacia Garou para darle un puñetazo en el rostro el cual no se molestó en esquivar.

"Al final por solo confiarte en una tonta promesa de niños te quedaste sin la chica que te gustaba", contesto Garou con un tono frío el cual hizo a Komuro dar un paso atrás.

"También eres lo suficientemente cobarde para no admitir tu error" termino por decir Garou para lanzarle a Komuro un golpe fuerte pero algo medido el cual lo lanzó volando unos metros.

"No le diste atención ni cuando entraron a la secundaria, ni cuando ese imbécil de Shido la reprobó por venganza", dijo Garou dándose la vuelta mientras estaba un Komuro tendido en el suelo viendo con frustración el cielo nocturno.

"Antes de quejarte pregúntate ¿Que hiciste para merecer su atención?", Termino por decir Garou mientras iba en dirección contraria hacia la mansión, mientras Takashi se quedaba meditando aquellas duras palabras, no solo descuido su relación con Rei si no también como en su tiempo culpo a Hisashi ahora culpaba a Garou... "soy un imbécil" pensó Takashi con decepción viendo el cielo estrellado.

~ Sala de la mansión ~

Todos el grupo menos Takashi y Garou que se suponía estaba con el pelicastaño se encontraban presente por el asunto de decidir quienes irán con Garou a su mundo.

"Es obvio que debe ir un adulto responsable con ustedes", dijo Kiriko Miyamoto con preocupación a qué su hija y sus amigos fueran solos a un lugar desconocido.

"Más esa decisión es de nuestro grupo ya que tenemos a la enfermera Marikawa como tutor", contesto Saya a la mamá de Rei.

"Yo ya había dicho que iría al mundo de Garou-kun", contesto la enfermera voluptuosa con su típico tono jovial.

"Komuro me dijo que no irá", exclamó Kohta.

"Entonces eso deja un lugar disponible", contesto Kiriko insistiendo en ir con el grupo.

"Pero es lugar es para Alice-Chan, nos acompañará", dijo Marikawa abrazando a la pequeña de pelo lila.

"Quiero ir a dónde Garou entreno y hacerme fuerte", dijo con emoción Alice.

"P-Pero", justo cuando Kiriko estuvo por replicar una voz lo interrumpió.

"Nada de peros, el equipo ya estaba decidido desde antes", respondió Garou que había llegado a la sala.

"¿Tuviste suerte con Kumuro?", Pregunto Saeko.

"Tuve una charla con el que lo hará pensar, pero dudo que llegue a ir con nosotros", dijo Garou haciendo que todos asintieran.

"Según tengo entendido partiremos mañana al medio día hacia la montaña... Pero antes de ir Rei... Saeko y Kohta ¿Todos estuvieron entrenando incluso cuando no estuve cierto?", Pregunto Garou a lo que todos asintieron.

"En ese caso mañana a las 9:00 AM los veo el la parte trasera de la mansión, veremos de lo que son capaces ahora antes de ir a mi mundo", termino por decir Garou para después irse junto a Saeko a su habitación.

~ Habitación de Saeko ~

Garou estaba acostado en la cama del cuarto solo con unos shorts y sin camisa, estaba listo para irse a dormir hasta que cierta pelipurpura se puso atrás de él y lo abrazó.

"Mañana es el gran día", dijo Saeko con una sonrisa.

"Si... Al fin podré regresar", contesto Garou.

"No sé si mi fuerza sea suficiente pero... Iré a dónde sea que Vayas Garou-kun", contesto Saeko apretando su agarré.

"Saeko... Una vez lleguemos y terminemos el asunto de la vacuna, hay una propuesta que quiero proponerte", dijo Garou.

"¿Propuesta?" Pregunto Saeko con interés.

"Si... Se trata de", en eso Garou comenzaría a explicarle a Saeko un plan que había pensado una vez llegará el tiempo y terminará de ayudar con lo de la vacuna.

~ Parte trasera de la mansión ~

Garou se encontraba parado frente a Saeko, Rei y Kohta que estaban formados, mientras aún costado estaban Saya, Marikawa, Alice, Kiriko, Yuriko y Souichirou al igual que Rika y Tajima al igual que otros espectadores como la oficial Asami.

"Muy bien... Mi mundo aunque parecido no se compara a la fuerza de los Kaijins que hay ahí... Por eso los estuve o pedí que entrenarán... Hoy tendremos un enfrentamiento... Tendrán que por lo menos entre los 3 hacerme un rasguño", explicó Garou a los presentes.

Todos en eso pusieron un cara pálida, ante la sola idea de tratar de hacerle frente a Garou.

"P-Pero que se supone que hagamos", pregunto Kohta temeroso.

"Ni idea, tendrán que improvisar si no logran por lo menos hacerme un rasguño no irán a la misión", dijo Garou sonando de una manera severa haciendo que los presentes se pusieran serios.

Kohta y Rei se pusieron nerviosos ante lo dicho, pero en eso sus nervios fueron interrumpidos por su compañera.

"Se que Garou es fuerte, pero si realmente queremos buscar esa vacuna e ir con Garou debemos ser fuertes", dijo Saeko dando un paso adelante mientras se ponía en guardia.

"Cómo esperaba de ti Saeko", dijo Garou con una sonrisa lobuna, después de todo era la primera mujer que había llamado su atención.

"N-No puedo quedarme atrás, superaré a Saeko y mostraré que puedo estar a lado de Garou-kun", contesto Rei dando un paso adelante junto a Saeko y poniendo su lanza en guardia.

"Demostraré que las armas de fuego son superiores", dijo Kohta con decisión en su voz.

"Empiecen", grito Garou comenzando el desafío.

"Rei, Saeko-San les daré fuego de cobertura... Intenten sorprender a Garou-san", grito Kohta abriendo fuego con su rifle a Garou el cual solo esquivaba con facilidad.

Saeko y Rei se dieron un mirada y asintieron a la vez para comenzar a dirigirse a Garou, la novia del cabeza de flecha fue la primera al desenfundar su katana a gran velocidad y lanzar un corte preciso al dorso de Garou.

"La velocidad de tu kenjutsu ( arte de desenvainar la katana ) es mucho mejor...", Exclamó Garou desviando el corte con su Ryūsui Gansai-ken y dió una palmada en la boca del estómago a Saeko la cual retrocedió para el ataque, más justo en ese momento Rei dió un salto y lanzó un ataque a Garou en su corazón, pero este lo esquivó, la pelicastaña no se detuvo y comenzó a girar su lanza con agilidad entre sus brazos y cuerpo lanzando rápidos cortes los cuales Garou esquivaba sin nada de esfuerzo.

"Mejoraste, tus movimientos son más fluidos pero aún no es suficiente", dijo Garou en burla, pero en eso Rei usando su lanza para impulsarse en el suelo dió un salto y se puso arriba de Garou para lanzar un ataque aéreo, pero Garou la recibió con una patada que la mando a varios metros, el cabeza de flecha se iba a lanzar para noquear a Rei pero en eso tuvo que comenzar esquivar varios disparos.

"Chicas... Rápido alejense de Garou-san", dijo Kohta cubriendo a sus compañeras, el noto que Garrou tenía intención de ir por el más en eso quitó el seguro de una granada de humo y la lanza hacia Garou el cual tuvo que cubrirse los ojos y nariz.

"Estar equipado en caso de ataques sorpresas muy bien hecho Hirano", dijo Garou con una sonrisa desafiante.

Tanto Rei como Saeko aprovecharon para tomar distancia y se ponerse en guardia en lo que Garou desviaba las balas con sus manos.

"¿P-Puede detener balas con las manos?", Pregunto Kohta asustado.

"Es obvio que el puede hacer más... Vamos Rei", respondió Saeko marchando junto a Rei al ataque.

En eso Rei y Saeko comenzaron a lanzar ataques combinados los cuales Garou seguía sin tomar enserio, cortes precisos eran lanzados por de parte de Saeko, pero ninguno daba en el blanco, Rei intentaba empalar o por lo menos hacer algún corte pero no lograba acertar ninguno.

"Maldición no le estamos haciendo nada", pensó Saeko frustrada, ella tomo con fuerza su katana, sabía que tenía que romper esos límites, ella se puso en guardia aprovechando que Garou estaba esquivando los ataques de Rei, dió un fuerte suspiro y respiró varias veces.

"Una voluntad capaz de cortar lo que sea", pensó cargando fuerza en la katana enfundada.

Garou mientras esquivaba los ataque de la pelicastaña noto que Saeko tomaba su distancia.

"¿Que hace?", Se pregunto con curiosidad hasta que en eso Saeko con una velocidad decente que incluso tomo a Garou casi desprevenido, esquivando de último momento el ataque, Saeko dió 3 saltos largos hasta ponerse en frente de Garou.

"Ichinyou Kenzen", exclamó Saeko para desenfundar y enfundar su katana con una gran rapidez solo sonando la katana siendo enfundada. Tanto Kohta, como Rei y los presentes miraron extrañados y sorpendidos.

Hasta que en eso una árbol cercano a Garou fue cortado a la mitad.

"¡Increíble!", Gritaron varios de los espectadores asombrados por la técnica de Saeko.

"fue como si se cortará por un instante el mismo ambiente", pensó Garou asombrado al ver el corte perfecto en el árbol... "tan poco tiempo y has hecho una técnica decente eres increíble" pensó con cierto orgullo sobre su chica.

"B-Bueno creo que es suficiente", respondió Garou haciendo que todos dieran un suspiro.

"¿Bien y que tal?", Pregunto Saeko con un tono orgulloso al a ver demostrado el fruto de su entrenamiento extra.

"No está nada mal... Han mejorado tanto tu y Reí aunque tú ya estás a otro nivel, Saeko tal vez estarías entre los últimos de la clase A si fueras algún héroe, mientras que Rei a mediados de la clase B ella ha mejorado pero aún le falta y Kohta diste buen respaldo a tu equipo, el organizarse en un batalla puede dar grandes ventajas", respondió Garou en voz alta haciendo que los demás se acercarán y se sintieran algo orgullosos.

"P-Pero aún así no te hicimos ningún rasguño", dijo Rei decepcionada.

"Pero se enfrentaron aún oponente más fuerte sin huir, además que se adaptaron durante el combate", respondió Garou con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Eso significa?", Pregunto Kohta alegré.

"Prepárense que en unas horas partiremos a mi mundo", dijo Garou haciendo que todos celebrarán.

En eso Saya se acercó al grupo junto Shizuka y Alice.

"Bueno preparen sus cosas, en unas horas iremo, un Jeep nos llevará a la montaña", exclamó Saya haciendo que todos asintieran y comenzarán a preparar sus cosas.

~ Unas horas después ~

En la entrada trasera de la propiedad estaban reunidos, Tanto Garou juntos su grupo como los padres de Takagi, algunos militares etc.

"Apenas tengan información y lleguen a salvó no duden en comunicarse", contesto Rika con un sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a su amiga Shizuka.

"Nos veremos pronto Rika", dijo Shizuka correspondiendo al abrazo.

"Nosotros en lo tanto ayudaremos a todos los supervivientes que podamos...", Respondió Souichirou con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

"Ve con cuidado hija... Te estaremos esperando", exclamó Yuriko dando un abrazo a su hija.

"Nos veremos pronto Mamá, papá", dijo Rei con algo de tristeza.

" no olvides traerme un nieto de Garou-san", dijo Souichirou sin pena mientras soltaba una carcajada.

"¡P-Papa!", grito la pelirosa avergonzada.

"Rei cuídate en lo que van a ese lugar, estoy segura Garou-san te cuidara pero no le cause problemas", dijo Kiriko despidiendo igual a su hija.

"N-No te preocupes mama...", Contesto Rei abrazando a su madre.

"Buenos chicos es hora. Todos suban", exclamó Tajima que estaba en el vehículo.

Todo el grupo se terminó de despedir y se subieron para marcharse.

"¡Esperen!", Grito Takashi corriendo con una mochila en su hombro.

Takashi se detuvo a un lado del Jeep y vio de manera directa a Rei y Garou.

"¿Creen que hay lugar para este tonto?", Pregunto Takashi con un tono algo triste.

"Sube pero tendrás que ir en el techo", dijo Garou con una sonrisa haciendo que Takashi se la devolviera para subir y marcharse con el grupo.

~ Afueras de la ciudad ~

Después de a ver dejado al grupo cerca de la montaña y caminar un tramo Garou y su grupo habían llegado a la cueva dónde según Garou llegó a la Ciudad de los muertos.

"¿Todos listos?", Pregunto Garou con un tono desinteresado.

"Si", respondieron todos.

Así el grupo aprovecho a entrar, todos miraron con asombro el tamaño de la cueva la cual parecía estar conectada otros caminos, pero siguieron el que Garou tomaba, hasta que después de varios minutos pudieron ver una luz al final del camino.

"Al fin la salida", dijo Shizuka con alegría hasta que por fin el grupo salió de la cueva estando en un bosque no tan diferente al que pasaron.

El grupo noto que Garou siguió avanzando a si que imitaron la acción siguiendo al cabeza de flecha, Rei aprovecho a ponerse a un lado de el viendo que Saeko estaba distraída viendo los alrededores.

"G- Garou-san... Rei-san", en eso Rei y Garou dirigieron su mirada a Takashi que los había hablado.

"Quería disculparme por mi actitud... Después de meditar me di cuenta que yo fui el único que tuvo la culpa... Espero puedan perdonarme", dijo Takashi de manera sincera mientras caminaba junto la pareja.

"Ni lo menciones", fue la simple respuesta de Garou, pero Rei en eso abrazo a Takashi con una ligeras lágrimas sobresaliendo.

"Eres y serás de mis mejores amigos Takashi", dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Rei eres y serás mi amiga", correspondió Takashi al gesto, el grupo siguió caminando en completo silencio por unos minutos hasta que notaron que comenzaba a salir del bosque.

"¿Es este tu hogar Garou-san? No me parece nada diferente", dijo Takashi mientras seguía avanzando hacia afueras del bosque.

"¿Y que dices ahora?", Respondió Garou una vez afuera del bosque señalando en dónde una de las mayores batallas de la asociación de Héroes se dió.

"Ciudad Z", dijo Garou señalando a la zona fantasma de la ciudad Z que estaba completamente destruida.

~ Fin del capítulo 12 ~

El siguiente capítulo será el último será algo largo pero lo exacto para acabar esta historia. Sin más hasta la próxima.


End file.
